A Road Paved In Red
by unreadable0
Summary: Where Pairo survived the Kurta Clan's massacre, accompanying the gang during the Hunter Exam. Everything is fine, everyone is happy, and nothing hurts until it does. Featuring a more confident Pairo, level-headed Kurapika, interested Spiders, and confusion for everyone else. Kurapika/Kuroro and Kurapika/Pairo. Characters may be a little OOC.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter**

 ** _See bottom of chapter to read added notes_**

 ** _Prologue_**

* * *

 _The Massacre_

Pairo had been in the main library when it happened.

He'd been trying to keep himself occupied; without Kurapika around, there was no one to drag him on any crazy adventures. He still woke at odd hours, half expecting his blonde friend to be there, shaking him awake for another exciting bout of mischief. During mealtimes, he still set out a serving at Kurapika's place, and it left a small bit of disappointment whenever Pairo would think of something funny and turn to his friend, only to find he wasn't there.

However, lonely or not, he was still happy for him. He knew that Kurapika had wanted to see the outside world for so long. For years Pairo had listened to him fantasize about escaping their settlement, smiled at his friend's enthusiasm, and helped him plan how to beat the exams needed to be allowed out. Yes, he was elated that his childhood companion had been able to go, he kept telling himself.

He tried to focus back on the book in front of him. He ran a finger down it's cover, smoothing down the heavy, navy-hued silk and pretty embroidery on the front. It was one of his favorites; well, one of Kurapika's, at least. He had read through just about every one of his own most-liked ones in the first few days anyway, so he had resorted to some of his friend's. He wasn't much for myths and folklore, but the blonde sure was. This particular one was about a fallen star that had lost its way to heaven. Although throughout the story the fallen star missed its friends and family, he went on with his journey, for he knew that they were watching over him always from their place in the night sky. Skimming through the text, a swell of nostalgia curled around him, a memory of Kurapika animatedly reading it out to him resurfacing.

It had been a sunny afternoon in their ninth year, the forest lush and green, with more than a few flowers nudging out of the rich soil. It had been Pairo's birthday, and after a quiet party comprised of both Kurapika's family and his, they taller boy had dragged him out into the woods, his newly acquired ruby earrings glinting merrily in the light (he'd gotten them from his parents as a birthday present a month prior). He'd led them to a patch of trees beside a small pond, jewel-bright dragonflies zipping around overhead. There, his friend had sat them both down on the soft grass, taking a small book out of his tunic, no doubt smuggled out from under the head scribe's nose. Then the blond began to read, his steady voice sweet and calming. Between the quiet rippling of the water and Kurapika's smooth voice, he had been lulled into a deep sleep before he knew it.

Pairo ran a hand down his face, yanking himself out of his sentimental stupor. He sighed. He really was bored. Pairo decided to take the book with him to read later. He had to be more careful now, because if he read too much, he would run out of books to read before Kurapika returned. Which he hoped was very soon, of course.

He made his way to the door, only to have it yanked open by one of the scribes named Ulmon, the man wide-eyed and panting. Pairo didn't know who was more surprised at the other: himself, or Ulmon.

"Ulmon? What's going on?" Pairo took in his tattered robes and glowing scarlet eyes. "You're bleeding!" he stated dumbly.

"Get out of here! Run, dear one!" Ulmon shouted, staggering forward. "It's those damn Spiders; we've been attacked!" Pairo just gaped, stunned.

"Spiders? What do you mean, _Spiders_?" The scribe shook his head, as if it were too complicated to explain.

The man surged forward, pushing away a bookshelf to reveal a dark hallway lined with ancient tomes. "Get in! Quickly, now." He lowered his voice in a calmer manner, as if understanding that causing the boy to panic was not wise in the current situation. Pairo remained still, confused as ever. "Come _on_!" Ulmon shoved him inside.

"Stay quiet, do you hear? No matter what, don't make a sound, okay? Everything's going to be fine." A faint crash and a muffled scream sounded in the background. Ulmon cursed, giving Pairo one last glance before closing off the passageway. "Remember, no matter what, we will be with you, just like in that story you like to read." The boy opened his mouth as if to say something, but the door slammed shout and locked, throwing him into pure darkness.

Pairo felt like he had been trapped in there for centuries, each minute passing much slower than the next. And the sounds, the _sounds._ Almost as soon as Ulmon had sealed the room shut, he could hear that something, _someone_ had begun attacking the scribe. The battle was mostly silent in the beginning, with only a few grunts and the whistle of knives through air reaching his ears, but that made the waiting even worse. A quiet part inside him knew it was inevitable, however, as Ulmon was not known as a very competent warrior among the Kurtas, although very skilled by regular standards, which was why he chose the life of a scribe.

Still, Pairo felt something in him reel in surprise when the fight suddenly ended with the scribe's strangled yell, the heavy fall of a body accompanying the shout. He choked back a scream of indignation at that point, eyes flashing bright, bright red at the death of his fellow clansman. Yet, following Ulmon's final orders, he kept silent, his whole body shaking with the effort.

A foolish part of him wanted to pretend it was all a dream. Surely, he'd wake any moment now, with his mother calling him out of his room for breakfast before setting him off to his studies. Everything would be fine.

But as minutes turned to hours, he lost hope in such wishful thinking. He could still hear some of his people still struggling outside, although one by one they, too, fell at the hands of their aggressors. Pairo let two quiet tears slip down his face, and no more. He knew it would serve to only tire him further if he got upset. He slid down the stone walls, cupping his elbows as he sat upright, letting exhaustion take over his tired body. He settled into an uneasy sleep, waking every few minutes or so at the slightest sounds.

He remained in the hidden room for three days, having felt around the walls blindly and found a small store of emergency supplies. Finally, it was restlessness, and not the lack of resources, that drove him out of the dark space. Having heard no signs of live beyond the doors for the past two days, or what he felt was two days, he slowly lifted the bolts and chains to unhinge the lock. Bracing himself, he painstakingly pushed the heavy bookcase open, letting a sliver of golden light enter the chamber. Encouraged by this, Pairo continued his actions, eventually creating a big enough gap to fit through. What was waiting on the other side of the door, however, was something that nothing could have prepared him for.

Pairo stifled a sob. Bodies were thoughtlessly strewn on the library floor, the eyes of each carefully extracted. Blood was splattered along the pretty murals, and Ulmon's cold fingers were still tightly clasping his weapon. A mass of bodies lay in the main hall, mostly the Kurta elders and scribes, all hunched over in a sick pattern of death. Similar scenes greeted him throughout the village, family members dragged out, bloody and tormented, into the streets. One of every two houses burned or pulled apart.

 _I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry._

And his parents, his _parents_. Something shattered in Pairo's chest, deep and painful, and his already weakened legs gave out, the rest of him following suit as he crumpled to the ground. His mother and father sat propped up facing each other, his mother showing more serious wounds than his father. They had went with their hands still reaching for each other, kept apart by their captors. Pairo wanted to cry, scream, _anything_. But not a sound left his lips, as if too spent to have anything left for grief. He remembered reading with his mother, his father cleaning up after dinner, just a few days ago. It felt like just yesterday that his parents had tucked him in, his mother pressing a kiss on the side of his head while his father ruffled his hair.

He wasn't sure how long he lay there, drowning a bit in his memories, but soon an urgent part of his mind prompted him to get up. _You can't stay here._

He quickly combed through the area, rifling through the village stores and treasury to find provisions. As he expected, all of the money and riches kept from the vaults had been carefully picked through, only a few scant pieces of tarnished silver left behind.

Pairo's house had been ransacked, too. The cupboards had been overturned, looking more for sport than for an actual search. His mother's favorite china, brought back a few years ago by one of the merchants, he found shattered on the floor, pale blue shards sharply glittering. Of course, all of the Kurta's jewelry, the pretty things they were so fond of, were taken also; snatched from their still-cooling bodies. His father's golden armband, dripping with rubies, had been pried off of his arm, as had his mother's emerald earrings. Pairo felt something akin to disgust pool in his stomach, a feeling so foreign to him; a boy whose worries should have been focused on what books he should read, or what kind of supper he would have. He shouldn't have had to think about such terrible things; have had to see his parents' empty eye sockets peering up at him, their expressions still frightened and scared.

The armory had been burned, the remains still smoldering in the afternoon light. Broken spears were laid on the stone floors, still held in the hands of their warrior owners. Arrows were scattered around, tips impaled into the muddy earth. By his luck, Pairo freed a few knives from the wreckage, the metal of their blades burnt an ugly black. They smelled foul, and their tips were blunted, but they were better than being unarmed. He slipped them into his rucksack, a light thing he had plucked from one of his neighbors, a mantra of _sorrysorrysorry_ loud in his head.

The so-called "Spiders" had neglected to destroy the village's food supply, however. Pairo loaded up as much as he could carry; he had a long journey ahead of him. Trying to steer clear of the perishable items, he instead chose mostly light-weight items swimming in vinegar. He wrinkled his nose. It would have to do. He dug out Sheila's old books as well, hoping they'd be useful in his first encounters outside of the Lukso Province. Just in case, he snagged a few of the ancient volumes from the secret tunnel, squirreling them away in his tunic along with Kurapika's beloved book of stories. The thought of his friend brought a pang in his chest, and he shouldered on in hope of a chance to see him again.

With one last glance behind at his broken home, Pairo turned to the road to the outside world, an unspoken promise to return at his lips. _First: finding Kurapika._

* * *

Finding Kurapika took Pairo three years. Three years of navigating blindly throughout a world that was so new to him. Thirty-six months of falling over himself to avoid unsavory encounters and dodging curious, almost predatory stares. A world that had seemed tantalizing and glamorous, now disillusioned as cruel and unfair. Thieves lurked in every alleyway, making quick work of unsuspecting people. Because of his small stature and childish face, Pairo was a on the receiving end of such exploits for the first few months. Or at least until stories traveled around the alleyways that a twelve-year-old beat the crap out of them.

The longer time he spent out of his village, the more anxious he became about finding his friend. His heart ached for Kurapika. He didn't want to imagine what horrors he'd faced, such a sharp contrast to his lively hopes of an exciting adventure. Even Pairo, who hadn't come in with such grand expectations, felt disappointed at the shameless and illegal acts he'd seen. Hell, some man had propositioned him off of the street. With Kurapika's even more delicate stature and almost girlish features, Pairo shuddered to think about what his friend had gone through.

He knew he had to do something about his limp and poor eyesight, however. It was his staggered walk that had made him seem like an easy target in the first place. It had taken a lot of borrowing (he refused to call it stealing) to secure an appointment with a doctor, along with another bribe to keep him quiet. Pairo hated using such illegal methods to get what he wanted, but he supposed he had no other options. It was either take money from the pockets of those who wouldn't miss it, or slowly waste away. He decided he would do what he needed to if it meant locating Kurapika.

Pairo eventually ran into to him near the outskirts Severajn city, gathering supplies at an open market. It had been by total accident, with Pairo just dropping by to barter for information with the few pieces of pottery he's salvaged from his village. Kurapika had mentioned the city before, having found it in one of maps brought by Sheila, enamored by its splendorous trading economy (Pairo had zoned out while Kurapika had explained the details). However, he was less than charmed by Severajn, as most of the place was made up of factories and dingy buildings, definitely unlike the picturesque location by the sea that he and Kurapika had pictured.

He had seen Kurapika first, and the sight of his friend was like breathing in fresh air after years of imprisonment. Of course, he had known Kurapika was alive, but being able to lay his eyes on him was a different matter entirely.

He had gone back to check on his village a few times in the past few years, and on his first return trip, he was shocked by what he saw. It had been two weeks since he had left, and he had went back to bury the bodies, not having found his blond friend yet. But, instead of the piles of corpses he was bracing himself to see, neat rows of newly-dug graves were in their place,each done with the traditional Kurta burial rites. He immediately knew that it was Kurapika's handiwork, and his heart clenched painfully in his chest, sorry that his childhood friend had had to witness such terrible things. Who knew how long it had taken him to bury so many bodies?

Kurapika had grown in the past three years, his round face becoming more angular; his eyes were sadder, having lost their usual sparkle. His tribal wear had been changed, also, having discarded his old robes for a shorter red and blue tabbard. From where he had gotten the clothes from, Pairo wasn't sure. He himself had outgrown his old tunic, and had had to stitch a new set for himself. Kurapika had grown a few inches taller, too, but not enough to still have the gain on Pairo, which he inwardly noted with almost childish glee. He was stunned, unable to move, as Kurapika turned, catching sight of him. The blonde stepped back in surprise, face pale as if he had seen a ghost, which he probably felt he had.

"Pairo?" Pairo smiled, still looking at his friend in wonder. Oh, how he had missed him. Kurapika dropped his things, running forward to embrace him. Pairo wouldn't have cared if the world ended right then and there; he was finally with his friend again. He clung to his friend, laughing even as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"When I didn't see you then, I thought...I didn't dare to hope, but…" the blond whispered, for once lost for words. "And oh, your parents, my mother and my father, why would someone do that?" For a second Pairo glimpsed the child that Kurapika had been, could have been, in the fragility of his voice.

"I know, I know. I was so scared, but I escaped, Kurapika. I'm alive," he said in a rush, pulling back, clasping his hands on his friend's shoulders.

"But how did you get all the way here?"

Pairo, rubbed the back of his head, looking sheepish. "To be honest, I had to...um, 'borrow' the funds." His now shorter friend looked like he was about to laugh. "Hey, it was a better option than accepting those shady offers in the alleyways." Kurapika sighed.

"Yeah, those encounters were particularly...unsavory. Some thought I was a girl; others just wanted something pretty to play with," Kurapika confessed, cringing. "Either way, I turned them down. Sometimes I had to revert to more violent means of getting them to leave me alone."

"That sounds like something you would do," Pairo teased. Kurapika's eyes widened, noticing something.

"Pairo! Your eyes! You can see?"

He nodded. "My legs got fixed, too." It had been a grueling process, but he felt it had all been worth it seeing the look of happiness on his friend's face.

"The first thing I did when I got out was try to look for a doctor for you. But when I finally found one, I thought you were dead." Kurapika punched the other boy's arm. "At least you were helped in the end."

"Well, the first thing I did when I left was try to find you. It's taken so long to locate you, where have you been?" Kurapika looked around quickly, scanning their surroundings before dragging the both of them into an abandoned storefront.

"I've been traveling around. After burying all of our dead, I-I became restless," Kurapika fidgeted. "I've been searching for the eyes," he blurted. "I have a few good leads."

Pairo shook his head. "I've been wanting to look for them too, but all the trails I've followed grew cold after the first few weeks. Those Spiders are a bit of a pain, covering up their tracks so well." He didn't need to mention the card-board box that bumped around in his bag, filled with newspaper clippings and articles about the Kurta Massacre and the current whereabouts of the Scarlet Eyes. From what he knew, a few pairs were privately distributed to high-ranking mafia dons, while the rest were sold off to the highest bidder at the annual black market auction.

"Well, that's probably because you weren't looking in the right places."

"What do you mean?"

"First of all, they're not known just as the 'Spiders', that's their common name, the one that rings most bells," the blonde stated, as straight-to-the-facts as usual. "They're officially known as the Gen'ei Ryodan." Oh, no. scholar-mode of Kurapika had been switched on.

"The Phantom Troupe? That seems a bit ominous, don't you think?"

"I do believe that's the point," Kurapika sighed again. "Second of all, I don't think you have the best contacts either."

Pairo laughed. "What, and you do?" He couldn't really imagine his friend obtaining such high-clearance information, if he was still the same kid who refused to go swimming because of the chance of flesh-eating fish in the water.

"Actually, yes." Kurapika lifted an eyebrow. "I have enough to know a few of the buyer's names."

"Then what's holding you back from getting them?" Kurapika dipped his head, expression serious.

"That would be very illegal and resort in me getting arrested before I even get close enough to see a pair."

"Okay, then why did you say you had some 'good leads'?"

Kurapika smiled, and Pairo took a moment to familiarize himself with the expression. "I do, but following them is another feat entirely. However, I have a plan."

"Oh no. I recognize that face." Pairo started uneasily. "That's the expression that you got right before you made me take a dive on that mingol-infested lake."

His friend laughed. "Relax, it's not going to be like that, although that was very funny. My plan is that we take the Hunter Exam. With a Pro Hunter license, we can get access to information and supplies that we wouldn't be able to before. Also, the law becomes much more flexible when Hunters are involved."

Pairo pondered this for a bit, swirling the idea around in his mind. "Okay, that seems logical. But how do you suppose we'll train for such a thing? The exam is in three months, if it's still the same as what Sheila told us."

"I'm not saying we taking it this year. I'm open to a two year training time frame. That way we'll be seventeen by the time we take it, which seems like a plausible age to be risking one's life to be a Hunter."

"Alright, then. Two years."

 ** _To be Continued..._**

* * *

Added Notes:

1) In this work, Pairo and Kurapika are both 12 when the massacre happens

2) Pairings are not decided yet: please let me know if you have any requests

3) Kurapika will be less rash when it comes to the Phantom Troupe, and will be able to handle them easier

4) Yes, Pairo will be accompanying Kurapika to the Hunter Exam


	2. 1: Boats and New Friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter**

 **See bottom of chapter to read added notes**

 _ **Chapter one:**_

* * *

Two years later

 _The storms seems to have worsened,_ Pairo noted, eyeing the multitude of seasick passengers passed out on the floor. There were a few others that were unaffected besides Kurapika and himself; a small boy with dark gravity-defying hair, and a gangly doctor who kept muttering about student loans under his breath.

He inwardly smiled as Kurapika shuffled a bit closer into him, turning the pages of his precious book of myths (the blond had been delighted when Pairo revealed that he had saved the volume). Sometimes his companion reminded him of a cat, with his large, expressive eyes, constant indifferent air, and habit of falling asleep in warm places.

His friend was still a few good inches shorter than him, something that Pairo liked to point out as often as he could, although it still didn't stop the smaller boy from beating him in _every single spar_. He supposed Kurapika was more of a warrior than him, which was odd, as his parents were both scholars and scribes; favoring books and literature over the adrenaline of the battle field.

Over the the past few years, both he and Kurapika had improved their strength exponentially. He supposed it was the advantage of having a partner to practice with. Every day from sunrise to sunset they would train, Kurapika with his nunchucks and Pairo with his blades (he later traded them off for his own pair of nunchucks; he hated using knives). Their progress was quick, and soon they had to actively look for new skills to master. After running through all the commonly-known techniques, the two began their search for teachers.

Of course, the only teacher that had been willing to take them on free of charge was a slightly mad fellow who raved about the 'invisible auras' that surrounded them. He promised to help them harness such aura to improve their endurance, speed, and agility during fights, leading them to a small school he ran in the middle of the woods. Pairo wasn't sure if he bought the whole 'invisible life force' thing, but they did feel quite a difference in their abilities after training with the old master. Judging by the way that Kurapika effortlessly conquered every other student in their drills, literally dancing past his opponents, he, too, noticed the change.

They never really understood how to correctly utilize their 'aura' or what it really was before they had to leave the school in pursuit of the Hunter Exam. Pairo was fine with that, really, as he was eager to just get the whole process over with as soon as possible. The exam was just a means to an end, and he didn't plan on enjoying any minute of it.

The sudden slamming open of a door jerked Pairo out of his reverie, and he quickly straightened up. The abrupt sound made Kurapika to look up from his book as the burly captain shouldered his way in, ducking his head under the low entryway. He quickly scanned the room, scoffing at the unconscious applicants laying on the ground.

"All those who can stand, come with me," he ordered, his eyes lingering curiously at the pair of Kurtas for a moment. Kurapika, Pairo, the spiky-haired boy, and the medical student all picked their way over the mass of nauseous bodies, following the captain up to the front of the ship.

"First," the man started, watching the four file into the room, "tell me your names."

"I'm Gon!" piped the spiky-haired boy after a moment of hesitation, waving his hands enthusiastically. Well, so much for being cautious. Pairo stepped forward, Kurapika mirroring him.

"I'm Pairo."

"Kurapika."

"And I'm Leorio," grumbled the annoyed doctor in the background.

The captain nodded in acknowledgement. "And why do you all want to become a hunters?"

The man named Leorio sprang forward, pointing a finger accusationally. "Why should we tell you? You're not the examiner!" Pairo and Kurapika shared a look. _Unless he is._ "If you're not gonna tell us why you're asking, I don't think we have to explain ourselves to you."

"Just answer the question, " the other man responded, speaking around his pipe. Leorio bristled.

"Well, my dad is a Hunter," Gon began, his eyes alight with determination. "I left Whale Island because I want to know why my dad wanted to be hunter so much that he left me behind." At his words, something flickered in the captain's face. _Recognition, perhaps?_

"Oi! Kid! You weren't supposed to answer him!" Leorio called out.

"Why can't I?" Oh, this child was _really_ naive. A vein popped out of the older man's forehead.

"Humph. I guess you're not much of a team player, are you?" He stabbed a finger into the boy's forehead. "I don't. Want. To. Reveal. Why. I'm. Here. Got it?"

"Excuse me, but it's not your decision whether or not he speaks. Just because _he_ told us his reasons doesn't suddenly obligate you spew yours, does it, Leorio?" Kurapika chided, donning on his motherly tone. Pairo stifled a snicker from beside him, earning a jab in the ribs.

""Yeah, _excuse you._ Aren't you younger than me? Show some respect," Leorio fired back. Kurapika ignored him, tossing a glance at his partner. Pairo nodded, allowing him to speak.

"I, along with Pairo, are the last survivors of the Kurta Clan. A few years years ago, our families and friends were annihilated by a group of fugitives known as the Phantom Troupe. We wish to become Hunters to bring closure to our people," Kurapika said evenly, the tumble of emotions brewing under his mask of calm not betrayed. The blond's voice turned steely."If you reveal this information to any person outside of this room, I won't be held accountable for the consequences."

To be completely honest, Pairo was impressed. He'd seen his friend threaten other people before, but this instance seemed much more intimidating than the others. Kurapika's promise hung coldly in the air, making even the captain a bit uncomfortable.

"The Phantom Troupe? They're Class A criminals. I guess you wish to become a Blacklist Hunter, then."

Pairo shifted. "I believe you misheard him. We do not wish to take them down. Well, not directly. Think of it as a sub-goal. Our top priority as of the late is to obtain what was stolen from our clansmen," Pairo divulged, making sure to keep things vague. "And if the Phantom Troupe somehow comes in the way, then yes, we will do what we can to dispose of them."

"And having a Hunter license will facilitate such endeavors. I see."

"Hey, are you guys even listening to me?" Leorio butted in again, much to Pairo's annoyance. Kurapika waved him off dismissively.

"Are _you_ going to talk? In case you haven't noticed, the first part of the exam has already started." The blond tossed a meaningful look at the captain.

The captain let out a whistle, directing his gaze at Leorio. "You still haven't figured that part out?" Leorio scrambled for an excuse.

"W-what?" The doctor managed, arms windmilling.

The captain rolled his eyes. "There are countless numbers of Hunter exam applicants. The examiners don't have to time or effort to look into each and every one. Frankly, it bores the living daylights out of them. So, they call in the help of people like us, who trim down the number considerably."

"But I thought you were just our transportation!"

"Do you really think that us going through a storm was a coincidence? All of the other applicants that currently are passed out from seasickness have all been marked as withdrawn." Gon's eyes widened. More than ninety-percent of the applicants on the boat were out of the running already. "If they couldn't handle such feeble weather then they sure weren't going to be able to make it through the Hunter Exam's later phases. Even now, the selection process has begun."

Leorio gaped, still at loss for words.

"You only pass if I say you do." The captain gave him a hard glare. "So, can we get on with your answer already or do I have to inform my crew that there is one more dropout?"

Leorio turned a rather interesting shade of puce. "Fine, fine. My reason is simple: money. Being a Hunter is one of the highest-paying careers out there! Money runs the world! With enough you can have anything! A fancy car, a large house, the best alcohol—"

"Money certainly can't buy you class," Kurapika said under his breath.

"What did you just say, punk?"

"Nothing," the blonde replied innocently, Pairo snorted. Leorio looked ready to throw himself at the teen, indignant waves rolling off of his shoulders.

However, the building tension was pierced by the sudden banging open of the door, one of the crew members stumbling in.

"Captain! It's a waterspout!"

"What's a waterspout?" asked Leorio.

A large groan was heard from the ship's mast as a large whirl of water came into view, twisting menacingly in the waters.

"Well, there's your answer to that question," Pairo stated slowly.

The captain grumbled. "All able hands on deck! Take down the sails immediately!"

Kurapika and Pairo immediately made a beeline for the door, followed closely by Gon. Leorio looked around helplessly. Damn it, those reckless kids will be the death of me. He rushed out the door.

"Hey! I'll help too!

* * *

After they had successfully fished the poor crewman out of the water, (Kurapika and Pairo had finished pulling in the sails) the four of them flopped onto the deck, worn out. They were so wrapped up in calming their adrenaline levels that they scarcely noticed the approaching footsteps.

"Very well," a large figure spoke, shadow looming over them, "you all pass."

Leorio's confused shriek could be heard from way across the ocean. "Was that a test, too? You guys a crazy!"

Pairo shook his head at his antics. He headed toward Kurapika, only to be pulled aside by the captain. He looked up at him, confusion written plainly on his features. The other man's expression was serious.

"Kid, you and your friend...did you see the amount of aura you two were emitting earlier? When you guys pulled those sails, those weighed a good few hundred pounds in resistance a piece. And you both were pulling two at once with ease."

"Aura?" Is he referring to the same thing that our old master always was?

"Crap," the captain swore, realizing his mistake. "You don't know about that yet, do you?" He turned to go, scratching his neck, embarrassed. "Oh, the Chairman will have my hide for this." Pairo's brain finally processed the information, and he reached out and caught the other's arm, preventing him from leaving.

"No, no. I'm aware that both of us possess it. We just can't see it or properly control it. We left our master before he could fully explain it." Pairo inwardly crossed his fingers, hoping to get more information about it. "Why? Do you know something about it?"

The captain's face fell in relief, and he chuckled. "Now, now, I see what you're trying to do. If you don't know everything about it, then I'll just let you figure it out by yourself." He lumbered off, starting up a conversation with Gon. SIghing, Pairo walker over to Kurapika, who was speaking with Leorio. He came just in time to hear the last snippets of their conversation.

"—sorry for being rude to you also. I hope we can be friends," Leorio finished, a light blush dusting his cheeks. Kurapika nodded.

"Apology accepted, and I hope so too," Kurapika said, offering his hand out for the taller man to shake.

"Hey," Pairo greeted Kurapika, slinging an arm around his shoulders. He nodded at Leorio. "Glad to see you've made friends." Kurapika laughed, a sound that seemed to shock Leorio. Pairo had seen that look before, especially at the training school a couple months ago. Apparently the blond gave off pretty frightening vibes, so when the other students under their old master heard him act so normal, it greatly surprised them.

"What? Do I seem that antisocial?" he asked in a teasing tone. Pairo shook his head, smiling, just happy for his friend.

"Of course not," he replied. "Now, let's go pack up our things; I heard we'll be disembarking soon." The two of them, plus Leorio (Gon had already packed his things) climbed below decks to fish out their belongings from the numerous grumbling failed applicants.

Later, the four of them were all leaving the ship, waving goodbye to the sailors. The captain had finished conversing with Gon, wishing them luck with a wink aimed at Gon. Immediately after the ship passed out of sight, Leorio walked off towards the town map. After a fw minutes, he turned back to face them.

"Well" —he checked his watch— "we still have a few hours before the bus comes that takes us to Zaban City, what should we do until then?" Gon frowned, looking a bit confused.

"Wait, the captain told me that we had to go to that big tree on the hill."

"Tree?" Oh, so that's what the captain was talking to him about.

"Yeah, he said that was the shortcut."

Kurapika nodded, coming to a conclusion. "That makes sense. Taking a bus seems too easy for what is rumored to be the hardest test to pass in all the regions."

"Probably it's a trap." Pairo agreed. "It'll lure in a bunch of people who are too gullible or lazy to think of any other way to get there."

"Or, you guys just like looking for trouble. I say we just take the transportation provided for us, you all are just overthinking it." _Of course Leorio would say that._

Kurapika shrugged. "Suit yourself. I'm going with Gon."

And so they went, leaving behind a very annoyed Leorio, who was still muttering about 'terrible kids undermining his authority' under his breath. Gon kept on tossing glances behind him, looking like he was going to go back for the doctor. Noticing this behavior, Kurapika put a hand on the younger one's shoulder reassuringly.

"Don't worry about him. He'll figure out that you were right pretty soon, " Kurapika calmly said. _"_ That is, if I correctly judged his character. For now, let's just focus on the trip ahead of ourselves."

Sure enough, two minutes later, they heard a shout from behind them.

"Wait! Wait for me!" Leorio shouted, sprinting up towards them, arms windmilling in his efforts. Kurapika smiled slightly in amusement.

"See? I told you that you wouldn't need to worry."

 _ **To be Continued...**_

* * *

Added notes:

1) I added a bit of a reference to _nen_ , if you noticed. However, Pairo and Kurapika will still learn about it more in depth with someone else

2) The next few chapters will mainly be in Kurapika's POV, so expect more inner ramblings from him

3) In case you haven't gathered, this is an AU story, so it will be quite different from actual canon

4) In my timeline, the Gen'ei Ryodan committed the Kurta Clan massacre five years ago from Kurapika's present time, not the four that is originally stated in canon


	3. 2: Stupidity and a Promise

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter**

 **See bottom of chapter to read added notes**

 _ **Chapter Two:**_

* * *

Kurapika inwardly kicked himself.

He wasn't sure at what point that their little group had entered the abandoned town, but it sure as hell hadn't been there a few minutes before. He swore that they had been trekking through a green field earlier. That had to be right. Yes. His rational mind took over, trying to simultaneously figure out how their surroundings had suddenly appeared and track the man that had been following them for the past seventy-eight minutes. He'd immediately noticed him; his existence was like a small fly tapping at the back of Kurapika's head. Small but still there. Surely that applicant had not been so stupid as to believe that no one had noticed his presence?

He casually cast a furtive glance behind him, disguising his quick scan as a move at readjusting his bag. Kurapika tossed a glance at his companion, who gave him a slight nod before directing his eyes to the person hunched behind the berry bushes in a poor attempt to conceal himself. Pairo rolled his eyes at him, silent laughter reflecting in his features. Kurapika shrugged. The answer was clear. If he himself didn't do anything to openly confront their stalker, then neither would Pairo. _Well, okay. Maybe I can use our little "friend" to our advantage._

Kurapika pushed more focus on the problem at hand. He had an itching suspicion that their current location would play a key role in their next test in the examination. A turning point of sorts. A crossroad between right and wrong; something that would send more applicants to their failure. He kept his outward expression calm, but his brain was rapidly trying to fit together whatever pieces he had to figure out their next logical course of action. His turmoil, however, was interrupted by a slight disruption of his senses. He turned to their left in expectation. Pairo followed suit.

Gon and Leorio noticed a few seconds later, but by then the warehouse doors had already started sliding open, revealing a large cart.

"W-what's with this freak show?" Leorio asked, albeit a bit rudely. None answered him, of course, as they too were still processing the bizarre newcomers. Multiple tall figures were standing behind a long white table, and elderly woman that reminded Kurapika much like a hippo was sat in the middle. Each person, in exception of the woman, were wearing long white robes, feathered headdresses, and an odd array of masks. Each held an object; be it a crow (or a raven), a drum, or a trumpet. The old woman's eyes regarded the group condescendingly, resting her chin in her hands.

"Exciting…" she hummed

"E-exciting?" Once again, Leorio was th eone asking all the stupid questions.

"Exciting…" the older woman affirmed.

"What's exciting?" Gon asked.

Suddenly, the woman's head snapped up, making the four of them jump back a little bit in surprise. Her eyes widened impossibly. "EXCITING TWO-CHOICE QUIZ!" The entourage behind her cheerfully clapped their cymbals and beat the drums; one even had a little air horn.

Leorio let out a confused noise. "A quiz? NO! Just, like test us on our strengths, or something!" Kurapika jabbed him in the ribs. _Damn, he's way too annoying._

"You don't get it. Being a Hunter doesn't always mean relying on your muscles," Kurapika chided, pinching the bridge of his nose. "A good Hunter focuses on how to obtain their goal smartly and safely, so to minimize collateral damage. Brains are equally as important as brawns in their lifestyle."

The woman sniffed in appreciation. "Good to see at least _one_ of your group has some sense." Her eyes flickered over to Pairo. "Or two." His friend shifted uncomfortably under her gaze.

"Anyway, you lot are heading for the tree on that hill, am I not correct?" They nodded in response. "To reach that tree, you must go through this town. You have to get past _me._ " She pointed a finger at herself. "I will ask you one question." She paused, gauging their reactions. When she received nothing but a multitude of blank stares in return, she continued, "Give me anything but the correct answer and you fail. Give me the correct one, and I'll let you pass. Simple as that."

"Wait a minute! What's going on here? What kind of test is this?" Leorio demanded, waving his arms around, almost smacking Gon in the process. Naturally, he was ignored.

"You have five seconds to answer, and if you get it correct, then you may pass on the correct route."

"I see. So this _is_ part of the examination." _My intuition was correct._

"Haha," Leorio declared. "Well, lucky for you guys, I happen to be a quiz expert." Kurapika and Pairo lifted a skeptical eyebrow in unison. _Wait for it._ Leorio eyes bugged out after a moment.

"And _here_ , ladies and gentlemen, is where the other shoe drops," Pairo muttered, much to the blond's amusement.

"Hold on! Only one question? What kind of quiz is t—"

"Your answers are restricted to either the number one or two. If you answer with anything else, then it will be counted as wrong and you will be disqualified from the exam until next year," the examiner stated, unfazed by the doctor's loud exclamations.

Leorio tapped his chin thoughtfully, mood swiftly changing from theatrically indignant to pensively reflective. "So all four of us share one question?" The woman nodded. "That means that if one of them answers incorrectly, then I'm penalized too?" He looked genuinely scared of that possibility.

Kurapika scoffed. "Like that would ever happen."

Pairo stepped in, defending his friend. Everyone knew that Kurapika was smarter than the rest of them combined. "I'm more scared of the opposite happening."

"Excuse me?" Pairo fixed him with an emotionless stare.

Gon leapt forward, moving his hands about as if the clear the hostile atmosphere. "Hey, think of it this way: only one of us needs to know the answer!" _Fair point._ Gon scratched his head, looking embarrassed. "You see, I'm not very good at quizzes." THe rest of them considered his words.

"Hey, you guys over there! Hurry it up, will ya?" a strange voice called from behind. _Oh great, that stalker oaf._ "I don't have all day."

"Oi!" Leorio yelled, "When did you get here?"

"This fool has been following us since we left the harbor. He probably thought that none of noticed his very conspicuous running behind bushes every two minutes," Kurapika said, exasperated. _Honestly._ The strange man spluttered, looking a bit taken aback at being found out so early.

Everyone gaped at Kurapika. _Oh, great, now they probably think I'm some all-seeing lunatic._ "I have enhanced senses because of...um, training that Pairo and I did." Pairo smothered a laugh at his poor excuse. Poor or not, however, it seemed that the others bought into it.

"Mm-hm, yep, training," Pairo affirmed mockingly, earning another blow to the ribs.

Leorio turned to the blond. "Well, then why didn't you tell us about him before?"

Pairo frowned. "Well, no one else besides us two knew he was there, so what good would it be to cause unnecessary panic? He doesn't seem very dangerous anyway." The man in question looked very affronted by Pairo's observation. He lowered his voice. "Plus, we can use him to get a bit of a leg up." He looked back at the other applicant. "Hey, since we're taking so long, how about you go first?" _Ah, so we'll_ _use him as the guinea pig._

The stranger grinned, his arrogant facade coming back out from his earlier discomfort. He strutted forward to where a raised podium had been placed. "Well? I'm ready for my quiz."

The quiz-giver humphed. "Your mother and you lover have both been abducted, which one are you willing to save? Choose one for your mother, and two for your lover." The man grinned, which Kurapika thought was quite inappropriate for their current situation, before hitting the buzzer immediately.

"One," he guessed confidently.

"Hmm...you may pass." Leorio's face morphed into something akin to a walrus trying to swallow a stone. _I just hope he doesn't try to pull anything rash, because that would definitely win us some favor among the examiners._

The strange man looked back conspiratorially. "See, you just gotta tell the granny what she wants to hear." He tossed a wink at Kurapika's direction. "You only have one mother, but you can always get another lover." Kurapika snorted. _I'd like to see you use that line on someone; that'll go off_ really _well._

Pairo leaned into him. "I don't think he went the right way. Isn't the tree that way?" He pointed to the left, opposite of where the man had gone. Kurapika snickered.

"Let's see how long it takes for him to figure that out."

"Ahem," the older woman prompted, bringing everyone's attention back to the matter at hand. "Here is your question: your son and daughter have been taken away. Choose one for your son, or choose two for your daughter. You can only rescue one." Cue smoke coming out of Leorio's ears.

"That's sham! We can't just say whatever to please that hag!" Leorio shouted, throwing a fit. "Son or daughter? We can't just pick one! To hell if there's actually a right answer to such crap!"

Kurapika's mind whirred, picking up Leorio's words. _That's it!_ He turned to Leorio, opening his mouth to tell him. The old woman's eyes narrowed.

"Not another word, or you all will be disqualified." Kurapika then looked to Pairo, who dipped his head to show that he, too, had determined the correct answer. "Five… four…" _Keep it together, Leorio! Just a few more seconds._ However, all hope up and dusted as Leorio picked up a long wooden plank, swinging it around testily. Something inside Kurapika died right at that moment. _There goes our chances._ "Three… two…" Kurapika glanced at Gon. _At least he's figured it out._ "One! Time's up!"

Leorio lunged, holding his weapon high above his head. _Damn it._ Kurapika moved quickly, once again thankful for his training, and blocked the taller man's attack with his Tonta blades.

"Don't try to stop me, Kurapika! I need to teach this wrinkly hag a lesson!" Leorio spat, trying to push the Kurta out of the way. The smaller man cringed at the spit flying his way.

Kurapika stood his ground. "Think for a moment, Leorio! Don't waste our correct answer!" Leorio froze.

"What?"

"You were completely right," Kurapika said, shaking his head. "There was no correct answer. The only acceptable one was silence."

"B-but what about that other guy?"

"She only told him that he may pass, she never mentioned that his answer was correct." He turned to face the older woman, who was watching with obvious interest. "I'm guessing that the path he took was wrong?" The examiner smirked.

"Precisely." Leorio's face gradually lost its beet-red hue, the man calming down.

"Sorry, granny, I was being foolish," he said politely.

She chuckled. "Hmm… don't be. I enjoy doing this just to meet the precocious ones like you." Leorio looked down sheepishly.

"The correct path is this way." She pointed at a pair of opening doors, revealing a long, dark tunnel. Walk two hours and you will see a cabin. A couple serving as the Navigators lives there." She gave them all a pointed look. "Meet their standards, and they will lead you to the Hunter Exam site."

A frustrated sigh was heard from behind them, causing them all to swivel around to the source of the noise.

Gon flopped to the ground, steam coming out of his ears. "Ugh. It's no use. I can't think of a correct answer. Leorio laughed at him.

"You're still looking for a correct answer? You know you can stop now."

Gon looked surprised, and Kurapika and Pairo shared an amused glance. "Wait, why?"

Now it was Leorio's turn to look confused. "Gon, the quiz is over."

Gon pouted, which the motherly part of Kurapika, a part of him that he adamantly denied existed, thought was adorable. "I know that already. It's just, what if I'm stuck in an actual situation like that? What would I do? I feel that one day, I might have to make that choice." The younger boy looked troubled.

Kurapika's eyes turned solemn. _That's right. I think that was the sole purpose of this quiz. When you become a Hunter, you must be ready to make hard decisions, but it is your duty to do what is in the best interest of the public._

"What are you thinking about?" Pairo asked, bracing an elbow on his companion's shoulder. "I know that face. That's the I-contemplating-the-meaning-of-life-face." Kurapika smiled, tilting his head to one side.

"Nothing you have to worry about." _That's my weakness. If it came down to it, I'd want to protect you at all costs, Pairo. No matter the consequence._ "Come on, let's go." Kurapika jerked a chin to where Leorio and Gon were standing. "I think they're waiting for us."

And so their rag-tag group began the next step in their journey to the Hunter Exam, having endured yet another one of the many tests waiting ahead.

 _ **To be Continued...**_

* * *

Added Notes:

1) Pairo's presence won't really affect a whole lot until the Yorknew City arc

2) I'll be skipping over the Heaven's Arena arc for obvious reasons

3) The Spiders will not be introduced until well into the story

4) I'm thinking that the Hunter Exam arc will be finished in the next five chapters

5) Next chapter: the Kiriko battle + some changes

Thanks for reading and reviews are welcome!


	4. 3: Cultures

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter**

 **See bottom of chapter to read added notes**

 **Chapter Three**

* * *

Kurapika smelled the blood before he saw it. A few meters away from the door, it's pungent scent crashed into him like a wave. He stopped abruptly, causing Leorio to crash into him.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, disgruntled. The doctor was immediately restrained with a hand over his mouth. The blond made a shushing noise, shaking his head in the direction of the house. He signalled the others to pause. Kurapika tensed, drawing his weapon. The quiet rustling of fabric told him that Pairo had unsheathed his, too.

Their party advanced towards the cottage slowly, taking precautions. One could never be too careful after seeing a 'beware of monsters' sign on their way in. After a few minutes of creeping, Kurapika gave a slight nod. With a concise bang, Pairo kicked open the door, revealing an ominous scene.

Kurapika had been expecting something a bit more courteous. Maybe a nice greeting, or a polite invitation in. Of course, the Navigators would ask a few questions, maybe give them a few hard riddles to solve. He'd hoped for a peaceful test, without any bloodshed or traumatic events that sent Leorio running for a wooden plank to whack at some poor examiner's head. Of course, as per the depressing usual, his wishes for a warm welcome were blatantly ignored.

In the back of the foyer, a man was laying on the floor, groaning from the serious injuries bleeding out. The house had been trashed, walls smeared with cakey substances, floors smashed up, and furniture broken and scattered around. To top it off, immediately as the door was forced open, a creature —a Kiriko, as Kurapika's mind quickly informed him— ran off with a woman, supposedly the wounded man's wife. The abductor and the abductee hurtled through the large picture window, shattering what was probably very expensive glass. _Ugh...I just wanted_ one _moment of peace._ A headache was forming behind Kurapika's eyes, which is probably why he lost all reason and blurted out without thinking properly.

"Are you kidding me?" Kurapika clapped a hand over his mouth, blushing slightly at the words that had slipped out. _Well, great. I'm becoming Leorio._ Pairo just chuckled, making his way into the room. The others followed, postured stiff and alert.

Leorio tentatively approached the abused man, checking his pulse and assessing his injuries. The man gripped his hand, struggling to form words.

"M-my wife? Please...help my wife," he pleaded weakly. Leorio held him steady, whispering assurances to his new patient while taking out bandages and disinfectant from his briefcase. Kurapika gave him a hand motion, mouthing at the doctor to stay there and take care of the injured person. Leorio gave him the thumbs up, looking happy to be of use for once.

Not having to look behind him to know that Pairo and Gon were following, they darted through the forest, Gon keeping up in the trees for better visual. The blond stuck to the forest floor, monitoring the magical beast from below, with Pairo some ways behind him for added assistance. Kurapika was impressed at Gon's impeccable night vision. It was only through his enhanced senses and training that Kurta pair were able to trace such a faint shadow in almost complete darkness. It was astonishing that Gon was able to navigate so easily with little to no formal instruction. The blond glanced up as the younger boy gave a shout, falling from his high position. Pairo easily caught him, placing Gon quickly on the ground as the chase continued, before slinking back into the shadows.

"Wow! He can actually speak!" Gon's eyes were sparkling with awe.

"Yes, the Kiriko are perfectly capable of human speech." Kurapika had read that in a book once, but he didn't remember precisely which one. Gon nodded.

"Hm. Well then, I have a plan!" The boy darted back up into the canopy. He shook his head. That kid and his crazy ideas. A few seconds later, Kurapika heard a screech and the sharp snap of branches from above.

"Incoming, Kurapika!"

The blond leapt up gracefully, snatching the falling woman from the air in a somehow artful manner. He sighed. "Gon, you're way too reckless." _Heavens forbid I hadn't caught her in time._ Kurpika heard Pairo sneak forward; he would wait for his friend's clear instruction to emerge, and he seemed to be expecting to be summoned soon. Kurapika gave him an almost imperceivable signal, directing him to stay put. Something didn't feel right. He directed his attention to the person he'd just rescued.

"Are you hurt?" He asked, scanning her for injuries. Strange vibes or not, her safety was top priority at the woman shook her head, looking shaken.

"I'm okay." She paused, as if remembering something. "But what about my husband? Tell me, is he okay?"

"Don't worry," Kurapika assured her. "We have someone who is treating him as we speak."

"Please, I need to see him!" She grabbed ahold of Kurapika's tunic. His eyes widened as he caught sight of the tattoos snaking up her wrists. The old symbols were easy to recognize, and the piece of him that had insisted that something was off preened at the prospect of being correct.

"Your tattoos," he breathed. The woman withdrew her hand as if burned, shielding it from view as her eyes narrowed dangerously. He was about to accuse her, but a suddenly he head crashing footsteps behind him.

"Kurapika! Thank goodness I found you!" Leorio shouted.

"Leorio?" Kurapika felt anger curl deep into his stomach. How could that insufferable man have left his weak patient unattended when violent creatures were at large? He reached for his weapon. But, something inside him twitched, staying his hand. From all of his prior interactions with the doctor, he had noted arrogance and brashness, yes, but also deep loyalty. Leorio took his oath seriously. For him to leave someone during times of peril seemed highly unlike him. Kurapika's eyes hardened. Unless…

"So how is that man?" the blond asked, tone a touch wary. He heard Pairo inch even closer, ready to lash out. The doctor stepped forward, unaware of the extra set of unseen eyes watching him.

"He's fine, no worries. The wound wasn't as bad as it looked," he replied, shrugging in a very Leorio-like fashion. "He's safe asleep in the cabin." _I see._ Kurapika's hands tightened on his blades. Quickly, he swung one in a neat arc, hitting the other man square in the face. Kurapika's face remained impassive as the doctor began to laugh, a wheezing noise. Like fabric, Leorio's appearance was dropped in one fluid motion, transforming into that of a Kiriko.

"How did you know it was me?"

Kurapika let an exasperated noise from the back of his throat. "I had my suspicions," he explained plainly, keeping his voice even. "Pairo?" Much to the surprise of the beast, the other Kurta sprung from his hiding place, successfully incapacitating them with a swift wrap against the temples with his weapon.

"Now," Kurapika said chillingly, turning to the strange woman, "answer my question. Who are you?" He pressed one of his Tonta swords against her neck. A look of amusement flickered past the her features, immediately followed by one of sharp interest.

"I guess you've caught me." She put her hands in the air in mock-surrender. "Hmm...you caught on quick, didn't you?" She seemed in no rush to shed light on what had just transpired. "The others simply decided that I was some weepy and evasive damsel. They didn't see it coming." The woman pushed away the blade, sitting up. "So how did you figure me out?"

Kurapika huffed in impatience. "Those markings on your wrist. You claim that the man back at the house is your husband, but you tattoos say differently. In this particular region, those symbols are only placed on women who must remain spouse-less for their whole life." At his words, her smile widened.

"Excellent work. However, such traditions are kept very quiet, and rarely are known by outsiders." She cast the both of them a curious look. "I'm very impressed, but I want to know, how is it that you are aware of this?" Kurapika's brain raised up his shield immediately, every part of him warning him not to give away too much. He thought for a moment, making sure to choose his words carefully.

"Pairo and I were raised in a certain atmosphere that enabled us to explore many ancient and secret cultures and rites." There, he would leave it at that.

"I see," she said, skimming over the fact that they hadn't directly answered her question; there was a dangerous edge to his voice that she didn't particularly like. "Well, since you have given me your explanation, I will give you mine."

"It's only fair," Pairo muttered, still vigilant over the unconscious Kiriko.

"I am a Kiriko as well." Kurapika and Pairo stiffened, causing the woman to wave her hand at them in dismissal. "Relax, you've passed my test already." The blond fowned. _I guess it follows the trend that_ this _was also another pre-exam trial._

"My alleged husband is actually my brother. The one you took down was my mother. Your little friend is dealing with my father. The rest will be explained later on, I suppose." She stood up, causing the two Kurtas to immediately reach for their Tonta swords. The woman raised an eyebrow. "Now, how about we walk back to the cabin?" she proposed, already walking away.

With no other choice, Kurapika and Pairo followed, hands still ready on their weapons.

* * *

In the middle of their return journey, the Kiriko woman paused, turning back with a peculiar look. "By the way, when I mentioned my real identity, I noticed a spike in your aura" — _again with the auras_ — "were you aware of that?"

Both boys shook their heads.

She smiled a bit, as if she knew a secret that she would never reveal. "Well, that makes this all the more interesting." Kurapika shared what appeared to be a blank look with Pairo, but his companion picked up on the slight wrinkle between the blond's brows, along with the slight frown tugging at his lips, showing his confusion. Pairo opened his mouth to say something. The Kiriko gave him a sly smirk. "Ah, but that's for me to know and you to find out."

Needless to say, the rest of their trip passed in heavy silence.

* * *

Kurapika, Pairo, and Leorio were waiting for Gon, who was the only one of their group that hadn't returned. Leorio kicked at a broken couch leg, still miffed at being so effortlessly duped. Apparently everything on his end had been peaceful, with him calming his patient without a fuss and dressing his (fake) wounds, that is until Kurapika and Pairo had arrived. As soon as they entered the doorway, the 'injured' man sat up and laughed, scaring the wits out of Leorio. His patient immediately started exchanging stories during their time apart. Of course, they left Kurapika and Pairo to reveal the Kiriko's trick to an increasingly-irate Leorio.

After about ten minutes had passed, they were summoned to outside, were Gon and the other beast were standing. Once again, the Kiriko family revealed who they were, informing the four of them that they were the Navigators, hired by the Hunter's Association to aid the applicants. If they passed their tests, at least. They then gave their reasons for each of their passing.

"Kurapika," the woman started, "you were very clever in using the most obscure of hints to discover that I, in fact, am not married. You also lured my mother into a trap, a feat that is extremely difficult to do. Because of these reasons, you have passed." Kurapika let out a relieved sigh.

"Pairo. I praise your amazing skills of concealment, as neither my mother nor I even suspected your presence before you attacked and incapacitated her. For that, you also pass." Pairo nodded, hugging his friend enthusiastically.

Leorio was commended also, for his excellent skills as a doctor, a even though he never uncovered his patient's real identity, much to his embarrassment.

Gon was recognized for his exceptional skill at telling the Kirikos apart, something that hadn't been done in the past few decades.

After congratulating them on their accomplishments, the Navigators agreed to provide their transportation to Zabin CIty. Much to Kurapika's astonishment, the Kirikos simply took them up in their talons and swept them off into the air. Each creature carried one passenger, and Kurapika pitied the one holding Leorio aloft, as he seemed to be having trouble holding up his weight.

Kurapika and Pairo looked at each other in awe, eyes sweeping over the large expanse of enchanting woods zipping past below them, they'd ridden on an airship, of course, but experiencing it in real person was another thing entirely. The cool winds whistled past Kurapika's ears, skimming across his cheeks, and tumbled into his hair, energizing him.

 _Now,_ Kurapika thought, _time for the Hunter Exam!_

 ** _To be Continued..._**

* * *

Added Notes:

1) Killua will be introduced next chapter! (Yay!)

2) Next chapter will fully cover the Hunter Exam First Phase

3) Prepare for some changes occurring in the next few chapters!

As always, thank you for reading and please review!


	5. 4: Phase One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter**

 **See bottom of chapter for added notes**

 **Chapter Four**

* * *

Kurapika weaved through the marketplace, trying to keep track of their Navigator as well as make sure that Gon didn't run into any trouble. In the past hour alone, the blond Kurta had eyed multiple suspicious figures, keeping his hands casually poised near his twin blades. _Just in case,_ he thought to himself. Most of the thieves and pickpockets were warded off by his death glares, but a few were brave (stupid) enough to move into their group's personal space. Kurapika made sure that such people were quietly dispatched.

He assumed it was simply in his nature to protect Gon, whose naiveté constantly made him a target. Kurapika had always fussed over the younger ones in his village, also; always remaining careful watchfulness over them when he could.

Another man started to edge forward, a poorly concealed knife clutched in his hand. Kurapika turned expectantly to Pairo, raising an eyebrow. His companion sighed in response, kicking the intruder with a slight flex of his leg. The thief slumped backwards with a muffled sound, propped up peacefully at the edge of a stall.

"This place is pretty sketchy, if I say so myself," Leorio remarked, hanging back a little to match pace with Kurapika. The blond shrugged.

"Prosperous cities like this one do tend to attract all sorts of unsavory people."

"I think you knocked most of those 'unsavory people' out already," Pairo muttered to himself. Kurapika ignored his statement in favor of looking for Gon, who had disappeared once again. He finally caught sight of the boy eyeing what looked like a roasted frog on a skewer. Kurapika exhaled in exasperation. He counted the minutes before Leorio got impatient and started yelling.

"What are doing, Gon? Quit dallying, we're going!" Leorio hollered. _Wow, he must be patient today; he made it a whole seven minutes._ Gon stopped, having been enthusiastically bouncing from shop to shop, admiring items ranging from sparkling jewels to mystical plants claiming to erase headaches. The boy practically skipped back, his eyes shining with excitement.

Soon the navigator had lead them into a pristine square, expensive buildings lining the sides.

"I believe," he started, pointing a finger in vaguely in one direction, " _that_ is the building."

Gon gasped, face lighting up. "Wow! It's so grand!" Indeed, the sleek skyscraper glittered in the midday sun, its top floors skimming the clouds. Kurapika agreed that the building was an architectural feat, but seemed a bit too obvious to be the site of the secretive Hunter Exam.

"So this," Leorio observed breathlessly, "is where all the Hunter applicants from across the world travel to." The Kiriko navigator scratched his head.

"Er, no. I mean" —he gestured, clearly this time— "the exam is _here_." He walked up to a rather homely restaurant squished between two important buildings, ivy crawling up its sides so that it resembled a thick green sweater.

"Haha, that's a funny joke," Leorio stated nervously, his sentence trailing off as the Kiriko's face remained serious. "Nope, okay, you're not kidding. Okay."

"Well, it makes sense," Pairo ventured. "Why would the Hunter's Association hold their very elusive exam in such a flashy building?" The others nodded, following their navigator inside.

Soon, after the guide had given the special password to the shopkeeper, they were seated in a small back room, furnished only with a cheap table, a couple chairs, and a sickly plant. Gon kicked his feet in his chair.

"I can't wait for the food," he said, looking pleased. Kurapika laughed, shaking his head.

"Gon, that was just the password we used to get in." The younger boy looked a bit put out at that. The blond looked at their guide expectantly.

The Kiriko smiled at them reassuringly.

"You guys have done abnormally well for first-timers," he regarded them with a bit of sadness on his face. "Well, I wish you the best of luck." He dipped his head at them. "I would be grateful to continue as your Navigator in the future, as well." Then, with those parting words, he left, shutting the door softly behind them.

The room began to tremble, a small slot above the door glowing to show the current floor, the numbers going down further and further.

"It seems that this room is an elevator," Kurapika remarked.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. That jerk...he was convinced that we wouldn't pass this year."

Kurapika gave him a look before replying, "Once every three years."

"What do you mean?" Leorio gave him the side-eye.

"That's the average frequency that a rookie passes the Hunter Exam," Pairo supplied, fiddling with one of the tea sets. The both of them had spent days reviewing the statistics and history of every recorded Hunter Exam during their training period, trying to get a gauge on how difficult the tests would be.

Kurapika steepled his fingers. "Most rookies can't withstand the emotional and physical taxation, or the mental abuse that many veterans dole out." He caught sight of their frightened faces. "It's not completely unusual for some of the returning applicants to try to break the newbies; they want to trim down their competition. Just be very aware of who you talk to and trust around there, and you'll be fine."

Gon looked sad. "I guess some people are willing to throw away their morals just to secure a Hunter license." Leorio nodded vigorously.

"Oh, but of course! Hunters make the most money in the world!" Leorio practically yelled, his hands waving around maniacally. Kurapika groaned, and Pairo starting hitting his head on the table in frustration. Only Gon looked the slightest bit unfazed, clapping his hands in support of their doctor friend.

The rest of the elevator ride passed with nothing but Leorio's financial rants, and boy, was Kurapika ever so excited to see the doors open.

They seemed to have been transported into some sort of an underground complex of tunnels. To Kurapika's surprise, many applicants already flooded the large room, chattering about in large groups. There were plenty of intimidating figures, also. Many towered over his slight height, tall builds towering impressively, but Kurapika felt somehow unimpressed. Something about them felt forced, as if their physical appearance covered up a weak intent. There were a few that made him uneasy, however.

One man had both malicious intent _and_ terrifying physique to match. Elastic purple skin was stretched thin around sharp features, held in place by handfuls of wicked-looking pins. His gait, while a bit clumsy, like a newborn testing out their body, was at the same time measured and scarily quiet. Kurapika decided to keep an eye out for him.

Then, Kurapika's eyes flickered to another boy, almost at their own accord. The kid was short, looking about Gon's age, with shocking white hair. The pale boy was carrying a skateboard of some sort; whether it was to be used as a weapon, Kurapika didn't know. Posed casually, with hands stuffed into pockets, Kurapika could still tell the other's carefully concealed tension. There was something dangerous about his poise, the way his hands were perfectly still, making his whole form silent and inhumanly watchful. _Almost like a predator watching his prey._

The third seemed to draw all eyes to himself naturally. His colorful costume was painted in intense pinks, a bright yellow cloth circling his hips. The tall man was slim, like a tightly-strung rubber band, with colorful red hair. But, something seemed off about this deceptively cheerful figure. As Kurapika watched, he found that the clown-like person reeked bloodlust, with the subtle twitch of his fingers and wandering eyes, assessing his potential opponents. When those unsettling eyes flicked his way, they widened with delight, and Kurapika quickly turned away. He'd promised himself to avoid pointless conflict.

"Please take your number," a voice behind him prompted. Kurapika faced the speaker, who happened to be diminutive green man. "This will identify you throughout the examination process." The blond reached out and grasped the pin that he was offering, fixing it to his tabard after slight hesitation. _404_ , it read.

Kurapika returned to his group, scanning the the others' numbers as well. Gon had number 405, Leorio with 403, and Pairo still pinning on 406. He was about to open his mouth to say something when a new speaker called out.

"Hey! I've never seen you guys before, are you all new?" The four of them directed their sight to a round man, reminiscent to a squash, walking towards them. The newcomer seemed completely harmless, armed with a friendly smile and an unthreatening build, but remembering his own warning, Kurapika kept his guard up. The most innocuous were usually the most desperate and therefore treacherous.

"How did you know?" Gon asked, eyes full of immediate trust. The stranger laughed.

"I've taken this exam thirty-five times, so I think I should know," the man confessed, infiltrating their group. Kurapika narrowed his eyes.

"Wow! Thirty-five?" Gon's face lit up with...admiration? Kurapika couldn't tell.

"Well, I guess you can call me an exam veteran. The name's Tonpa." He reached out his hand for the others to shake. Leorio ostentiously avoided Tonpa's hand, Kurapika and Pairo just blankly glared at if it had personally offended them, and Gon was too wrapped up in processing the new information. Tonpa retracted his hand, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Oh, and I'm Gon. And behind me are Kurapika, Pairo, and Leorio." Gon paused for a moment, thinking something over. "Hey, are there anymore who have taken the exam many times like you?" Tonpa nodded, looking grateful to have something else to concentrate on than the scrutiny of the rest of the group. The man began pointing out a few applicants to the boy, giving him information about each one. Meanwhile, Kurapika turned to Pairo, starting a silent conversation between the two.

Pairo lifted an eyebrow. _What?_

Kurapika darted a glance at Tonpa, giving a subtle tilt of his head.

 _Oh._

Kurapika squinted his eyes. _Do you trust him?_

Pairo gave a small cringe. _No, of course not._

 _Good._ Kurapika frowned, contemplative. The blond shifted, gesturing to their own group briefly before warily turning to Tonpa. _We should watch our backs. Something is off, missing._ His friend nodded, and Kurapika ended their talk to focus his attention on that maniac clown that he had spotted earlier. The applicant seemed to be dissolving another's arms into dust, looking awfully pleased with himself.

"Ugh, the psycho is back," Tonpa remarked.

"Huh? _Again?"_ Gon asked.

"You mean he took last year's exam as well?" Kurapika had an uneasy feeling that he didn't want to know why.

Tonpa dipped his head gravely. "Number 44. Hisoka, the mad magician. He was set to pass the last exam, that is until he all but murdered one of the examiners."

"W-wait. They're still letting him retake the exam?" Leorio stammered nervously.

"Anyone, no matter what they've done or who they've killed has right to apply," Tonpa stated gravely. "Oh, right!" He dug around in his satchel. "How about a drink to celebrate the start of the Hunter Exam?" A can of juice sat in his hand. Gon took one eagerly, followed by Leorio, who was apprehensive.

Kurapika shot a look at Pairo. _Don't._

Pairo shrugged slightly. _Relax, I wasn't going to._

"No thank you, I'm allergic," Kurapika lied, smiling thinly.

"Allergic? Allergic to what?" Tonpa feigned concern.

The blond gave him a meaningful stare. "I don't take well to certain things." The portly man paled, shock evident on his face.

Gon spat his juice out. "Tonpa, your juice seemed to have expired!" Leorio drained his, looking overly furious for such a mistake.

"Ah, haha. Sorry about that." He caught sight of the deceptively sweet look on Kurapika's face, whose hands were a breath away from his blades. "I'll just go then. See ya." He practically ran off.

"Jeez, what a slippery bastard," Leorio scoffed.

Kurapika sighed. "The old 'laxative-in-the-drink' trick is quite overused." Pairo nodded in agreement.

"Seriously?" Gon exclaimed. "He was trying to poison us? But he was so nice."

"He's one of those 'rookie-crushers' that I warned you about. They play nice, but really they are setting you up for failure."

"But how did you know that _he_ was one of them?" Leorio asked.

Kurapika held his hands up self-deprecatingly. "I was naturally suspicious at how nice he was to his competitors, and then, when you two were about to drink the juice, his expression became very malicious."

A sharp buzz sounded at the front of the room, bouncing off the high, cavernous ceilings. The front section of the tunnel began to open, inching upwards in a spray of rock and dust to reveal a long passage that stretched on into the darkness. A thin man wearing a purple suit stepped in front of them, his mustache moving as he spoke.

"Sorry about the long wait. The entry period for all applicants has expired. So, let us forget the pleasantries and begin the Hunter Exam," the man said, face a calm mask of indifference. "A final warning, however; if you are unfit or lacking in any area, it is a real possibility that you could wind up dead. Those who are willing to accept such risks, please follow me." His eyes searched through the crowd. "Otherwise, you may exit the examination process by the elevator behind you."

Not one person moved to leave.

"Very well. All applicants will proceed to Phase One." The examiner began to walk, taking long, almost-unreal strides. The rest of the people imitated him, breaking into a steady jog through the tunnel. A few grumbled about when they would be able to start the exam; they wanted to get it over with as soon as possible.

"The first stage of the exam has already commenced, " the thin man stated, addressing the complaints. "I am Satotz, your examiner. Keep up with me and I will lead you to the site of Phase Two."

 _We've traveled about thirty kilometers, but how many more will they make us run?_ Kurapika pondered this, picking up his speed. Pairo adjusted his pace to match. Many applicants had already given up, collapsed on the floor by kilometer twenty. Kurapika mentally shook his head at them.

Kurapika and his companion had no problem with running long distances; it was a simple skill that they had refined during their years of fending for themselves. Thirty kilometers was no problem. He had run six times as much to get back to his village after he had gotten the news of the massacre. Kurapika shuddered, fighting back the memory. All he could say was that he was glad to have Pairo with him. His friend was the anchor that kept him on the ground; the only thing that kept him from drowning in his thoughts.

Pairo nudged him, jerking his head in Leorio's direction. The doctor seemed to be having trouble, sweat pouring down his face and down his suit. In his frustration, Leorio had taken to chewing out that pale kid that Kurapika had seen earlier.

"Hey, kid! That's cheating! You can't use that skateboard!"

The boy barely spared him a glance. "Why not?"

"This is a test of endurance! You're supposed to run!"

"That's not true," Gon cut in. Leorio spluttered.

"The examiner just asked us to follow him; he never said how we did it."

"That's true, he never specified anything. Hell, I'm sure you could have used a car and it would be within the rules," Pairo added helpfully, ignoring Leorio's cry of betrayal. The pale boy smirked.

"How old are you?" he asked Gon, eyeing him with interest.

"I'm 12," Gon replied, looking a bit confused by the question.

The white-haired boy seemed to consider him for a moment, before flipping off of his skateboard in a needlessly complicated manner. Kurapika was sure that Gon was swooning with the amount of admiration in his face.

"Wow, that's so cool!"

The other kid allowed himself a grin. "What's your name?"

"I'm Gon."

"Killua."

The two boys smiled at each other, running off to the front of the group. Kurapika was about to follow him when he caught sight of Leorio's wheezing state. _Oh,_ _dear_. Pairo seemed to sense his thoughts, putting a reassuring hand on Kurapika's shoulder.

"Don't worry, I've got this," he said, running back to the doctor. Unbelievably, after Pairo whispered something into Leorio's ear, the man gave a startling shout, ripping off his shirt and surging forward with renewed vigor. Kurapika raised a questioning eyebrow at his companion once he had caught back up.

"What did you do?"

Pairo took on a serious expression. "I gave him a long motivational speech about perseverance and how life was just a mirage built up on the hopes and dreams of many, and that everyone was counting on him and his amazing ability, etc." Noticing Kurapika's deadpan look, he chuckled. "Or, I just whispered _'money, money, money'_ into his ear. Either one."

Kurapika's annoyance about Leorio's reason to become a Hunter had greatly subsided after Pairo urged him to talk with the doctor about it during their ride to Zabin city. He was touched by his tall friend's story, and understood how it felt to need to make up to those who had passed. Kurapika had swapped his explanation of his goal to obtain the Scarlet Eyes, also, and found he did not particularly like the pity that had appeared in Leorio's eyes. Still, the two formed an acknowledgment between themselves, and their relationship improved.

The pair quickened their pace even more, progressing to the front of the group where they met up with Leorio. The doctor gave them a half-hearted glare at their pristine condition, a sharp contrast to Leorio's sweaty and unkempt appearance. The trio were soon joined by Killua and Gon, who were sprinting past them to reach the finish, which glowed tantalizingly at the mouth of the tunnel.

"See you at the goal, Kurapika," the white-haired boy called out as the two breezed by. _I guess Gon told him about us._ "Catch you later, old man."

"Hey! Who are you calling old?" Leorio yelled, a vein popping out on his forehead. "I'm a teenager, just like you guys!"

"What?" The four of them asked, voices raised, unbelieving. _No way._

A few minutes later saw the (newly) five of them were catching their breath outside of the tunnel. Kurapika breathed, remarking the slightly pungent smell of thick algae and foliage intermingled with the sharp tang of rain in the air. Fog hung over their surroundings, thick and almost opaque.

He reached for Pairo almost by reflex. Many times during their two years of training had they been caught in the dark, and Kurapika was loathe to lose his companion and vice versa. Pairo grabbed onto his hand, interlacing their fingers like they did when they were children.

As the last few stragglers stumbled in, blinking up at the sudden sunlight, the examiner began to speak.

"This is the Swindler's Swamp, also known as the location of the second half of Phase One." He stopped, letting the information sink in. "A fitting name, for there are many creatures that reside in this forest that will use any means to trick you into becoming their next meal. So, shadow me carefully if you wish to make it out alive."

 _ **To be Continued...**_

* * *

1) With Kurapika and Pairo's 'silent conversation', they were just reading into each other's body language, they know each other that well. They were not having any kind of weird, mind-reading telepathy thing.

2) I put a small bit of Kurapika x Pairo in there for my lovely reviewer KuroKuraForever (and yes, it is definitely ok to ship them)

3) Also thanks to Twila Star for reviewing! It means a whole lot!

4) Leorio and Kurapika's heart-to-heart happened earlier in the story because I couldn't work it into that particular scene.

5) Please continue to let me know what pairings you would like to see in the following chapters, because no pairings are decided yet. (I do have some Kuroro and Kurapika interaction planned for future chapters, however. It will probably be mostly one-sided unless anyone suggests otherwise.)

As always, thank you so much for reading and reviews are welcome!


	6. 5: Phase Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter**

 **See bottom of chapter for added notes**

 **Chapter Five**

* * *

The Swindler's Swamp was terrible, if Kurapika was completely honest.

Their group hadn't even stepped foot into the place when the first creature decided it was a great time to lure in their next meal. Almost immediately after Satotz's warning of the perils in the wetlands a Man-Faced Ape had appeared, almost succeeding in tricking over half of the applicants into believing that the ape was the real examiner. Kurapika had to admit that their attempted trap was clever. Leorio and Hanzo, among many others, had almost went with the creature. Or at least until Hisoka determined who was the true examiner by trying to _kill_ both of them.

Satotz didn't seem too happy about having two razor-sharp cards aimed at his direction. Of course, the creepy clown relished the displeased examiner's admonishment, eyes alight at the prospect of a fight. Kurapika shivered in disgust, hands tightening around Pairo's.

He'd be sure to steer clear of that perverted man and his unbridled bloodlust.

At first, Kurapika had found the trek through the swamp quite simple, requiring just a little bit more skill to navigate around the pits of mud and sentient algae. What he had seriously underestimated however, was the fog. Initially, the thick mist had clung to the tops of the trees, lurking in the background harmlessly, like dark clouds before a storm. Then, by kilometer seven the fog closed in, so thick that it obscured vision beyond an arm's' length. Leorio, Kurapika, and Pairo were cut off from the main group in a matter of seconds.

That factor had certainly made things a bit more tricky. Earlier in their travels, Kurapika and Pairo had created specific tactics for such situations. They'd trained with one of their hands bound to the other's, an exercise to improve their teamwork. It worked quite well, and now, Kurapika was counting his blessings that his companion and him had practiced such techniques before. Although no actual bind held the both of them together, the two were still clasped together, movements exact and scarily identical.

The pair advanced with caution, taking the numerous monsters that most likely lurked behind the screen of fog into account. For a moment Kurapika was tempted to relax his stance, before an ear-shattering roar was heard and another applicant was snatched up into the mist. A sickening crunch followed their disappearance, stirring panic throughout the remaining stragglers.

And then the levitating strawberries suddenly materialized. The fruit hung tantalizingly above their heads, serving as a brief distraction as large heads rained down to make easy picking of their stunned victims. What appeared to be large turtles hurtled into Kurapika's sight line.

 _Noggin Lugging Torotoises,_ Kurapika's racing mind supplied. Throughout the terrified screams and battle cries, his mind remained calm and still, formulating a plan. A plan that he was forced to forgo when Leorio rashly launched himself at one of the tortoises. Frowning, he nudged Pairo, and the two sprung into the fight, or rather the one-sided massacre.

"Aim for the eyes. Once their sight is damaged, they're rendered harmless," Kurapika informed his partner, gracefully running up the monster's neck.

Scaling its head, Kurapika slammed the heel of his foot to further into its brain to disorient the creature. With Pairo mirroring his movements, he delivered a swift twist, kicking off of the tortoise's head as his blades pieced its eyes. The beast howled in pain, carelessly flinging a shirtless Leorio to the ground. Kurapika landed softly on the ground to help up the doctor as Pairo dispatched the rest of the monsters.

Once their trio was gathered, Kurapika lead the way back onto the path they had been taking earlier. He trusted his instincts to trace his way back to the forerunners. Briefly, the blond's thoughts drifted back to Gon's words about Hisoka, hoping grimly that the two boys hadn't run into any trouble during their separation. He's readily welcomed Killua into his growing family, tucking the boy under his mothering worry.

His thoughts were instantly interrupted when a piercing scream colored the air. _Shit._ Kurapika had a gnawing feeling that he'd unknowingly caught up with the middle of the group, which was comprised of Hisoka and a slew of shady goons. He cursed again, stopping short as the scent of gore grew stronger. A couple meters away, the magician stood, tension thick as he gazed at the group of heavily armed applicants circling him.

Kurapika could have blinked and missed the fatal blow. Hisoka's card made a single swoop and effectively took out all of his would-be assailants. The creepy man licked his lips, eyes looking a bit disappointed at the simple finish. Kurapika felt the atmosphere change ever so slightly.

Kurapika cringed when he discovered why.

Hisoka's hunger for battle had only been teased, and he was itching for a good clash. It didn't matter who it was with or where. It was only imperative that it'd be _now._ Kurapika estimated they had a few seconds before the psychopath's belligerence reached its peak.

There was only one feasible option: flee. Fighting the other man was out of the question; he was on a totally different level than the three of them. Perhaps with just the Pairo and him they would be able to stall him, but it was uncertain whether or not Leorio would be able to control himself and keep out of the action long enough to utilize the precious escape time they'd be giving him. Diplomacy was also impossible. Kurapika was skilled in negotiation, but even his talent would be of no use on a blood-thirsty lunatic. Yes, a non-confrontational approach was the best.

"On three," Kurapika whispered, scarcely able to be heard, "we run. He can't chase all of us at once." Pairo nodded. Leorio just fixed his glare onto the damp ground, giving no indication of hearing his plan.

"One." Hisoka's stare slid towards them. "Two." The clown's hand slowly reached for a card. "Three. _NOW!_ "

Kurapika and Pairo sprinted off in one direction.

Leorio presumably ran in another.

After a few seconds, the blond's eyes widened as he realized something. _Damn it._ He reached out a hand to halt Pairo. His companion stopped, looking confused.

"Leorio isn't going to run," Kurapika explained. "That foolish man isn't going to abandon his pride even if he'll die because of it." He turned to Pairo. "We have to go back."

Kurapika poured on the speed, concern emanating off of him in waves. When the two arrived back at the spot, his eyes widened. _When did Gon get here? And where's Killua?_ The Kurta's heartbeat quickened as he took in the scene.

Leorio was predictably collapsed off to the side, an ugly welt turning purple on his cheek. Gon, meanwhile, was kicking his small feet desperately in a futile attempt to unlodge the hands gripped tight around his throat.

Needless to say, Kurapika saw red. Literally.

Before Pairo could restrain him, Kurapika stormed forward, appearing behind the maniac applicant, their eyes widening in shock as one of Kurapika's Tonta blades was held at the other's throat. His hands didn't shake, and his stance was deadly calm even as hot fury thrummed underneath his skin.

"Release him," Kurapika ordered, voice brittle and cold as ice.

Hisoka merely laughed, the dark sound resonating throughout his body. Leisurely, deliberately, he loosened his hold, letting Gon slide to the ground, coughing. Kurapika didn't lower his weapon until Pairo had whisked the younger boy away from the scene. Sheathing his sword, Kurapika sprung back, making sure to keep a couple meters between him and the madman.

The clown's eyes gleamed with new interest, his previous conquest forgotten. The blond Kurta continued to blaze with rage, aura expanded and writhing with unwitting power. Kurapika's eyes glowed bright red behind his contacts, his form strict and distinctly dangerous. He was prepared to fight, one that he was sure he would lose. Hisoka watched with amusement; there was something enticing about Kurapika. Of course, Gon had displayed beautiful spirit and courage, but this one, this one seemed to transform into something wholly untouchable and deadly in battle.

Yes, Hisoka decided to let these pretty things go for now, easily seduced by such captivating shows of potential.

Relaxing his stance so that his opponent could see, the magician smirked. "Mmm, so you've passed my test. Congratulations." Hisoka slung Leorio over his shoulder like a sack of flour. "I look forward to... _meeting_ you in the future." Pairo bristled at his suggestive tone, and Kurapika opened his mouth to protest. "Oh, don't worry, I'll be taking your friend to the Phase Two site." With those words having been spoken, Hisoka made his exit, quickly disappearing in the dense forest.

"What a creep," Pairo muttered, rushing over to his companion. Scarlet Eyes now tranquil behind the black lenses, Kurapika slowly came down from the adrenaline high. He massaged his temples, yet another headache brewing after the emotionally exhausting encounter. Pairo wrapped his arms around his friend's smaller form, holding him close comfortingly. After Kurapika's eyes would turn, Pairo would make sure to provide familiarity and support until his anger was mollified. The blond went slack, allowing himself a few more moments of indulgence before breaking away.

"Okay, let's go," Kurapika said, walking toward Gon. The younger boy seemed to have recovered from his injuries, looking ready to set out again.

"Kurapika, what happened back there?" Gon asked. "For some reason you seemed much scarier than usual, but you didn't look much different." _Uh, oh._ Kurapika remained silent for a second, debating whether or not to admit that he wasn't sure either.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," Kurapika said teasingly, trying to avoid the question while maintaining a cheery facade. "Now, which direction should we go next?"

Gon stopped and sniffed the air, which puzzled Kurapika a little bit. The boy pointed to a section of woods, full of certainty. "Leorio's that way." Exchanging a bemused look, Kurapika and Pairo followed, trusting his instincts.

Near the end of their trek, Gon turned to them. "Hey, Kurapika, why did Hisoka let us go? He could very easily have finished us if he wanted to," the younger conjectured, his voice oddly neutral to be talking about the possibility of death.

"Well, I assume that he was acting as some sort of self-dubbed examiner," Kurapika started.

"Examiner?"

Pairo nodded. "He was assessing the other applicant's strength. If you didn't meet his standards, he'd probably kill you."

"He probably let us go because he saw that killing us would be a waste," Kurapika added. "We passed his little 'test', proving that we were worthy enough to live."

Gon made a comical face. "Seriously? That's a bit messed up."

Kurapika shrugged. "Well, we are talking Hisoka here." He wouldn't put anything past the callous clown.

After a few more minutes, they stumbled upon a large gate, a meager fraction of the initial applicants milling around in the grass before it. Hisoka caught their eyes and tossed them a smirk, gesturing to an unconscious figure propped up against a tree.

"How did you manage to track him, Gon?" Kurapika bent over to inspect Leorio's still form. He sighed in relief when he felt a steady pulse drumming at the doctor's wrist.

Gon shrugged, as if weren't a big deal. "I just followed the scent of his cologne. It was a pretty strong trail anyway." All three of them turned their attention to the bruised man, who seemed to waking. He looked up at them foggily.

"What happened?" The trio exchanged glances. "My memory is a bit hazy." _Should we tell him?_ Kurapika shook his head. He'd prefer to let Leorio's inflated ego go undamaged, thanks.

"Gon!" Killua approached them, looking no worse for wear.

Gon bounded up to him. "Killua!" The two boys leapt into conversation. Kurapika smiled at them warmly.

"Excellent work, everyone!" Satotz came into view, standing in front of the doors. "Phase Two will take place here in Biska Forest Park," Satotz informed them, bowing slightly. "It has been an honor to serve as you examiner and I wish you the best of luck." The thin man spun on his heel and vanished into the woods. Almost immediately after he left, the gated bgan to wheel open, revealing a severe-looking woman and a rather large man sitting on the steps.

Kurapika took in the numerous cooking tools and rotating spits and groaned. _Ugh, cooking._ Pairo had always been a whiz at the craft, effortlessly whipping up complicated pastries and roasts, but Kurapika pretty much burned water in every attempt. It was always assumed that he would grow up to become a warrior while Pairo pursue the life of a scholar or a cook in his village, anyways. _I would much rather take on Hisoka again than go through with this._

Pario patted his back helpfully. _That smug jerk._

* * *

Phase Two had been a complete flop.

Kurapika had seen all hope of passing keel over and die when that idiot Todo insulted Menchi and Buhara .2 seconds after they had entered. He hadn't missed the near-murderous intent that flashed through the female examiner's eyes when she had heard the man's mockery of her profession as a Hunter. Kurapika was ready to strangle that moron for making the already terrible situation worse.

The goal of this part of the Hunter's Exam was to appease both Menchi and Buhara's tastes by the dishes that each applicant would prepare. If one was unsuccessful in gaining both of their passes, they would be discarded from the exam.

"The required ingredient is pork," Menchi had said, crossing her arms irritably. It was explained by her counterpart that the applicants were able to use the meat of any Biska Forest boar species that they were able to obtain. The two then dismissed them to collect the necessary ingredients.

Hunting the boar was easy enough.

However, it would have been helpful to mention that the single species of boar that resided in that particular forest was a murderous line of death-pig. Kurapika swore that if a demon ever looked to manifest an animal, those boars would have been top choice. Equal parts ugly and dangerous, the blonde was only too happy to take them down. It was always the same plan; observe prey, stalk it, then hit it in some odd place to see it collapse comatose.

So, the pork was collected.

Preparing the meat was another matter entirely. Even with Pairo's constant, if not silent instruction, Kurapika barely managed to marinate and season the pig without setting it on fire, even though there was no fire present. The shorter Kurta figured the equations for the cook time and rotation-per-minute ratio, miraculously getting the pork to color a crispy golden-brown. This was mostly due to Kurapika's panicked rotating of his spit, narrowly saving the skin from being burnt. After cutting the gargantuan meat up into sizable pieces, Kurapika was struggling with the time limit. Throwing on what he hoped was garnish on the top and drizzling the sauce that he'd painstakingly prepared, he sat back as the timer buzzed.

Meanwhile, Pairo had been serenely puttering about his kitchen area, expertly cutting up spices and mixing sauces. His pig was cooked perfectly in no time (no math needed), sliced paper-thin (which took quite a lot of skill considering the size), and dressed in heavenly sauces and seasoning. Pairo's apparent aptitude for culinary arts was both the most impressive and most infuriating thing that Kurapika had seen that day.

Soon, each applicant was called up to have their work evaluated. Kurapika watched with terror as one by one, the applicants were failed by Menchi. The examiner would stare at the plate for a moment, cut off a miniscule portion, and then daintily put it in her mouth. The result of this process was usually either verbal abuse or a miniature tantrum about the utter perversion of food she had tasted.

Neither boded well with the increasing pool of rejected applicants.

Of course, none dared to object to her verdict after seeing what had happened to Todo. Foolishly charging up at her, he had been knocked aside by Buhara, sent flying up into one of the turrets a couple stories up. The woman had been holding multiple wicked-looking knives, and admitted to the scared applicants that she'd been ready kill Todo if not for the other examiner's interference. _That_ had definitely set the rest of the group straight.

"No. Gross. Bland. Unappealing. Nope." Menchi tossed platter after platter to Buhara, who ate them without complaint and offered his approval. Kurapika deduced that her appetite was very particular and choosy. It would be near impossible to appease her.

Kurapika could only watch helplessly as Gon and Leorio were turned down, their food described to be "terrible and cooked poorly." Kurapika steeled his nerves, ready for his rejection. It wouldn't really matter, anyway, he supposed. As long as Pairo passed the exam, they would be able to achieve their goal.

He offered up his dish, head held high as he awaited their verdict. Menchi ate a piece before tilting her head to one side, face betraying nothing.

"It's an improvement compared to the rest, but still far below my standards," she sniffed, holding up her sign of disapproval. Buhara gave his pass, and proceeded to wolf the rest of the food down at an alarming rate.

Pairo's number was called next, and his dish was halfway into the examiner's mouth when a commanding voice burst forth from behind them.

"Stop!" Heads turned as an old man materialized before the Gourmet Hunter.

Menchi swallowed her food, face lighting up at the taste, before turning her attention to the stranger. "Chairman," she greeted, bowing.

 _It's Chairman Netero of the Hunter's Association!_ Kurapika realized, eyes wide.

The Chairman's expression didn't change. "Menchi," he said sternly, "it would be unwise to fail every single applicant, wouldn't it?"

The female examiner held her hands up. "I wasn't going to fail all of them" —she cast a glance at Pairo— "there were a few that I would have passed."

The older man raised an eyebrow. "A few?"

Menchi sighed. "Fine. I was only going to pass _one,_ " she confessed. "Happy now?"

"You failed the rest because of their reluctance to try new things?"

"No."

The chairman gestured for her to go on.

"One of the candidates insulted my profession and I lost my cool, that's all."

Netero regarded Todo a bit coldly before facing the examiner once more. "So you admit that the test was unreasonable."

Menchi nodded begrudgingly. "I lose control when it comes to cooking."

"Hmm," the Chairman stroked his beard. "I will set a new condition on your contract as examiner." The woman dipped her head in agreement. "In whatever task you have the other applicants do, you must participate in as well."

Menchi thought for a moment. "Very well. Chairman," she prompted, a grin spreading over her features, "may I borrow your airship?"

 _ **To be Continued...**_

* * *

Added Notes:

1) Next chapter will capture part of Phase Three!

2) Tonpa will still be in their group during that period

3) Kurapika's match with Majitani will not occur until Chapter Seven

4) I am always open to suggestion about the pairings, so please let me know what you want to see!

5) Note: Remember, these past few chapters have been in Kurapika's POV, so he sees Leorio in a bit of a mixed light because, as you may know, all the two did was vex each other during the exam. We'll see Leorio be a bit stronger in the next few chapters, but please take Kurapika's view of him with a grain of salt; Leorio does the things he does with good intentions, but Kurapika is too worried about him to see it that way.

6) Thanks for the amazing reviews!

7) Although things may not have changed as much so far, the Yorknew City arc will be altered a lot. Just a heads up!

Thanks for reading and please review!


	7. 6: Phase Three I

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter**

 **See bottom of chapter for added notes**

 **Chapter Six**

* * *

Pairo smiled at his companion. The blond was currently fussing over Leorio, bickering with the doctor even as concern softened his words. Killua and Gon had run off somewhere else on the airship, the pair already becoming inseparable, leaving the three of them to rest as they were carried to the next phase. As he watched, Leorio frowned as Kurapika let out another bout of sharp admonishing.

Kurapika had always been a bit too critical of Leorio in his opinion. However, Pairo attributed this to the constant motherly-attitude that his companion always seemed to adopt around other people. In his perspective, he thought that the doctor was a kind man, albeit a bit hot-headed at times, but brave and loyal to the core. If Leorio wasn't any of these traits, Pairo wouldn't have allowed their little family unit stick around him at all. Yes, while Kurapika was openly defensive of his friends, it was common knowledge between the both of them that Pairo was the one who was the most protective, even if he kept his concerns quiet most of the time.

When Leorio started to turn a rather interesting shade of red, Pairo decided it was time to intervene.

Sitting down beside the other Kurta, Pairo snaked an arm around his petite frame, tugging the other closer even as the blond was actively arguing with Leorio.

"Wh—" Kurapika objected, "excuse me, but I am in the middle of a conversation here." Pairo laughed, causing his partner to flush hotly.

"I think that's enough scolding him for today, I think he gets it," Pairo said. "I'm sure he knows that if he breathes the wrong way you'll be all over him in a heartbeat." The other huffed, stopping his attempts to squirm his way out of the taller one's grip. A small part of Pairo inwardly cheered as Kurapika shifted to settle deeper into his embrace.

"Well, I've given you that speech so many times and _you_ haven't 'gotten it' yet," Kurapika pointed out, crossing his arms.

Pairo chuckled. "Perhaps I've grown immune to your berating."

Leorio cleared his throat awkwardly, obviously feeling like a bit of a third wheel. "So, how many more phases do you think they'll throw at us?" They had already passed two, having retrieved an egg from a Spider Eagle's nest a few hours ago. Kurapika scrunched his face up adorably in thought. _Adorably? Seriously, Pairo?_ Pairo mentally slapped himself.

"The examiners never mentioned that, did they? Honestly, I don't know. Nor do I want to kn—" Kurapika was interrupted by a new voice.

"On average, they have five or six phases of the Hunter Exam," Tonpa informed them, smile deceptively friendly as he came towards them. Kurapika stiffened under Pairo's arms, muscles tensed and ready to spring.

Leorio scratched his chin. "That means we have three or four still left to go," he observed.

Kurapika nodded, "All the more reason to rest up now."

Something glinted in Tonpa's eyes that Pairo didn't particularly like. "However, you should stay on your guard," he warned, pausing for dramatic effect. "The third stage of the exam could happen...right on this airship." The rotund man leaned back, as if ready to savor their reactions.

He didn't get any.

The three of them just shrugged, expressions kept carefully indifferent. They understood that the other applicant was just trying to stir up trouble after their first encounter with the man. Kurapika stood up, removing the hand resting at his hip and slipping it between his own, dragging Pairo along toward the sleeping quarters. Leorio stumbled over his feet to follow.

Tonpa was seething underneath his calm mask. A plan was formulating in the back of his mind, because while he lacked in many departments, his skills of sabotage were something to be revered.

 _Oh, those kids are as good as failed on this exam._

* * *

The next morning, Pairo found himself standing among the other applicants on the top of some building, having been dropped and abandoned by the airship just minutes before. The task was simply to get to the ground, no details or pointers given.

Soon, after the brutal death of one of the candidates, it was apparent that climbing down or around the tower's facade was futile, as large predators circled the sides. Not even a handful of meters down, the creatures had flown up, snatching up the man in a terrifying display.

"Hey!" Gon and Killua shouted, waving the rest of their group over. "I found something!" Kurapika walked briskly, Pairo and Leorio following, anxious to understand their situation.

Gon squinted harshly at the stone paneling, as if it had personally offended him. The spiky-haired boy looked up as they approached. "It's a hidden door," he said, pushing the tile down to reveal the darkness beneath.

"I see. So we must descend by using the secret passages," Kurapika speculated, eyes brightening as he connected the clues.

"Yes! Good job, Gon!" Leorio patted the kid on the shoulder. "Let's go."

Gon looked uncertain. "Umm, you see...I'm still confused on one thing." The four of them looked at him expectantly. "There are also doors over there." He pointed to a multitude of spots scattered around the top of the edifice.

"Hold up," Leorio blurted. "That many?" Killua nodded.

"Five hidden doors, all within a five-meter radius. It can't be a coincidence." Kurapika tapped a finger against his chin.

Pairo nodded in agreement. "Some probably contain traps or false tunnels."

"And it appears that each stone can only be used once." Killua looked on pensively.

"No. Seriously?" Leorio asked, voice pitched high in disbelief.

Killua shrugged. "We tried to use a door that someone else had already gone through. It wouldn't so much as budge."

Kurapika cut in. "Also, judging by the size of each stone, save for the one to our left" —he pointed to a rather large tile a few meters away— "only one person can enter at any given time."

"So, one per person, then," Killua declared. "Gon and I already decided that we'll each choose our own door to use."

"No hard feelings if one of us springs a trap!" Gon piped cheerfully. "What about you guys?"

Leorio fixed on a determined look. "I can work with that. Luck is something I've dealt with before, anyway."

"Indeed," Pairo added.

"Well, I have no objection either, so that settles it, I suppose," Kurapika stated. He turned to his companion. "Shall we go together, then? Since no one else is going to be taking up the larger tile?" They took their positions.

Pairo smiled warmly at the blond. "Has it ever been any other way?"

"Okay, on the count of three, let's all go," Kurapika proposed.

"I guess this is goodbye, for now," Gon said, looking a bit sad.

"Don't worry, we'll meet up again at the base of the tower," Pairo assured.

"Alright," Killua announced. "One, two, three!" The five of them all disappeared as the doors tipped them into the depths below.

Much to their surprise, they all were dumped into the same room. Said room was dark and windowless, the only light supplied by a small electronic screen.

"Huh?" Leorio muttered, picking himself off of the floor.

Kurapika dusted himself off, having landed gracefully beside Pairo. "That certainly was a brief separation."

Leorio sighed. "So all the doors led to the same room. Wow," he remarked in a flat voice.

Gon moved toward the blinking screen. "All must follow the will of the majority to reach their goal," he read aloud.

"Five of us?" Leorio wondered. Killua shook his head.

Gon pointed to a raised able, which displayed bracelets. "No, six. Look, there are six stopwatches."

Killua picked one up warily, as if expecting it to explode in his hands. Not that Pairo would put such a stunt past the borderline maniac examiners. "There's an 'O' and 'X' button on each one," the silver-haired boy commented offhandedly.

"Does that mean that we must wait for another applicant to join us before we are able to leave this room?" Kurapika hazarded.

"Exactly," a new voice sung. They spun around to the source, which happened to be an old intercom system fixed to a wall. "My name it Lippo," the speaker said. He then proceeded to reveal that he was a prison warden as well as the Third Phase examiner. Prison warden? Pairo thought. So, we must be in a type of holding facility at the moment.

Lippo continued, unheeding to their questions as he supplied them with even more information. He explained that teamwork was essential during this test, and that one selfish decision could fail the whole lot of them. Through the vote of the majority, they would make their way through the many tunnels that were prepared, solving riddles and puzzles as they went on. They would not be allowed to begin until they had six members.

"Well, it was supposed to be five, but then I had to adjust the number according to the number of passed applicants," the warden had admitted. "So hopefully that won't cause any problems, heh, with the whole 'majority thing', but good luck." With those words, the intercom crackled into silence.

"Man, what a drag," Leorio sighed. "We can't go until we have another member."

"I guess we just have to wait, then," Kurapika offered.

"But who knows how long that will take!"

Pairo shook his head in amusement.

* * *

They'd been waiting for two hours when they heard the faint knocking of someone entering from above. Foolishly, they'd all crowded around the opening, eager to see who would be accompanying them on their task. Fortunately, Kurapika and Pairo, along with Gon and KIllua, all had fast reflexes, so when the saw the large figure tumbling down on them, they dodged real quick. Unfortunately, Leorio had been checking his watch again, so he failed to see the dark shape moving toward him until it was too late. To his credit, the doctor didn't even grimace at the weight that pinned him down, only grumbled a bit and shoved the unwanted person off of him.

"Good grief," Tonpa wheezed.

"Tonpa?" Gon looked a bit green, and Pairo was sure it wasn't the clothes he was wearing.

Kurapika looked exasperated, looking like a parent who had rebuked a bratty child. Killua seemed bored, his delicate features settled in a vague expression of distaste. And Leorio, well, Leorio appeared frustrated, having made a strangled noise when he had seen who it was.

"Just put on a watch and spare us the trouble," the doctor ordered dismissively. Tonpa obeyed, and a piece of wall rolled back as the older man snapped on the bracelet, a mundane wooden door placed behind it.

"So I was correct," Kurapika remarked. "Once six people arrive and put on their stopwatches, the exit is provided."

"Hmm…" Gon read the sign affixed to the front of the wood. "At this door, select 'O' to open, 'X' to not open." He pressed a button on his watch. "Okay, you guys do the same."

"Forcing the 'majority rule' on us already?" Leorio cursed. "Well, the turnout should be obvious." The rest input their votes.

Five in the 'O' column, one in the 'X' column.

"What?" Leorio shouted. He looked around quickly, scanning their faces. "Who pressed the 'X' button?"

"Haha, sorry, I hit it by mistake," Tonpa said, layering on the false apology thickly.

Leorio bristled. "This isn't some game, old man," he seethed.

 _Oh, no. This is going to be a long three days._

* * *

They had only been walking for a few hours and Pairo was already fighting the urge to bang his head against a wall. The four of them had prevented multiple fights between Leorio and Tonpa, who were at each other's throats constantly. The majority rule itself worked well. Killua, Kurapika, and Pairo voted similarly, so it was usually a swing vote here and there that kept things going. It was always a struggle, however, convincing Leorio that no, Tonpa had not sabotaged this round of voting.

It seemed that whenever something went the slightest bit wrong, Leorio turned and blamed it on Tonpa. Great friends, they were.

Killua stopped abruptly, causing the others to look up.

"Where are we?" Leorio asked. None answered, all wondering the same thing. They six of them looked to be in a fighting ring of sorts. Between them and the exit point a large platform was raised, a solid pillar supporting it amid the surrounding empty space. A long fall awaited any that decided to drop off.

"Look." Killua pointed to the exit ledge opposite of them. Five figures stood in the gloom, wearing prison garments and handcuffs.

"Well, they applicants have arrived," a rumbling voice spoke. "Remove the bindings." The shackles chained to the criminals' wrists were unlocked, each pair producing a loud clatter as they thudded to the floor."Yes, I'm free at last," the voice declared. A hulking man emerged from the shadows, throwing off his robe to uncloaking an impressive physique. Leorio shuddered in fear.

"Allow me to further explain the rules of this particular obstacle," Lippo insisted, amplified by the loudspeaker. "Here before you are a handful of Trick Tower's prisoners."

"Prisoners?" So we are in a prison.

"The Hunter Exam Committee has also hired them as examiners. You must fight each of them one-on-one in order to pass to the next tunnels. Any methods, techniques, or skills, legal or illegal, are able to be used. There will be no draw or stalemates. Unless otherwise previously stated and agreed on, a winner is declared when the other admits defeat." The speaker went silent, but Pairo felt that the warden was still present and watching.

"You may choose the order in which you will face us," the burly prisoner said. "It's by majority rule. Secure three wins, and you may pass." Leorio's eyebrow twitched comically at the mention of the majority rule.

Killua smiled, a cold, terrifying thing. "I prefer straightforward rules anyway."

"I understand. These fights will all be time based. We must reach the goal within seventy-two hours. I also suspect that the prisoners have some sort of incentive to delay us as long as they can as well." He turned to the security camera. "Am I not right?" Pairo felt a surge of pride at the brilliant show of his partner's intelligence.

"Hm. Yes, your conjecture is correct," Lippo conceded, sounding impressed.

"I will be fighting first," the muscular prisoner, whose name read 'Bendot' stepped forward.

Killua turned to the group. "What's our plan? He said that any way of fighting is valid, so anything goes."

"But we don't know exactly what they'll try to spring on us," Leorio cautioned, earning an approving look from Kurapika.

"There's too much to lose without knowing what they have up their sleeves," Kurapika affirmed. "Because of that, I shall—"

"No, no. I'll go." Tonpa made his way forward.

"Tonpa?" Gon looked skeptical.

Tonpa looked back. "I'll act as the guinea pig, so we'll know what they're up to. Consider this making up for before."

Pairo shifted uncomfortably, Kurapika tensing beside him. Something about Tonpa's words seemed off.

"Are you serious?" Leorio asked.

"Sure, sure. You guys don't really trust me anyway do you?" No one confirmed his point nor disproved it. "Do you guys really want me to be the tiebreaker when the score is 2-2?"

"True, but there are six of us. I'm sure I could go in your stead. There really is no need to go first," Pairo called out, but Tonpa had already strutted up to the edge, a thin bridge unfurling to allow him to cross.

Kurapika and Pairo exchanged a pained glance.

* * *

Added Notes

1) Sorry for the delay! I couldn't quite write this scene correctly and life has been crazy the past weeks!

2) Did you notice that Pairo doesn't refer to Kurapika as just his 'friend' anymore (does that mean anything?)

3) Next chapter we'll see the fight between Kurapika and Majitani

4) I'm hoping that I'll make it to the Yorknew City arc by Chapter Ten

5) I've decided the next few chapters will be a little bit of Kurapika/Pairo, but during the Yorknew City arc, I'll throw in Kurapika/Kuroro, unless there are any suggestions

Thanks for reading and please review!


	8. 7: Phase Three II

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter**

 **See bottom of chapter for added notes**

 **Chapter Seven**

* * *

Kurapika watched with thinly-veiled curiosity as Tonpa made to approach his opponent. Perhaps the man had a trick hidden up his sleeve? No. He highly doubted that all the other applicant's cards had been revealed, but there was most likely nothing left to play that would drastically improve his chances of victory. If there were, Tonpa would have used them earlier in his pursuits to crush them. A large part of Kurapika was consumed by suspicion. There were five prisoners to combat, so with simple math, one person could be exempt from a fight. Tonpa seemed like the obvious choice. Given his skill set, it seemed that he was less suited to battle than the others. _He's probably trying to use this power imbalance to his advantage, that bastard._

Having made up his mind, Kurapika stepped forward, effectively cutting off Tonpa's route towards the fighting platform. "Hold on, Tonpa. We haven't voted yet." Tossing a facsimile of an apologetic glance towards the prisoner, Kurapika continued. "Sorry about the confusion. Our...team mate was about to make a decision without consulting his peers. Majority rule, right?" The blond smiled sweetly at Tonpa's barely concealed rage. Pairo smirked with satisfaction at the situation.

Bendot narrowed his eyes, impressed by Kurapika's smooth intervention. At the same time, he cursed the Kurta. The criminal could tell that that round could've been an easy win for himself.

Pairo stepped forward. "I wish to go first, also. I believe that I am the wiser choice due to my specific expertise in this field, and knowledge of proper battle tactics." he stated, voice oddly devoid of inflection so that it sounded both polite and patronizing to Tonpa.

"There you have it. Press 'O' for Pairo, or 'X' for Tonpa," Kurapika declared, casting his vote.

 _Pairo: 5. Tonpa: 1_

"That settles it," Killua said, drawling tone betraying none of the relief that pulsed through him. Tonpa would only have brought a loss and more tension in their group. "You can't argue with the majority."

For once, Leorio appreciated the majority voting system.

With hushed words of encouragement and a reassuring hand squeeze from Kurapika, Pairo calmly headed down the path towards his adversary. The two sized each other up.

Bendot stood a few inches above Pairo, his bulky frame muscled and fit. He radiated a sense of dulled pride, like that of a lion lazily watching its prey. There was nothing odd about him; he was unimpaired by substance or madness. Despite his intimidating structure, Pairo was not hindered by fear or doubt. There was nothing remarkably scary about him; he was just another person to defeat and move past.

Pairo, on the other hand, was lean and willowy. He moved silently and fluidly, with none of the awkward lumbering that his opponent possessed. Bendot noted his gait, feet moving lightly on the floor, betraying his quick speed and agility. While his blond counterpart carried elegant, almost feminine features, Pairo's were distinctly masculine. The prisoner warily observed the applicant's quiet demeanor, his cool facade hiding the hard determination and dormant rage that roared beneath. Yes, this one would make for a decent fight.

"Do you wish to set any additional terms for this fight?" Pairo asked.

Bendot grinned, smile razor sharp. "I propose a death match." Leorio, Gon, and Killua's eyes widened.

"A death match?" They echoed. "They fight until one dies?"

Pairo regarded the criminal evenly. He remembered Kurapika's words. _Don't let him provoke you, Pairo. Remain composed at all times._ While some part of Pairo screamed out to take up his adversary's offer, he shook his head."I do not accept. That would only give you leeway to torture me so to delay our progress further."

Kurapika nodded, pleased that his partner had figured out Bendot's motives.

"I suggest a simple surrender match. We fight until one of us admits defeat," Pairo offered in turn.

"Very well. I agree with your proposal," the criminal said. "Let us begin."

Nodding, Pairo readied his stance. He drew out a knife, its blade dark and curved into a modified tanto form. The weapon gleamed dangerously in the light. Pairo wasn't fighting seriously enough to pull out his Tonta blades, so a simple knife would have to do. Unlike Kurapika, who disliked any additional weight, he had multiple types of blades on his person at any given time.

The tension spiked, both parties charged with adrenaline and ready to spring forth. But, after years of training, Pairo had learned that battles were a waiting game. If victory wasn't one hundred-percent guaranteed, it was easier to let the enemy make the first move, so that one could get a feel of their technique without revealing their own.

It didn't take long for Bendot's patience run out, and the man leapt forward, his fist poised and ready to swing at his opponent. When the criminal was less than a foot away from him, Pairo slid to the side, kicking his foot low to take advantage of the man's skewed position and swept his legs from under him. Bendot came crashing down, a pained grunt escaping as he met the stone floor. Pairo circled, watching Bendot stagger back up. He had knocked the man off balance, so the fight should be over soon. Pairo categorized the new information he'd obtained.

The man moved with a certain clumsiness that came with his cumbersome build. Bendot was right-arm dominant, that was sure, and when he raised his arm to strike, he left his right side open to attack for a few moments. Bendot's over-confidence was also something that Pairo could take advantage of.

Too soon, the heavy man was in front of him again, leaving Pairo barely enough time to block his punch. He winced as he felt its impact, pain exploding from his forearm. Using his adversary's force, Pairo propelled himself backward, landing lightly as he cradled his left arm. _Damn, I underestimated how fast he is._

"Pairo! Are you okay?" Leorio called, concern evident in his voice.

Pairo nodded. "I'm fine." He could almost see Leorio opening his mouth to protest before Kurapika shushed him.

"Don't worry, this'll be over soon enough," Bendot sneered, readying his stance.

Thankfully, Pairo's right arm was still gripping his weapon, unscathed. Deciding to maintain his tactics, Pairo leapt forward, feigning an attack at his competitor's chest. Quickly, Pairo scanned him for any weaknesses. Bendot caught his hand, jerked the knife away. Side stepping yet another swipe, Pairo caught sight of what he wanted. A still-healing stab wound at the man's hip. Now he just needed to provoke the man into lifting his arm.

He beckoned toward the man, knowing full well that the other's battle high had clouded his senses, and so the prisoner would recklessly respond to any provocation. Bendot smirked, lunging forward, and Pairo sprang forth to meet him. Bendot faked a hook, and another hit followed in quick succession as Pairo moved to block the first. Pairo bit his tongue and tasted blood, but even as his body reeled from the unseen hit, his mind stayed clear and steady. To him, this was just another spar with Kurapika, albeit a slower-paced one. He gauged his injuries, and was surprised that the damage from the other's punch was minimal. _Now!_ His mind screamed.

Pairo brought his knife down in a deadly arc, aiming for his opponent's heart. As expected, Bendot's hands lifted up to grasp the knife, halting the blade. Pairo delivered an efficient roundhouse, landing his blow on the criminal's now-vulnerable midsection. Bendot grimaced in pain, body listing to one side. The rest of the prisoners watched helplessly as Pairo dealt another strike at Bendot's solar plexus, causing him to collapse onto his back.

Pairo wasted no time, pinning the other down and holding his knife to the prisoner's neck. Bendot's vision swam.

"Surrender. I have no wish to have any unnecessary blood on my hands," Pairo said, voice strong and unaffected. Bendot struggled for a few moments, muscles tightening and shifting in an attempt to throw the applicant's body off of him. The Kurta remained firm, knife hand unwavering at his competitor's throat. The spectators watched with bated breath as the minutes trickled by. Pairo increased the pressure of his knee on Bendot's wound, causing another pained grunt from the prisoner.

"I give," Bendot ground out. "You win."

* * *

Jogging back, Pairo was met with applause. Leorio patted him on the back, congratulating him, and Gon gave him a beaming grin. Even Killua nodded at him with approval shining in his eyes. And, when Kurapika wrapped him into an embrace, the acrid taste at the back of Pairo's throat disappeared. The shorter Kurta tugged him to his height to whisper into his ear.

"That took five minutes and thirty-six seconds," Kurapika accused, voice laced with amusement. Pairo raised an eyebrow. _And?_ "You were just fooling around, weren't you?"

Pairo chuckled, a warm sound that vibrated throughout his body. "While I'm flattered that you think so highly of my abilities, I was _not_ playing around." Kurapika looked up at him skeptically. "Well, not most of the time."

The blond snorted, shoving him lightly. "Come on, let's watch Gon's match next." The five of them had voted informally earlier, deciding that using their stopwatches was unnecessary, much to Tonpa's chagrin.

* * *

Pride glowed bright in Kurapika's eyes when Gon won his match. The blonde smiled impossibly bright and showered praise on the boy, ruffling his hair. With his win, the score was brought two-to-zero. Now, they only had to secure one more before they were able to pass.

Giving one final glance backwards at Pairo, Kurapika went forward, ready to come face to face with his opponent. The group behind the Kurta tensed in surprise as the prisoner dramatically threw back his cloak, uncovering a rather unique body.

For one, Majitani, which was the criminal's name, was hued a vibrant azure, as if a child had scribbled onto him with a blue crayon. Stitches ran through both eyes, one of which that was swollen shut. Pieces of flesh were cut out, and for some odd reason, pink hearts adorned the side of his chest. Wires stuck out of one ear, and piercings jutted out from his lip. A thin crown or green hair grew on the top of the prisoner's head. Kurapika widened his eyes slightly as he took in the bizarre figure in front of him.

The criminal laughed (screamed?) loudly, showing off his missing teeth. "Yes! At last, it is my turn!"

"That's one freaky guy," Leorio whispered, forehead beading with sweat.

Killua looked momentarily disgusted. "And that face…"

Kurapika remained unmoved, eyes cold and calculating.

"Look here," Majitani commanded. "I've killed nineteen people." He pointed to the hearts on his body, and sure enough, they numbered to nineteen. "It's annoying that nineteen is such an odd number." His nostrils flared comically. "I'm glad I've finally met number twenty." Kurapika kept his silence.

Leorio appeared increasingly more uncomfortable. "Seriously? Now they put us with serial killer?" Gon nodded in agreement.

"I say that we put our lives on the line," Majitani pressed. "I won't accept any half-assed contest of yours, anyway. Blood! Entrails! Agony!" The criminal cackled.

Kurapika let out a bored sigh, sneaking a glance at his stopwatch. "A death match, then? Very well. I agree to your terms."

The prisoner looked caught off-guard. "Humph. You've got some nerve, kid. Don't expect me to stop even when you surrender and beg for your life!" He punctuated this with even more maniacal laughter.

"Are you through?" Kurapika asked, casting aside his tabard. "I'm waiting to begin."

"Wait one minute," Majitani said. "No weapons. We fight with our bare hands. After all, I'm a prisoner, so I'm not allowed to be in possession of any arms."

"I understand," Kurapika responded agreeably, tossing his Tonta blades of to the side. "Anything else?" the blond questioned. Majitani looked frustrated, making a constipated sound.

The criminal didn't reply, only puffing himself out to look larger. Kurapika didn't think it was possible, but Majitani's muscles expanded, shooting him up a few inches. _What is he? Some sort of balloon man?_

"Hey," Leorio started, sounding concerned. "Do you think Kurapika will be okay? This guy looks dangerous." Killua scoffed at his words.

"You don't have any reason to worry." All heads spun to Gon. "Because when I look at him, I don't get chills."

Leorio put his hands on his hips. "What does that mean?"

Pairo smirked, the smug expression looking out of place on his normally kind face. "My guess is that this 'Majitani' is just a weak-willed person trying to fool everyone with his fake bravado." He gazed at the blond. "Plus, I don't believe you've ever seen Kurapika fight before." Pairo's statement brought a few questioning looks his way. "He may not be serious this round, but I'm sure it will be entertaining nonetheless."

Shrugging, Killua turned his attention back to the fight, noting the smaller Kurta's smooth composure. _Oh, this is going to be interesting._

"Time to show you the ace up my sleeve!" Majitani shouted, springing up into the air.

"Here he comes!" Leorio gasped. Still shrieking, the prisoner struck the stone flooring hard, breaking through the tiles. Kurapika slid back, hands bracing against the onslaught of shattered rubble.

"Wow," Tonpa exclaimed.

"He made a hole in the floor using only his fist!" Leorio said, in awe. Killua raised his eyebrows unaffectedly. _So what?_

Majitani turned, throwing an arrogant look at his audience. Kurapika couldn't stop his sharp intake of breath, and Pairo stiffened, features contorted in anger. A single spider was tattooed on the prisoner's blue skin.

"A twelve-legged spider," Leorio breathed. "That's…"

"Yeah, I recognize it," Tonpa confessed. "Anyone aspiring to become a Hunter has heard of it. That's the symbol word by a notorious band of thieves."

"The Phantom Troupe," Pairo finished, voice low and hollow.

"Really?" Gon looked uneasy.

"Yeah," Leorio confirmed, "I heard about them straight from Kurapika."

Pairo's eyes darkened. "I don't know what this man is trying to pull, but it was a foolish mistake to put such an imitation to work."

"Imitation?" The others chorused.

"I've seen what those Spiders are capable of, and this man is no Spider," Pairo seethed, shocking his friends with such a steely tone.

Kurapika stayed kneeled on the ground, deathly quiet. "What's up with him? Is he okay?" Leorio whispered.

Gon's eyes flashed with concern. "Kurapika's angry."

"No, he is not okay," Pairo added.

"What's wrong?" Majitani taunted. "Cat got your tongue?" Kurapika slowly got to his feet. "I am Majitani, one of the Phantom Troupe's four kings!" the prisoner boasted. "Consider the first strike my way of a greeting. This is your last chance; admit defeat. I'm willing to—huh?" the blue-skinned man gaped.

Kurapika had raised his head, revealing his eyes. Instead of the warm brown that was most typical, bright, beautiful red had bled into his irises. The Scarlet Eyes. Majitani stumbled back in surprise. Vision tinged red, Kurapika breathed in and out shakily, his body humming with rage and barely-contained power. The smell of sweat and blood invaded his nostrils, stifling him. Kurapika felt the air thicken as another draft of wind sent warm, stale air upward.

"W-what's wrong with you?" the criminal stammered. Majitani was confused; why was it that he was the one who was afraid all of a sudden? "Huh?" The blonde had disappeared. In a flash, Kurapika appeared in front of his opponent, grabbing him in a chokehold with such force that Majitani was lifted off of the floor.

The criminal spluttered. "O-o-okay…" Kurapika's hand clenched. "Wait! I get it! I surrender!" Kurapika looked up at him, eyes glinting dangerously. His adversary's tears trickled onto Kurapika's hand in a tepid rain. _Pathetic._

"But you set up the terms. We are fighting a death match, are we not?" Kurapika enunciated slowly, voice fighting to keep calm. "That is, unless you are willing to revise."

"Y-yes! I change! You win!"

"Good." Kurapika lowered his adversary, and Majitani sighed in relief. "However…" The criminal's eyes bugged out in realization. The Kurta brought his fist down, pummeling his opponent into the floor so hard that the pavement cracked. Both competitors bounced back, Kurapika landing cleanly while Majitani slammed against the floor once more, the crack of his bones making his fellow prisoners cringe with pity.

Killua whistled.

"Consider this a warning," Kurapika began, voice scarcely above a chilly hiss. "First, a real Phantom Troupe member has their number tattooed along with their spider. Second, they don't bother counting the people they've slaughtered. Third, never mention the Phantom Troupe again, or I will kill you." Both sides of spectators gulped in fear, astounded by his performance. Kurapika began to walk away, but turned back as if he had forgotten something. "Also, get that tattoo removed. I don't think the Gen'ei Ryodan would take it too well that a moronic man like you was stupidly parading around with their mark on your shoulder," he spat.

When he returned to his group, awestruck eyes followed him. "Uh, you okay, Kurapika?" Leorio asked cautiously.

Kurapika inhaled, sticky, humid air filling his lungs."Yes, I am uninjured."

"Er, is it safe for us to be near you?" the doctor hazarded. Kurapika clutched his head, and Pairo rushed forward to wrap a comforting arm around the blond.

"Mentally, I knew that the spider was fake, but as soon as I saw it, everything in my sight turned red, and it took all of my strength not to lose control."

"Well, I can't really blame you," Leorio said.

"To be honest," Kurapika professed. "Even when I see a real spider, my eyes turn and my personality changes. It was only with Pairo's support that I've avoided going into bouts of madness each instance." Everyone except Pairo looked terrified.

"That's helpful to know, I guess," Leorio tread carefully.

Gon turned to Leorio. "We should keep Kurapika away from spiders," he whispered. Leorio nodded sagely.

* * *

Partially hidden in the darkness of the tunnel, Kurapika buried his face into Pairo's tunic, willing himself to calm down. Pairo stroked his hair soothingly, whispering assurances into his ears. The blonde sighed, relaxing in his partner's familiar arms. After a few more moments, he looked up, eyes pained.

"This just means that the rage inside of me has not yet cooled," Kurapika observed sadly. "How must I move on if my past prevents me?"

Pairo pressed a kiss to Kurapika's temple, replying gently. "Our past makes us who we are, and we must move with it, not away from it."

"I am just afraid that I will have an outburst, and harm those that I care about," he divulged. "How is it that you stay so rational when I cannot?"

"My anger was laid dormant the moment I reunited with you," Pairo stated, expression soft. "And as long as I remain with you, Kurapika, I will make sure that your fears will never happen," Pairo promised, his vow echoing throughout his mind. _At any cost._ Because Pairo was protective by nature, and heaven help any who harmed his family.

* * *

Added Notes

1) Okay! So I changed this Phase a bit, but I hope you liked it! I'm not confident about my skills about writing battle scenes, but I hope it was fine!

2) My Kurapika/Kuroro fans, you'll have to sit through some Kurapika/Pairo chapters first, sorry

3) Next Chapter: Phase Four

4) I'm skipping over Gon, Killua, and Leorio's fights, but I'll mention them next chapter

5) In this chapter, I added a little bit of a more logical Kurapika, so to illustrate how much Pairo helps him remain steady

6) Pairo unknowingly used Ryu to block some of damage from Bendot's punch, by the way (though his use was weak)

Thanks for reading and please review!


	9. 8: Phase Four

**Sorry this took so long! I couldn't figure out how to write this correctly for the longest time!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter**

 **See bottom of chapter for added notes**

 **Chapter Eight**

* * *

 _"Congratulations Ladies and Gentlemen," Lippo praised. "For having escaped from Trick Tower. Now only the Fourth Phase and Final Phase of the exam remain."_

 _"Two more…" Hanzo remarked, looking determined._

 _"Yes. The Fourth Phase will take place over there" —the prison warden pointed to a lush island behind him— "on Zevil Island. Let us proceed." Lippo snapped his fingers, and a cart was wheeled out by a large man in a yellow suit. "I will need all of you to draw lots—"_

 _"Lots?" the applicants echoed, looking confused._

 _"For what?" Pokkle asked, eyebrows lifted._

 _Lippo peered at them from under his large glasses with a sinister smile. "To determine who will hunt and who will be hunted."_

Kurapika frowned as he reviewed the memory, turning the lot he had drawn over in his hands. 16, the plastic card read. Tonpa's number. The overall plan was simple; get on the island, beat the crap out of his target and keep his own tag safe, and then pass the Fourth Phase with all six of his points. All while making sure that Pairo was safe.

Lippo had explained that their mission was to end the Fourth Phase with six points. Their own pin was worth three points, as well as their target's. Everyone else's tag was one point, and anyone was game to be hunted. The prison warden looked way too excited about the promise of bloodshed in Kurapika's opinion.

The scheme of the particular stage made it difficult to plan the details, as the rules were flexible enough to allow each applicant to pick off anyone that they wanted. Kurapika assumed that any alliances between strangers was bound to fall apart. Of course, Pairo would be accompanying him throughout both of their hunts, having revealed that neither of them was the other's target.

Much to the relief of both parties, of course.

While Kurapika had Tonpa, Pairo's slip had spelled out number 198 in neat letters. At first, they were puzzling over whose number it was. That is, until Imori —or 'the Small Idiot', as Pairo affectionately dubbed him— stalked past them complaining about not knowing who his target was with his tag sticking out of his pants pocket. Pairo was tempted to just take the pin right then and there, but decided against it for moral reasons. _(That would be taking advantage of the Hunter's Exam, Kurapika. NO! I intend to do this honorably! Stop laughing at me!)_

So now, Kurapika sat practically molded to Pairo's side on the edge of the boat, waiting for the other Hunter-hopefuls to load off of the boat in order of who completed Phase Three the quickest. Kurapika shuddered at the recollection of the previous stage.

After Kurapika's match with Majitani, he'd wishfully thought that the drama had blown over. Then Leorio went. Although he knew that the doctor's opponent had been a famous murderess who specialized in psychological warfare and deception, Kurapika had been confident that Leorio would see through her flimsy tricks and illusions. They were all shocked (including the other prisoners) and then annoyed when Leorio bet that the obviously female inmate was male, costing them fifty hours in the process.

Pairo had had to physically restrain Kurapika from banging his against the wall in frustration.

Killua's fight was a different story. Even with Leorio's concerns about Killua's abilities and his opponent's sadistic nature, the boy had taken care of his adversary scarcely a minute after the match had started. Johness the Dissector, a murderer responsible for the cruel deaths of one-hundred and forty-six people killed with his bare hands, had fallen down dead at the hands of a twelve-year-old child. In the midst of Johness' gruesome threats of a bloody demise, Killua had surged past him, cleanly removing the man's heart with no sweat. The silver-haired teen had looked completely unfazed by the fact that he was holding some guy's still-beating heart in his hand. Needless to say, Kurapika was both impressed and mildly ill, terrified that such a young person was already so adept in the trade of an assassin.

After Killua's match had concluded, the six of them had been ushered into a small room where they'd spend their gambled fifty hours in. Those two days had been hell. Leorio and Tonpa were constantly at each others throat if the other so much as took too long to blink. Gon and Killua, of course, were wonderful, breaking the tension whenever it built up to the brink of a brawl. Kurapika spent most of his time alternating between reading with Pairo and breaking up scuffles between Leorio and Tonpa.

Somehow, they survived their time locked in together. How they managed it, Kurapika would never fully know. Small skirmishes aside, the six of them made it to the goal with scarcely a minute left on the clock. Then, without so much as a break, they were herded outside and shipped off to the next phase.

A phase that could possibly shave off three-quarters of the remaining applicants. Great.

"Number 404," the chirpy examiner called out, voice amplified by her large megaphone. Kurapika stood up, giving Pairo one final nod before disembarking the boat. _It's time to begin._

* * *

Kurapika silently trailed behind the dawdling man in front of him, slipping carefully through the undergrowth with careful movements. Tonpa stopped walking, looking over his shoulder as his sidekick, the monkey boy Sommy, gave a signal from his perch in the trees.

How the two hadn't spotted their predator yet was a mystery.

Earlier, Kurapika had met up with Pairo and discussed the details of their plan. With reluctance, Pairo agreed to split up, so that they'd take down their targets faster. They settled on a ten-hour hunting span on the third day of their time at Zevil Island. If the other hadn't obtained their victim's pin by then, their partner would step in to assist. That of course meant that their partner had beaten them, but it was unlikely that it would come to that. Pairo was sure of that. With a score of sixteen to ninety-two wins, Kurapika having the advantage, Pairo couldn't afford to lose another competition to his companion.

Tonpa quickly schooled his features, taking on the expression of one in extreme pain. Stumbling forward, the rotund man barreled through the trees, as if about to be sick. Kurapika frowned in distaste and followed, feeling sorry for whomever the rookie-crusher was going to deceive next. Tracing the other's footsteps, Kurapika found himself in a small clearing, where Tonpa was conversing with none other than Leorio. _Well this will be interesting._

"...I'm not your target," Tonpa assured the doctor, who was currently ready to slash at the man judging by the wicked knife in his hand.

"Prove it," Leorio commanded, not relaxing his stance.

Tonpa sighed, rummaging around in his pockets before drawing out a card. _191._ Kurapika narrowed his eyes. He'd watching Sommy and Tonpa for a while now, and had overheard Sommy reveal that _his_ target was 191. It was trap; the blond was positive of it. Sitting back, Kurapika decided to let the events unfold by themselves. After all, this could be the window of opportunity he'd been waiting for.

And, Kurapika would be _very_ disappointed if Leorio couldn't fend off the attacks of two idiotic fools. Although, that would surely serve as good blackmail material.

"Good thing I didn't throw away that card, eh?" Tonpa chuckled nervously. "Anyway, I'm not here to fight with you. That would be a waste of time and energy." The large man's eyes widened comically. "Don't tell me I'm your target _—_ " _Damn, Tonpa was good at acting._

"You're not."

"Oh, okay." Tonpa let out a fake exhale of relief.

"246 is my prey," Leorio told him, something that Kurapika inwardly scolding him for doing. It wasn't wise to reveal any unnecessary information to those who were not considered to be your allies.

Tonpa nodded. "Ponzu?"

"Huh?" Leorio looked overly flabbergasted. "You know who this is?"

"You mean you didn't already know?" Tonpa looked confused and a bit patronizing.

"Uh, er," Leorio had the nerve to appear sheepish. "When you say it like _that..._ "

Kurapika hit his head against a tree in frustration. This was getting painful to watch.

"Cut the crap, man," Tonpa said dismissively. "Do you want me to fill you in?"

"What?"

Tonpa gave him a stare. "Your target's appearence, weapons, special abilities, and weaknesses, et cetera." Leorio looked interested. "However, I have one condition," he stated.

"That is..."

"I think I ate some bad fruit," Tonpa confessed. Leorio looked unimpressed. "To be honest, I can barely stand. You're aiming to be a doctor, right?"

Leorio nodded.

"Do you have any medicine on you?" Tonpa shuddered convincingly.

Picking up his briefcase, Leorio spoke. "I got it, don't soil yourself. I have multiple kinds of anti-diarrheal and stomach medicine. But," Leorio interrupted, snatching the case away from Tonpa. "Tell everything you know, first."

"Fine." Tonpa then proceeded to lay out everything he knew.

"...and th-that's all I know," Tonpa said, turning green. "Please give me the medicine!"

Lifting open the lid, Leorio eyed the contents. Kurapika tensed. Tonpa's trap had snapped shut, trapping in Leorio. Whatever that was going to happen was going to happen _now_.

As if on a cue, Sommy burst from the trees, spilling the contents of the briefcase. His monkey quickly snatched up Leorio's pin, grinning evilly, which Kurapika thought was impossible, before darting back up to the trees.

"See, I knew you were keeping your tag in your suitcase," Tonpa laughed.

"Y-you two are working together?"

"Exactly. I must confess... _you_ are actually my target," he said grandly, very much in the fashion of a villain revealing his evil plan.

"But whose card did you show me?"

"That was mine," Sommy added, standing idly by. " _This_ is Tonpa's." He held up a slip that read _403._ "We swapped cards, and you fell for our little deception."

Tonpa grinned. "There you have it."

Kurapika braced himself for Leorio's impending explosion. _Time to intervene, I guess._

"DAMN YOU!" _There it is._ "I'll make you pay!" Leorio started charging at Tonpa, even though Sommy was that had his pin.

The slippery duo made a break for it, Sommy in the canopy and Tonpa sprinting on the forest floor.

"Tonpa!" Sommy called. "Meet at the usual place."

"Got it!"

Kurapika inwardly groaned, but his parental instincts forced him to move, swiftly catching up unseen with Tonpa and the doctor.

Leorio looked furious. "Hold up! I'm going to KILL YOU!"

"Hey, now," Tonpa replied, unfazed. "I'm not the one with your tag."

"Jeez. You still haven't learned your lesson, rookie."

"What was that?"

"It's your own fault for letting us trick you!" Kurapika could practically _see_ smoke coming out of Leorio's ears. "Besides, working in teams is practically common sense in the Hunter exam." _Okay, time to step in._

Suddenly materializing from his cover, Kurapika declared in a strong tone, "I agree with the latter, but I cannot accept the former."

"Huh?" Tonpa's features flickered in surprise. Calmly, Kurapika lifted a leg, catching Tonpa in the stomach and sending him spinning forward impressively.

"Kurapika..." Leorio breathed, looking awed.

Smiling, Kurapika turned to him. "Leorio, would you like to team up?"

* * *

Catching Sommy and his monkey minion was too easy.

With Leorio serving as an effective distraction, Kurapika quietly snuck up behind the thief, stealing his sidekick and holding up a blade to the animal's confused throat. Sommy immediately surrendered and returned Leorio's tag. That didn't stop Leorio from promptly beating the shit out of him.

"So," Leorio began, brushing himself off as Kurapika busied himself with tying up Sommy. "Is it just us working together, or..."

"Of course not. Pairo is part of our team as well," Kurapika said, checking his watch. "And he has approximately five and a half hours before I win this bet."

"Bet?"

Kurapika's eyes turned fond. "He bet that he could find his target before me, with the both of us having a time restraint of ten hours."

Leorio gaped. "How long were you following Tonpa?"

"About four hours."

"Then why didn't you help me earlier?" Leorio looked indignant.

Blinking up at him innocently, Kurapika replied, "I needed you to confirm his plot, and plus, if you couldn't defend yourself from Tonpa, it would be extremely beneficial to team up."

"You mean that I was the distraction?" Leorio asked, deadpan.

"Call it what you like."

A faint rustle had Kurapika drawing his weapon, the movement so quick that Leorio swore he hadn't even seen the blond's hand shift.

"Relax," a voice soothed, and Pairo stepped out from the shadows, a smile tugging at his handsome face. _Hold up. Handsome?_ "It's just me."

Loosening his grip on his sword, Kurapika sheathed the blade, running up to his partner. Planting a lingering kiss on Kurapika's cheek, Pairo grinned.

"I guess I beat you once again," Kurapika teased, face brightening in Pairo's presence. Leorio noted that Kurapika was overall much happier when the other man was there.

"Not true," Pairo shot back, feigning hurt. "I finished after the third hour. It just took me longer to find you again."

"Ah, but I got to our agreed rendezvous location first," Kurapika pointed out.

Pairo shrugged, as if weighing the facts. "A tie, then."

Kurapika sighed in exaggerated exasperation. "Fine."

"Oh, come off of it. You still have what, like seventy-six more wins than me?"

"Wait, who was your target?" Pairo and Kurapika spun to face Leorio, as if just remembering he was there.

Rolling his eyes, Pairo snorted. "Imori, number 198."

"Now that we're on the subject, how did you get his tag?" Kurapika asked.

Pairo laughed. "Nothing fancy or anything. I just walked up and stole it from his pocket."

"What happened to your whole 'I'm so high and just' thing you were spewing earlier?" Kurapika snickered.

"Exactly _how_ did that happen?" Leorio questioned at the same time.

"Well..."

* * *

 _Two hours earlier..._

Pairo was shocked at how simple it was to track down Imori. The tall fool didn't keep a low profile, despite the fact that he was stalking a child assassin. He'd expected to have to fight the Amori brother for his pin, but it seemed that face-to-face confrontation was not needed in this situation. Imori was so wrapped up in his pursuit of tailing Killua that he never noticed Pairo following _him._

It took all of Pairo's willpower to stop himself from laughing out loud at his obliviousness.

"You do know I can hear you, right?" Killua called out over his shoulder. Imori froze momentarily, diving behind a bush.

Sighing, Killua walked over, stopping short of the bush that concealed his predator. "I'm not going to force you to come out, but I just want to let you know that I know that you're there."

Imori did not respond, continuing to cower in his hiding place.

Killua shrugged, and continued on his way. Imori smiled in triumph, as if that was not the fourth time that he'd been directly approached and found out about by the very person he'd been working so hard to trail in the past hour. Unknowing of his own extra shadow, Imori carried on following Killua confidently.

Silently treading closer, Pairo slipped by Imori, deftly reaching into the other's pocket before fishing out his unattended pin before dissolving back into the forest. The Amori brother didn't even blink, not noticing his lack of a tag.

 _That sure wasn't difficult._

* * *

After a few hours of walking, the sun set, revealing a spill of brilliant stars across the dark sky. Not soon after, Kurapika felt a pair of eyes monitoring the three of them. Placing a hand on Pairo's arm in warning, the hair on the back of Kurapika's neck stood up.

No. Not now.

Kurapika and Pairo brought out their weapons in unison, gesturing Leorio to do the same. The doctor obeyed, albeit a bit confused. A few minutes later, a tall figure came into view. The Kurtas tensed even further.

"Hey," Hisoka said casually, as if he hadn't murdered multiple people a few days earlier.

"Hisoka!" Leorio gasped.

The clown smiled creepily. "Imagine meeting you all here."

"I keep on running into people I don't want to encounter," Leorio stated flatly.

"Yes, I agree. Now let's skip the pleasantries, Hisoka," Kurapika ordered lowly. "I know you've been following us for the past fifteen minutes."

Hisoka raised an eyebrow. "Impressive. But, I need two more points." He eyed the three of them with a hungry expression. "Could two of you give me your tags?"

"Excuse me? No! Screw you!" Leorio spat.

"Leorio," Kurapika admonished.

"You said you needed two additional points," Kurapika asked, more statement than question.

"That implies that none of us are your targets," Pairo cut in smoothly, stepping closer to Kurapika protectively. "Correct?"

"Ah, ah. I'm the one asking questions here," Hisoka replied, voice deceptively light. "Will you give me your tags or not?" He held up a card threateningly.

Kurapika's eyes darkened. He had to tread carefully, now. "It depends."

"What?" Leorio looked nervous. The doctor hoped that Kurapika knew what he was doing.

"We currently have six tags in our possession," Kurapika revealed. "All of which that have meaning to us, except one. Of these, only three could be the number of your target. Mine, or the pin only worth one point to us."

"Leorio's number is 403, and he was the target of number 16, Tonpa," Pairo continued. "My target was number 189, Imori."

"And number 16 was _my_ target," Kurapika added. "Each person was given a different target, so numbers 16, 189 and 403 are out."

"You're right," Hisoka said stepping closer. "Neither of those are my target. So?"

"That leaves the other three tags. If you are willing to take the one that is worth a single point to us and leave, you can have it." Kurapika kept his voice steady.

"Oh?"

"But I will not let you have mine or Pairo's," Kurapika finished. "And same goes for the other three."

Kurapika unsheathed his blade, breaking the bindings of his nun-chucks to reveal two slender blades. Pairo did the same.

"If you insist on taking them by force, you'll have to fight the both of us first," Kurapika declared. Leorio took out his pocket knife.

"Although we may not be able to defeat you, I assure you that it'll be a messy victory for you to earn," Pairo threatened.

Hisoka merely laughed. "Out of curiosity, what are your numbers?"

"404." Kurapika scowled.

"406."

"Well, then. I'll take your offer of the single tag, but I'll be sticking around for a while," Hisoka answered.

Kurapika bent over to pick up his satchel, keeping his sight trained the magician the whole time.

Pairo bristled as he caught sight of the way that Hisoka's eyes strayed to long at Kurapika's backside.

Straightening up, much to Pairo's relief, Kurapika tucked the pin in the hollow of a nearby tree. "We will take our leave now." Cautiously, the trio backed away from the clearing, not letting their guards down until they were a clear distance away. Kurapika relaxed, letting out a heavy sigh.

"Well, that could have gone worse."

 _ **To be Continued...**_

* * *

Added Notes:

1) The Hunter's Exam will be over after next chapter!

2) I will be skipping the Zoldyck Family arc (unless you guys want to read about it)

3) Kurapika's fight with Hisoka will be the main feature of next chapter

4) Then, the Yorknew City arc will start! (This arc is why this story is an AU fic)

5) I've decided to have the main chunk of this story being a Kurapika/Pairo _and_ Kurapika/Kuroro

6) I changed the whole Tonpa and Leorio scene a bit. Tonpa was not actually sick, he's just _that_ good at acting

As always, thanks for reading and please review!


	10. 9: Final Phase

**Wow! Over 1,000 views! Thanks so much my lovely readers!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter**

 **See bottom of chapter for added notes**

 **Chapter Nine**

* * *

"So only one person has to fail?" Leorio murmured. The doctor began eyeing the remaining applicants, as if trying to figure out who it would be.

"Yes, Leorio," Gon patiently repeated for the fiftieth time. "It's just as Chairman Netero said. The person who finishes at the top of the bracket doesn't pass."

Leorio scrunched up his face. "This is terrible! I don't even know for sure who I'll be fighting!"

"At least you're probably not going to fight Hisoka," Killua pointed out, turning to Kurapika. "How is it that you're so calm about it, anyways?"

The blond shrugged delicately. "I've come close to fighting him twice before; it's only fitting that it happen now."

Pairo tossed his companion a concerned look.

"There's no use in worrying about things you cannot control," Kurapika added, leaning into Pairo soothingly, a gesture that the taller Kurta melted into. Everyone in the room knew that his words were mostly meant for Pairo, who looked more agitated at the prospect of Kurapika's fight than his own.

"Well, let's dissect this phase logically," Killua proposed. "It's obvious that the person who will not pass this exam is you, Pops," Killua revealed in a uncharacteristically grave voice.

"What? No!" Leorio exclaimed, face beginning to turn red.

"Ha! Just kidding. It's probably Pokkle, to be honest." The five of them laughed. "No, seriously. Gon will probably pull some crazy crap on Hanzo, causing Hanzo to lose," Killua rattled off, as if he'd spent lots of time pondering the outcomes of the event. "Then" —Killua pointed to Pairo— "you will fight and win against Hanzo."

"I will?" Pairo looked skeptical.

"Please, that guy is as thick as a brick." Killua paused. "Anyway, that means Pokkle will fight against Hanzo and subsequently lose, leaving Pokkle to fight _me._ I will win, definitely. Which leaves Pokkle against Gittarackur, in which Pokkle will lose."

"But wait, that just means that he has to win the next match to pass," Leorio commented, looking confused.

"Well, you see, it was harder to predict what would happen on the other side of the bracket, but either way, against Leorio or Bodoro, Pokkle will be defeated," Killua said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Kurapika smiled. "What do you have against Pokkle, anyway?"

"Nothing," Killua said a little to quickly. Kurapika gave the boy the best motherly glare he could muster at the moment.

"Really?"

Killua relented with a huff. "He called me an 'easy fail' at the beginning of the exam."

"That's a bit immature," Kurapika remarked. "Pokkle's what, fifteen?"

"Nope. Eighteen and two months," Gon piped in.

"And how would you know that?" Killua asked.

Gon looked confused, not picking up on Killua's suspicious tone. "Uh, he told me?"

"Even worse," Kurapika tutted. "To have a fully grown adult poke fun at child for sport. I will make sure he apologizes or else—"

"Hunter Exam applicants, please report to the front atrium in five minutes," Chairman Netero's voice echoed from the loudspeakers.

Their group stood up, Leorio patting Kurapika on the back. "You can finish your murder plot later, Kurapika." The blonde flushed hotly at his remark.

Pairo snickered. "Be careful, your motherly-side is showing." Kurapika smacked him on the shoulder.

* * *

"Next match: applicants #44 and #404 please step forward," the referee, dressed in a tuxedo and sunglasses, hollered.

Kurapika glowered at the still-bloodstained tiles on the floor. A few examiners were making quick work to clean them, but the blond still wasn't too keen about the fact that he'd be battling Hisoka of all people on the very ground that Gon had been violently beaten on. Brushing a quick kiss on Pairo's cheek in an attempt to calm the other's boiling emotions, Kurapika walked towards Hisoka with perfect composure.

It could prove fatal if Kurapika were to show any ounce of vulnerability now.

Hisoka grinned maniacally, eyes dancing with glee at the upcoming battle. Oh, how amazing it was going to be to play with the pretty Kurta. Licking his lips, he shuffled his cards, expression childlike with anticipation.

Slowly, Kurapika took out his weapons. Once more ripping off the seals of his Tonta swords, he carefully drew out his blades. Hisoka's smile widened with appreciation. This set was different from the ones he had used earlier. _These_ weapons were not to be wielded by just anyone.

By rumor, Hisoka had learned about the Kurta Clan's amazing fighting technique. Although before their massacre it had been a few decades before any were seen in battle, there were a few that still lived that had witnessed such a spectacle. The Kurtas fought exclusively with their Tonta swords; it was their own creation. From birth they were usually trained, familiarized with both the nun-chuck and the blade techniques, sharpened and primed for war, whether or not they knew of it. The twin weapons were called such based on a play on words of Tanto blades. They resembled each other very much, both with the blade shape and the fact that both were concealed in fairly innocuous sheaths, the hilts blending in. What distinguished them, however, was a thin rope connecting the two swords and the constant skill of their possessor.

The Kurta's Tonta blades were typically made of steel, or forged iron. However, the pair that Kurapika was currently holding were ornamental, only to be used in the must intense battles or ceremonies. Ceremonial Tonta's were crafted from pearl, obsidian, or in Kurapika's case, meteoric iron, with hilts often studded with jewels or precious metals. Kurapika's were bound simply in fine dark leather, lacking any extra adornment. The clown's eyebrows furrowed as he felt that the swords were heavy with enchantments and...nen? Hisoka frowned. According to most reports, all of the Kurtanian ornamental blades had been carted off by the Phantom Troupe.

Kurapika kissed the blades, head bent in prayer, and the swords seemed to hum with ancient power. Metal glinting dangerously, all but Hisoka, Pairo, and Netero himself shifted nervously.

"Shall we begin?" Hisoka purred.

Kurapika nodded, closing his eyes.

"What is he doing?" Leorio whispered loudly.

"Sometimes, when one does not know their opponent, it is better to fight in the dark, so that one's comrades may see for them," Pairo responded, as if quoting something.

Hisoka attacked first, sending a card toward the blond. Kurapika didn't try to block it with his blades, instead dodging so incredibly quickly that many blinked and missed it, only hearing the snap of wood under the card as it burrowed into the wall. Kurapika then answered his adversary's strike with one of his own, blurring almost out of existence before blinking back into view with a flash of his blades. Hisoka jerked back, swinging up into the air with impossible grace.

"Look!" Leorio shouted, pointing at the ground. A few strands of red hair fluttered to the floor, having been shaved off from their owner.

Lunging forward, Hisoka sent a volley of cards. Narrowly dodging the onslaught, Kurapika gritted his teeth as he felt one skim his cheek. Without warning, Hisoka lunged at the blond. Sweeping his blade upward in a deadly arc, Kurapika maintained his perfect posture, going through the movements with apparent ease even as his eyelids remained firmly shut. Hisoka leapt back, avoiding the sword slashed at him.

It was like chess; the both of them planned each move carefully, neither being able to outsmart the other. Hisoka was tempted to run into his opponent's blade just to see what would happen, but thought against it as he saw it slice up one of his cards as if it were, well, _paper_.

Hisoka quickly masked his surprise, but judging by the way that the Kurta's mouth curled upward ever so slightly, the blond had somehow seen the shock that had passed over his features. Hurling more projectiles, Hisoka released a bit more aura to spice things up. To his astonishment (again), Kurapika's aura spiked to meet his, unknowingly, of course, but done all the same.

"Oh, both of them are quite skilled," Netero hummed, watching their match with earnest. _So they both know nen?_

"No kidding," Leorio declared, "Kurapika is amazing!"

Pairo nodded, tone light even as his fists clenched with anxiety. "Now do you see why it's unwise to cross him?" Leorio gulped.

The rest of the fight went as following: Hisoka flinging out his cards, only for Kurapika to block them and/or dodge them, and then Kurapika striking at Hisoka, who would artfully sidestep the assaults. After minutes of exchanging blows, Hisoka discovered a new hole in his shirt along with his haircut and Kurapika found several shallow cuts along his arms and cheeks. It seemed that the fight, although tilted in Hisoka's favor, was going to be a long one.

Finally, after Kurapika managed to dish out a small cut at the tip of Hisoka's collarbone, the clown suddenly lashed out, sending his opponent springing backwards. Hisoka followed, stopping to speak directly into the other's ear.

"I have information about the Spiders if you're interested," he crooned, relishing the look of unease sliding across the blond's features. Laughing at the other's expression, he continued, "Oh, so you _are_ interested." He ghosted a hand down Kurapika's chin, an affectionate gesture had his sharp nails not lingered on his neck in warning. "Meet me after orientation."

Hisoka abruptly spun away. "I forfeit," he called out, much to everyone's surprise.

As the spectators clapped, Pairo scooping him up in an almost possessive manner (he hadn't missed the clown's hands on the blond), Kurapika was still reeling from Hisoka's actions.

 _Just what is he trying to pull?_

* * *

Next, it was Hanzo versus Pairo.

Stepping forward, Pairo assessed the man in front of him. Hanzo was roughly the same height as him, given an inch or two, with a lean, agile body. So, not at all like Bendot's lumbering, oafish physique. From watching Gon's fight, Hanzo seemed to wield one long blade that extended from his right arm, implying his right-arm dominance. The ninja was evenly matched in speed and flexibility, but had a bit of an advantage with his torture techniques. Pairo and Hanzo both had different skill sets, but that worked in Pairo's favor.

Pairo had dabbled in a wide variety of styles, while Hanzo stayed true to only one. Based on the other's previous match, Hanzo had some type of morals, and almost always fought fairly when it was clear that his adversary was powerful. Pairo, however, knew how to fight dirty, after so many years surviving off of the streets. But, he, too, was reluctant to utilize such underhanded skills. Judging from the ninja's training, most of the fight would probably be hand-to-hand.

Thank heavens for all those spars with Kurapika. Even though he got his butt kicked most of the time.

"Shall we begin?" Hanzo offered.

Pairo held up his hand, "Wait one moment, please."

Taking out his Tonta swords, he unsheathed them from their plain wooden casings. Dark, midnight meteoric iron gleamed darkly back at him, hilts studded with intricate beading and precious jewels. Unlike Kurapika's own pair, _these_ were clearly ornate and precious. Running a finger down the blade, Pairo dutifully kissed the cool metal, sending up a quick prayer before nodding at Hanzo.

Closing his eyes, he said, "Let's go."

Pairo allowed Hanzo to attack first, having heard the dull clash of metal from Hanzo's sword sliding out. The other man was quick, and Pairo parried his blow at the last possible moment as his reflexes instructed. Shifting his stance, Pairo carried out a series of feints, each faster than the previous. Easily blocking, Hanzo pressed forward, causing a small step backward from his opponent.

Slash. Block. Feint. Feint. Block.

Retreating further, Pairo smiled inwardly as Hanzo's movements became more confident and bold, leaving areas wide open and vulnerable to attack. He loosened his grip on his blades, ready to proceed with his plan. _Wait,_ his mind advised. _Go on with your charade for a few moments longer._

Hanzo lunged forward, swords clashing loudly again and again, scarcely a second between one attack and the next. Pairo pretended to scowl in concentration, his eyes still closed, and was pleased to hear the other's arrogant chuckle as he blocked another vicious blow. _Now._

Letting go of his Tonta swords completely, Pairo darted forward, aiming a fist at Hanzo's chest. The air having been knocked out of him, the ninja stumbled back, and Pairo could almost _see_ the surprised look on his face. Catching him off guard, Pairo faked a swipe at his opponent's jaw, and in stead delivered a heavy knee up that nearly wiped out all chances of Hanzo juniors, if you know what I mean.

Hanzo fell to his feet, face contorted in pain and shocked that Pairo, who seemed so honorable, would do such a thing. The Kurta suddenly came up behind him. Opening his eyes, Pairo pulled out a knife from somewhere in his robes, holding it up to Hanzo's neck.

"So, will you surrender?" Pairo asked, voice casual yet distinctly dangerous. "Or will I have to finish what I already started?" He nodded toward Hanzo's downstairs region. Hanzo paled.

"I forfeit," the ninja conceded. Cue applause.

Pairo walked back to Kurapika whose face was both pained and amused. "I seriously didn't think you'd do such a thing, Mr. Street Fighter," the blond said.

"Please, if anyone were to earn that title, it would be you," Pairo shot back, rolling his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Leorio asked, looking mildly ill. The doctor was learning more terrifying things about Kurapika every day.

"Kurapika used to enter fighting rings when we needed money," the taller Kurta explained. "It was funny to see a small fifteen-year-old beat up professional boxers and the like."

Leorio clasped a hand over his forehead. "Oh dear," he said faintly.

"What was with the whole 'fighting with my eyes closed' technique?" Killua asked, having just entered the conversation.

Kurapika shrugged modestly. "Some battle tactic that we obtained when we were young. It works in two ways: by yourself, or with your comrade."

"What do you mean?"

It was Pairo who answered. "You're forced rely more on your other senses, so it works well in the dark, or when you're not sure if you can trust your sight to see the truth for you. But, we took that a step further. I found some sort of ancient text that allows to people to have some sort of mental bond with someone else. So, with the other's consent, we can share information through our link. Pretty much while I was fighting, Kurapika watched the match for me and gave me pointers, and vise versa. It makes our reflexes quicker and more accurate."

Seeing the shocked looks on their faces, Kurapika added, "We only use this in extreme situations and one-on-one battles, because it requires a lot of concentration."

"Plus, it gives both of us headaches," Pairo commented helpfully.

* * *

Kurapika felt sick. Hot, molten anger bubbled deep in his stomach, his eyes flaring up behind his slate contacts. That _filth._ There were many derogatory terms that came up when describing Illumi, but none that fully illustrated his sudden animosity towards the other man. How could he have manipulated such a young boy as Killua like so? And his own brother, too.

Never in the past few years had the blond felt this much wrath flooding through his veins, not even when he'd faced Majitani.

About to step forward, Kurapika felt Pairo place a placating hand on his arm. "I'll take care of this."

Opening his mouth in protest, Kurapika stopped when he saw his companion's expression. Pairo's handsome features fell evenly to mask the warring emotions brewing underneath. However, only Kurapika was able to detect his fury. It was in his eyes, a blazing scarlet filled with malice veiled with soft brown. It was in the slight quiver of his words, the hitch in pitch that threatened to spill over the ire hidden inside. And, it was in his movements, slow and predatory as he approached the Chairman.

Pairo exchanged a few words with Netero, who simply chuckled and shrugged, as if saying: _well, I'm not going to stop you._ Meanwhile, Illumi just stood there, blinking owlishly in confusion.

Walking up to a lamp, Pairo scooped it up, switched it on, and practically skipped over to the tall assassin, smiling amicably.

"You know," Pairo began, tone deceivingly light, "in some cultures, giving someone a candle is a gesture of forgiveness." He paused, like he was searching for the words. "I don't really know why. Maybe because it will brighten their life? Or it wards off bad spirits? Who knows?"

Illumi just regarded him blankly. _Is this some sort of threat?_

"Now, since I do not have a candle to give you to show you _my_ offer of forgiveness for your horrid actions of today, I now hold a lamp." Pairo grinned, a little bit of his anger shining through. "However, I find the whole 'gifting' process a bit too... _gentle_."

Not waiting for the other to contemplate his words, Pairo abruptly hefted the lamp and swung it down in a heavy arc towards Illumi's arm. Shattering, the lamp's bulb exploded in multi-colored bits of expensive glass. The assassin clutched his injury, and all were surprised that he hadn't even made a sound the entire time. Slumping against a wall, Illumi glared at Pairo silently.

"I prefer my way of doing things, even though it's more...well...violent than necessary," Pairo finished, his voice still friendly. "Do reflect on how detrimental your little manipulation has served." Shoving the destroyed lamp into Illumi's bleeding hands, Pairo turned to face the Chairman.

"Sorry about the lamp." Netero just laughed, the sound echoing off of the vaulted ceilings.

* * *

"Kurapika! Leorio! Pairo!" The three of them spun to see Gon, who was up and running despite his broken arm. "We have to rescue Killua!"

It had been twelve hours since orientation when the now four of them were finally able to meet up together without the other applicants. Kurapika still turned over the information that Hisoka had told him about hours earlier. Although he had no interest picking off the Spiders, he knew that if the Phantom Troupe was gathering at some place, only death and destruction would occur. He had to protect others from meeting his same fate.

Plus, there was the matter of the Scarlet Eyes.

There was a rumor that a pair was being sold off at the yearly Yorknew City underground auction in a couple months. The same place that the Spiders would be during the same time frame. Ugh. Kurapika was sure as hell that he wouldn't let those thieves take what was rightfully his people's yet _again._ He'd shared the information with Pairo, of course, and they'd agreed to investigate further about the auction.

Directing his attention back to the boy in front of them, Kurapika smiled the younger's energy and enthusiasm. "We're already one step ahead of you. Leorio booked us tickets to Kukuroo Mountain right after orientation."

Gon's eyes shined. "Yes! Killua, here we come!"

 _Stay safe, Killua. We'll be there soon._

 ** _To be Continued..._**

* * *

Added Notes

1) I've decided to show the Zoldyck Family arc in snapshots next chapter, so that it's written, but won't take as much time

2) Some things _did_ change this chapter, but I hoped you all liked it!

3) Once again, my writing skills on fights and battles are still a bit shaky, so apologies for the choppiness!

4) Kurapika and Pairo were taught nen accidentally, so they use it subconsciously without seeing it or feeling it, like the nen beasts and their owners in the current manga arc. (Dark Continent)

5) Yorknew City arc will change a whole lot, so just another warning!

Thanks for reading and please review!


	11. 10: The Zoldycks

**Bit of a shorter chapter this time, sorry for that!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter**

 **See bottom of chapter for added notes**

 **Chapter Ten**

* * *

"So we just need to open it?" Gon asked.

"No," Leorio said, shaking his head. "No. No way."

The entrance to the Zoldyck estate loomed before them, intricate carvings gleaming wickedly in the moonlight. Ancient symbols were etched into the metal, one for each set of gates. Twin gargoyles were perched atop the utmost doors, mouths contorted into vicious grins. Yes, this had to be the place. Intimidating? Check. Dangerous? Check. Unnecessarily complex? Check. Plus, Pairo had already seen two people decimated by a murderous monster, so this one had to be legit.

Kurapika shifted uneasily beside him, sizing up the obstacle ahead. The blond had seemed more than a little unsettled ever since his conversation with Hisoka, which Pairo was still miffed about. If only he had went with him, then maybe he would understand the situation better. It pained him to see his companion so worried, the one person that he had pledged to protect, even though the other didn't need it.

"Yes way," Pairo responded, monotone. "Either these gates or immediate death by demonic dog."

They had been introduced to the monstrous watchdog a few minutes earlier, an encounter that had shaken them up quite a bit. Mikey, the large beast that had eagerly consumed the earlier would-be assassins, was perfectly docile during their brief visit. However, that didn't stop Pairo from anxiously noting the creature's sharp claws and gigantic maw. Even Gon, who seemed to be boundlessly positive, looked deterred and a great deal terrified.

Pairo hadn't expected the whole 'rescue Killua' mission to be easy, but he'd hoped that maybe, just maybe, the journey wouldn't have entailed violence or fighting in any way. While it looked like the opposite, _Pairo_ was the one that hated fighting and avoided it all costs. Kurapika accepted that in extreme circumstances, brute force was needed, and had no qualms about settling things with a good old-fashioned fistfight.

Leorio looked to Zebro pleadingly. Shrugging, the older man just nodded gravely. "He's right."

"But this gate is impossibly heavy! How will we even have a chance of opening it?" Leorio asked, his panic mode having been switched on.

An evil grin stretched across Zebro features, and Pairo had a feeling that he didn't want to know the answer to Leorio's question. "Well, I'm _so_ glad you asked, young man. Come with me." And with that, he began to walk away, leaving the four of them no choice but to scramble to catch up.

* * *

"Gah!" Leorio hissed, trying to raise his teacup to his lips. The mottled-green vessel refused to budge, no matter how hard Leorio pulled. Kurapika, Gon, and Pairo were having similar troubles, all surprised at the weight. After a few tries, they gave up, Leorio sagging into his chair. That was a bad idea, as his fifty kilogram vest pushed the seat backwards, causing the doctor to tumble to the ground.

"This is wack!" Leorio exclaimed, gripping the edge of the table to pull himself up shakily. "Why is everything so damn heavy?"

Kurapika looked up at Zebro. "This is part of our training, I suppose?" The other man nodded.

"The cups you are holding are twenty kilograms each, and the vests you are all wearing are fifty."

Leorio made a sound like an exploded garden hose. "What?"

"Wow! Really?" Gon gasped.

"I'll increase the weight as you all progress."

 _Well isn't that nice?_

"Oh, and the utensils and furniture in this place weigh in at over twenty kilograms apiece. Not to mention the doors, which are five hundred kilograms respectively," Zebro informed them helpfully, lifting the teapot with ease. "More tea, anyone?" Everyone groaned in unison.

Later, when they were preparing for sleep, Leorio looked around furtively, undoing one of his vest's straps. _No,_ Kurapika mouthed to him, desperately crossing his arms into an 'x'.Who knew what would happen if Zebro caught one of them breaking the rules? As if on a cue, Zebro burst in, scanning the room. Locking eyes with Leorio, he fixed the weighted vest, giving him a warning glance before turning back to wherever he had come from.

After that incident, the four of them split up into their separate rooms, Kurapika volunteering to share with Pairo. The impossibly heavy door pushed aside to reveal a small room with simple furnishing. Just a thin bed pressed against one wall, a small lamp, and a plain chair propped up at a corner.

Sighing, Pairo flopped down on the mattress prepared for them, frowning as the springs groaned beneath him. Kurapika sat down beside him, letting out a squeak of surprise when a pair of arms encircled his waist. Dragging the blond down beside him, Pairo let out a pleased hum as he buried his nose into Kurapika's hair.

"Get off," Kurapika halfheartedly protested, tugging at the arm bound around his hip.

Pairo pouted childishly. "No." His hold tightened possessively. "Tired." Plus, holding the other Kurta was addictive.

"What are you, three?"

"Yes," Pairo replied, voice rough with sleepiness. Something in Kurapika's heart jumped at the sound.

Kurapika sighed, relaxing in the other's grip. When drowsy, his companion would only get more affectionate if Kurpaika tried to move, which was adorable, but very inconvenient when it came to facing his friends with a lovey-dovey Pairo still latched onto his waist.

Which _had_ happened more than once.

Although he knew that the other would probably kill him the next morning, Pairo couldn't bring himself to care. Not when he was so warm and comfortable with the one he cared for most in his arms.

And so, the two of them drifted off into a sweet, dreamless slumber.

* * *

Pairo wiped the sweat beading at his brow, glaring up at the testing gates with heavy contempt.

"How about we all push at once?" Kurapika suggested. "On the count of three?"

The rest of their group said nothing in response, but lined themselves up against the doors with a collective groan. Even Gon looked tired, favoring his right arm considerably. He had joined them in their efforts to open the gates shortly after his broken arm had healed, but it seemed that the four of them combined were still not strong enough to pass through.

"One...two...three!"

They all surged forward, exerted as much force as they could. Slowly, slowly the gates cracked open, a small sliver widening to a bigger gap. "Keep. Going!" Gon gasped out. Pairo scowled, furrowing his brow, and threw out every ounce of strength he had.

The four of them stumbled into the estate, blinking up at their new surroundings. Kurapika and Leorio stood panting, hands still poised on the doors. Gon and Pairo had been swept onto their hands and knees, both of them grinning from ear to ear.

"Woah," Gon exclaimed, eyes scanning the area.

Large, graceful trees stretched up towards the heavens, and dense vegetation grew thickly along the forest floor. Pale, sickly-looking flowers bloomed side-by-side with dangerously hued ones, and unseen animals scuttled around underfoot. A dirt road carved a meandering path through it all, disappearing into the subtle mist hanging around the air.

"Is now a bad time to say that this place gives me the creeps?" Leorio asked tentatively, flinching as the gates closed behind them with a final slam.

"Well, it's too late to turn back now," Pairo said, running a hand down a moss-covered tree trunk. "So I guess we better get started on our trek."

"Let's hope we don't die on our way there," Leorio remarked darkly. The doctor kept a hand hovering over his pocketknife just in case.

On that happy note, Kurapika set off with his friends on yet _another_ headlong-trip into danger.

Amazing.

* * *

Kurapika barely restrained himself from screaming in frustration as Gon was struck once again.

"Stop it!" the butler whispered, almost to herself, looking increasingly more panicked as Gon stood up once more. "Stay away!" Her grip on her staff wavered. Gon had been violently smashed in the face for the past few hours, not willing to give up even if it meant dealing with the consequences. With every metallic smack, the butler's resolve weakened, chipping away piece by piece.

Not heeding to the girl's pleas, the boy continued on, blow after blow, without complaint. The blond had begged Gon to let him take his place, but the younger had refused adamantly. So Kurapika waited in pained silence, heart clenching at every beating as if it was his own.

 _No,_ Gon had said, _I must do this myself. Killua is my best friend, and I will do anything to get him back._

Canary looked close to tears, lip trembling as she swung her weapon. "Leave!"

Spiraling backwards from the hit, Gon's expression remained determined.

"Cut it out!" the girl yelled. "Don't you see how futile this is?" She turned to the rest of the group. "Why aren't you stopping him?"

Kurapika, Pairo, and Leorio's expressions stayed unmoved, eyes fighting to remain neutral. This was Gon's fight, and they had no right to interfere.

"Aren't you his friends?" Canary exclaimed, more desperately.

 _The only reason we're letting him do this is because we are_ friends _._

"What's the problem?" Gon gasped out, getting to his feet. "I'm just here to see my friend. I'm just here to see Killua!"

At his words, something shifted in the butler's eyes, and Kurapika knew that Gon had won.

* * *

"Gotoh, has Gon gotten here yet?" All heads swiveled to the back of the room.

The four of them had been tricked into a high-stakes guessing game, one that had gotten all but Gon disqualified from. They couldn't have just refused to play, either. Canary's life, along with all chances of meeting Killua were on the line. So their party had just gritted their teeth and agreed to the head-butler's terms.

The rules themselves sounded so simple. It was a guessing game. Gotoh, the butler, would throw the coin around in between his hands, using fancy tricks and skills to trip them up. Then, one of them had to pick which hand they thought the coin was in. If they guessed correctly, they moved on to the next level. If not, they were eliminated. Once everyone of their group had chosen incorrectly, the 'game' would end and they would be forced to leave the Zoldyck Estate.

Leorio had gotten eliminated first, Pairo and Kurapika following in close succession. All chances rested Gon, who had been hard-pressed to finish up the final round. Which thankfully he was fortunate in doing so.

And then Killua had just strolled in, oh-so casually. The paler boy's face had been badly bruised, much like Gon's, and striped with cuts. Kurapika was afraid of what the answer would be if he asked who had done such a thing to him. But, it didn't matter, as long as Killua was safe and alive.

"Killua!" Gon yelled, having recovered from the initial shock the quickest.

Killua's eyes brightened. "Gon!" He looked around the room. "And...Kurapika and Pairo?"

Pairo smiled. "What? Are we just the after thoughts?" Nonetheless, the Kurtas ran forward to hug the younger boy, Pairo ruffling his hair as Kurapika delivered delivered a motherly peck on the boy's forehead.

"Hey! And it's Liorio!" Killua exclaimed, smirking.

"It's Leorio!" the older man corrected, pretended to be cross. The act faded quickly, however, and he too strode over to embrace Killua.

Killua turned to Gon. "Woah, what happened to your face?" The spiky-haired boy frowned.

"Hey, yours isn't any better!"

Gotoh, meanwhile, smiled at the display. It seemed that the young master had finally found his real family, one that he had pieced together himself. However, the head butler couldn't help but count the days that such a happy thing would last. It was the Zoldyck family way that carved each master's paths for them; it simply was _not_ their choice.

Although Killua's new family had everything that his old one didn't, it would never last. Gotoh had seen this before, and he was sure of it.

* * *

"Yorknew City, huh?" Killua pondered, toying with the zipper on his backpack.

The five of them were talking in an airship terminal, waiting for their flights. Gon and Killua were headed on a trip to Heaven's Arena, where they would try to find Hisoka, and Leorio was leaving to pursue his studies as a doctor, something that came cheaply to him with his new Hunter's license. Kurapika and Pairo hadn't decided where they were going quite yet, so they were hitching a ride on an airship headed to Lukso province to pay their respects. After that, they would most likely start looking for a job that would bring them closer to the auction.

"Yeah," Pairo replied. "The Scarlet Eyes will be auctioned off there."

Kurapika nodded. "At least, that's what Hisoka told me."

" _Hisoka?_ " Leorio, Gon and Killua chorused.

"He cornered me after orientation to hand over information," the blonde stated, voice calm. "That was part of the reason why he forfeited my match."

"So that's why," Leorio mused.

"Yes. He told me to come to Yorknew City on September first, because that was when the underground auction would happen. Whether this is a trap or not is still in question," Kurapika confessed. "However, it is a risk Pairo and I are willing to take."

"Don't forget the Spiders," Pairo cautioned.

Leorio paled. "The Phantom Troupe?"

" _Flight 236, to Lenice, boarding in ten minutes._ "

"Oh, crap!" Leorio checked his ticket. "That's my flight!" Giving them all awkward pats on the back, he announced, "I'll wait for you guys at Yorknew City!" He turned to Kurapika. "You better call me to fill me in, you hear? See ya!"

After Leorio's airship retreated into the distance, Killua motioned Kurapika to go on in his explanation.

"Hisoka hinted that the Gen'ei Ryodan would be there at that time." Kurapika shrugged. "It makes sense, as the annual auction is a black market for unusual items and rare treasures from around the world. What's better to steal from than the world's largest gathering of riches and wealth across the nations?"

"Aren't you worried about them?" Gon asked. He couldn't forget the blond's smoldering anger during his fight with Majitani.

"Or still angry?" Killua chipped in.

Pairo pulled his companion closer. "Not particularly. Yes, we are both still angry, but it's not to a point that we are not able to think rationally in their presence." _Hopefully._

"As long as they don't get into our way, we won't confront them or purposely seek them out," Kurapika continued, looking unburdened by the fact that the culprits for his clan's massacre would be residing in the same city as them in a few months.

"The less dangerous encounters, the better," Pairo added.

"So, I guess the next place we'll be meeting at is Yorknew City?" Gon observed.

"Mm-hm, exactly."

" _Flight 491, to Heaven's Arena, boarding in five minutes,_ " a cool voice informed from one of the nearby speakers.

"Oh, that's us!" Gon exclaimed. Grabbing his friend's arm, he tugged him toward the boarding gates. "Bye, Kurapika! Bye Pairo!"

"Until next time," Killua called out from over his shoulder.

"Yes, until then!" Kurapika said, waving goodbye.

 _Next, Yorknew City!_

 ** _To be Continued..._**

* * *

Added Notes

1) Finally on to the Yorknew City arc!

2) This chapter was pretty hard to write, but I hope you guys liked it!

3) Next chapter I will reveal Pairo's nen abilities, but if you have any suggestions, please tell me

4) I didn't change too much during this chapter, becuase there wasn't much to change anyway

5) This is an AU story! Lots of things will be different in the next few chapters

6) The focus of this story is to show Kurapika having a healthier life, please remember that!

As always, thanks for reading and please review!


	12. 11: New Job, New City

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter**

 **See bottom of chapter to read added notes**

 **Chapter Eleven**

* * *

 _Six months later, one month before the Yorkshin Auction..._

Kurapika fiddled with the paperwork in his hands, skimming over the words one last time.

Enclosed on the snow-white paper was his work profile; his experience, credentials, criminal history, previous employers. Basically, it told his potential boss everything he needed to know, yet at the same time revealing nothing about Kurapika at all. Most importantly, it failed to inform about his nen type, ability, or personal background. The blond simply assumed that his future employer didn't care if his bodyguards were murders, thieves, or mafia, as long as they worked under his orders and held up their side of the contract.

And quite large a contract had been offered.

There were many stipulations, requirements, and double-ended warnings and disclosures. But, at least if Kurapika was going to work for a paranoid psychopath who collected body parts for fun, he'd be paid quite handsomely for it. Thirty million jenny was the starting salary, and it grew as one moved up the ranks. The head bodyguard was given close to fifty million, an impressive figure that had many flocking to job openings such as the one that Kurapika was attending. Although, it wasn't the most expensive position he could've gotten, as he had been offered about five million more by another underworld boss, but it was the side benefits that Kurapika was after.

To be precise, it was the reputation of his employer that had caught his eye. High up on the underground social ladder, his boss had great influence, using their power to wrack up serious income and rare items. Particularly human organs and bodies. An odd interest, Kurapika admitted, but such endeavors would only serve to help his cause for finding the eyes. Plus, his employer _would_ be participating in the Yorkshin Auction, so the blond was right where he wanted to be.

Looking up, the Kurta familiarized himself the impressive building in front of him. After all, if the interview went as planned, this behemoth house would be where he'd be reporting to for the next couple months, at least. Perfectly manicured lawns stretched lazily over countless acres, vibrant flowerbeds sweetening the fresh air. A cool facade of pale stone covered the mansion, crystal windows giving way to shadows and hints of grandeur. The pavement beneath him marble, sparkling under a fresh coat of polish, something that Kurapika noted with amusement. The whole exterior was obviously designed to impress; every detail exuded wealth and exuberant life choices.

He expected nothing less from the Nostrade family.

Walking up to the front gates, he pressed the intercom button and announced that he'e been sent by the agency. After a moment of silence, the iron-wrought hinges slowly unlatched, leading him deeper into the world of the wealthy.

An elderly butler in a crisp suit directed him into the atrium, bowing slightly before spinning on his heel elaborately and leaving. The doors clicked shut behind him, and Kurapika didn't even flinch when he heard the turn of a key at the handle, locking them in. The blond sat down quietly on one of the expensive couches provided, appraising his possible coworkers. Two women and three men, not counting himself. Each was uniquely dressed, and were conspicuously giving Kurapika a once over. He mentally face-palmed as the men did a double-take at his appearance.

Kurapika was a man, _damn it._ Contrary to popular belief, by the way. His delicate features and slim build threw a whole lot of people off, and they'd ended up with their asses kicked if they ever tried to hit on him under that guise. Not that many minded his actual gender after he pointed out, just continuing their terrible pickup-lines and flirty promises.

"I apologize for the wait," a voice came from the stairwell. The same butler that had let him into the mansion had suddenly appeared at the stairwell. "Everyone seems to have arrived, so we will go over the contract now." _Oh, please no. I've already read that stupid thing over twenty times!_

The contract, explained by a serious man from his place on the television screen, was actually the interview process. As expected, the prospective boss didn't care about the details of their lives, only requesting that they procure one of the items included on the monitors handed out to them by the butler. The first few on the list were pretty ordinary; locks of hair, mummified arms, skin, and a skull. Nothing to be concerned about. However, the fifth item was typed in a cold font: _One pair of the Scarlet Eyes._

Heart pounding of its own volition, Kurapika made sure to retain his composure. No doubt Pairo had sensed the blond's blatant discomfort from their link, and it wouldn't do to work up his companion over such a thing. Hands shaking, Kurapika schooled his features, thankful that the only person who had seen his momentary rage was the small woman beside him.

"Hmm?" The large man next to him shifted to inspect him. _Crap._ "What's wrong? You look pale."

Kurapika managed a small smile. "I'm fine—" His phone rang. _Shit. Pairo noticed._ "Excuse me." Picking up reluctantly, (if he didn't, Pairo would tear down the building and surrounding area to search for him) he answered with a steady voice. "Hello?"

"What happened? Are you hurt? I swear, I should have come with y—" Pairo's voice was kept thankfully quiet, but his concern was clear. Still, Kurapika let the other's voice slide over him, calming him down.

"Everything is fine," Kurapika cut in, trying to reassure his frazzled partner.

"Are you sure? If you need me, don't hesitate to ask."

Kurapika sighed. "Yes, I'm completely okay. Now, you're causing quite a scene, so I'm going have to hang up now."

Silence on the end of line. "This is definitely one of the times when I wish that my nen ability was more battle oriented," Pairo muttered, so softly that Kurapika almost thought that he'd imagined it.

 _It isn't like he needs combative hatsu anyway,_ Kurapika mused.

Pairo made a noise of frustration. "Fine. I'll see you soon." Kurapika could almost see the other's pout. "I love you," Pairo said hurriedly, hanging up.

Bringing the phone down from his ear, Kurapika looked at the device with confusion. Had Pairo just said that he loved him? That was odd. Inwardly shrugging, the blond focused at the task at hand, avoiding the awed glance he received from the shorter woman. _I'll ask him about it later._

The tall man went for the door. "It's locked?" He tried the door handle again.

"Oh," the man on the screen held up a finger, as if trying to remember something. "I forgot to mention one thing. The barest minimum requirement is that you be strong...strong enough to leave this mansion alive."

Kurapika almost snorted in amusement. What next? Would the head butler (who he assumed was the person on the television pretending to be their employer) cue up some dramatic music?

At his words, the door burst open, revealing multiple black-clad figures wielding swords and guns. Immediately, the other potential bodyguards tensed, the pink-haired woman throwing the butler in front of her for cover. Kurapika acted first, extending a slender chain crackling with aura from his ring finger. _Dowsing chain._

The soldiers raised their guns, letting the bullets spray at their targets. While the others took cover, (the poor butler was used as a human shield) Kurapika sprung into action, maneuvering his chains to move at a blinding speed, catching the bullets between the links. Something in the blond purred with satisfaction at the shocked gasps behind him. Shaking the metal pieces out, Kurapika sidestepped the swordsmen charging toward him, agilely spinning and flipping to fend off his attackers.

Leaping upwards, Kurapika landed lightly on a stairwell, assessing the situation. _Three with guns. Six with swords._ The blond leaned to the right, absentmindedly noting the sword that was embedded into the place where he'd been standing in a few moments before. _Two more with swords above._ That didn't make sense. It was almost as if the swordsmen had appeared out of thin air. _That's it!_

Relocating to the nearby chandelier, Kurapika quickly swept over the fight, smiling when he found what he was looking for. _The one person who isn't participating..._

Nimbly jumping down, Kurapika drew out a knife from his robes, pressing it to the other's neck. "You have three seconds to stop them." The man feigned confusion, but that didn't fool Kurapika for a moment. "One...two..."

"Okay," the man managed, looking chagrined. "I get it." The figures collapsed, shrinking like a deflated balloon. The others stopped, one of them frozen mid-kick.

"W-what's going on?"

"H-how?"

Kurapika smirked. _Impress coworkers? Check._

* * *

Pairo flexed his fingers, letting his aura lace in between his hands. It had been four hours since Kurapika left, so all he'd been doing was reading and practicing his hatsu, even though he's perfected it months ago.

Training with Kurapika had been fun. Not long after their trip to Lukso Province had they started searching for a nen master to practice with. They'd tried searching for their old teacher, but it was as if he'd disappeared from the face of the earth. Not even a trace of him had been left, and any that they'd asked didn't remember anything. Strange.

However, during their pursuits, another master had offered his help with their learning. The man's name was Izunabi, and he was quiet and skilled, instructing the both of them so well that, coupled with their 'inborn talent', they had finished their studies within two months. Something that their mentor had vehemently denied he's ever seen before. Kurpaika and Pairo attributed it to the fact that they'd unknowingly learned most of the basics before, under their previous master.

Once they had started training in their separate categories, Izunabi introduced them to the water divination test.

* * *

 _Four months ago..._

"This will help you understand what type of nen user you are," the nen master informed them.

"Nen user?" Kurapika asked. "As in Enhancer, Transmuter, Conjurer, Emitter, Manipulator, and Specialist?"

"Yes."

Pairo looked interested. "How exactly does this work?"

"You infuse some of your nen into the water, and depending on the change, it'll reveal what type you are."

Kurapika nodded. "What signs are linked to each category?"

Izunabi chuckled, a rare thing. "I'll tell you once you get your results."

"Well then," Pairo said. "I say that we try it out."

"Agreed." The blond flashed him a smile.

Kurapika went before his partner, after Pairo's joking line of 'ladies first' (which had earned him a punch on the arm). The shorter Kurta brought out his nen, the white smoke curling off of his skin in a ostentatious show of his capabilities. At first nothing happened, but as he focused, the water quivered, a small, dark object forming in the cup.

"Ah," Izunabi observed. "That means you are a Conjurer. Your manifest your aura and create objects and tools made entirely from your nen." Kurapika made a pleased expression before nudging Pairo playfully.

"Come on, it's your turn now."

Pairo sat down in front of the water vessel. No way in hell would he let Kurapika upstage him again. Drawing out his aura, Pairo let the power flood into the pottery. Nothing happened. Concentrating even further, he let out another substantial surge of aura. Again nothing. Lifting his head, he met the other two's expressions. Kurapika's was vaguely amused, as if saying ' _well that was_ _anticlimactic_ '. Izunabi's was thoughtful.

"Try touching the water," Izunabi suggested.

"Touching it?" Pairo hid his confusion politely.

Their master nodded.

Tentatively, Pairo stuck his finger into the water, Kurapika doing the same. Both of their eyes widened.

"It's hot," Pairo remarked. "Are you sure this is hasn't been sitting out in the sun?"

The teacher smiled. "I drew that water from a stream a few minutes ago. It was _you_ that changed it." Pairo inwardly gaped. "Your aura altered its temperature. That indicates that you are a Specialist."

"A Specialist?" Pairo echoed.

"Exactly. Your abilities do not fall under any certain category, so that means that you are a Specialist" Izunabi stated, glancing at the both of them. "Now, since you two have discovered your categories, I will teach the both of you how to properly utilize nen in your appropriate categories."

And train they did.

Every once in a while, their teacher would have them take the water divination test over again. _It's to gauge your improvement as you go on in your training,_ he had said. Initially, Kurapika's conjured object would fizzle in and out of existence in the water, but after a few days, the item would sink to the bottom of the glass with a definite _clunk_. Pairo, too, worked his abilities until one day he was able to make the water boil upon contact, scaring the crap out of Izunabi. _I've never seen such swift progression from previous students. Your two must really be something._

It took three days of attempts for Pairo to form his hatsu, and two weeks longer for Kurapika to materialize the object he'd wanted. After a lengthy discussion with Izunabi about limits and conditions, Kurapika started building his resolve.

In exchange for near-unbreakable chains, he would only be able to use his Chain Jail (located on his middle digit) on those directly threatening the following four people: Pairo, Leorio, Gon, and Killua. He would not be able to use judgement chain on any unless he knew their nen ability, name, and age. He had staked his life to these terms, further strengthening his chains. When asked about his choice in weapon, the blond would simply answer:

 _"Because there is an evil running loose in this world, one that needs to constantly be chained down."_

Who knew that an answer to a question could possibly raise more questions?

While Kurapika bettered his accuracy and technique with his conjured links, Pairo worked on improving his new hatsu.

It took the better part of two days to figure out what he would do with his aura. Izunabi had mentioned that the results of the water divination would hint to the general direction of where his aura was based on.

Pairo was very much of a peaceful person, so subtle power was very much his style. Seeing his struggle, Izunabi advised him to simply let his nen decide for itself what it would be. Although feeling quite stupid, Pairo had extended his nen, meditating at Kurapika's suggestion. Kurapika and Izunabi sat across from him, just in case anything happened.

At first, all that Pairo felt was a light tingling sensation, much like the feeling of when one's foot falls asleep. Encouraged by this, he let his nen out fully, concentrating on the strange feeling. Soon, the soft prickling evened out into a warm, comfortable sense that spread across Pairo's entire body, reminding of those happy, sun-drenched afternoons of his childhood.

"Pairo!" Kurapika's voice called out. Pairo's eyes snapped open. "Your aura."

All around him was a shroud of blinding white, shimmering and flickering like the sun's rays. Realizing that he was probably blinding the two of them, Pairo quickly retracted his nen. "Sorry."

"An interesting development," Izunabi hummed. "But, I'm still not quite sure whether or not your aura is controlling the light, or has transformed _into_ the light.

"Well," Kurapika began, a mischievous glint in his eyes, "there's only one way to find out."

Pairo caught his meaning and snickered. "Experiment time!"

* * *

'Experiment time' was great in theory, but terrible in reality. At least in Kurapika's opinion.

Two examples:

One. During a test of whether or not regular, non-nen-practitioners were able to see Pairo's hatsu, the three of them ended up being chased out by a mob with torches and pitchforks screaming "Begone you evil glow-stick!" It didn't help that they'd used an old-fashioned, traditional village nearby that didn't accept technology and modern ideas. So when Pairo started sprouting golden rays from his chest, the nearby villagers were caught between praising their deities for sending a new human vessel for them to speak through, or throwing him out for showing signs of dangerous magic.

Of course, Pairo was utterly shocked that the villagers were able to see his powers, and immediately yelled, "Holy shit!" Much to the surprise of the surrounding crowds.

Therefore the villagers went with option two. Their group had only a few scant seconds to flee before the droves returned with weapons from their armory. And so, Pairo was not allowed to curse for the next week, lest he want a dowsing chain to the face.

Two. About four days after he began training exclusively with his hatsu, Pairo had decided to try out his new-found technique. He'd been practicing the art of bending the light's rays to create illusions, and had succeeding in smaller things like disguising a ring, or changing the color of a flower. But, he was ready to take his technique to a whole different level.

Carefully using his nen, Pairo smiled in satisfaction at the mirror. Gone were the warm brown eyes, chocolate-colored hair, and well-defined facial features that made up Pairo's normal appearance. Instead, glittering golden eyes stared back, and candy-colored red hair scraped away from his face, revealing a seductive smirk.

Oh, this would be so fun.

Opening the door, he shouted, "Kurapika! Look!" The blond spun around, eyes widening at the sight of his face.

"Hisoka?" Kurapika suddenly whipped out his chains, sending a dowsing chain to his head.

"Ouch." Wincing, Pairo dropped the illusion. Stealing a glance at his companion's expression, Pairo burst out laughing. "Oh, you should have seen your face just now!"

Kurapika tried to muster up a glare, but his 'glare-capacity', as Pairo called it, seemed not up to its usual level. Giving up, the blond let out a bout of laughter.

"How did you do that?" Kurapika asked, part of his question rendered near-unintelligible with his snickering.

"What?" Pairo said innocently. Kurapika gave him a look. "You'll see tomorrow."

"Okay."

"Well," Pairo started, after they had both worn themselves out with all the laughing, "at least your chain accuracy has gotten better."

Kurapika didn't reply, simply hitting him on the arm.

* * *

The day after the 'Hisoka Incident', Pairo lead Kurapika and Izunabi out into the woods blindfolded.

"I swear, if this is some prank, I will disembowel you," Kurapika threatened, stumbling over a tree root. Pairo smiled at the other's wariness.

"Don't worry, no tricks this time," the taller Kurta assured him. After a few minutes of aimless walking, Pairo looped back to the hut, bending the rays of light into what he wanted. _Perfect._

"Okay!" he chirped. "Blindfolds off!" Kurapika and Izunabi threw off the fabric bound around their eyes.

"Did you just lead us out into the woods?" The nen master looked confused.

"What are you trying to show us?" Kurapika asked. The blond looked around, not knowing what he was supposed to be seeing. "Is there something I'm missing? I just see trees and bushes."

"Exactly!"

The two of them lifted a skeptical brow at Pairo in perfect synchronicity.

Sighing, Pairo released his nen, letting the illusion, or 'glamour' as he liked to call it, slide down like a curtain. Behind the illusion of an ordinary forest, the small wooden house that they had benn living in for past few months sat in its familiar clearing.

"See, I cast a glamour on the whole area. That's one of my new techniques."

Izunabi shook his head in amazement.

"What do you think you're going to call it?"

Pairo frowned. For some reason, nen-users liked to name each skill that they obtained. It was a bit ridiculous, to be completely honest. He'd already named his overall hatsu _'Heavenly Light',_ which sounded stupid out of context but scared the crap out of people during battle. (Well, it worked on the thief that had sneaked in that one time.)

"Um...I don't know. Maybe...'Solar Projection?"

"You don't sound so sure, Mr. Human Glow-stick," Kurapika teased.

 _Oh, no. That name isn't going to go away anytime soon._

* * *

 _Present day..._

Pairo looked up from his book at the sound of the hotel room door opening. The taller Kurta smiled as the blond walked into the living space, collapsing onto the seat next to him with a relieved sigh. The two of them were currently checked into a classy hotel in a nearby city, using their Hunter's licenses to obtain a first-class room for next to nothing.

"Did you get the job?" Pairo asked, pulling the smaller man towards him.

"Just need to get some person's hair," Kurapika mumbled resting his head on the other's shoulder.

"Hair?"

"The employer likes to collect body parts, remember?"

"Oh, right." Pairo pretended that he wasn't still confused.

"Anyway," Kurapika continued, closing his eyes. "The boss wants a famous actress' lock of hair. Sara, or something."

"Okay," Pairo ventured. "So all we have to do is procure some lady's hair and then we've wormed our way into the underworld's insane social elite?"

"Yep."

"Well, let's get that actor's hair, then," Pairo declared with mock gravitas. Kurapika laughed tiredly.

"Sleep first, please."

 _ **To be Continued...**_

* * *

Added Notes:

1) Kurapika's salary is about $300,000 USD

2) I hope you're okay with Pairo's hatsu; I wasn't sure what exactly I was going to do

3) Although my awesome reviewer tinyetoile suggested Pairo be a manipulator, I thought that might be a bit too matchy with the whole 'five people in the group with all six of the nen types' thing. (However, thanks so much for all the reviews, everyone!)

4) More about Pairo's power will come out in the next few chapters!

5) Kuroro will be appear in the chapter after the next one

6) Pairo _does_ have a secondary nen ability when his eyes turn scarlet

7) If you find any mistakes or errors, please PM me! Thanks!

Thanks for reading and please review!


	13. 12: Reunion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter**

 **See bottom of chapter for added notes**

 **Chapter Twelve**

* * *

 _A week before the auction..._

Kurapika sighed into his coffee, staring down at the dark liquid distastefully. _Do it for the caffeine,_ he told himself, quickly downing the contents. It wasn't that he disliked coffee; it was quite the opposite, in fact. Hotel coffee simply didn't measure up to the kind that Kurapika usually drank. And since Pairo was still showering, the blond couldn't coerce him into making him a proper cup.

But _heavens,_ was Pairo's coffee amazing. Kurapika wasn't sure how he did it, but his companion could whip up perfection even with the instant powder kind. Rich, warm, and with a hint of chocolate, his blend was addicting. Coffee just didn't taste the same if the other didn't make it. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he threw himself into routine.

He needed to get the bitter taste of self-made coffee out of his mouth.

Exactly fifteen minutes later, no more and no less, Kurapika exited his room dressed in a crisp suit. Frowning at the starched fabric, Kurapika slipped on his shoes; patent leather this time. Even though he was itching to get back into his traditional wear, he adjusted his cuffs and straightened his collar, leaving behind his newly-made tribal attire folded up in his bag.

Every so often, the blond would switch up his robes; it had been blue and gold recently. Each set of garments were woven and embroidered with his own two hands. Pairo's clothes, too. Although sowing and tabard making was primarily the job of the parents —up until their child was fourteen— Kurapika had picked up the skill early on. It was a good thing, too, because while Pairo was a genius in the kitchen, he had zero prowess in the clothes-making department. When Kurapika had first seen him again two years ago, he had laughed at what the other was wearing. That very afternoon after reuniting with him again, Kurapika began a new set of robes for his partner.

While Pairo was the master in culinary arts, Kurapika was an artist in fashion designing.

Not that he'd tell anyone else about that fact.

 _Ever._

Stepping into the shared living space, Kurapika smiled when he saw Pairo nursing a cup of tea on the sofa. The taller's garments had changed as well. Although Kurapika liked to stick with a nice blue color palette, Pairo always wore a rich pomegranate red. Otherwise, they wore the same designs and patterns; it was easier and faster foe Kurapika to focus on one type of robe at a time.

"Ready to go to work?" Pairo asked, fondness seeping into his voice.

Kurapika laughed. "Well, we've turned in that woman's hair, and I met the boss, so I guess if I've come this far..." he trailed off. The two of them had obtained the famous braid a few days ago, having taken a few weeks to locate it, after several negotiations (read: threats on Kurapika's part) and much screaming in frustration. The owner had finally just begged them to take it away if they'd just leave him alone. Kurapika's diplomacy and persuasion was just _that_ good. However, all efforts were for naught, as Neon had squealed over it for a minute before tiring of it and shoving it into her archives.

"Relax," Pairo soothed. "You've already scared the pants off of them. I think they know to respect you. And the boss likes you, too."

"She just likes having another pretty face for an employee. I swear one of these days I'm going to wind up as one of her maids, playing dress up with her on every shopping excursion," Kurapika scoffed.

"Well, at least you've got the bone structure for it." Kurapika smacked him playfully on the shoulder. "You'll be completely fine; there's only a week left until the auction, on the bright side."

"Alright, I guess you're right," Kurapika admitted, ignoring the _'Am I ever wrong?'_ observation that Pairo made. "Remember to tell Gon and Killua hello for me. I'll see them soon."

"Just not now, when you've got a kick-butt job to take care of."

"Please don't ever say that."

Pairo snorted and gave him a once-over. "What's with the wardrobe change?"

Kurapika made a face. "Neon likes her bodyguards to dress fashionably during her days traveling. If we're in a famous place or a public area, we wear suits."

"But where did you get _that_?" Pairo pointed to his outfit.

"Don't even ask." Kurapika shuddered at the memory. On the second day on the job, Kurapika had been dragged along to chaperone the boss on a shopping trip. After explaining her rules on outside dress code, Neon had shoved him into a men's apparel store with an armload of suits, not letting him leave unless he found 'proper clothes'.

 _"I want to be the envy of every girl,"_ she had said, _"so my bodyguards must look sharp!"_

"Are you sure you're okay with it?" Pairo asked. One of the main reasons they wore the clothes they did was because they needed a reminder of what they'd lost; something to cling to when things were hard.

Kurapika smiled softly, something that Pairo would never tire of seeing. "I do not need a reminder of home when I have you." Blushing, he added, "Plus, I have my robes in my bag to change as soon as I get back to the mansion."

Inwardly swooning, Pairo stood up, setting his mug down on the glass table. Wrapping his arms around the petite blond (or at least petite to _him_ ), Pairo delivered a kiss to his brow. He smiled as he felt the other settle into him, their two frames fitting together like two perfect puzzle pieces. All too soon, the blond pulled away, brushing his lips against Pairo's cheek.

"I've got to go," he reasoned, extracting himself from the embrace. "Or I'm going to be late."

"Heaven forbid _that_ happen."

Kurapika whacked him on the arm, grabbing his necessities before breezing out of the room, shouting his goodbyes.

Pairo checked his phone. "Okay, two hours until I meet up with Gon and Killua." He paused. "And Leorio."

* * *

 _Two days prior: Meeting the boss..._

Kurapika walked briskly alongside the other new recruits down the hallway. Dalzollene, the head bodyguard, kept up lovely commentation as they went. Particularly in front of what appeared to be a mutilated man mounted on a picture frame. Kurapika made sure not to flinch at the sight, instead choosing to meet his superior's gaze levelly. Said man looked impressed at the action.

Baise's (Kurapika could now match names to his cohort's faces) eyes widened. "Excuse me," she prompted politely. "What's that?"

"Oh, this?" Dalzollene asked innocently.

"It's a little too realistic, don't you think?" Basho remarked uneasily.

The head bodyguard stopped, pointing to the man's flayed body. "Yes, that is a real human being."

Baise, Basho, and Melody's heads snapped toward Dalzollene in unison.

"He was once a fellow body guard," Dalzollene continued, smirking. "He ignored my advice, and let himself be tricked by fake information. He placed not only the other bodyguards in danger, but the boss as well. So he was punished." He began forward again. "You are replacing him." The unspoken threat hung in the air chillingly.

 _You mess up, and you'll end up like him._

The rest of the trip passed in silence. Eventually, after a few minutes (the hallway was ridiculously long) the five of them arrived at a pair of double doors, gold handles gleaming. Giving the rest of them a warning glance, Dalzollene knocked softly.

"Boss, I've brought the new bodyguards." One door creaked open, revealing a calm woman in a uniform.

"Please enter," she said in a quiet voice. Kurapika braced himself, expecting formidable figure on the other side. Who else would be so keen on collecting body parts, after all? As the new employees filed into the room, brushing past the myriad of curtains, Kurapika swiftly stifled his surprise.

His current boss was completely opposite of his prior suspicions. Which made her even more dangerous and unpredictable.

Instead of a severe man or woman, a deceptively bubbly teenager was perched atop a large mattress, surrounded by stuffed toys and pillows. Her appearance, although a bit eccentric, with bright blue hair and draping clothes, was nothing too remarkable. She looked, to most outsiders, harmless. However, Kurpaika had a feeling that she knew exactly how much power she wielded, and how to take full advantage of it. Something in her eyes glittered a bit too piercingly, assessing her new hires with the intensity fitting for an underworld boss. At the sight of them, she smiled brightly.

"This is the boss, Miss Neon," Dalzollene introduced. Basho and Baise gasped in surprise, something that made Neon giggle, her hair beads bouncing as she did so. Kurapika bowed slightly, causing Neon's cat-like smile to widen.

"Nice to meet you, everyone," she chirped.

 _Oh, this is going to be a long few months._

* * *

 _Current time..._

Having been called by Leorio, Pairo rushed towards the cafe that they were gathered at. It was a cute little fast-food place with pretty outdoor seating, about a five minute walk from Paior's apartment. As he rounded the corner, Gon and Killua's faces brightened when they saw him, Leorio giving a small wave.

"Pairo!"

Sitting down, the four of them began chatting amiably about harmless little things, like the weather, the trip getting to Yorkshin, and Leorio's medical studies. However, after they had ordered, talk turned to more pressing topics.

"Hey, where's Kurapika?" Gon asked, swirling the ice around in his juice. Killua nodded, missing the blond.

"He's at work, but he sends his regards," Pairo replied. _Let's leave it at that. If they want to know more, they can ask._

"Work?" Gon echoed.

"What's he doing?" Killua questioned.

Pairo shrugged. "He's employed as a bodyguard to a very influential family." Catching sight of their curious expressions, Pairo added, "I'll tell you more once we're in a less... _public_ place."

Taking the hint, Killua started recounting about their months at Heaven's Arena.

"What?" Leorio shouted, miraculously being drowned out by the surrounding buzz of traffic. "You returned the tag to Hisoka?"

"That's an astounding feat," Pairo praised, feeling proud. "As well as a dangerous one. Wait till Kurapika hears about this," he teased.

Gon looked panicked, making an 'x' with his hands.

"You two must have been pretty good to make it up to the 200's," Leorio marveled, looking simultaneously put out. "How strong have you gotten?"

"Say, have you learned Nen yet?" Gon asked, gently ignoring Leorio's question.

Before Pairo could answer, Leorio leaned in conspiratorially. "Yeah, you bet."

"Wow!" Gon exclaimed. Pairo nodded, impressed.

"Really?" Killua looked skeptical.

"Of course! Why would I lie to you?" Leorio stood up for greater dramatic effect. "It's the ability to build up a shroud of aura, one's own life force..." he stopped, looking annoyed as Killua sighed. Pairo patted Leorio's arm reassuringly.

"That's ten," Gon informed him, looking apologetic.

"Ten is one of the four main principles of learning nen," Pairo explained.

"Ehh? There's more?"

"Three more major ones," Pairo supplied helpfully.

Killua sighed again. "Figured as much." He turned to Pairo. "How about you, Pairo?"

"Yes, Kurapika and I have both learned nen. He is a Conjurer and I am a Specialist." Killua, Gon, and Leorio's eyes widened.

"Woah!"

"Cool!"

"What's a Conjurer and a Specialist?"

Killua waved the doctor off. "You'll learn about it later. Gon is an Enhancer," Killua said, jerking a thumb to point at his friend. "And I'm a Transmuter."

"Have you two formed a _hatsu_ yet?" Pairo asked.

The two boys shook their heads.

"Well, your _hatsu_ is like your specific special power, something that is usually kept secret unless it's your close friends and family. It relates to your nen category, and it's something that should mean something special to you, like Hisoka's _'Bungee Gum'_."

"So do _you_ have a hatsu?" Gon asked.

Pairo nodded. "Mine is a bit difficult to explain, though."

"Try us," Killua proposed.

Smiling, Pairo conceded. "I can produce light, as well as bend and manipulate already existing light to create illusions and glamours. I can carry out light attacks, as well. Regular, non-nen practitioners can see my illusions too, for some reason." Gon's eyes shone with admiration. "I'm still a bit confused on how it works."

"That's so amazing!"

Killua looked intrigued. "Can you show us?"

"Yeah, I want to see how you do it,'" Leorio said.

"Sure, just nothing too big, because it'll be difficult to explain it away to people."

Pairo looked around, eventually settling for a Gon's juice. Drawing up a glamour, Pairo shifted the orange drink into a frothy blue, tweaking it ever so slightly to make it more believable. Gon gasped, picking up the glass and swishing it around experimentally. Killua peeked over his shoulder, inspecting the now blue liquid with wonder. Even Leorio had sat up a little in his chair to see better.

Chuckling at their reactions, Pairo retracted his nen, the juice returning back to it's normal color. He decided to leave his and Kurapika's secondary ability a mystery for now; he didn't want Gon to have a mental overload.

Although Pairo's techniques were mostly passive, he could still hold his own in battle. He was able to utilize his hatsu to blind his enemies, burn them, and release light projectiles (he'd had to train in the emitter category for that one) to cause significant damage. Or, if those options didn't work, Pairo could use his evasive techniques; camouflage, glamours (such as _Solar Projection)_ , and decoy illusions. Those would probably buy him some time to retreat or deal out some damage with regular nen techniques.

If his adversary _still_ hadn't been taken care of, then Pairo would pull out his secondary ability (with assistance from his Scarlet Eyes). Even though he was loath to do so, Pairo had created his secondary power out of necessity.

During one of his and Kurapika's training spars, the two of them had seen a spider crawling on a tree limb, and immediately their eyes shifted scarlet of their own accord. Izunabi had remarked that their auras had spiked, and urged them to redo their Water Divination tests. At their amazement, Kurapika's nen category had shifted, allowing him to possess Specialist abilities when his eyes turned. Pairo's, to their disappointment, had not changed, but the water in the glass boiled and frothed with tripled intensity upon contact with his agitated nen.

Izunabi had suggested that he construct another capability that Pairo could make use of exclusively with his heightened aura. It had taken some deep pondering, but Pairo began to implement his new power. On the way of achieving their goals, Pairo expected there to be many difficult enemies that would arise. His main concern was the Spiders. However, with his secondary ability, _Hologram Lock_ , as he liked to call it, he would be able to incapacitate even the most formidable figures.

Hologram Lock allowed Pairo to trap his opponents within multiple layers of glamours, something that would keep them occupied for a couple days if Pairo set the illusions correctly. Each layer would take even the most clever people multiple hours to break, and each one was more tantalizing and appealing than the last. Instead of showing his enemies their greatest fears, doubts, etc., he chose to weave the most beautiful and mesmerizing illusions that were fitted to each person by Pairo's careful analysis.

The glamours could possibly drive their victims insane, breaking them irreversibly. Which was why Pairo was so unwilling to use it. Plus, it took _so_ much aura to do. The first time Pairo attempted a simple three-landscape one, he passed out for three days afterwards, Scarlet Eyes or no. There was also another restriction placed upon it; every time that he used Hologram Lock, he had to give up one memory of his own in return.

Snapping himself out of his reverie (something he tended to do quite often), he focused his attention back onto his friends. Gon and Killua were excitedly explaining their new goal: obtaining the Greed Island game that was being sold at the Yorkshin auction.

"...but it's so expensive, though," Gon bemoaned, placing his head into his arms. Killua sympathized with him, sighing loudly.

Leorio grinned, rubbing his hands together. "So you two need money..."

Gon nodded vigorously.

"Scamming happens to be my specialty," Leorio proclaimed, looking overjoyed to be in his field of expertise.

"I'll help, too," Pairo added. "Kurapika and I used to enter fighting rings and intelligence tests to get money."

The two boys looked at each other, as if having a silent conversation. Finally, Killua addressed them.

"So, how do you guys feel about raising eight billion jenny?"

"WHAT?"

* * *

 _Hours later, on the same street..._

A dark-haired man inhaled deeply, the chilled air nipping at his cheeks. Dressed in a long trench coat, he paced the nearly-deserted streets unseen, blurring from one shadow to the next. Glancing at the glowing city metropolis surrounding him, he let a small smile settle across his handsome face. It had been quite some time since his last visit. Yet, nothing had changed.

Still the same roaring traffic, blinding neon advertisements, and crowded paths choked with meaningless people doing meaningless things. And the feel of the city hadn't wavered, either. There remained a sense of excitement, a brush of wealth stacked high along the skyscrapers, sharp in contrast with the hastily built apartment buildings that leaked unsavory people and dangerous activities. Behind a beautiful facade of heavy wallets and ostentatious edifices gleaming gold, darkness and under-handed activities thrived.

Well funded and dangerous, the Underworld of Yorkshin city was something that many were hesitant to upset, sticking with watching disapprovingly at the sidelines with greed spelled deep in their eyes. These wealthy bosses and dealers were untouchable, ghosts to to the law, and all too real to their enemies. They were figures that stood on a whole different level, people —if they could still be called as such— that conducted business, no matter how dirty, without resistance. Because of that, they enjoyed a life of unprecedented luxury and wealth.

And oh, did that make them all the more fun to steal from.

They certainly didn't make it easy. Each underworld boss commanded a small army, easy. Many employed nen-users to their forces, ones that made for entertaining fights. Not to mention the _Shadow Beasts,_ the elite team of nen-practitioners that wielded incredible power. At least, that was the rumor. Although he himself wasn't much for battle, his subordinates would have quite a bit of fun with them, he was sure.

Mind racing with his plans, the cloaked man continued his leisurely strides. The city streets glittered prettily in the background, making for a picturesque backdrop. _Oh, how fun it will be to see these streets burn._

 _ **To be Continued...**_

* * *

Added Notes:

1) I decided to add a bit of Kuroro in this chapter, but he will probably not interact with Kurapika until Chapter Fourteen or so. Still, Pairo better watch out!

2) Sorry if Pairo's Specialist ability is a bit confusing! It's a bit like a mix of Transmuter, Manipulator, and Emitter skills, as well as some additional, Specialist-only stuff.

3) The last bit was Kuroro's POV

4) Kurapika _does_ have Emperor Time, but the extra information from the manga chapter 364 is not in effect

5) Pairo will be helping Gon and Killua in their quest to obtain Greed Island

6) Next up: the Spiders rob the Yorkshin Auction!


	14. 13: Kurapika vs Spiders

**Whew! Quite a long chapter this time! I'm not really pleased with how this turned out, but I hope you enjoy!**

 **Also, thanks to my most frequent reviewers: Chocoholic221B, Tinyetoile, and KuroKuraForever! You guys have all reviewed many times; thanks for the awesome support! And thanks to _all_ my reviewers, too!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter**

 **See bottom of chapter to read added notes**

 **Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

Kurapika shifted from his position atop the roof. Below him busy traffic roared, the city's many lights throwing out an eerie glow. Having been assigned the job of surveillance at the front entrance, Melody and Kurapika were situated exactly five hundred meters away from the auction house, relying fully on their binoculars to see what was going on.

Setting his phone down, Kurapika walked toward the balcony's fence. He was wearing his regular garments now, having no restrictions about dress codes forced onto him by a willful Neon. He was grateful for it. His traditional robes were so much more comfortable and allowed for much more movement than a stiff suit would. Plus, there was something reassuring about the cheerful patterns that were embroidered on the fabric. The blond looked up as Melody hummed.

"They're being very careful," Melody started, her voice a pretty, sweet thing. "Only Mafia security allowed within the five hundred meter boundaries. They're practically announcing that unwholesome activities are coming to play in there."

"I suppose so." Could it be that the Spiders would actually show up to such a well-armed and protected event? Of course they would. It wouldn't have mattered if the Ten Dons had raised _armies_ to defend the auction. The Phantom Troupe would tear through their men before they would be able to call for reinforcements. And his coworkers. Baise, Tocino, and Ivenkov were standing inside of that building at the very moment. Most likely they would not be able to withstand the Troupe's attacks. Kurapika's heart thrummed with a mixture of fear and anxiety at the thought.

Melody looked up suddenly, eyes widened with concern. "There it is. The same sound that I heard earlier." Kurapika turned to the other bodyguard in confusion. The woman kept her eyes fixed onto the auction house, not meeting the blond's eyes. "You see, I happened to see you leaving the Hunter agency," she said.

Nodding, Kurapika recalled the event. It had been right after he had gotten the information of the Nostrade bodyguard opening, an opportunity that could very likely get him close enough to they Scarlet Eyes. The very idea of it had colored Kurapika's eyes its vibrant hue, old anger bubbling up to feed his determination.

"Your heart was playing a melody of rage." She paused, choosing her next words carefully. "May I ask you a question?" Kurapika didn't have time to accept or decline before Melody's next words were slipping past her lips like poison. "Scarlet Eyes" —Kurapika's pulse skipped a beat— "exactly what do they mean to you?"

Kurapika stared at the front entrance, his face remaining blissfully blank. "Why do you ask?" He kept his tone light, but winced anyway at its apparent tightness.

The other bodyguard shrugged. "No real reason." She stole a glance at his face. "Curiosity?"

Kurapika raised a deadpan eyebrow.

"When you saw that image on the data card during the interview process, your heartbeat was even more fearsome and tortured. But" —Melody rested her head on one hand— "it played a song of sadness and tragedy, too."

"Sorry about that," Kurapika apologized without thinking. "That must have been very... disturbing." _Disturbing indeed. If I had to hear something like that so acutely... it must have been very frightening._ Frankly, he was surprised that she hadn't run away in terror.

"No need," Melody assured him. "However, when you spoke to whomever it was on the phone, your heartbeat calmed almost immediately." The other stared at him searchingly. "I wonder who it was?"

The blond blushed. "I suppose I can't lie..."

Melody held up her hands in mock-surrender. The other sighed in resignation.

"I am a Kurta," Kurapika began, face immediately draining of its previous color. "Our eyes are normally brown, but transform into a bright red when we are excited or angered. I wear black contacts to avoid discovery," he informed, gesturing to his eyes.

His coworker motioned for him to continue.

"I am searching for the eyes taken for my brethren, and I will do almost anything to return to them what was rightfully theirs." Kurapika's irises flashed blood-red with his words.

"Almost anything?"

Kurapika huffed. "I have strong morals, you know. It is important to me to retrieve these items as ethically as possible."

Melody smiled at the other's slightly teasing inflection. "And one more inquiry..."

The mischievous look in her eyes left Kurapika with a tinge of alarm as he indulged her request. "Exactly who was it that you talked to on the phone that relaxed you so?"

"I'm not telling." Kurapika crossed his arms. "Do you mind not reporting this to Dalzollene?"

The woman pursed her lips. "Don't worry, I will not." She tossed him a glance. "I don't want to get on your bad side."

"Trust me, its not _only_ me you have to worry about." Pairo's morals loosened considerably when it came protecting people that he cared about.

"Oh?"

Kurapika shook his head in dismissal. "My turn for questions."

* * *

A loud commotion caused Kurapika and Melody to halt their conversation. The two of them were becoming fast friends, the trust between the two of them having grown exponentially during the past few hours. Fumbling for her binoculars, the female bodyguard began describing the scene in front of her while Kurapika dialed up Dalzollene as quickly as he possibly could.

It seemed that something had went wrong, sending masses of Mafia security rushing into the building. Whatever had ocurred, it had happened swiftly and quietly; not a sound had reached their attentive ears. From their place on top of a surrounding building, trying to see what exactly going on was near impossible.

"Something must have happened," Kurapika informed the head bodyguard, after explaining what he'd witnessed. "We had our suspicions, but they've been confirmed. Whatever it is, I'm near certain that there will be no survivors, if Neon's prophecy is correct."

"Okay," Dalzollene managed in a firm voice. "I'll alert Linssen and Basho. You two head inside." The line went dead.

Kurapika jerked his chin at Melody. "The boss wants us to check the building. Let's go." The both of them hurried to the auction house, Kurapika's hands ready with his chains.

Upon entering the building the blond contacted Dalzollene, expertly avoiding the Mafia guards with ease. When he had first entered the place, the heavy silence had settled uneasily on Kurapika's shoulders, indicating the predicament even further. Now, the hints and clues solidified as he surveyed the main bidding auditorium.

"It seems that everyone in the auction house has disappeared," Kurapika murmured into his device.

"What?" The head bodyguard's voice was thick with disbelief.

"The whole place is an uproar. It's out of control."

"What about the merchandise?"

Kurapika sighed. "Melody is heading towards the safe as we speak, but it's likely that that's gone as well."

"I'll be heading over, in that case." Kurapika could almost picture Dalzollene rolling his eyes. "Rendevous with Linssen and Basho behind the building." Kurapika nodded in understanding, hanging up.

"We should head over to Central Park to meet up with Linssen's team," Kurapika muttered, having found Melody again.

"Yes, but we should hurry," she advised. "The roads are being sealed as we speak."

Kurapika dipped his head in acknowledgement, and the two waltzed out of the building without a Mafia employee batting an eyelash.

* * *

Quietly, Kurapika slipped out of the vehicle, shutting the door behind him silently. After regrouping with Dalzollene and the rest of the Nostrade Family bodyguards, they had tracked the band of thieves to the Gordeau Desert. What exactly they were supposed to do after encountering the criminals was still up in the air, the blond supposed. The head bodyguard hadn't exactly been specific about the end goal when the plan was discussed. Well, there wasn't even much of a plan either; they were just ordered to pursue the thieves without any questions asked.

Simple as that.

However, things were about to get pretty sticky judging by the numerous pained groans and muffled gunfire echoing from the crater below them. Peering down with his binoculars, nothing was visible at first, all clouded by a swirl of smoke. As it dispersed, Kurapika sighed in exasperation. It appeared that the main adversary, a large man towering over seven feet and dressed in a ratty tank-top and trousers, had stopped a tank with his bare hands. _Why can't I have just just_ one _peaceful day? Without death, destruction, or a combination of the two?_

The superhuman man howled with laughter, aura licking upward playfully. _Great, we're dealing with a nen-user._ He said something to the surrounding Mafia personnel, something that frightened them to the point that they dropped their weapons immediately and fled in panic. To spare one from the gory details, not one of them made it out alive.

"It appears that the enemy can use nen," Kurapika remarked, voice calm. "And he's absurdly strong."

The others paled, observing the tiny figures running around in the pit as they were obliterated one by one.

"The advance force was wiped out. Guns are ineffective against him, and apparently any other projectile is as well," Kurapika informed them, mind tranquil and sharp as he surveyed the traumatizing scene in front of him.

"Impossible," Dalzollene breathed.

"See for yourself," Kurapika shot back gravely, tossing the binoculars behind him. "His aura is unbelievable. As is the growing body count."

The head bodyguard reluctantly brought the binoculars to his eyes, looking mildly ill. "Who is he? He's tearing through people like pieces of paper."

Squala looked horrifed. "And we're supposed to capture him? No way."

"I agree. There's no way we can win," Basho added.

"Indeed," Dalzollene conceded. "However, we cannot abandon our mission and back off."

"Wait!" Melody cried. "I suddenly hear another heartbeat coming from somewhere..." She looked at the ground meaningfully.

It seemed that someone was tunneling their way towards them, a long trail of dirt having been overturned behind the moving figure. The bodyguards tensed. _Please, not another one._

For once, Kurapika's prayers where answered. Quite oddly, however. A tall, gummy-looking man emerged from the ground, body blazing with nen. Scanning them quickly, their odd savior dipped his head in greeting.

"I am Worm, a Shadow Beast." Basho and Squala gasped at this. The Shadow Beasts were an elite force of nen-practitioners that were controlled by the Mafia's Ten Don's, and were rumored to be the most deadly team alive.

Kurapika frowned. It didn't matter if the Ten Dons sent all of their uglies at once; the Phantom Troupe would kill them all without breaking a sweat.

"Which group are you from?" Worm demanded, cheeks expanding and retracting in a disturbing and distracting way.

"We're bodyguards from the Nostrade family," Dalzollene thankfully stepped in.

"I see." Worm looked around. "It seems that you can all use nen." Squala's shocked look turned wary. "But don't bother."

"These aren't ordinary thugs," said a new voice. The bodyguard's heads whipped toward its source. "To them, taking lives is as natural as breathing." A scrawny, rat-faced man materialized from the shadows.

"Y-you could say they are professional killers," said another man, having emerged from another corner.

"And a pro knows his trade best of all." Yet another approached their little party. _Jeez, how many more are going to show up finishing their buddies' sentences?_

"Rabid Dog," the rat-faced man introduced himself.

"I'm Leech," said the large one to the far left.

"I-I'm Porcupine," murmured the smaller, completely-hairless one.

"We Shadow Beasts will take care of them," Worm declared confidently.

Kurapika shook his head, thinking to himself irritably.

 _How can you be so sure?_

* * *

Kurapika winced with sympathy as the large thief plunged his nen-fortified hand into the ground, causing a spray of rubble to fly upwards as the earth was split open. The Shadow Beast Worm had to have been obliterated by that blast, blown apart by the immense shock wave that followed the punch. Indeed, once the dust had cleared, the blond absently noticed the still-quivering hand sitting limply on the crater floor. Absently, because he was too fixated on the criminal's shirt. Well, the lack thereof.

The bodyguards around him gasped, choking as they saw the man's tattoo. An intricate twelve-legged spider peeked out from the tattered remains of the criminal's tank top, as if crawling out teasingly in preparation to strike. Kurapika set down his binoculars shakily, closing his eyes.

"Oh, shit," Basho whispered. "Well, we're kind of fucked." Dalzollene nodded in agreement, looking a tad green.

The Kurta's heart beat out a furious rhythm, his stored anger welling up dredged in fresh coat of nausea. Rubbing his temples, Kurapika let out a deep breath, trying to control his belligerent urges that were only augmented by his turned eyes.

After he had regained control, Melody tossed him a concerned glance. _Are you okay?_ she mouthed.

Kurapika grimaced, nodding. He gave a wave of dismissal, turning his attention back to the scene in front of him, thanking whatever deities existed that he'd decided to wear his contacts that day.

The Shadow Beasts seemed unfazed, continuing their approach towards their opponent. In a blur, all three of them lunged at once, Rabid Dog tearing open a fresh wound on the Spider's shoulder. Soon, Leech latched onto the thief's side, emptying, well, _leeches_ into the man's body. Kurapika shivered in disgust. The Phantom Troupe member attempted to punch Porcupine next, only to find that the man's facial hair suddenly let out and embedded into his skin. The monstrous man cackled maniacally as Rabid Dog injected him with a tranquilizer, and Kurapika braced himself for the violent events that would surely follow.

Not even a second later, Leech collapsed dead on the ground, a part of him still in the Spider's mouth. Rabid Dog fell next, having been shot with a piece of Leech's skull, fired from the thief's own mouth. Now, the Spider was eyeing Porcupine like he was going to be next. One large scream later, and the third Shadow Beast was tossed aside carelessly.

Kurapika addressed his coworkers, voice grave. "Well, it as I predicted. The Shadow Beasts have failed, so now the responsibility of apprehending them lies on our shoulders."

Dalzollene shifted, looking apprehensive. "And just how do we do that?"

The blond lifted an eyebrow. "Do you not have a plan?" The head bodyguard shook his head. "Very well, then I must make a phone call, if you will excuse me." No one made a move as the Kurta drew out his device and dialed a number. Immediately, the person on the other line picked up.

"HI KURAPIKA! OI! WHERE 'AVE YOU BEEN?"Leorio's thundering voice flooded out of the speaker, and Kurapika hurried to lower the volume as he flushed a light pink. The rest of the bodyguards looked at him with amusement. _Shoot, I should have anticipated that Leorio would pick up._

Trying to remain calm, Kurapika kept his voice smooth and as professional as he could muster while fighting back a smile. "Leorio, sorry but I'm in a delicate situation at the moment. Can you please put Pairo on the phone for me?"

"Hmph. Fine, but all of us are waiting till we can see you! Pairo told us that you work for the Nostrade Family or something, but that's it." The was a pause on the line. "Anyway, bye for now!"

After a period of silence, a new voice spoke up. "Hello? I felt something earlier; is everything alright?" Melody watched in surprise as she heard Kurapika's terrifying heartbeat slow and even out as he listened to whomever was speaking.

"I can't exactly explain right now, Pairo, but you need to get the Hunter Association on the phone for me, please. Tell them that they need to head for the Yorknew City office immediately; a Hunter will be bringing in a Spider shortly."

"But, wait—"

"I need you to see for me, okay? I can't tell you why right now, but you may be able to piece it together later."

Pairo sighed. "We haven't tried to do it at such a far distance, though. Okay, I'll do it, just call for me when you need me."

"Okay."

"Bye, I love you." Kurapika blushed further. _There it is again!_ Judging by Melody's knowing smirk, she had heard it too. _Shit._

Turning to face Dalzollene, he opened his mouth to speak. "I have a strategy, but you're going to have to trust me."

The head bodyguard nodded, gesturing him to go on. "I'm going to need you to start the cars as soon as I leave, because once I've detained him, we're going to need to leave quickly. I'm not sure how long it will take for the rest of the Troupe to pursue us. Also, when I give you the signal, video call this person." Kurapika showed him Pairo's number. Glancing at Dalzollene's confused look, Kurapika hastily added, "And I can't explain exactly what I'm going to do, but it is mostly because of who I am."

"Okay," Dalzollene managed. "I still don't see how you are so confident that you will be able to accomplish the task." Inwardly, the head bodyguard winced at the implication, hoping that he hadn't offended the blond.

Kurapika brushed the comment aside, giving him a tight smile. "I should know; I was specifically trained to match evenly with the Troupe."

Leaving the rest of his cohorts gaping, the Kurta pulled a cloak from his bag, still puzzled on what had possessed him to even think to pack one. Then, Kurapika set off, walking quickly down into the crater, moving silently and letting his aura out to it's full capacity. Or, enough to have his nen expenditure billow out a couple yards away from him. He'd pay for such a stunt later, but he threw it out in an attempt to entice the larger one, and him only, to fight.

It worked. Almost immediately as he left his _Zetsu_ state, the monstrous one looked up with excitement dancing in his eyes. Tugging his cloak further down to shield his whole face completely, he sent out a call for Pairo through their link, grimacing as he felt the tight strain of the miles between them. The blond signaled Dalzollene, who brought up the call immediately.

 _Yes?_

 _Pairo, I need you now._

 _Oh, really?_ Pairo's voice echoed seductively and Kurapika mentally slapped him.

 _Shut up. We don't have time for that right now._ With a sigh, Kurapika felt Pairo dip into his consciousness.

 _Well, you sure got yourself in a weird position._ Kurapika was sent a flood of images, all from the perspective high-definition phone screen. The phone seemed to be shoved in front of a pair of binoculars, letting Kurapika see exactly what was going on.

 _Yes, I understand that. Do you know which Spider this is?_ The blond sent Pairo the memory of the large thief.

Pairo paused. _That's Uvogin. Or, Uvo, as I heard them call him back then._

 _Okay, good. Now, it's time for me to begin._

Uvogin grinned when he saw him, sharp teeth glinting in the moonlight. "And who might you be?" He hummed appreciatively at the blond's impressive aura. The bespectacled girl stepped back, unleashing her weird vacuum nen ability.

"No one of consequence," Kurapika replied casually, as if he was talking to a person on the street rather than a brutal murderer.

"Well, I want _you_ to fight me," Uvogin demanded, moving to get up. Sliding back down, the man scowled. "Right after I get this poison out of me."

Kurapika shrugged. "No thanks." _All I need to do is bait him into completing the conditions._

 _Oh, I see what you're trying to do,_ Pairo remarked. _Very clever._

"Well, you don't have much of a choice." The large man let out a burst of nen. Quite a nice display, if Kurapika was honest.

"I refuse to negotiate with you until your coworkers give us some privacy."

"So, it's like that? I see." Uvogin leered at him, giving a long once-over. Kurapika felt Pairo bristle, his emotions raw in his mind. "Well, I agree on one condition; I keep my lovely lady Shizuku with me; she's going to get the poison out of me."

"That's fine." _Guess I'll just have to take the both of them._

Once the rest of the Spiders left, Uvogin looked up at him expectantly.

"I still decline. Unless you have a more powerful threat."

Uvogin looked surprised. "You can either fight me or be tortured at the hands of my colleagues."

"No."

"Wait, what am I doing? Bargaining for a fight?" Uvogin scoffed. "I can just attack you, then you'll have to fight me."

"Not true. I'll just evade you however long it takes. No thanks."

"I'll hand you over to Feitan. You'll be surprised on how long he'll be able to keep you alive while inflicting all sorts of pain on you," the other pressed.

"I'm sure his skills are very formidable. No." Kurapika made sure to keep his tone light and unconcerned, because the second he showed any signs of fear, Uvogin would dive right in.

"I'll go after your family, then. I'm sure I can pick off one or two of your friends as well."

"Just you alone?" Kurapika made sure to sound haughty. "I think you underestimate my friends' abilities." He made a show of checking his fingernails.

 _Nice one,_ Pairo praised.

Uvogin took the bait. "I'm sure Shizuku here will help me, right?"

The other Spider looked bored. "Sure, whatever."

Kurapika smiled underneath his hood. "Well, good."

"Good?" both Phantom Troupe members chorused.

"You see, you just met all of my conditions."

 _Pairo, can you pull up some illusions, please?_ No doubt that by now his partner's eyes were scarlet, so a long-distance glamour would be doable.

Pairo mentally sighed. _One glamour, coming up._

Once the illusion was in place, Kurapika snagged the two surprised Spiders with his chains, thankful that their shock (plus Uvogin's tranquilizers) was enough to slow their reactions. Quickly silencing them with yet another length of chains, he made sure that his coworkers were in their vehicles. Then, with his incredibly-heavy luggage in tow, Kurapika walked up unseen towards the waiting escape vehicles, thanks to Pairo's glamours.

He slid into a car, garnering looks of intense disbelief. Taking off his cloak, he smiled at Dazollene's dumbfounded expression. "I think we should go soon. I'm not sure how long it will take the rest of their lot to find the extra aura around the place suspicious."

"W-what? How?" The head bodyguard looked thoroughly confused. The two Spider captives fought against their chains menacingly. Basho scooted away from them, pressing himself against the car door.

"It's a glamour. My partner's ability," Kurapika explained, enunciating carefully. "It should hold for a few more minutes, but I can't even promise you that long." He reached over his superior, shifting the car out of 'park' mode. "So I suggest we make our exit."

"R-right." Dalzollene cast a troubled look at the bound up Phantom Troupe members. "Will they... stay put?"

Kurapika nodded. "It's near impossible to break out of my chains."

Catching sight of their doubtful expressions, Kurapika pinched the bridge of his nose. "Just drive quickly, please."

"To the Yorkshin Hunter's Association Office, then," Melody concluded, nudging Dalzollene into action.

And so, the Nostrade Family Bodyguards, along with their two criminal abductees, sped off into the night.

 ** _To be Continued..._**

* * *

Added Notes:

1) So, Kurapika, with Pairo's help, kept his cool and captured both Uvogin _and_ Shizuku.

2) Instead of the big fight with Uvogin, Kurapika will eventually fight Kuroro himself (before the romance picks up)

3) This stunt that Kurapika pulls _will_ garner Kuroro's attention, so stick around to see that next chapter

4) Also next chapter: Killua, Gon, and Leorio try to rustle up some cash with Pairo

5) This is just the beginning of the AU in this story

Thanks for reading and please review!


	15. 14: Hide and Seek?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter**

 **See bottom of chapter to read added notes**

 **Chapter Fourteen:**

* * *

To say that Kuroro Lucilfer was having a strange morning was an understatement.

First, he had been woken up at three in the morning by a few of his insistent subordinates, something that had him knocking back an ungodly amount of espresso just to keep his eyes open. Contrary to popular belief, the head of the Phantom Troupe was not some glorified metal-man that could tear a man in half. For one, he preferred to slice up his opponents, because ripping people apart was too messy, and two, he wasn't some robot programmed to kill and pillage like some savage.

Also, he wasn't much of a morning person. Literally the only thing that was keeping him sharp was the high concentration of caffeine pumping through his veins and the urgency of the situation that demanded his full attention. Oh, yes, and second, the problem that the almighty Phantom Troupe was facing.

"Let me get this straight," Kuroro ground out as calmly as he could, rubbing his temples. "Some cloaked assassin swooped in and snatched up Uvo and Shizuku without _anyone_ of you noticing?"

The seven auction robbers suddenly found the ground _very_ interesting. Eventually, Machi spoke up, voice firm.

"Yes. There was some sort of illusion that was placed on the area, so we did not see them missing until their abductors were well out of vicinity."

Kuroro groaned. "Well, do we have a description of who did the kidnapping? We need to get our Spiders back, damn it, and quickly." All at once, a clamor of voices arose.

"Well, I saw a tall chick—"

"No way! I thought it was a guy!"

"Of course not, you idiot!

"A woman! It was a woman!"

Deciding that the others had done enough shouting, Pakunoda clapped her hands together. "Enough! We're getting nowhere. We need a clear description, now." Kuroro tossed her a grateful glance. "Machi, get some paper. Feitan, you need to help sketch out what you saw. Go!"

"What would I do without you?" Kuroro asked into his hands. Although the Phantom Troupe's public appearance was cutthroat and cold, the thieving group was really just a bunch of bumbling teenagers held together by a scatter-brained twenty-year-old. Really, Kuroro was still surprised at some of the immature things his members still did. Like painting a mustache on Nobunaga's face while he was sleeping. Or spiking Feitan's drinks. (That had been a bad idea; Uvogin and Shalnark were found later taped to the ceiling with several torture devices waiting on the floor.)

"Probably crash and burn," Pakunoda laughed affectionately. "Maybe I'll take a leave tomorrow and let you lot sort it out yourself."

"Ha! Never. Not when Machi's here."

The second-in-command blushed. "Okay, that wasn't fair and you know it."

Kuroro shrugged. "It's true. And it's constantly in my face." The attraction between the two women was undeniable and ubiquitous.

"Oh, hush. You won't be laughing when you find that special someone." Pakunoda gave him a teasing side-eye. "By the way, is there any special lady you've met? No? Well, I always guessed that you always swung the other way."

He spluttered. "Excuse me?"

Pakunoda lifted an eloquent eyebrow. "You heard what I said."

"So you're saying that you've picked up on _my_ sexual orientation before _I_ have?"

"Mm-hm." She nodded wisely.

Just then, the door burst open as the rest of the Spiders flooded in, a piece of paper clutched in Machi's hands. Throwing the drawing on a nearby crate, the woman gestured for Kuroro to take a look at it.

"We think we've got it." Feeling amused, Kuroro looked down at the paper. A slender frame stood covered head-to-toe in a brown cloak, strands of honey-colored hair framing the face that was concealed by a drooping hood. Tribal designs lined a sliver of clothing that peeked out. By their estimations, the person was five-foot-seven, with a weight of 58-60 kilograms (how did they figure that one out?) and the nen abilities of a Manipulator. Judging by the stance of the figure, he conjectured that the person was male, but the delicate structure of the hands and fingers looked strangely feminine. In one corner, the word 'woman' was crossed out and rewritten multiple times, each in different handwriting.

"Um, okay. This probably doesn't help at all." Kuroro rested his chin in his hands. "This could literally be any 5'7 tall person in Yorknew City."

"Well," Nobunaga started. "I overheard that they were Nostrade Family Bodyguards."

Franklin turned to the samurai. "And you're just now telling us?"

Putting his hands up, Nobunaga shrugged. "I didn't know if it was useful." Franklin bristled.

"Alright, guys," the Spider head said commandingly. "Settle down." Without Uvogin to pick fights with, Nobunaga had been started brawls with whomever he bumped into at any given moment, which was highly inconvenient.

Machi moved forward, tracing a finger over the sketch. "So we're searching for a blond, 5'7 Nostrade Family guard, am I correct?"

"Yes," Kuroro confirmed. "That's right."

"Well, then what are we waiting for? We need to get Uvogin and Shizuku before they get dumped on to the Mafia or something," Nobunaga declared. The samurai stalked out of the building, not waiting for an answer.

"Does he know where he's going?"

Kuroro exhaled, shaking his head hopelessly.

"No."

* * *

Kurapika tapped a finger on his knee impatiently. The Hunters sent from the Hunter Association were supposed to have arrived a good ten minutes ago to take the increasingly-hostile Spiders off of their hands. Uvogin's tranquilizers were due to wear off soon, so Kurapika had taken to knocking the large man out in one-hour intervals, which probably wasn't good for his head, but it was the blond could do.

His coworkers, too, were growing more unsettled with each passing minute. Basho kept throwing uneasy glances at the two captives, occasionally sliding down another chair away from them. Dalzollene, while he tried his best to hide his discomfort, had an unwavering tremor in his hands as he signed the legal documents. (Apparently kidnapping Class A bounties was illegal but under certain circumstances was tolerated.)

Said Class A bounties weren't too happy about being kidnapped, either. Uvogin, whenever he came to, would struggle and demand to speak to whomever had captured him. So Kurapika would come up, his face fully unveiled, and both Uvogin and Shizuku would stare at him in amazement, Uvogin throwing out crude comments and Shizuku gently brushing him off. _("Wow, we got kidnapped by some hot chick!"_ then _"That is a guy, and I'm telling Shalnark you said that.")_ It would have been quite funny if Kurapika hadn't seen the results of their murder sprees. It was more than enough for Kurapika to maintain his seriousness.

Not to mention the staff at the office. The secretary, a jumpy man with a smudge of ink on his chin, had all but leapt out of his chair in fright when they had walked in. They were immediately rushed to a detainment room, where a few brave souls peered through a one-way-mirror and scribbled furiously on their reports with such intensity that Kurapika rolled his eyes. One thing that was priceless, however, was the looks on the employee's faces when they asked who had arrested the two Troupe members. Instead of it being the four big, burly men that had apprehended them, it was the slender, pretty-faced bodyguard that had orchestrated it all.

Looking up sharply at the click of the door opening, Kurapika breathed a sigh of relief. A party of twenty Hunters calmly entered, remaining unaffected by the murderers chained up across from them. _Thank heavens, some actual help._ Most of the group made a beeline for the criminals, a few of them knocking the two of them out while one used her ability to bind the unconscious forms up. An official-looking man accompanied by a handful of high-ranking Hunters continued forward. Standing up to meet them, The Nostrade Family bodyguards made their way across the room. Kurapika spoke first, making sure his voice was steady and even.

"Here are the profiles of the two Troupe members." Kurapika offered the sheets to the leader of the group. "We have Uvogin and Shizuku, and on the statements are their abilities and nen categories." Most of the information had been assumptions mixed with the facts he'd obtained either by encounters with them or what Pairo had seen in the evidence of the massacre. So, most likely the records were correct. "Also, here are the sketches for the remaining members, along with some of their names."

The Hunters stared at the papers with astonishment.

"Do you have any Hunters stationed outside?" the Kurta asked

The Hunter in the front nodded. "Yes, we've secured all possible entrance and exit points in the building."

"Good, but be sure to either evacuate this station or leave the office guarded after we leave," Kurapika intoned, making sure the man he was talking to was following. "We've bought you all a few more minutes, so even with the ten minute delay" —he narrowed his eyes at them— "you should be able to make it out safely."

"Of course." The man's eyes flicked to each of the bodyguards, assessing them. "For the reports, who is it that was able to detain them?" His eyes lingered on Basho and Dalzollene expectantly.

Dalzollene stepped forward. "It was Kurapika, our newly-hired bodyguard that undertook the difficult task."

"Ah," the man acknowledged, stepping towards a confused Basho. "Congratulations."

Looking slightly annoyed at the undermining assumption about one of his employees, Dalzollene quickly stopped the Blacklist Hunter. "Excuse me," he cut in, pointing over to the blond. "But _this_ is Kurapika, the other is Basho."

"Oh yes of course, and honest mistake." He slid to the side to shake Kurapika's hand, who met his smile with a cold one of his own. "The name is Bushidora Ambitious."

"Kurapika, Blacklist Hunter." A while back, during those few months between the Hunter's exam and the Yorkshin auction, him and Pairo had decided that, after obtaining the lost Scarlet Eyes, they would focus on a new path; capturing dangerous criminals as a Blacklist Hunter. It was their goal to prevent atrocities such as the Kurta Massacre from ever happening again. "It's a pleasure," he said coolly.

Bushidora looked impressed, giving a quick once-over before releasing his hand. "Before we take these thieves off of your hands, do you have any other conditions you wish to be fulfilled?"

Thinking the question over, Kurapika nodded. "Now that the Nostrade name is associated with the apprehending of two Phanton Troupe members, I believe it is wise that they go into hiding. For such measures we will require compensation."

"Absolutely. The Hunter's Association was planning on giving the bounties over the Spider's heads to you all anyway."

Dalzollene grunted noncommittally. "And exactly how much is this sum?" If it were too little, the Nostrades would surely refuse to leave Yorknew City.

Wordlessly, Bushidora handed Dalzollene a card. Reading the numbers, the head bodyguard's eyes bugged out. Catching sight of his shocked expression, Bushidora shrugged. "Multiple countries have placed their own bounties on each Spider, so it adds up."

"Okay, that should be enough," Dalzollene concluded.

Kurapika looked up sharply. "Can you ensure that my name, nor the Nostrade name is mentioned publicly in any print or digital media forums?"

"No problem," the other Blacklist Hunter agreed, although he seemed a bit uneasy about something.

"What is it?" the blond pressed. This was not the time for any subtlety.

Bushidora cleared his throat. "Well, you see... there's been talk about awarding you a _Single Hunter Star._ "

"Seriously? All I did was bring in two criminals."

"Well, two criminals with Class A bounties over their heads. You're the only person that we know of that has overtaken a Spider by themselves. And not just one, but two, you were able to seize. According to your reports, this Uvogin is apparently the strongest member, too."

Shaking his head, Kurapika replied, "I still do not believe that it warrants such a thing as a Hunter's star."

"Look," Bushidora stated slowly. "At your age, I had barely brought in a common bank robber as a Hunter, let alone a notorious murderer. Arresting the Phantom Troupe has been the goal of many Blacklist Hunters for years, but none have been able to even _touch_ them before you. I, along with many others at the Association agree that you are fully worthy of this title." Sensing the other's reluctance, he added, "Plus, they've already made the decision. You will receive your upgraded license in the mail later on this week."

Kurapika sighed in defeat. "Well then, since it appears that I have no say in the matter, is there anything else that we need to discuss?"

"I think we are through; you've been very thorough."

"Then I suggest you all return to the Hunter's Association as soon as possible," Kurapika called over his shoulder as he and the rest of the Nostrade bodyguards headed for the door. "Have a safe trip."

* * *

Watching his back carefully, Pairo made his way into the underground fighting ring. For the past few days, he'd been helping Gon and Killua out alongside Leorio in raising money to purchase the Greed Island game that would potentially lead them toward Gon's asshole father. After a few days using Leorio's arm-wrestle ploy, they'd been approached by a grizzled bodyguard and a small man whose eyebrows formed a disgruntled 'u' high on his forehead. They were obviously sent from the underworld community of Yorknew City. They had came with a tantalizing offer; the chance to fight in an underground fighting match. If it was anything like the ones him and Kurapika had participated in, they could possibly make lots of capital with every punch.

After a few moments of consideration, the four of them had followed the Mafia men into the more deserted part of the ever-bustling city. Leorio was excited about the prospect of earning lots of money, and Pairo was happy to be of use at last. He'd been feeling quite useless recently, especially in the past day since his phone conversation with Kurapika. His blond had been fighting the Spiders of all people while Pairo slammed man after man into the dirt a few yards away from Gon, who was innocently beating everyone in arm-wrestling. He'd had to give Leorio his phone while he exchanged blows with each participant, and he was still kicking himself that he'd not been the one answering the call first.

The two underworld members in front stopped abruptly in front of a small, innocuous-looking door. Pushing it open, the mafia boss lead them into the building with ease, showing them into the elevator like he owned the place. Gon fidgeted as the floors flicked past them, each one indicated in green flashing lights on one side of the lift. At last, the quiet chime of the machine sounded, the doors in front of them letting them out of the stifling silence.

Pairo ducked under the low entrance of the dingy elevator, the smell of sweat and blood hitting his nose immediately. Blinking quickly, the Kurta took in the scene in front of him. Illuminated by a cluster of lights, a boxing ring was set up with a small table and a pair of stools. Two grunting men occupied the seats, straining and sweating as they fought to force the other's hand to the table. Surrounding them, men and women of dubious moral cheered and jeered in equal measure, money clenched tight in their hands. Pairo felt a small grin creep up at his lips.

"Eh? Why the smile?" Leorio asked, eyes darting nervously around the room.

"This kind of place sure brings back memories," Pairo sighed. Those few years of training and fooling around with Kurapika, entering fights and competitions to win money and wipe those condescending smirks off of people's faces.

"This arm-wrestling contest here accepts all participants, and it pays the victors well. Spectators bet on the players, and the winner gets ten percent of the profit." He tossed them a yellowed smile. "Not bad, huh?"

"Not as good as Heavens Arena," Killua muttered, only to be elbowed in the ribs by Gon.

"That could mean millions for each win!" Leorio exclaimed, eyes alight with greed.

"You could win a whole lot more," the mafia man hinted. "I'll be taking fifty percent of your earnings as commission, of course."

"Fifty?" Leorio looked a tad incredulous. "Isn't that a bit high?"

The diminutive man gave him a smug look. "Well, _I_ have to enter your name for you to participate. Besides, you can bet your own money. You'll get great odds with that kid," he remarked, jerking his chin at Gon, "and regain your gamble a hundred-fold."

The doctor was significantly encouraged. "Yes, that's right! I'm in!" He turned around. "Go, Pairo and Gon!"

Pairo threw up his hands. "No thanks. Apparently I look too intimidating for these people."

"I can't imagine why," Killua murmured. With Pairo's tall frame, lean and slender and corded with muscle while lacking any of Kurapika's delicate structure, it wasn't had to see why most were deterred from fighting him. Even his face, while kind and handsome, was masculine and boyish in a way that made people want to chat him up rather than hit him.

Atop the stage, the new victor paced around the ring like a prowling tiger. "Any more challengers?" the announcer shouted.

"Got one right here," the mafia man called out. Gon walked up hesitantly. "This kid's up for it."

The announcer stuttered, sweating under the hot spotlight. "Well, alright then."

Just then, the lights were brought to full brightness, causing many of the people in the audience to shield their eyes from the harsh glare. An odd, pale man dressed only on a small bathing suit leapt down, snatching the microphone from the announcer.

"Sorry, but the wrestling match is canceled. We'll be doing some conditional auctioning instead." The crowd broke out in low murmurs.

Leorio stalked up to the man that had brought them there. "Excuse me, but why is it canceled?"

"U-uh I don't know."

"To win, you must play a game of hide-and-seek," the pale figure continued. "We'll start by handing out fliers." Suddenly, as if having been summoned, a group of masked women materialized, offering up sheets of paper. "Examine the pictures on the paper," he suggested.

Pairo's eyes widened, wine red bleeding into warm brown beneath his slate contacts. There, on the print-outs, seven of the Phantom Troupe members stared back, their descriptions printed neatly beneath each portrait. The Kurta took a deep breath, willing his eyes to return to normal.

"These seven people are your targets."

Leorio squinted at the paper. "Hey! That dark-haired girl with the glasses..."

Gon nodded in recognition. "Yeah, she arm-wrestled me once."

"Really?" Pairo asked. "Ah, that's right. She's a newer Spider member, so that's why I didn't know of her."

"In order to win the bid, you must capture a target and deliver them to us, dead or alive. For each one brought in, you will receive a sum of two billion jenny!" The spectators roared, excited shrieks coloring the air.

"There is no time limit, and there are virtually no restrictions on how to retrieve each target. Remember, contact us when you've captured one!" And with those words, the strange man disappeared, leaving the room in chaos. Edging out of the over-enthusiastic mass, the four of them quickly made their exit. Walking back to Pairo's fancy hotel, they kept their silence until they reached his room.

"So I guess we catch all seven of them?" Leorio conjectured.

Pairo shook his head. "Well, we know that Uvogin and Shizuku" —he tapped a finger on their photos— "are already gone."

"We do?" Gon sounded confused.

"Oh. That's right! I didn't tell you guys about this." Pairo smacked his forehead. "Kurapika was preparing to battle them when he called us. You know, yesterday?"

The others just gaped at him like he'd grown a third eye.

"He was fighting the _Spiders_?" Leorio whisper-shouted. Killua, under his usual cool facade, looked astonished.

"Yep." Pairo checked his phone. "And he should have already handed them over to the Hunter's Association."

"Woah. Wait, how did he even get the opportunity? Didn't he say that he wouldn't seek them out?" Killua pointed out.

"Well, they did— you know what? I'll just call him to explain." The Kurta hurriedly took out his device and turned it to speaker phone. After a few rings, Kurapika mercifully picked up.

"Hello?" The blond's voice sounded like heaven to Pairo's ears.

"Hey. How did the exchange go?" Pairo questioned, trying to keep the worry out of his tone.

"Fine. They knocked them out and carted them off to the Association with no problem." Kurapika sighed. "How are things on your end?"

Pairo chuckled. "How about you ask them yourself?" Gon, Killua, and Leorio crowded around the phone.

"KURAPIKA!" they yelled into the speaker. The blond laughed, the sound echoing out comfortingly.

"Hi, guys. Sorry I haven't been able to meet up with you."

"Yeah, 'cause you're working a fancy job as a bodyguard, right?" Leorio said teasingly.

"Mm-hm, the Nostrade Mafia Family. They're quite a handful."

"Wait, _mafia_ family?" Gon scratched his head.

"Yes, Gon. I wanted to be hired by them so that I could participate in the Yorkshin auction," Kurapika's voice, though laced with exhaustion, was bright and happy. "But, it was because I work for them that I had to capture the culprits of the auction-robbing."

"Yeah, that's right. I heard some guy talking about it earlier at the fighting ring," Killua added.

"Pairo, you went to a fighting ring without me?" Kurapika faked hurt.

"Well, it was canceled anyway." Pairo stopped. _There's something I wanted to say..._ Recently, whenever Kurapika was around, Pairo seemed to forget everything around him, all of his focus directed solely on the other. "Oh, that's right, I needed to tell you something," the other Kurta exclaimed.

"What is it?"

"The reason that the competition was canceled was because of the conditional auctioning they offered."

"Go on."

"They wanted us to hunt down the seven Phantom Troupe members that we seen as the thieves at the auction. They offered us two billion per head, so the boys are considering it. What's your take?"

Kurapika exhaled. "Well, first off: that's dangerous, and second: the Hunter's Association gave me quadruple that amount in bounties."

"Wow, seriously?" Gon blurted out.

Killua whistled. "That's impressive."

"Yes. Plus, they seemed much more able to contain the Spiders. They have Hunters especially for the purpose of binding up high-class criminals."

"Okay. So you're saying that we should hand over any seized Spiders to the Association?"

"I'm not saying anything. In my opinion, you all shouldn't even _try_ to search for them," Kurapika stressed, sounding exasperated. "However, since your kids need the money, I'll just advise you all to be very careful. Call me if you ever need any help."

"Of course," Leorio affirmed.

"Now, I'll probably be able to meet up with you guys in a few days, but may I please speak to Pairo?"

Pairo picked up his phone, turning the volume back down before saying, "How are you?"

"Tired," Kurapika admitted, his voice losing it's cheerful cadence to reveal his sleepiness and sobriety.

"Tell you what: get a good night's rest tonight, and I'll take you out for lunch tomorrow during your break."

"That sounds amazing," Kurapika sighed. "I feel like I haven't seen you in ages."

"It's only been a day, silly."

"I know." Faint yelling could be heard in the background. "Oh, that's Neon. I've got to go."

"Okay." Pairo's heart sank at the prospect of not hearing his partner's voice.

"I love you."

Pairo's sinking heart skipped a beat, immediately rising back up. "I love you too," he said, the words slipping easily out of his mouth. The line went dead. Looking back up, he saw Killua's cat-like grin fixed onto him.

"So, you and Kurapika, huh?"

"Shut up."

* * *

Added Notes:

1) Kurapika is the only known person to go toe-to-toe with the Spiders single-handedly because the Zoldycks worked as a team and the Hunter's Association doesn't know about Hisoka, so that's why his feats are so impressive

2) In this chapter, we get to see a peek of a more supportive, family-oriented Kurapika who is more concerned with his friends

3) Next chapter: Pairo and Kurapika's lunch, plus more AU material

4) I added some Kuroro and Pakunoda friendship because that's gold

5) What a lovely budding relationship Pairo and Kurapika have! Almost time for Kuroro to mix things up!

Thanks for reading and please review!


	16. 15: The Escapee Spiders

**Holy crap! Another long chapter! Chocoholic221B wanted some angsty Kurapika, so here you go! I hope you enjoy~**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter**

 **See bottom of chapter for added notes**

 **Chapter Fifteen:**

* * *

"Are you _shitting_ me?" Basho yelled.

Dalzollene rubbed his eyes wearily. "No."

"I didn't expect them to have lost them so soon," Melody said, playing a few soothing notes on her flute.

The Nostrade Bodyguards had been called together at two in the morning to receive the news that the two Spider captives had somehow gotten loose and escaped. How two people had gotten off of an airship mid-flight was beyond Kurapika, but they managed it. The report made something pool uneasily in his stomach, sickening him to the point that he'd needed to sit down. How many times would he have to face the destroyers of his childhood? The creatures of his nightmares walking in broad daylight? Putting his head in his hands, the blond inhaled deeply.

"They had _one_ job," Kurapika groaned.

"One job that they royally fucked up on," Basho growled. No way was he letting one of his new acquaintances (friends?) go against those monsters again.

"Why call us, though?" Kurapika asked, pulse drumming erratically.

"Um," Dalzollene stuttered, appearing to be bracing himself. "They want you to go back and retrieve them again."

The Kurta pinched the bridge of his nose. "Damn it, Bushidora," Kurapika muttered.

"Well, I used much more colorful language, but yes."

"Where are they?"

"Somewhere in southern part of Yorknew City apparently," Dalzollene informed.

"Okay. Well that's that," Kurapika sighed, getting up from his seat.

"So you're just going to go?" The head bodyguard looked impressed.

"I don't have much of a choice," Kurapika observed. "I really wouldn't want the two Spiders going around and spreading my name everywhere."

"Alright."

"I better still get paid for this," the blond grumbled, going for the door. "Honestly, facing two Class A criminals still sounds better than shopping with Neon."

The rest of the bodyguards chuckled nervously at that, and Kurapika softly shut the door behind him. Walking out into the street, Kurapika hailed a cab. It was lucky, at least, that they had gotten the news while they were still residing in Yorknew. They had planned to move places the next day; to a nice, quiet country house about seventy miles away from the city on a secluded farm. It was a safe house, really, that the Nostrade Family had built in case of situations like the one of current.

Allowing his logical side to take over, Kurapika went through the most plausible assumptions he could make. Most likely, the two escapees would try to loop back to the Spider's hideout to finish up their heist. The two of them were probably fully recovered from their tranquilizers, and in perfect condition. At the most, it would take them three hours to make it back to Yorknew, one and a half at the very least. _That gives me some free time..._

First stop: the grocery store. It was two-thirty in the morning, and Kurapika was _not_ hunting anything until he got caffeine in his system. The Spiders could wait a minute while he regained his energy. Exiting the vehicle, the blond paid the driver and raced into the nearby store, which was thankfully open at such an ungodly hour. Foregoing a basket, Kurapika made a break for the coffee isle. Scanning the labels, Kurapika jumped in surprise as an arm was slid around his shoulders, uncomfortably close to his neck. A soft chuckle accompanied his reaction, a lock of red hair falling into the Kurta's vision.

"Hisoka, remove your arm. I will not warn you again." Kurapika brought out his nen, letting it lick up into the air in a crackling blaze. Spinning around, the blond turned to face the clown, who looked sickeningly normal in a plain t-shirt and jeans.

"Mmm... you've grown so much stronger in the past few months. I just _knew_ it was you who had done the capturing of my poor, poor comrades," Hisoka crooned, retracting his arm slowly.

"Yes, yes, very nice observation. Now, if you'll excuse me..." Kurapika edged away from him, eyes homing in on the instant coffee on the left shelf. The clown laughed, blocking his way with a fluid sidestep.

"But I need to talk to you," Hisoka sing-songed.

After a few attempts of shoving him out of the way, Kurapika sighed, throwing his arms up into the air. "Alright, then. What is it?"

The other man smiled creepily. "You didn't reply to my text, how rude."

"Oh, that. Apologies," Kurapika said dryly. "I deleted it before reading it." Hisoka feigned hurt.

"I wanted to ask if you needed any information on the Spiders," Hisoka continued teasingly, obviously trying to gauge the Kurta's interest.

Kurapika maintained his blank expression. "No thanks. Shoo!" He waved him off dismissively, pushing him away.

Unfazed, Hisoka leaned in to the blond, effectively cutting off his route to the coffee once more. "How about the current location of the two that you nabbed earlier?"

Kurapika's eyes narrowed. "And how would you know that?"

"They called in a few minutes ago." Hisoka shrugged.

"You can't fool me. You never do favors; there's something that you want from me."

"Oh, you know me so well," the clown purred, smirk turning predatory. "But, I need nothing this time."

" _This time_ ," Kurapika stressed. Hisoka grinned.

"They're in the woods outside of the city of Tymajror, and if you go now, you'll probably be able to catch them." Hisoka watched him carefully, as if waiting for the blond to run off to the Phantom Troupe members. Kurapika just nodded and calmly passed the clown, picking up the box of coffee before heading to the check-out line.

Running a hand through his hair, Hisoka traipsed out of the store. "Well _that_ was unexpected."

* * *

It took him about half an hour, but after choking down the bitter coffee, Kurapika successfully hunted down the two runaway criminals. They were just outside the limits of Tymajror in the surrounding woodlands, exactly as Hisoka had told him. Silently casting out his chains under _In,_ the blond stepped out of his hiding place, alerting the pair to his presence.

"Well, well, well... if it isn't our foxy kidnapper," Uvogin declared.

Shizuku looked at the other sharply. " _Shalnark._ "

Uvogin immediately shut up.

Turning to him, the vacuum-girl dipped her head to him politely. "Hello." Kurapika returned her greeting with a chilly smile.

"Before we start, I want to ask you a few questions," Uvogin proposed.

"Fair enough." _You'll have your ass back at Headquarters after this, anyway._

"Who are you?"

"I'm no one you'd remember."

Uvogin looked intrigued. "So we've met you before?"

Kurapika shrugged. "I told you; you wouldn't remember."

"Well, try us. Jog my memory."

"You pillaged my home massacred my village," Kurapika stated serenely. "Bringing up anything? No?"

Both Phantom Troupe members exchanged a glance. "To be fair, you didn't really go into much detail," Shizuku protested.

"Okay. How about this? Five years ago, you, Uvogin, came into my settlement and brutally murdered mothers and their children, beheading them and removing their eyes in front of their families. You stole our weapons, gold, ceremonial artifacts, and burned my culture. You killed my mother and father facing each other, my aunt, who was with child, and my uncle after angering him to get what you wanted. When that was all done, you left their corpses to rot. Mutilated bodies for me to bury, all one hundred and twenty-six of them," Kurapika finished, smiling sweetly. "There were only two survivors."

Shizuku looked mildly surprised, while Uvogin appeared constipated as he struggled to figure out what he was talking about.

"So yes, I do say that I know you and have known of you for quite some time." Kurapika glanced at their expressions casually, as if he hadn't just recounted the horrifying annihilation of his friends and family. "Any more questions? Well, then I suggest we begin." Not waiting for them to respond, the blond lunged suddenly.

Disappearing, Kurapika materialized with a nen-enforced roundhouse at Uvogin's side, easily dodging Shizuku's vacuum as the woman brought it down heavily. Not wasting a second, Kurapika spun and delivered a swift back kick at the still-bent-over Shizuku, who grunted in pain. Sidestepping Uvogin's punches, Kurapika leapt into the air, casting out his dowsing chain to aim at the Spiders. The two Phantom Troupe members nimbly avoided the chains, bringing up sprays of earth as the metal met the ground. _Good, now they're separated._

Delicately, the Kurta landed atop Uvogin's backside, using his falling force to his advantage as well as driving the heels of his feet into his spine. Choking, Uvogin swung at him, only to find that the blond had already darted away, having focused his attention on Shizuku. Blurring into existence in front of her, he ducked, narrowly avoiding the vacuum that sliced the air inches above his head. Kurapika immediately reacted, kicking his leg at the other's exposed side, a move that was quickly blocked. Not missing a beat, the Kurta switched stances in the blink of an eye, shoving a foot up firmly to bury into other's jaw with his offensive nen spiked high.

Shizuku reeled from the hit, but smiled as she saw Uvogin come in with a tough punch. Throwing an arm up to guard, Kurapika grit his teeth as he felt the bones in his right arm crunch. Soaring backwards, Kurapika sent out his dowsing chain again. The big adversary dodged, howling with laughter.

"How did you like that? There was only fifty-percent of my _Big-Bang_ _Impact_ in that blow!" the thief barked.

Momentarily concealed in the foliage of the forest, Kurapika drew out his _Holy Chain_ , quickly healing his injured arm in seconds. Jetting forth, Kurapika popped up in the middle of the circling Spiders, both of whom were nursing their wounds.

"Not bad," Kurapika acknowledged, ostentatiously shaking out his newly-healed arm. The two Spiders looked at him with shock written clearly over their features. "But is that the best you've both got?"

Closing his eyes, the blond allowed the two of them to attack first. Focusing on the vibrations of the ground around him, the Kurta extended his _En_ , feeling a jolt as Uvogin and Shizuku entered his nen at once. Eyes snapping open, Kurapika crouched down at the last second, hearing both of their assaults crash into each other.

The two Spiders were sent flying backwards, and Kurapika raced towards Uvogin, who was still dazed from the blow of his comrade's vacuum. Vaulting over the larger man, Kurapika agilely kicked off of a tree behind Uvogin to slam him into the ground, leaving the other groaning on the ground. Kurapika made quick work of Shizuku, who had taken the brunt of Uvogin's hit, and sent her sprawling to the ground.

Deciding that the fight was pretty much over, Kurapika tightened his _In_ covered Chain Jail over the struggling Spiders. Uvogin staggered upwards, straining against his invisible bonds. "What...is...this?" he huffed, breathing labored as he attempted to break free. "Chains?"

"So you can use _Gyo_ ," Kurapika noted. "It's no use to try to escape these. They are fortified with a Conjuror's nen. Which means I can use _In_ to render them invisible." The blond let the chains fizzle out of sight.

"So you kept the chains out to trick us into thinking you're a Manipulator?" Uvogin snarled. Kurapika's calm facade didn't even waver at the other's ferocious tone.

"Exactly. I made sure my chains were visible at all times so that my opponents would only be cautious of the ones they could see. And it seems that my bluff paid off. During this whole battle, my chains were wrapped around your bodies. I could've ended this thing at any moment I wanted. Anything else?"

Shizuku didn't even try to escape her bonds, simply choosing to stare defiantly back at her captor. "I've watched your moves throughout this brief clash," she called out. Kurapika turned to face her. "And now I have one last inquiry for you." The Kurta nodded in grudging allowance. "How is it that you possess the healing of an Enhancer as well as the chains of a Conjurer? How is it that you have mastered both categories to one hundred percent?"

Kurapika smiled thinly, expression brittle."Ah, well that ties back to my initial point. Do you remember what I was talking about?"

The bespectacled woman dipped her head. "Yes, you were talking about how you were a victim of one of the Phantom Troupe's various conquests."

Kurapika scoffed. "You were not yet a member, so I do expect you to know of this. But, I will enlighten you both before I finish this job." The two Spiders looked unaffected by his words.

Taking out his contacts, Kurapika revealed his bright, ruby-colored eyes to the two Spiders. "Two words: Kurta Massacre."

Uvogin gaped. "Now I remember. Boss really liked those eyes. So you're one of the survivors, then?"

"No thanks to you," Kurapika sneered. "So, are my eyes worth killing for? Worth wiping out an entire civilization?"

The two Spiders wisely kept their silence. Truly, the Scarlet Eyes were beautiful, even more so as they flashed brilliantly on the blond's striking face, but they had an impression that if they said anything like that, they'd be dead where they stood.

"I am one of the last remnants of my race, the Kurtas. My counterpart is much more forgiving; he holds almost no grudge," Kurapika stated, lifting his eyebrows. "However, I am not like him. I do not hate you for what you have done, only pity you for what you unknowingly set into motion. If you had left that little village in Lukso Province untouched all those years ago, you'd be happily still stealing from that auction instead of stuck here like sitting ducks."

Kurapika sent another surge of nen into his chains, the conjured links clinking together in a dangerous symphony.

"To answer your question, Spider," Kurapika uttered that name with no inflection; nothing to hint at his true emotions. "When my eyes turn scarlet, I become a Specialist." Surprise flashed minutely across the Phantom Troupe's features. "When I am a Specialist, I wield full control over every nen category. This is my power: _Emperor Time._ "

Shizuku and Uvogin sweated nervously as Kurapika's aura grew in intensity ten-fold.

"A Specialist? One that has full proficiency in every nen category?" Uvogin muttered.

"Correct."

"Now that you've explained everything, I suppose you're just going to kill us now for revenge?" Shizuku guessed.

Kurapika rolled his eyes. "Of course not. I'm not some revenge-crazed robot that would stake his life on something as pointless as tipping the scales of Justice. No, I'm taking you to the Hunter's Association."

"But that's a couple hundred miles away!"

The Kurta smiled wearily. "Then I guess we better get going, then. I have an appointment in about seven hours, so I best not be late."

* * *

Kurapika arrived at the Hunter's Association four hours later, which, predictably, caused quite a scene. He was past caring at that point, simply dragging his heavy load behind him and calmly talking to the front desk about where to deliver them to. This time, the secretary there remained unfazed by the two Phantom Troupe members glaring furiously at her and steadily relayed the room number and location of Bushidora's office. She promised to summon some reinforcements if needed, which Kurapika assured her wouldn't be necessary.

Then, the Kurta lugged the two Spiders all the way up five flights of stairs and three hallways to Ambitious' desk, which made the man drop a marble paperweight on his foot.

"Here you go, as requested," Kurapika announced, dumping the irate captives into the nearby office chairs. Bushidora opened his mouth to protest. "Uh-uh, no. I woke up at four in the morning, fought these two, and ran two-hundred miles to get here. This is your problem now. I did the dirty work for you, asshole."

"O-okay. Got it," the man stammered, eyeing the two bound prisoners plopped onto his lovely leather couches. Kurapika sighed, knocking the two Spiders out cold before releasing them from his chains. Turning back to face Bushidora, Kurapika gestured to them as if saying, _Is this better?_ Bushidora nodded vigorously.

"Oh, and I'm taking this," Kurapika said, snatching the man's coffee mug before leaving the dumbfounded man alone in his office. "You have ten minutes to get these thieves into a cell before they wake up, so better get started," the blond called out from over his shoulder, taking a long sip of caffeine as he heard the other man start shouting frantically for backup. _Wow, this is some good coffee._

Trudging back to the main lobby, Kurapika asked another helpful secretary lady to summon an airship transport back. She complied, cheerfully informing him that they were sending one that should arrive in about ten minutes. He was about to leave when she called him back.

"Wait! I have something for you," she told him, rummaging around in her files. "Aha! Here it is!" She handed him a new Hunter's license, this one with a silver edging on the sides and a single star printed at one corner. "We were going to mail it to you, but since you're here...well, I decided to just give it you now."

Kurapika inspected the card. _Kurapika, Single Star Blacklist Hunter, huh?_ "Thank you." Carefully putting away his new license, he drew out his old one. "I suppose that I just give you my other one?"

The secretary nodded. "Yes, that's right." She took the license, typing away at her computer a moment before returning it. "You may still keep it, but it no longer is under you name anymore. It can still be sold, so it does well as collateral, but it does not function to give you the same benefits as your new one does."

"I understand. Thank you again."

"No problem! Congratulations on you achievements! If you don't mind me asking, what is it that you did to achieve such recognition?"

Kurapika allowed himself a small smile. "I captured two Phantom Troupe members at once on two separate occasions." Then, the blond left, leaving yet another flabbergasted person in his wake.

Sure enough, after ten minutes, he was ushered to the Association's small flight deck, where a private airship was stationed. Climbing aboard, he dipped his head towards the pilot in greeting.

"Where to?" the pilot asked kindly.

"Yorknew City, please," Kurapika responded, finding a seat. It was nice to have the entire seating quarters to himself.

"Alright, we will touch down there in approximately one hour and thirty minutes."

 _No! I'll still be in time for Neon's shopping trip!_ Kurapika stifled a groan. It was going to be a long few hours until his lunch with Pairo. Taking out his bag, he withdrew a folded-up suit, for emergencies. Slipping on the designer slacks and jacket, he traded in his comfortable flats for leather dress shoes. By some miracle, his starched white shirt wasn't creased, and his tie was wrinkle-free. Sighing for umpteenth time that morning, Kurapika settled back to get a few precious minutes of rest.

* * *

 _Shoot! I'm going to be late!_ Kurapika dashed out into the streets, taking the few shortcuts that he'd memorized.

Neon's shopping excursion had been tiresome, and his shift had ended late; Squala had almost forgotten about the trip after the morning's excitement. The Nostrade Family Bodyguards had been surprised and relieved when Kurapika had returned. They were astonished that the blond had managed to come back so early, and impressed that he'd dealt with the problem so efficiently. They'd oohed and aahed at his new license, and clapped him on the back. Basho was so pleased that he'd offered to take over his shift for Neon's shopping. Although Kurapika was sorely tempted, he declined; he'd caused enough worry already.

The boss had taken extra long with the shopping; with the new funds that had come in and their upcoming relocation, Neon wanted to purchase as much as she could before she left Yorknew. And purchase she did. Kurapika was forced to carry so many bags that, even with his nen-enhanced strength, his arms felt like they were about to snap off. The blond had been dragged to so many shops and asked to look at so many outfits until his eyes crossed. Emotionally and physically worn out, he was ready to pass out when twelve o'clock rolled around.

Barely sticking around to shout instructions to Squala, Kurapika checked his texts to make sure he hadn't received any in the time that he'd been occupied. Pairo had suggested a nice, casual Italian place a couple blocks from the shopping center that Kurapika had been chaperoning Neon at. The blond stopped running as he came up on the storefront. He checked his watch. _12:15._ Good, he was right on time. Straightening his suit, Kurapika pushed the doors open, hearing a small bell chime as he did so.

Inside, Kurapika relished the smell of spices and warmth that emanated from restaurant. Walking up to the hostess, he gave the name of his reservation. The bubbly woman pointed him to a small table by one of the antique windows at the back of the restaurant. Pairo smiled as he saw the blond.

"Wow," Pairo laughed, an addicting sound that made Kurapika perk up immediately. "Someone dressed very formal today."

The other grimaced. "I swear, if you ask me how your outfit looks, I will punch your lights out."

"Bad day?"

"You could call it that."

Pairo gave him a soft expression. "Okay, tell me about it. That's what I'm here for; unloading your emotional baggage."

"Alright." Kurapika then relayed the entire story of the Spiders escaping and him having to chase them down, his odd encounter with Hisoka, and the tiring mall experience with his boss. The entire time, Pairo listened dutifully, and only spoke after Kurapika had finished.

"I guess the Hunter's Association didn't send their best guy, huh?"

Kurapika snorted. "They _did,_ which is what worries me."

"At least they're put away now, and for good," Pairo pointed out.

"True, true." Kurapika paused, as if thinking about saying something.

"Penny for your thoughts?" asked Pairo.

After a moment of hesitation, the blond spilled, something he would do only with Pairo. "To be completely honest, the two Spiders I captured weren't too bad. I could tell that they really care for one another. Well, as much as they can. I'm not saying that it justifies their actions— it doesn't, but I can see how their teamwork is so good." Kurapika studied his counterpart, gauging his reaction. Pairo simply smiled.

"See, now you see it they way I do. These people have friends and family just like we do; in some ways, they are like us."

"Mm-hm," Kurapika hummed, digging into his food. They had ordered while he'd been telling about his morning, and now he was eating the most delicious pasta he'd ever had.

"Did the Hunter's Association give you any thanks at all? Or did they just take the Spiders and run off?"

Kurapika laughed at that. "I definitely got recognition for it. Quite frankly, a little too much."

"Oh?"

"Yep. Good old Bushidora was shocked out of his pants. When I delivered the Spiders to him again, he dropped a paperweight on his foot," Kurapika recounted. "And I do not feel the slightest bit sorry for him."

"I wouldn't either," Pairo agreed. "How could he have managed to lose two drugged captives on a freaking airship?"

"Don't ask me." Kurapika snorted. "Anyway, you're talking to a Single Star Blacklist Hunter right now."

"Seriously?"

Kurapika nodded, showing him his upgraded license. "I was as shocked as you."

"Wow! I'm so proud of you," Pairo exclaimed, and was about to pull him into a hug when his phone rang. "It's Leorio," Pairo muttered, looking confused, the taller Kurta picked up. "What is it? Are you in danger?"

Kurapika waited anxiously as Pairo talked, voice soothing and calm, and small bits of words cut with static floated back on the line. When the other hung up, Pairo looked concerned.

"What happened?" Kurapika asked, fearing for the worst.

Pairo looked haunted. "It's the Spiders. Killua and Gon are in trouble."

That was all it took for Kurapika to slap more money than necessary on the table and all but sprint out of the restaurant, dragging Pairo behind him. Nothing matered right now except getting to Killua and Gon, and judging by the determined look on Pairo's face, the other whole-heartedly agreed.

 _Oh, nothing better have happened to them, or those damn Spiders are as good as dead._

* * *

Added Notes

1) There were 128 members of the Kurta Clan, but since Kurapika and Pairo (at least in my story) survived, their were 126 dead.

2) To read more about Kurapika's abilities, refer to Chapter Twelve (as on the chapter navigator, not the actual chapter number)

3) Instead of the two boys getting captured by the Troupe, we'll see Kurapika and Pairo fighting them off in their typical parental protectiveness. (We'll see both badass Kurapika AND badass Pairo)

4) I've decided that Kurapika will officially meet and battle Kuroro by Chapter Eighteen, and their romance will pick up around Chapter Twentyish or so

5) Pairo's abilities will be in full play next chapter!

6) Notice how Kurapika is a lot more forgiving of the Spiders? That'll come in handy when he meets Kuroro. (wink, wink)

As always, thanks for reading and please review!


	17. 16: Kurtas vs Spiders

**Whew! A lot of dialogue in this one! I hope it didn't turn out too cheesy, though. I'm not sure how the fight sequence turned out. Please enjoy~**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter**

 **See bottom of chapter for added notes**

 **Chapter Sixteen**

* * *

The two Kurtas raced down the narrow streets, pushing through shady back-alleys without batting and eye. A couple of weak-willed pick-pockets weren't going to stand in their way of getting to Gon and Killua. Come to think of it, Pairo could see that they'd unknowingly formed a little family unit for themselves. Gon and Killua were the children, obviously, and Kurapika was the mother with Pairo as the father, and Leorio was the funny, adventurous uncle.

"Pairo, we're going to need some glamours," Kurapika called.

"Are you sure?" Pairo asked. Nen-users could detect glamours, but couldn't see through them.

"Yes. It's safer that none of them see who we are."

"Alright." Pairo concentrated. "There." Kurapika's face had changed slightly, face becoming more masculine, with eyes shifting from an irate red to a cool green and hair darkening to a chocolate brown. Basically, a spitting image of Pairo's father. Pairo's own appearance had changed, also. Instead of his tribal robes, he was wearing a suit identical to Kurapika's, and everything about him seemed copy and pasted from Kurapika's glamour.

"Nice," Kurapika shouted back, nearing the abandoned building that Leorio had lost contact with the boys at. "Now they'll only have one face to remember."

Pairo chuckled despite the situation. "We're pretty much clones of each other."

The two of them didn't even slow as they approached the desolate apartment building, rushing straight in without an air of caution. They didn't have to search for long; the group of Spiders had been waiting for their getaway car in the main lobby. In his mind, Pairo listed off the names of the Troupe members in front of him. Pakunoda, Phinks, Machi, and Nobunaga.

Materializing in front of them, Pairo relished the momentary look of surprise and confusion on their faces as they took in the two newcomers. Surely they noticed the glamour, but he supposed that it was still odd to see two completely identical people pop into existence right in front of them. Killua, taking advantage of the distraction, ripped himself away from Pakunoda as if burned.

The Phantom Troupe members tensed, hands ready on their weapons as the two boys struggled to escape their grip.

"Why are you here?" Pakunoda asked diplomatically.

"Release the children," Kurapika demanded, voice calm and collected. "Release them and we will not engage."

"I'm afraid we cannot do that," Pakunoda replied apologetically. "They were hunting us, so they must be dealt with accordingly."

"Such a shame," Pairo spoke, voice ladled dangerously with charm. "That you could not cooperate with us." Without warning, the two Kurtas sprang into action.

 _You take Machi and Phinks, and I'll deal with the rest,_ Pairo suggested directly into the blond's mind, sending him the images of each opponent.

 _I trust that you know what to do,_ Kurapika shot back, chains lashing out with unbridled rage.

Pairo sent out a preemptive attack, letting loose a slew of white-hot pillars of light. This ability was purely to judge his enemy's reactions and drive them apart from each other, called _Holy Light: Gabriel's Staff._ Really, some of his powers were named poorly. Pairo studied the Spider's reactions. None of their adversaries could block his attack, nor could they do anything in the long-distance projectile department other than Machi's nen needles. Mostly, the four Troupe members just blocked and side-stepped the beams, one nearly shaving off a chunk of Nobunaga's hair. Continuing the strikes, Pairo nodded to his partner. While Kurapika dealt with his opponents, Pairo would keep them on their toes with his projectiles.

While they were distracted, the blond immediately zeroed in on Phinks, kicking upwards to the soft area behind the chin. Dodging the other's counterattack, Kurapika darted away, attention shifting to Machi. Making sure to keep the woman's back to him, Kurapika kept an eye out for her needles. If one of them managed to latch onto him... well, that would put him in quite a situation. Thankfully, Machi was too preoccupied with avoiding the glimmering light pillars to notice the person behind her, much less send out her hatsu against him. Kurapika quickly took advantage of this, landing a decent punch at her back before sweeping her legs out from under her. Kurapika immediately spun away, narrowly missing the needle sent soaring at his arm.

The taller Kurta frowned as more aura poured out from him. Now that two Spiders were temporarily down, Pairo had to focus on both keeping them from joining back together _and_ not killing them. If one of his Gabriel's Staffs were to hit them, they would be, at best, burned within an inch of their life, or at worst, painfully dead on the spot. Releasing more beams, Pairo directed more to Pakunoda and Nobunaga, forcing them further apart to hide behind the rubble.

Next to him, Kurapika was handling his opponents with little difficulty, taking hits and blows without major injury and dealing out damage like nobody's business. Between his chains and fighting abilities, the blond was terrifying in battle. Phinks was repeatedly trying to throw punches at Kurapika, only to have him bolt to another place before the blow landed, and Machi was too busy dodging Kurapika's kicks and chains to notice the wall coming up from behind her.

Pairo continued his attacks, sending out wave after wave of white-hot staffs. Most of both of their assaults were long-range, never getting too close to their enemies. It was good to keep their distance, as their adversaries were unable to send out strikes from more than a few feet away. Sending one particularly strong beam of light, Pairo watched with satisfaction as Nobunaga's sword blistered and melted, the metal burning the samurai's hands.

But, he could feel himself tiring, Kurapika too. They wouldn't be able to keep up this front much longer, and their opponent's hits were started to get closer and closer, each one only narrowly avoided. If Pairo were to sustain his onslaught, eventually their glamours would fizzle out, and they'd be dead meat. After a particularly bruising hit from Phinks, Kurapika signaled Pairo. Time to wrap it up.

Swiftly, Pairo called the light staffs back, absorbing some of the aura back into his body. The Spiders crept out of their hiding places, hands ready on their weapons. _Uh, no. None of that, please._ Pairo took a deep breath, propelling four heavily-concentrated light bands toward the Troupe members in a fraciton of a second. Impossible to dodge. _Solar Radiance,_ as it was called. It was a move that could blind his enemies for days, or on the brink of forever. This blast, however, was meant to last only an hour. Enough time for them to flee and nothing more.

Kurapika had the four of them in chains at once, carefully pulling Gon and Killua out of their hiding place behind a moth-eaten couch. The glamours slipping off of his face, the blond embraced the two boys. After a few minutes, Kurapika released them, turning to the Spiders sprawled all across the floor.

"I do not care who you are or what you've done, but know this; if you ever touch a hair on one of these kid's heads, or even look at them, I will not hesitate to dispose of you," Kurapika hissed, eyes glinting red. "That's not a threat, either. It's a promise."

And with that, Kurapika went back to fussing over the boys, herding them out of the building with hushed whispers and comforting words. Pairo stepped over the Phantom Troupe's injured bodies delicately.

"He will release you once we are out of vicinity, and your blindness should only hold for about an hour. Count yourself lucky that we aren't the murdering type like you all may be." Then, he followed his friends into the streets, closing the apartment door behind him so casually that it was as if he hadn't left four near-unconscious people bound up in chains behind him.

Catching up to the rest of the group, Pairo faced his partner. "Are you sure you don't want to give them to the Association?"

Kurapika snorted. "And have a repeat of last time? I don't think they have the capability to properly deal with them."

"True, true."

"Plus, let them run back to their little group and spread the word not to touch these kids. Lord knows what would happen if they try this stunt again."

* * *

"Holy shit! You're a Single Star Hunter now?" Leorio yelled

The five of them were back at Pairo's hotel room, which Gon and Killua both agreed was better than the one they'd been staying at. After patching themselves up, they had started swapping stories about what had happened to them in their time apart. Leorio with his studies (he was top in his class), Killua and Gon's shenanigans at Heaven's Arena along with their money-raising for Greed Island, and Kurapika and Pairo's Scarlet Eyes hunt. Once those topics had been exhausted, talk turned into random chatter. It was nice, Kurapika had to admit, to be able to relax with his friends after so many days of tiring action.

"First off: language, and second: yes, I received my new license this morning." Kurapika showed them his upgraded Hunter's license.

"Woah! That's so cool!" Gon squealed.

"Do you get more benefits with this?" Killua asked, inspecting the card.

Kurapika smiled. "I thinks so. Plus, it kind of gives me something to brag about."

"Yeah, now you can almost outrank Bushidora the Abysmal," Pairo added.

"It's Bushidora _Ambitious_ ," Kurapika corrected

"You think I don't know that?" Pairo said wryly. Kurapika hit his arm.

"That's mean."

"Okay, Mr. Single Star Blacklist Hunter Kurapika."

Leorio grinned. "That title actually sounds pretty badass." Gon and Killua nodded vigorously.

"You know," Killua started, out of the blue, "it's still a little weird seeing you in a suit."

Kurapika tugged on his tie. "It's weird for me too, trust me."

"I mean, don't get me wrong," the silver-haired boy continued, "you look pretty cool, but it's just that I'm really used to seeing you in colorful tribal wear and stuff." Gon nodded in agreement.

The blond laughed. "I have to wear suits for my job. My boss, Neon, likes for her bodyguards to wear suits or formal wear when we're escorting her around in public."

"She sounds like a snob," Killua pointed out helpfully.

"Killua!" Gon punched him playfully in the arm.

"She kind of is," Kurapika conceded, eyes alight with mirth. "But I'm glad I wore one today. Glamour or not, suits are a lot less unusual and identifiable than my regular robes."

"Oh, yeah. About that," Killua mumbled. "Not that I'm ungrateful or anything, but couldn't you have just bound the Spiders in chains and rescued us immediately?"

"Well, they fulfilled my conditions, so yes," Kurapika admitted. "But, we drew the fight out mostly for reconnaissance."

Pairo gave his partner a knowing look. "Plus, we wanted to deal a bit of psychological damage as a deterrent."

"Something we made a habit of during our years as street-fighters," Kurapika piped in. "Was it that time when we dealt with the Fourth Street gang?"

Pairo shook his head. "You know, I was sure it was the time in the fighting ring with Big Louie." The two Kurtas shared a glance.

"You guys can be pretty scary," Gon muttered.

"No kidding," Leorio concurred.

"But not as creepy as that Spider lady," Killua reminded them.

"Did she do anything to you?" Kurapika asked, concern emanating from him at once.

Gon shrugged. "She just put an arm around us and asked us some questions."

"It was strange, though," Killua recounted distantly. "She was using nen, and when she questioned me, all of my memories came up against my will. I couldn't hide anything from her." The boy looked guilty. "No matter how hard I tried, when she asked if we knew anything about the person that had kidnapped two of their members, you immediately came into mind."

"It's not you fault," Kurapika soothed.

Killua's face brightened a little bit. "However, I only thought about your tribal clothes and your eyes before you guys came in and the connection broke."

Kurapika breathed a sigh of relief. "Don't worry, I'll take care of it." The blond took out his phone.

"What are you doing?" Pairo asked, watching the blond walk into one of the adjoining rooms.

"Calling one of my contacts," he called over his shoulder.

Leorio looked at Pairo confusedly. "Do you know who he's talking to?"

"Beats me," the brunet responded, but inside, his mind was racing to pull together any clues he had. _No. It couldn't be..._

Just as he had come to a plausible conclusion, Kurapika bounded back into the room, putting away his device.

"So..." Pairo prompted.

"He should be coming by in a minute or so," Kurapika informed.

"Okay," Pairo ventured. "But who is it?"

"Oh, it's—" The blond was cut off as a sharp rapping noise sounded from the door. "Well, that's him." Kurapika looked hesitant, almost regretful, as he approached the door.

The rest of them waited anxiously as Kurapika led the mystery person into the living space. When they saw who it was, the four of them all spoke at once.

"Great, I _was_ right," Pairo sighed.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Killua shouted.

"Shit!" Leorio shrieked.

"Hisoka?" Gon paled.

The clown chuckled. "It's me."

"But... you look so..." Leorio trailed off.

"Handsome? Charming?" Hisoka guessed.

"... normal," the doctor finished.

Hisoka rolled his eyes. "Not what I was expecting, but I'll take it." Indeed, dressed in a red button-up shirt and black slacks, the usually eccentric man appeared completely regular; attractive, even.

"What are you doing here?" Gon asked innocently.

"Dear Kurapika kindly invited me over," Hisoka purred, draping an arm around the blond's petite frame. Pairo's eyes narrowed.

Kurapika huffed, stepping out from under the clown's hold. "I want information, and he has it. Simple as that." The blond sent Hisoka a warning glare.

"Hm... what do you want to know?" the red-haired man sat down on one of the couches, crossing his legs elegantly.

"There is a woman in your group of Spiders, and she has some sort of influence over minds," Kurapika stated. "Do you know who I'm talking about?"

Raising an eyebrow, Hisoka nodded. "Pakunoda, second-in-command."

"Yes, her. Can you tell me what exactly her hatsu does?"

"Not without a price."

The blond Kurta exhaled. "Name it." Maybe he'd ask for a fight, or money, or maybe some sort of treasure. Hopefully.

Hisoka grinned, razor sharp. "Go to dinner with me."

" _What?"_ Kurapika's voice jumped an octave.

"You heard me," Hisoka drawled.

"I know I did. But _why_?"

"Why not? I'm bored."

"What a terrible thing that must be," Pairo snapped.

"Do you want the explanation or no?" Hisoka pressed.

Everyone could practically _see_ the smoke coming from both Kurtas' ears.

"Fine," Kurapika responded, the small word taking a long time to get out.

"Splendid," the clown hummed. _It's been a while since I played matchmaker... who has been looking lonely lately?_

"Amazing," Kurapika bit out. "Now, you better start talking."

"Pakunoda's ability allows her to read minds, and influence them into getting the information she wants. The only condition for her power to work is that she must establish physical contact with her target."

"So _that's_ why she was touching our shoulders when she spoke to us," Gon remarked.

Hisoka stared at the boy for a moment. "Yes. And judging by that, they now know that Kurapika had a hand in the kidnapping of our members."

"Crap. That means I need to move them before it's too late," Kurapika cursed.

"Who?" Hisoka asked.

The blond schooled his features in an instant. "Nothing of your concern."

"Anyways, is that all?" Pairo stressed. "Anything else you think we should know?"

Hisoka thought for a moment. "Oh! Yes. Kuroro likes books, walks on the beach, and drinks his espresso black. If you ask, he prefers cats over dogs, his favorite color is purple, and he's allergic to dust. Bye!" The clown practically bolted out of the apartment, leaving behind five very confused people.

Slowly, Kurapika turned to Pairo. "What the _hell_ just happened?"

* * *

Kuroro dutifully paid attention as his subordinates recounted what had happened to them. Apparently, Phinks, Machi, Nobunaga, and Pakunoda had caught two kids trying to spy on them, and captured the two of them at an abandoned building on the other side of the city. Catching the boys had been the easy part, as they had only just finished learning the basics of nen. It was taking the children with them that had been where things went wrong.

Each of their accounts were slightly different, but there were a few points that stayed constant. There were two identical assailants, both having some sort of nen disguise donned on, that had appeared and demanded they release the kids. One of them used light attacks, which Nobunaga had spat were very powerful, judging by the melted remains of his beloved katana sword. The other used some sort of chains that were controlled by nen. A Manipulator, most likely, a common link to the person who had kidnapped Shizuku and Uvo. They were both very powerful, seemingly on a whole other level above them. They were only concerned about rescuing the two children, and immediately stopped their assaults once they got to them.

"It was odd," Machi admitted, looking shaken, and Pakunoda held her hand reassuringly. "With their caliber, they could have finished the fight in seconds. But they didn't."

"Most likely they wanted to give you a display of their powers," Kuroro stated. "They didn't want to fight you, judging by Pakunoda's account, but were adamant on retrieving the children. It was a disincentive."

"They gave us warning," Pakunoda remembered. "They knew who we were, that we were members of the Phantom Troupe, but they didn't seem to care. They had the opportunity to hand us over to the Hunter's Association, but they didn't."

"Interesting." _So were the kidnappings and this instance related? Surely not. Right?_

"They seemed like they had a history with us, too," Machi added. "One of them called us murderers, yet he seemed unbothered by the fact, almost like he had accepted it a long time ago."

"There is only one thing we can do," Kuroro spoke, tone reassuring and authoritative. "And that is to do nothing. They do not seem like a prevalent treat to us, and since they only wanted to ensure the safety of the two boys, I can safely assume that as long as we keep our distance from the children, they will not seek us out."

"But, boss," Nobunaga protested. "Those clone punks beat the shit out of us. Can't we get even?"

Kuroro shook his head. "If they are as powerful as you described, it would not do to antagonize those two any further."

"Can't you take them?" the samurai asked.

"Of course," the Spider Head smiled. "But they might prove to be advantageous allies one day."

"One thing," Pakunoda announced. "The two kids we seized had some sort of connection to the person who nabbed Uvo and Shizuku."

"I'm listening."

"When I asked him, he seemed to know what I was doing, and fought me off pretty well, but he did let two memories slip past. The first was a flash of tribal clothing, which we saw a bit under the kidnapper's cloak. The second was the person's eyes, which flashed bright red."

Kuroro sat up straighter. "So the kidnapper is a Kurta."

"A Kurta?" Hisoka asked, a knowing smile dancing at his lips. _That bastard knows something!_

"Yes. They were an indigenous tribe residing deep within Lukso Province. When angered, their eyes turned into such a beautiful shade of red that they were called the Scarlet Eyes and each pair was worth billions."

"Were? Why the past tense?" Hisoka prompted, face innocently confused. _I hate him. He already knows why. He just wants me to say it out loud._

Kuroro grit his teeth. "Because we wiped them all out five years ago. This one seems to be a survivor, however."

"Exciting."

"Alright, you all have your orders, you may leave now," Kuroro called out, and the other Spider members jerked out of their stupor and started walking out of the warehouse.

"Oh, boss, I need to talk to you," Hisoka called.

Warily, the Spider Head made his way over to the clown. "What is it?"

"You've been looking quite lonesome these past few days. How about I set you up on a blind date?"

"Excuse me?" Kuroro was sure he hadn't hear the other man correctly.

"I know you're out and looking for love," Hisoka simpered.

 _Damn it! He must have overheard my conversation with Pakunoda!_

"Doesn't mean I want it from you," the dark-haired responded coldly.

"Oh my, always so mean!" Hisoka's expression turned serious, a rare occurrence that had Kuroro instantly on edge. "What if I told you that if you agreed, I would let you in on some of the things I know about our little Kurta friend?"

Kuroro's head suddenly broke out in such violent swearing that he couldn't think straight (get it? Straight?) for a minute. "You imbecile!"

"Who, me?"

"You knew about it all along! Damn you!"

"So, do you accept?"

It obvious that the clown wouldn't let any information slip even under extreme duress, and was unlikely to be dissuaded from something that he wanted done.

"Yes," Kuroro replied calmly, reminding himself that getting angered would only make the clown even more pleased. "It would be a pleasure."

* * *

Sighing, Kurapika set down his pen. That should be it; the last of the financial document needed to relocate the Nostrades. God, he hated his new position as counsel to the Mafia boss. He'd been bumped up to the rank after his successful capture of the Spiders, put in charge of literally everything in the business, both legal and illegal. He was making all the executive decisions, and Light Nostrade would consult him before making any major deals or meetings.

It sucked.

He got paid more, of course, but the new job was very taxing, and he was expected also carry on with his duties as a bodyguard, as well. Personally, he wanted to whack Light Nostrade over the head for giving the job at all. It sure as hell hadn't existed before he was hired.

Sighing, Kurapika felt his cell phone ring. Not even bothering to look at the caller ID, he picked up.

"Kurapika, Counsel of the Nostrade Family Businesses and Exports speaking, might I ask what purpose you have calling at this time?" he droned, tone clipped and professional. He checked his watch. _One o'clock in the morning._ Odd that someone had called him at such a late time. Most of the Mafia dons agreed to speak around the late evening hours, and no later than midnight.

"Oh, what a fancy title," a familiar voice observed.

"Hisoka?"

The man on the line chuckled. "The one and only."

"How did you get this number? This phone was employee-issued," Kurapika hissed.

"Oh, I have my ways."

"Argh! What do you want?" Kurapika demanded. "I'm quite occupied at the moment," he added halfheartedly.

"Remember, dinner at seven tomorrow. I'll send you the info later. Dress sharp!" The call ended.

"What the hell is going on?"

 _ **To be Continued...**_

* * *

Added Notes

1) Next up: Kurapika's date (with who? Care to guess?)

2) Kurapika does not know who the Spider Head is in this story. He certainly doesn't know anyone named Kuroro Lucilfer (wink, wink)

3) I'm thinking to make this story Kurapika/Kuroro centric, with a side of Pairo/Kurapika. If you have any thoughts about that, please tell me!

4) Sorry for the awkward action scene; I just couldn't get it correctly

5) My version of Kuroro is much more human, and less of a creep, so I hope you'll like him next chapter!

As always, thanks for reading and please review!


	18. 17: Blind Date

**Wow, that was a quick update! This was a very fun chapter to write! I hope you enjoy~**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter**

 **See bottom of chapter for added notes**

 **Chapter Seventeen**

* * *

"What the hell I am I doing here?" Kuroro whispered to himself, padding quietly along the plush velvet carpets.

It was exactly seven o'clock in the evening, and Kuroro was still fighting the urge to just make a break for it, Hisoka's deal be damned. He'd almost bolted when he saw the restaurant that Hisoka had picked out for him. First off, it was named _The Amorous Aroma,_ which set off a very specific mood. When he had seen the god-awful incense candles and red silk drapery, he was torn between vomiting on the spot or running away to clobber that maniac clown in the face. Instead, like the nice and composed person he was, he had simply wrinkled his nose and continued walking, speaking politely to the hostess and trying not to puke on the dark, wooden floors etched with roses and baby Cupids.

And the _staff._ They were all dressed in quite _daring_ attire. Some wore obviously too-tight tuxedos, which Kuroro prayed wouldn't split open, because he did _not_ need that mental image; others wore very short, bright-scarlet cocktail dresses (don't ask how Kuroro knew these fashion terms), and lacy black things that exposed parts that had him looking away modestly. They had confidence, surely, and Kuroro commended them for that. But wasn't there some sort of rule about not outshining the customers?

Just, no.

Maybe, just maybe, a little part of Kuroro Lucilfer had _some_ sort of hopes for this blind date. He was twenty-three years old, and he'd still never dated anyone seriously before. He'd never really felt the urge to try; no one was really that interesting, and the title of the Phantom Troupe Head was kind of a deterrent to most males and females. Not that he really was into females that much... but it didn't matter as long as he was happy with the person.

He just hoped that Hisoka knew his preferences. The last time a member of his Troupe tried to pair him up with someone, he was stuck stranded out in the desert to 'look at the stars' at twelve in the morning with some overly-assertive female assassin who spewed both pickup lines and death threats in equal measure. It was quite entertaining, really, aside from the fact that he had to lug her dead weight around for the next _two days_ because she wouldn't let go of his arm long enough to walk by herself, and his subordinates had left him in the wasteland to carry out the 'processes of love' for the next _three days._ So yeah, it hadn't worked out well.

Looking up, he saw the hostess' mouth moving. _Shit, she was talking!_ Quickly, he put on the most charming smile he could, inwardly cringing as she melted into a puddle and started fussing over him. _Why does this always happen?_

"You know, you look _so_ much my son!" the woman gushed, straightening her bun.

 _Woah, I wasn't expecting that._ "How kind of you to say that," he replied, injecting enough politeness in his tone to pass as vaguely delighted.

"It's the way you smiled; looks just like him," she told him, a bit sadness in her voice.

"I'm honored by your compliments."

The woman huffed. "Now, if only there enough people like you in the world; still having decent manners. You know, I just seated someone just as polite as you a few minutes ago..." she trailed off absentmindedly.

"I was raised well, I suppose," Kuroro shrugged self-deprecatingly. _I guess not a good time to mention that I had no parents and I hung out with crude teenagers most of my life._

The hostess smiled warmly, something that Kuroro still was confused about; why do people always try to befriend random strangers they didn't even know? For all the woman knew, he could be a serial killer. Well, he kind of _was,_ but that was besides the point.

"Oh! I forgot! my name Aisha, and I'll lead you to your table," she informed, bowing slightly. "Under the reservation for Morou, I see. Well, it seems that you reserved quite a special table," she simpered, waggling her eyebrows.

 _Oh goodness. I'm going to absolutely_ kill _Hisoka!_ "How... nice," Kuroro managed, resisting the urge to flee.

"Alrighty, Mr. Hisoka, follow me." The hostess didn't even wait for a response, and quickly began weaving in between tables of formally-dressed couples.

Kuroro hoped he wasn't under-dressed. He'd planned on just wearing a nice pair of slacks and a dark-purple, silk shirt, but then Hisoka had barged in, while he was only half-clothed, too, and demanded he look more classy. Kuroro didn't see anything wrong with his attire, but the clown was adamant. Really, he should have detected that something was wrong right then and there. Why hadn't he just taken his chance of escape and fled? At least only his bargain with Hisoka would be damaged, and not his dignity, because if one of his Spiders saw him at such a place as this, they'd never let him hear the end of it. And that would make it _very_ hard to give orders when all his subordinates were only picturing their boss lounging around with Cupids and audacious silk curtains.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't even noticed that the hostess had directed him deeper into the restaurant, where it was quieter and more reserved. Well, as reserved as a seduction-themed restaurant could be.

"And here is you table. The curtains pull back if you want some privacy," the hostess rattled off, not noticing that Kuroro had been lagging behind and was now standing shock-still behind her. Chuckling, she took in his gaping face with mirth. "And that's what I expected." And with that, she took her leave, laughing to herself at what a striking couple they would make.

All thoughts of making a break for it screeched to a halt as Kuroro stopped, taking in the beauty in front of him. Sitting elegantly in one velvet chair, the most breath-taking person Kuroro had ever seen was talking quietly on the phone. He was dressed in a tailored suit that contrasted with his milky-white skin, a single red earring glimmering in the low light alluringly. With honey-colored hair that seemed to be spun from gold, large, expressive slate-grey eyes, and a delicate bone structure that seemed so out of place among the other make-upped and dyed patrons of the restaurant, Kuroro could do nothing but stare. And how the other man moved was so graceful; from the way that he gestured when he spoke, like conducting a silent orchestra, or the way that he laughed, with one hand covering his mouth with none of the forced class that he always observed from the upper social circles, was tantalizing. The manner of the laughter, as well, was like a musical bit, like warm notes on a piano.

 _I could kiss Hisoka right now! Wait..what?_ In his amazement, Kuroro hadn't noticed he'd walked a few steps closer. Now, like the love-struck man he was, he marveled at how stunning the blond's voice was, which he thought was impossible. Was it possible to describe someone's voice as stunning?

"... would it get me fired if I photocopied the list of people who want to kill her and hit her over the head with it? Trust me, I can't kill _all_ of her enemies for her, not matter what she says," the exquisite man spoke sarcastically into the phone. He must have heard his footsteps from behind him, because the blond added quickly, "Sorry, Dalzollene, but you're on your own here. I've got to go. Bye."

Now Kuroro was interested. Obviously this man was dangerous; he had that look of dormant power in him. By the sound of the conversation, the blond had won fights before, and many. Kuroro had to admit, the prospect of such a perilous partner intrigued him.

Without looking up, the man put away his phone and sighed, saying, "Hisoka, honestly, I'm not sure what you're trying to pull with this _interesting_ restaurant choice, but make one move on me and I will personally castrate you, deal or no; I've had enough of men _and_ women leering at me for one night."

Kuroro let amusement leak into his voice. "Funny, that's exactly what I was going to do to him."

The blond looked up at him with those gorgeous wide eyes, lips slightly parted, and that was when Kuroro knew he was a goner.

* * *

Kurapika was about to vomit with how cheesy the restaurant he currently in was. Seriously? Aromatic candles? Rose petals? What was Hisoka trying to tell him? Exhaling exasperatedly, Kurapika continued his phone call. Apparently Neon was throwing a fit again about leaving Yorknew City. Dalzllene had dialed him up to ask for advice, something that the blond was quite scarce of when it came to his petulant boss.

"So let me get this straight; I leave for _one_ hour and all of a sudden the operation goes to hell?"

"Uh, that's right. She started having a tantrum about half an hour ago, and Basho is down," Dalzollene informed him.

"Seriously," Kurapika exclaimed, snickering. "How?"

Dalzollene seemed just as entertained. "You should have seen it. An ornamental lamp to the shoulder. Boss has quite an arm."

"Have you tried letting her know of the dangers that would befall her if she stayed?" Kurapika tapped a finger against his chin. "I wrote up a report for you to show her earlier today."

"All attempts of that have failed," Dalzollene replied, sounding tired. "She insists that you'll be able to off all of her foes like the knight in shining amour that you are. Her exact words."

"Oh dear lord, " Kurapika laughed. "I was wondering, would it get me fired if I photocopied the list of people who want to kill her and hit her over the head with it? Trust me, I can't kill _all_ of her enemies for her, no matter what she says."

His words were met with with chuckling. "I think you probably could, if you really tried. And I've been tempted to do that, but I kind of like having my job, so..."

The blond froze for a moment as he registered soft footsteps coming his way. "Sorry Dalzollene, but you're on your own here. I've got to go. Bye." Not even waiting for a reply, Kurapika hung up his phone and put it away.

Letting out an annoyed huff, Kurapika spoke to the person behind him that he presumed was Hisoka. "Hisoka, honestly, I'm not sure what you're trying to pull with this _interesting_ restaurant choice, but make one move on me and I will personally castrate you, deal or no; I've had enough of men _and_ women leering at me for one night."

To his surprise, it was a different voice that responded; instead of the child-like, languid cadence of Hisoka's speech, it was a deep, rich tone that made something in Kurapika's chest warm. "Funny, that's exactly what I was going to do to him." Swiveling around to face the new speaker, Kurapika's eyes widened a fraction.

The mystery man was clothed in a crisp suit, an expensive one, not doubt. Kurapika had learned to familiarize himself with the quality of well-made men's wear, as it usually indicated the wealth and ranking of the Mafia bosses that the Nostrades met with. Judging by the bodyguard's suits, which Neon had told him were usually family-issued, or the bodyguards were given a special allowance for such clothes, Kurapika was able to discern who to talk to first, who to make deals with, and who to trust. He himself always wore the finest clothes money could buy when he was escorting Neon; not because he wanted to, but because he was required to do so, as it let everyone else know how powerful the Nostrade Family was.

Kurapika noted the man's handsome features, along with his tall and muscular frame. Only for intelligence purposes, of course. Well, that's what he told himself. While the blond assessed the newcomer, the man assessed him right back, smile widening some as he noticed Kurapika's eyes lingering on his face. Keeping a straight face and fighting back a blush, Kurapika allowed himself the following observations: the man's eyes were a deep grey, almost black, his hair was a dark, midnight hue, he seemed to wearing some sort of a bandage around his head, and he was very, very attractive. Tearing his eyes away from his strong jawline, Kurapika met the man's piercing stare with a strong one of his own.

"Well," Kurapika started in a steady tone, "it seems that we have both been tricked into a set up by Mr. Morow."

"Oh, not me," the man quickly said. "I made a deal with him, and this was my side of the bargain; going to dinner with anyone of his choice."

" _I_ was under the illusion that I was to be dining with the man himself," Kurapika explained, and the other's eyes darkened a shade. _Is he jealous?_ "But, I think you'll be better company," the blond added lightly.

"I do hope so," the man replied, taking the seat opposite of him. "I'm Kuroro Cross, by the way."

 _Kuroro._ Something seemed familiar about the name, but Kurapika couldn't pinpoint what it was, other than the odd information blast that Hisoka had shot at him the previous day. Yes, that must be it. "Kurapika Alizarin."

"Interesting. Is it a kind of traditional name for your family?" If it had been anyone else, Kurapika might have slapped them, but this man was just curious, he guessed.

Kurapika smiled tightly. "My parents had an unhealthy obsession with tribal lifestyles and names." _A little falsity won't hurt, will it?_

"I see," Kuroro acknowledged, smiling in a way that made Kurapika warm in all the right places. 'They sound like fun people, I suppose."

"Seeing as their dead, I wouldn't know," Kurapika spoke without thinking. "Oh, sorry, you probably didn't need to know about that."

Kuroro's placid expression didn't waver, and there was none of the pity that Kurapika hated seeing in his eyes. "It's okay. I'm familiar with the fact of not having parents." The man's tone was casual, but with distant undertones that set off warning bells in the blond's head.

"Oh, apologies if that brought up any sour memories, then," Kurapika blurted. "Sorry, I don't do this kind of thing very often." Kuroro laughed at that.

"Don't get out of the office much, I'm assuming?"

"Oh my goodness, that is an understatement."

"Over-lording boss?"

Kurapika snorted. "You bet. I manage everything, and he just waltzes in and takes the credit."

"Well, I hope _I'm_ not like that."

"I'm sure you're aren't," Kurapika assured him. "What is it that you do exactly?"

"I'm a museum curator, so I organize all the exhibits and choose which pieces to sell or keep," Kuroro lied. "How about you? What do you do to make a living?"

The blond raised a mental eyebrow. The other man was hiding something, if his body language was anything to go by. The indicators were very subtle, so much so that if Kurapika hadn't had a lot of experience, he would've believed him in a heart beat. So this man was a practiced liar, then? Well, then two could play at that game.

"I work in security," Kurapika told him. "I oversee the staff and bodyguards during high-profile meetings. You could say that I dabble in the crime-fighting business every now and then."

Kuroro's eyes narrowed a fraction. There was more to it, he was sure. A big piece missing, even. Well, if he himself wasn't being honest, he supposed that his dinner partner had every right to be as well. After the waitress took their orders, the two of them settled into a casual Q and A session to learn more about each other.

"That's what people do on blind dates, right?" Kurapika asked, shyly tucking a lock of golden hair behind his ear.

"So we're on a blind date?"

Kurapika blushed prettily. "That's the only plausible conclusion I have. Based on Hisoka's actions and words towards me."

"So you know him well?" Kuroro asked, trying to squelch the wave of possessiveness bubbling up in his stomach.

Kurapika made a face, which Kuroro still found cute. "A bit too much, I guess. I work with his occasionally."

"Occasionally?"

"Look, I'm sure you know him quite well, so you should know exactly why I don't want to around him very often." Kurapika paused. _What an understatement._ "Hisoka gives me heads up on certain issues that allows me to rearrange things a little bit. Purely on corporate events, really, quite boring."

"Well, I apologize that you've had to have exposure to that man's... charms."

"Now that we're on the topic," Kurapika prompted. "How do _you_ know him?"

"Oh, I deal with him sometimes, as well. Sometimes he brings in items for me to display," Kuroro responded easily.

 _Again with the half-truths,_ Kurapika sighed. "Anyway, terrible acquaintances aside, let's get into the questions."

Kuroro raised a brow. "Okay. I'll go first; hobbies. Have any?"

"Hmm... reading, writing, learning, running..." Kurapika trailed off. _Also, beating the shit out of my enemies..._ "Also, anything that gives me some sort of experience for my job."

"So basically your hobby is your work?" Kuroro remarked wryly.

Kurapika laughed, something that made something in Kuroro want to melt into a puddle. "Yes, I guess you're right."

"Well, _I_ also enjoy reading, and occasionally write and read poetry, along with traveling," Kuroro revealed.

"Really? Poetry?"

The dark-haired man winked. "Shall I serenade you?" he offered with mock bravado.

"Sure, go ahead," Kurapika agreed, eyes dancing with amusement.

Kuroro smiled, reciting in a clear voice.

 _"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?_

 _Thou art more lovely and more temperate:_

 _Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,_

 _And summer's lease hath all too short a date:_

 _Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,_

 _And often is his gold complexion dimmed,_

 _And every fair from fair sometime declines,_

 _By chance, or nature's changing course untrimmed:_

 _But thy eternal summer shall not fade,_

 _Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow'st,_

 _Nor shall death brag thou wander'st in his shade,_

 _When in eternal lines to time thou grow'st,_

 _So long as men can breathe, or eyes can see,_

 _So long lives this, and this gives life to thee."_

When Kuroro finished, the blond clapped, face bright and cheeks dusted with a delicate pink.

"Do you feel properly serenaded?" Kuroro inquired gallantly.

"Wow, impressive. Shakespeare's Eighteenth Sonnet, am I correct?"

"You've read his works?" Kuroro asked, excited at the prospect of finding an equal to his knowledge of literature.

"Of course; I've pretty much read every famous work I've been able to get my hands on," the blond replied, looking confused. "Although I do prefer tragedies over the traditional romance verses and the like."

"That's amazing!" Kuroro exclaimed, unable to contain his delight. "I do believe you are the first person I've met that shows more than slight interest in the subject."

Kurapika pinked. "Is that so? I was just about to say the same." Pairo, although well-read, preferred to stay within the confines of non-fiction texts and ancient works. Kurapika however, even at an early age, tended to enjoy folklore and myths over hard sciences and history, although he read them both in equal amounts.

And so the two of them slipped deep into debates about their favorite works, completely thrilled to have someone to talk to that was as knowledgeable as themselves. They were so wrapped up in conversation that they barely touched their meals, choosing instead to discuss the meanings of the various poems and classics that they had both studied.

* * *

In no time, over four hours had passed them by, the moon now hanging high in the dark expanse of night sky. Kurapika was sad that he would have to end the date so early. But, he had a job to attend to. Asking for the check, Kurapika was pleasantly surprised that Hisoka had paid for them already.

"At least that's one thing he could do correctly," Kuroro remarked, the two of them walking out of the restaurant.

Kurapika laughed, and he couldn't remember the last time he'd laughed so much. "I might take that into consideration the next time I meet him."

"Just don't beat him up too badly," the dark-haired man suggested. "I still need him to be able to deliver the new artwork I commissioned earlier."

"I'll keep that in mind."

The both of them lingered a little while outside, not wanting to leave. It was a warm evening, and the night was still young. If the blond hadn't promised to be back by eleven-thirty, he would've wanted to continue the date just a little longer. But his career came first; the Scarlet Eyes came first. Eventually, the ringing of his phone caused Kurapika to sigh. Time to go, apparently. Looking up at his date, Kurapika gave him an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, duty calls," the blond said sarcastically.

"Don't overwork yourself," Kuroro advised teasingly.

"Trust me, that will always be an issue." Kurapika looked down demurely. "I had a great time tonight."

"As did I."

The Kurta's device blared once again, more insistent this time. "Gosh, can't you wait a minute!" he scolded the screen.

"Ruining the mood?"

"A little."

"Well, then let's fix that." Kuroro took the blond's hand, and brought it to his lips, causing the other to blush. There was a dark, almost hungry look in the other's eyes that the blond couldn't quite place. "Will I be able to see you again?"

"We'll see—" Kurapika's eyes found the bandage on Kuroro's forehead that had been upturned a little, revealing a cross-shaped tattoo above his brow. Immediately, Kurapika remembered Pairo's recounting of the interview he'd had with one of the Phantom Troupe's victims. _Their leader had a small cross tattoo on his forehead. That's the one distinguishing factor about him. That damned cross is why I lost my family._

No. It couldn't be. How was it that the fun, easy-going, charismatic man that he'd shared dinner with the same monster that was responsible for the brutality done to his people? God, he felt so stupid. Of course the Spider leader had to be charming and witty; that's how he conned people. _But, I do not think that he recognized you,_ the rational part of Kurapika's mind soothed. _If you calmly excuse yourself, no one will be any the wiser._

But it was too late; even as Kurapika smoothly retracted his hand from the other's tender grip, his nen spiked, betraying the emotions that he hid behind a mask of indifference. He could see it; his aura amassing and writhing out of control. It was horrifying, the lack of control he had, how far his nen extended furiously, too much aura, way too much aura escaping unbidden in his rage. The Spider had noticed it, too, giving a glance of confusion and concern.

"Is everything okay?" Kuroro asked, and Kurapika wanted to throw up at how real his worry sounded. The man tried to put a hand on the blond's shoulder, but Kurapika quickly stepped back, nen furiously expanding across a few more feet as if protect himself. Kuroro was surprised, along with impressed. _So he knows nen?_ Yet, at the same time, he was baffled as to what had set his date off. Reaching up to touch his head, he realized that his bandage had come undone. _Shit._

"I swear, what ever you've heard..." Kuroro attempted, voice immediately becoming guarded and edged with warning. It would be terrible if he had to remove anybody, especially his dinner date. Who he was inexplicably in love with. However, the Spider came first, and if the blond was going to be a leak, then Kuroro would be forced to stop it.

The Kurta noted with a sense of twisted satisfaction how quickly the other man's caring facade had fallen. "What I have heard is the truth, a terrible one, but one all the same," Kurapika murmured, almost too quiet to be heard. "It is impossible to persuade me otherwise."

Kurapika closed his eyes, already hearing Pairo's anxiety seeping into his mind. It was obvious that the other Kurta was ready to go and whisk him away from the situation, and Kurapika was all too ready to comply. Taking a deep breath, Kurapika felt his agitated nen calm down. Meeting the other's eyes, he spoke to him in an even tone.

"If you will excuse me," Kurapika turned, walking in the opposite direction.

"Wait!" Kuroro caught his arm, like the love-struck fool he was.

In a flash, Kurapika had seized his hand, holding it a near-crushing grip. But it was not the pain that bothered the Spider Head, but the cool indifference that lay across the blond's features, oh, so different from the previous glow of happiness, but beautiful all the same.

"It is best for the both of us that you stay away from me," Kurapika informed him coldly, none of the previous joy lighting his eyes. "And don't worry, I won't reveal your identity."

Kuroro tried to hide his relief at that, but judging by the fact that the blond continued his paces, he'd failed miserably. "But, why?"

Kurapika looked behind him, a sad smile playing at his lips. "You'll find out. Goodbye." And with that, the blond slipped into the night, leaving a completely bewildered Kuroro alone on the streets.

Not even a few meters down, Kuroro's eyes widened as he watched a tall figure run up to the blond's receding form. Ready to defend him, Kuroro tensed, but was surprised as Kurapika simply allowed the taller engulf him, the stranger even going as far as sweeping the blond off of his feet, snatching up his light form with apparent ease and familiarity. Jealousy reared its ugly head somewhere deep inside Kuroro, an emotion that he wasn't so familiar with, which frustrated him even more.

Needless to say, the Spiders were left dealing with a grumpy boss for the rest of the evening.

* * *

Added Notes

1) The poem that Kuroro recited is Shakespeare's Eighteenth Sonnet, one of his most famous works

2) BUT the romance between Kurapika and Kuroro doesn't end here!

3) Okay, so thanks to everyone's awesome input, this is how it will go: Kuroro/Kurapika for the entirety of the Yorknew City arc, plus more than a little sprinkle here and then, but we will have a slow burn Kurapika/Pairo as well, because Pairo isn't as accepting of his feelings as Kuroro is.

4) Kurapika's fake last name is taken from the shade of red 'Alizarin Crimson'

5) I set Kuroro to be 5-6 years older than Kurapika, instead of the 8-9 he is in the manga/anime

6) Sorry for the oddities in the past chapter; I will do my best to address them

As always, thanks for reading and please review!


	19. 18: Pairo and Confusion

**Wow! Thank you all so much for the support you've given in past month! The reviews are super helpful and give me motivation to write!**

 **This chapter: the aftermath of the date**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter**

 **See bottom of chapter for added notes**

 **Chapter Eighteen**

* * *

"So how did your night go?" Hisoka asked, leaning against a rotted door frame.

"It was marvelous," Kuroro sighed bitterly. "Until the very end when he pretty much told me not to contact him ever again and ran off with another man."

The clown looked surprised. "Wow. That's all?"

"What do you mean, _that's all_?" the Spider Head growled. He was _not_ in the mood for any attitude from Hisoka.

"Last time I saw him in a similar position that was far less extreme, mind you," Hisoka added, trying to calm the immediate look of jealousy that flared up in his boss' eyes. "I almost ended the day without arms."

"So you knew how the date was going to turn out?" Kuroro thundered. _That damn bastard._

"Did you know that Kurapika is very handy with his blades?"

"Did you or did you not?" the dark-haired man boomed.

"And hand-to-hand combat. He's spectacular at that."

"Answer me, damn it!"

Hisoka shrugged. "You're not asking the right questions."

"I'm not—" Kuroro felt the uncontrollable urge to strangle his subordinate, but instead fought to keep his cool. "Well, if you're not going to confide in me, then you might as well hold up your end of the bargain. What do you know about the Kurta?" At least he'd get some valuable information out of such a disasterous night.

"Ah! Bingo! Now _that_ I will answer."

Kuroro covered his face with his hands.

"You see, the amazing man you met tonight _was_ the Kurta."

" _Excuse me_?" Kuroro's head whipped up, staring at the clown with shock.

"His name was Kurapika, correct?"

"Yes," Kuroro swallowed thickly. The blond's very name still made his heart beat faster. _You just met him, you idiot! Stop making a fool of yourself!_

"He is officially known as Kurapika Kurta, although he still punches me whenever I use his silly surname. He is one of the sole survivors of the Kurta Massacre, and still quite salty about the event, as he should be. Frankly, I was astonished that he hadn't tried to attack you right then and there when he figured out who you were. He certainly could have dealt you some serious injuries if he wanted, forced you to surrender, even."

"Have you no faith in me?" _So that's why he was acting so strange at the end; I murdered his friends and family. How awkward._

"Oh, I do. It's just the nature of his abilities that would be tricky to overcome."

"Really? Do tell."

"It's not my place to tell," Hisoka protested, shaking his head.

 _And these facts are?_ Kuroro wondered.

"I know him because I took the Hunter Exam with him, which he passed with flying colors, by the way," Hisoka admitted, giving Kuroro a meaningful look. Said man blushed, not being able to hide his pleased expression. "Hell, he even put up good resistance against _me._ Twice, in fact."

"Like that's much of a feat," the Spider Head muttered.

"Uh-uh, sir. If you want to learn more about your mystery man, you better stay respectful."

Gritting his teeth at the other's patronizing tone, Kuroro shut his mouth. The temptation of gaining more information about his dinner date was too enticing too pass up, and was worth more than his pride.

"He was unknowingly taught some of the principles of nen before he attended the exam, something that I find to this day _very_ peculiar. Kurapika was labeled by Isaac Netero himself, the Chairman of the Hunter's Exam, as one of the applicants to look out for, unlike me." Hisoka sounded bitter. "Anyways, he is a Single Star Blacklist Hunter, the youngest by far in history."

"So I'm guessing he got that achievement by bringing in our two members?"

Hisoka fixed him a blank stare. "Pretty much. He captured them and delivered them to the Hunter's Association without a hitch, but the moment he left, Shizuku and Uvogin broke free."

"Of course they did," Kuroro interjected dismissively.

"So poor little Kurapika Kurta had to come out and recollect them in the middle of the night for those Hunter idiots. They gave him his upgraded license the very next day."

Kuroro looked at Hisoka suspiciously. "And how do you know all of this?"

"I spy on him every day."

"You _what_?" Kuroro's fist clenched.

"Relax," Hisoka soothed, holding up his hands placatingly. "You're practically green with envy right now." The other man shot him a fierce glare. "Jeez, I talk to him, okay! Like a normal human being."

"Since when were you ever classified as normal?"

"Ouch. Fine, I just got one of his friends drunk and they spilled. Or was it drugged? Oh, and Kurapika works as a bodyguard for influential families, as well."

 _"I work in security,"_ Kurapika had said. Kuroro stifled a laugh at the blond's half-truth.

"And, the man that you saw mooching on your date was probably Leorio or Pairo."

"Hold up," Kuroro said, raising a hand. "There are _two_ others I need to worry about?"

Hisoka smirked. "Two _main_ ones."

The Spider Head groaned.

"Leorio is one of Kurapika's newer acquaintances, but during the Hunter's Exam, there was totally unresolved tension between them. He's a medical student who is very loyal and caring, which is something Kurapika looks for in a partner. Now, Pairo, however, is a totally different story. The man is totally delicious."

"Delicious?" Kuroro echoed.

The clown nodded vigorously. "He's not really ready yet, but _damn,_ he's fine. And the power he wields, it's seriously enticing..." the clown trailed off.

"Please stop imagining your next fight," Kuroro ground out. Hisoka tossed him a put out look.

"Fine. He's very protective of Kurapika, and how that man hasn't submitted to Pairo's charms yet is beyond me."

Kuroro paled comically.

"Oh yeah, he's that good. Pairo has been your precious blond's friend since the very beginning, and during the exam, I heard so many rumors about them. He's practically the only one who can calm Kurapika down when he's intent on punching somebody."

"You make it sound like that's a common occurrence," Kuroro observed.

Hisoka giggled. "Oh, you'd be surprised. No matter how proper Kurapika might seem, he spent years on the streets; beating the shit out of people in fighting rings, taking on gangs, the like."

 _Just like me!_ Something swelled in Kuroro's chest. Good heavens, he was in too deep. The more he heard, the more he found the blond interesting and intriguing, but that Pairo might be a bit of a challenge. But there was never an obstacle that Kuroro Lucilfer couldn't overcome.

"Anything else I should know?"

"No. Wait, yes," Hisoka added, catching the other's hint and winking. "Have fun trying to outdo Pairo; he's the other survivor of the Kurta Clan, and almost as pissed off about it as Kurapika."

 _Shit._

* * *

Kurapika leaned in to Pairo, breathing in the other's comforting scent. It was funny, really, what his tired mind registered. The fact that Pairo literally smelled like sunshine, the blinking lights of Yorknew, the stubble on the cab-driver's left jaw. He remembered nothing of the panicked look in Pairo's eyes, how the taller's hands trembled when they brushed his cheek, or the mumbled prayers that Pairo recited in a tongue too old for him to comprehend.

 _"I'm fine,"_ Kurapika remembered himself saying, _"Just tired."_

And he was. So much aura had been lost in such a short period of time. The scant ten meters of _Ken_ he'd expended drained him tremendously. Now, he felt very sleepy, and in the warm embrace of the other, Kurapika felt himself easily lulled into a comforting slumber.

When he next awoke, he was back at Pairo's hotel, arranged neatly on one of the plush leather couches in the living room. Almost immediately after Kurapika opened his eyes, Pairo walked in from the adjoining kitchen, balancing two cups of steaming tea in his hands. A look of relief flew across the brunet's face when he saw the other conscious.

"Kurapika! Oh, thank god." The other Kurta placed the two steaming mugs carefully onto a nearby table, rushing over to the blond to take him up into his arms. "What happened? I felt your alarm so strongly... and when I came to pick you up, you were barely standing."

Looking up at Pairo's concerned face, Kurapika smiled blearily. "Sorry if I worried you."

"No, no, no. You can worry me anytime," Pairo assured him, babbling in a way that he only did when he was scared. "What happened?"

"Ugh," was the only thing that Kurapika could manage.

"If you don't want to talk about, that's fine." The taller Kurta tucked a honey-colored lock behind Kurapika's ear.

"I _do_ want to tell you about it," the blond stated.

"But..." Pairo prompted.

"Just don't do anything rash," Kurapika told him.

"I'll try."

Kurapika sighed, letting himself sink into his partner's embrace. "Hisoka set me up."

"He _what_?" Pairo nearly shouted. Kurapika halfheartedly smacked at him. "Right. No freaking out."

"Yes, but not in the way you're expecting." Kurapika paused, bracing himself. "He set me up on a blind date."

Surprisingly, Pairo said nothing, simply glaring determinedly at the opposite wall. "And how did it go?" his voice revealed nothing.

"It went well, at first." _Very well, actually._ "He was very interesting, and it was fun conversing with him."

"There's going to be a catch, I just know it."

Laughing despite himself, Kurapika continued. "I had a great time, right up to the point when he asked to see me again." Pairo's laughter vibrated along the back of Kurapika's neck, something that the blond felt was _very_ distracting.

"Wait, let me guess," Pairo proposed. "Did he have bad breath?"

"No! Of course not."

"Boorish manners?"

"He was a perfect gentlemen the whole night."

"In a relationship already?"

"Nope, very single." _At least, I think._

"An axe murderer that collects bodies for fun?" Pairo asked jokingly.

The blond smiled. "You're actually close."

"I am?"

"This is where the 'not freaking out' part comes into play."

"Okay," Pairo agreed slowly, making a show of holding his breath.

Kurapika rolled his eyes. _Here goes nothing._ "My date was none other than Kuroro Lucilfer, the leader of the Phantom Troupe."

Pairo's hold on the other tightened, the brunet's expression a mixture of horrified and angry.

Schooling his features with difficulty, Pairo buried his face into Kurapika's hair, speaking into his hair. "I should have came to get you earlier. If I had known, I would've went with you. I-I would have done _something._ " If there was anything that frustrated Pairo, it was not being to help out the ones that he cared for.

Turning around in Pairo's arm's, Kurapika tired to face him. Cupping the other's cheek, Kurapika sighed. "There was nothing you could've done. I was perfectly safe, and I would've gotten myself out if something _did_ happen. You needn't tear yourself up over it," he soothed.

"I know," Pairo replied, sounding defeated, and leaned into the blond's touch.

"Good," Kurapika said, and planted a kiss on the side of the other's face.

At once, a fiery blush erupted on Pairo's face, and he sat up abruptly, clearing his throat awkwardly. "U-um, we should start preparing for bed."

"But I have work," Kurapika protested, getting up.

"Don't worry, I called in for you," Pairo reassured him, pushing him back down. "I'll just... um... carry you, if you're okay with that."

"I'm guessing that you'll just do it anyway even if I want to walk, so that's fine."

Gathering up the blond, Pairo carted him up the stairs. "Plus, you look like you could use a decent night of sleep for once," he observed, color receding back to normal.

"Hear, hear."

* * *

It was nice to have a day off for once, Kurapika decided. To wake up late, with the sunlight streaming in from the windows, was a special treat that he hadn't gotten to enjoy the past few weeks. Also, sleeping more than four hours was a plus, and Kurapika carefully extracted himself from his bed, making sure not to wake his peaceful partner.

After completing his usual morning routine, the blond practically skipped into the kitchen. Inside, he found Pairo, whose hair was still mussed from sleep. The other Kurta grinned when he saw him, bringing a cheery yellow mug to his lips.

"Someone looks happy today," Pairo remarked. "And fashionable."

Kurapika laughed, unaware of how the brunet seemed to wrap himself up in the sound. "It's my first day off since I started my job! Of course I'm excited. And I thought that dressing in casual clothes would be less noticeable than my traditional robes. I'm still a bit paranoid." Stealing the other's coffee, the blond smiled mischievously.

"Hey!" Pairo exclaimed, grabbing for the cup back. Kurapika darted out of his reach, taking a sip of the hot liquid.

"How is it that your coffee is always so perfect?" Kurapika asked, wrapping his fingers around the warm ceramic. Caramel, with a dash of cinnamon this time. Not too sweet, not too bitter. Pairo had made it exactly the way that Kurapika wanted, probably expecting that the blond would snatch up his coffee.

"Practice... talent... and a dash of love," Pairo sang, sliding over to where the blond was. "Just kidding; it's pure talent."

Snickering, Kurapika playfully shoved the other on the shoulder.

"Anyways, what do you want to do on your day off?" Pairo checked the clock. "It is currently nine in the morning, and the boys —plus Leorio— usually wake in about half an hour, so we can go get some breakfast."

Kurapika hummed. "Breakfast sounds nice."

"Then it's settled! I'll pick out the place and you go rouse Leorio, Gon and Killua," Pairo announced, taking out his phone. "Any food preference?"

"No, not really." Kurapika made his way up the staircase to the other room in the suite. Killua and Gon had taken to sleeping there after they discovered how luxurious Pairo's hotel room was. And, on the account of having not one, but _four_ hunters taking residence at the business, the hotel manager had immediately upgraded them to a penthouse suite. Having three bedrooms, two baths, a living space, a dining room, and a decent kitchen, the space was more house than hotel room. Pairo claimed one room, which he would share whenever Kurapika stayed over, Leorio occupied the second, and the two boys took the other. Generously, Gon let Killua have the canopy bed, while he stuck to an equally impressive roll-away cot.

Quietly stepping into the room, Kurapika smiled to himself at the two sleeping kids. Gon was full-out snoring into the sheets, face wedged between two enormous pillows, and Killua laid in the middle of his mattress, deathly-still, with his chest barely rising up and down with his breaths. If he hadn't known better, the blond would have thought that the assassin boy was dead.

Shaking Gon awake first, Kurapika laughed as the boy tried to swat at his hand, groaning and grumbling. Immediately, Killua bolted up in his bed, eyes wide and fully alert. When he caught sight of the Kurta, Killua's face lit up.

"Kurapika! You're here!"

Gon cracked an eye open. "Kurapika?" he echoed.

"Yes, it's me."

The spiky-haired boy sat up so quickly, he bonked his head into Kurapika's. "Ouch. Sorry about that, Kurapika." Gon's eyes brightened. "But I can't believe you're here! The last time you was... was..."

Killua rolled his eyes. "Two days ago, Gon."

"Oh, right!"

Chuckling, Kurapika suggested, "How about you get dressed and we'll get a big breakfast together. I took a day off, so..."

The two boys exchanged a glance. "We get to show you around!" they shouted.

"C'mon, let's go!" Gon yelled, struggling to escape the numerous layers of blankets around his body.

"Last one to the bathroom doesn't get to sit next to Kurapika!" Killua yelled, taking off towards the bathroom down the hall.

"Hey! Wait up, cheater!" Gon scrambled to get free, and Kurapika shook his head in amusement, turning to head to Leorio's room.

When he entered, Kurapika was pleasantly surprised to see the doctor already awake, clothed in his usual striking suit and tie. He was sitting at a desk, poring over a large stack of medical textbooks. Knocking slightly on the open door, Kurapika waited politely to walk further into the room.

Swiveling around, Leorio beamed when he saw the petite blond, something that never failed to brighten Kurapika's day. "Kurapika! When did you get here?"

"I was here last night, actually."

"Oh," Leorio gave him a meaningful look. "I see how it is."

"No, you pervert! Not like that!" Kurapika protested, face reddening.

Leorio held his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay, jeez. I was kidding."

Regaining his composure, the blond smiled. "Anyway, what are you working on?"

Leorio looked down sheepishly. "Um, I have another exam in a few weeks, and I can't let my grade slip, so..."

"Ah, studying," Kurapika concluded, hurrying over to his friend's side. "Well, I'm glad to see that you're not cramming like I used to."

"What? You took medical exams?" Leorio exclaimed.

"Definitely not," Kurapika replied loftily. "I meant my test to gain exit to the outside world."

At once, Leorio turned his full attention to the Kurta. It wasn't very often that Kurapika told about his life before the massacre, choosing to save the topic for nostalgic conversations with Pairo. "And you seriously crammed for it?"

"You bet," the blond laughed. "It was so bad; I'd keep Pairo awake until dawn with my frantic preparations."

"Did it work?"

"Don't get any ideas," Kurapika warned, "but yes, it did. Although I didn't really need to study—"

"Of course," Leorio muttered.

"So it didn't matter either way, but I still remembered everything perfectly."

"That's because of your photographic memory," Pairo pointed out, sidling up to the blond.

"That's not a thing, so stop spreading those rumors around," Kurapika chided.

"I'm not kidding," Pairo responded in defense. "I could give you a series of random numbers, and you would memorize it in a snap." Grabbing a piece of paper off of Leorio's desk, he scribbled a few digits on the front. "Here." The taller flashed the paper in front of Kurapika, letting him see it for only a short moment.

"Three, six, nine, two, eight, one, one, two, seven, five, four," Kurapika recited. "But that's not the point."

"What's the point then?"

Facing the doctor, Kurapika spoke, "Leorio, we're going to have breakfast with the boys in a few minutes. I was wondering if you would like to join us."

"Sure," Leorio replied, happy to have their little group back together again.

Looking Pairo square in the eye, Kurapika smiled. "There, point."

* * *

"So what's been going on with you in the past two days?" Leorio asked conversationally, sipping on his espresso.

The five of them had gathered at a charming little brunch place, seated at a sun-bathed table in the corner facing the streets. Predictably, Killua was sitting next to Kurapika, on the other side was Pairo. It was a warm, blue-skied morning, with none of fall's chilling bite, and Kurapika was, for once, at peace. No stress, no bratty boss, and no confusing, dark-haired objects of affection. The blond was still confused about that; he was sure that everything during that dinner date had been a staged act, but something was off about that explanation.

Why would the leader of the Phantom Troupe go through such lengths just to fool him for little to no reason? It was obvious that he hadn't connected him to the kidnapping of his members at that time, and if he did, he surely would have killed him. And that look in Kuroro's eyes when he kissed his hand; there was something intense and almost suggestive in his expression. The very thought of him made something in Kurapika heat up, even as his mind reeled trying to come up with a possible conclusion that did not have the Spider Head holding some sort of romantic torch for him.

Shaking his head, Kurapika noticed that Leorio was expecting an explanation for his previous question. "Oh, nothing much, I suppose," Kurapika responded, the false words tasting bitter in the back of his throat. Pairo shot him a subtle glance, looking confused. _I won't tell them anything until it specifically comes up. If I do have to explain it, I'll have to make sure none of them completely freak out._ "Just dealing with my rather... _demanding_ boss and her childish whims."

Killua made a face at that. "Ugh, I know what it's like being a spoiled kid. Trust me, it's terrible, but since you think that you're entitled to everything, you can't stop asking to get attention." Giving the blond a sympathetic look, Killua continued, "But, don't treat her any differently than you would a normal person; that only will irritate her even more."

"I understand, which is why I try not to," Kurapika replied. Plus, if he did belittle her in any small way, he was sure he would be the next mutilated human display decorating the Nostrade mansion.

"Oh yeah," Gon remembered. "Didn't you have that dinner with Hisoka last night?" Pairo stiffened beside Kurapika. The shorter Kurta placed a hand placatingly on his partner's arm. Almost immediately after he did this, he felt a burst of murderous nen. Head whipping around to the source, he caught sight of a blur of midnight-colored hair. _No, it couldn't be..._

Looking to Pairo, it seemed that he had entertained the same thoughts. Extending his nen a bit further, Kurapika made sure to keep out the hammering pressure of the mystery person's angry nen, keeping the atmosphere inside the restaurant completely normal. Pairo made sure to encircle an arm around the other's waist, but for what reason, Kurapika wasn't sure. Confused, Leorio opened his mouth to ask something, only to be shushed by Kurapika. Jerking a hand outside the brunch shop, Kurapika shook his head. Nodding, Leorio raised his eyebrows as if to ask if they needed any help. The Kurtas dipped their heads; they didn't know for how much longer they would be able to ward off the hostile nen. The upset aura continued to radiate, but after the source noticed that he was starting to gain attention, their presence completely disappeared.

"U-um, yes," Kurapika exhaled shakily. _Thank goodness._ "It was an interesting affair."

"That's a large understatement," Pairo muttered, hand still fiddling with the hem of the blond's shirt.

Leorio frowned. "That aura I felt earlier... do you know why it exploded?"

"Yeah, I felt something odd a few moments ago, but it was muted and distant," Killua observed, and Gon nodded in agreement.

"Well," Kurapika answered, dragging out the word, "that's because we were shielding the restaurant from it. And it sort of ties in to my odd dinner with Hisoka."

"Oh, do tell," Leorio suggested, looking beyond curious.

Inwardly, Kurapika groaned. "So instead of having a dangerous and awkward dinner with Hisoka, he set me up on a blind date."

"A blind _what_?" Leorio yelped. In his mind, Kurapika didn't do dates; hell, he thought he was already married.

"Without my knowledge, of course."

"But I thought you were already in a relationship!" Gon exclaimed.

"I— what?" Kurapika spluttered.

"Oh, never mind then," the spiky-haired boy said dismissively.

Trying to banish the questions formulating in his mind, the blond went back to his retelling of the previous night. "Anyways, I believe Hisoka was trying to pull a prank, or something, because that's the only explanation for his choices." But even as he uttered those words, he knew they weren't true. Kurapika had been highly attracted to his dinner date before the reveal of his identity, so indeed, setting aside who their backgrounds, they were a sensible match.

"Oh, surely they couldn't have been _that_ bad," Killua reasoned.

Pairo snorted, and Kurapika kicked him in the shin underneath the table.

"It was actually an okay dinner, with polite conversation, and I wasn't adverse to the other's presence until the very end."

"What happened then?" Leorio asked, leaning forward on the table.

"It turns out I was on a dinner date with the Leader of the Phantom Troupe."

"Holy shit," Leorio breathed. Gon and Killua both shushed him.

"How did you find out?" Gon asked.

"Did he do that whole villain thing where they wait for the dramatic reveal and then exit?" Killua questioned, playing with a salt shaker and feigning a casual attitude, but they could all tell that he was truly concerned.

"His bandage came loose. I didn't recognize his first name, which he for some reason gave when we first met, but I _did_ remember the cross tattoo that Pairo told me about," Kurapika informed them.

"So you accidentally dated your worst enemy and kind of liked it?" Killua concluded.

"Um, kind of, yes," Kurapika looked down at the table.

"Heck, this could be the start of one of those cheesy romance novels!" Killua pointed out.

The four of them turned to gape at the boy.

"N-not that I've read any. It's just my mother's... um... hobby," Killua quickly added.

"Uh-huh," Pairo said, skeptical.

"But, if you ever feel an undeniable pull of attraction towards they guy, don't fight it, because that's always where the problems start," Killua wisely advised.

"Wow, I'm so lucky that I have a friend so well versed in the language of love," Kurapika commented dryly.

"No, seriously! Love always come from where least expect it."

"I hope it certainly doesn't come from _there,_ " Pairo muttered, feeling something odd, possessive, even, pool in his stomach.

 _ **To be Continued...**_

* * *

Added Notes:

1) _Ken_ is not like _En,_ and is much harder to maintain, especially at a distance of ten meters (about thirty feet)

2) Killua is totally on board with the Kuroro/Kurapika train!

3) I think we all know exactly who was the source of that murderous nen

4) Next chapter: Kuroro's side of his stalking tendencies

5) Jealous!Pairo is starting to begin!

6) There will be a couple more chapters to go before we see the fight between Kurapika and Kuroro

7) Let me know if you have any suggestions for following chapters!

As always, thank you for reading and please review!


	20. 19: Stalking and Love Letters

**This chapter explains part of Kuroro's side of last chapter's events, plus the explanation about Pakunoda's planning. Sorry if it's a bit confusing and if the writing is awkward, but I had to get this info out somehow. Enjoy~**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter**

 **See bottom of chapter for added notes**

 **Chapter Nineteen**

* * *

"What's up with you today?" Pakunoda asked, nursing a cup of coffee.

Kuroro simply groaned into his hands in response.

"That bad, huh?" the second-in-command observed. "Let me guess, you fell in love, and it went wrong."

The Spider head looked up at with shock. "How did you know?" Pakunoda was always so in-tune with the emotions of her fellow members. Especially with Kuroro's, mostly because he had been friends with her since he had been dumped at Meteor City at a young age.

A hint of a smile playing at her lips, Pakunoda set down her mug. "Tell me about it, why don't you?"

Despite himself, Kuroro offered his hand to her. Grasping hold, Pakunoda didn't even have to say a word as all of the memories from the previous night flooded up in Kuroro's brain, all unsurprisingly of Kurapika. Little shimmers of observation welled up first, like the edge of Kurapika's smile; the bright gleam in the blond's eyes as they talked books and ancient texts; the calming cadence of his voice; the sweet smell of his golden hair when he leaned closer; the neatly clipped words that slipped past the Kurta's lips like honey.

Then larger images appeared; the tailored suit Kurapika had been wearing that hugged all the right places; the shy expression he wore when his hand had been kissed; the lively conversations that stretched hours; the way that the scented candles cast beautiful patterns across his face. Something shifted in Kuroro's recollections, then, focusing in with a darkened tint of melancholy; they cold tone of the blond's voice as he walked away; the dead look of betrayal in his eyes as he caught sight of the cross sharply tattooed on Kuroro's forehead; the sad smile Kurapika gave as he slipped past, the chilling feeling the Spider had felt as he saw another man embrace his date tenderly.

Stepping back, Pakunoda gave him a sympathetic smile. It had taken a matter of seconds, Kuroro realized with a sinking feeling, to run through all those remembrances. Shoving his questions away for later, Kuroro turned to face the woman.

"Well?"

"It seems like you had a good time with him, at least," Pakunoda remarked. "It may not be the most ideal parting for the both of you, but you still fell for him."

"I think I fell _too_ hard."

Pakunoda shrugged. "That's normal. Well, normal based on the several times I've caught you strolling down the halls with a sappy, love-sick expression of your face in the past few hours."

"It wasn't that obvious, right?" Kuroro sounded panicked.

"I _did_ tell you that when you had your encounter with infatuation, you would understand why I seem so conspicuous about it."

"Did anyone else notice?" the Spider Head's voice lowered with urgency.

"Judging by the fact that they're placing bets on who it was as we speak, I think so."

"Nooo!" he wailed.

Pakunoda wiggled her eyebrows. "It's Shalnark vs. Nobunaga right now. They're both the closest on guessing your mystery date's identity."

"Now I'll never be taken seriously ever again!" Kuroro bemoaned.

"Boom! Begone the fierce, calculating, cruel Kuroro Lucilfer we all know," Pakunoda sang. "Now it's revealed; his true personality!"

Trying to keep a straight face, Kuroro eventually failed, dissolving into a fit of laughter. "Any advice, then, for someone as doomed as me?"

"I seems that you are seriously gone for him," Pakunoda pointed out, "and are ready to begin a steady relationship with him, judging by your quite acute jealousy."

Kuroro rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Yeah..."

"But the problem is that he has other suitors besides yourself."

"Yes. Two, apparently that I should worry about most."

Pakunoda's eyes widened. "Well, then, you have your work cut out for you. How is that you know all this, anyways?"

"Hisoka." Kuroro gave her a meaningful look.

"Oh. That explains it, then." Something flickered in Pakunoda's eyes. _Regret, perhaps?_

"Mm-hm."

"In any case, giving up on him is out of the question. By your memories, he is as enraptured by you as you are him."

"I hope so."

"Whoever he his, it doesn't matter, you have to go after him. If you ignore your feelings, it won't end well, I assure you," Pakunoda told him. Kuroro remembered a time when she had fallen so deeply in love with another girl, only to leave her to carry out the formation of the Phantom Troupe. It was a sacrifice that had left her in a terrible spiral of sadness for months, that is until the object of her affections was shown to be a quick, clinical killer, and eagerly welcomed into the fold of thieves and murderers. And that was how Machi had entered the Phantom Troupe, and she never had any problems with the other male members (other than the occasional Hisoka), because if they did, Pakunoda and Kuroro would shut them down fast.

"I do believe it _does_ matter who it is," Kuroro muttered.

"It really doesn't," Pakunoda reassured him.

"You misunderstand me, Paku, and you know exactly who I'm dealing with."

The second-in-command froze. "What do you mean?" she ventured, treading carefully.

"I haven't been exposed to your powers very often, Paku, and because of that I greatly underestimated the efficiency of it," Kuroro stated clearly, tone completely neutral.

"And your point is...?"

Looking her square in the eye, he answered her calmly. "It took you less than five seconds to page through my in-depth memories. So it does not make sense that it took you potentially twenty to read two measly images from a far-less skilled mind." Trying to get a gauge on Kuroro's emotions, Pakunoda's thoughts raced to formulate the most concise answer.

Pakunoda sighed, dropping down in the chair next to him. "Before you start sending accusations towards me, I would like explain my reasons, if I may."

"You may," Kuroro acknowledged, dipping his head.

Taking a deep breath, she began. "When you have delved into as many memories as I have, you start to lose yourself. So many emotions, sensations, and experiences suddenly become yours in a matter of moments. To defend yourself from such a consequence, you start to make yourself unfeeling and unresponsive to such things, which is why I did not jump into action at once after I saw their memories; I thought things through first. Along the way you gain a good measure of familiarity with each person's mind. You understand who will do what, and how one will react to certain things. Frankly, most people with powers like mine become bored with life; everything is too predictable. Which is why I only revealed a small part of what I knew from reading the two boy's memories."

"I don't think I understand," Kuroro managed. How long had she been keeping such a terrifying reality from him?

"If I had told you exactly who the person who kidnapped Uvo and Shizuku right then and there a few days ago, when their absence was still fresh in your mind, what would you have done?"

"I would've arranged to go and avenge them immediately, of course," Kuroro replied. _Obviously._

"See? Exactly. What would have happened then? That man is a Hunter, an a Blacklist one too," Pakunoda explained. "Sure, if we all worked together, we'd be able to take him out easily, but then what? Get the attention of the Hunter's Association? If we had picked him off right in the full swing of the manhunt for the Phantom Troupe, we'd not only have the Mafia against us, but the Hunter's Association."

"So? We've never had a problem with them," Kuroro shot back.

"That's because they've never fully paid us mind. Trust me, I don't know what Hisoka told you, but that Kurta is one of Netero's favorites."

"You have got to be kidding me."

"From the boy's recollections, Uvo and Shizuku were to be shipped off the the Association, and even though _they_ escaped the first time, the reports and paperwork that probably detailed our appearances and names didn't."

"I see. They could've targeted us."

"Yes. And what better excuse to put the Hunter's Association on full alert for us than us killing off one of an almost extinct race that also happens to be on Netero's list of prodigies?"

"Oh, shit." Kuroro connected the dots. "You don't think?"

"Why not? They Mafia's willing to send the Zoldycks at us, just because of some nameless deaths and an attempt on their precious auction. Why not the Hunter's Association throwing their more powerful members at us after the tragic murder of their favored new Hunter?"

"Oh, that's right. I heard about that. The Zoldycks? That should be fun," Kuroro remarked.

"I'll discuss the details and the plan with the rest of the group later, but now back to the topic at hand," Pakunoda prompted gently.

"Alright, I get that killing him would be dangerous, but why didn't you tell us everything? Do you not trust my authority over my subordinates to make sure that none of them do anything rash?" Kuroro pressed, daring her to contradict him.

Pakunoda paused, choosing her next words with care. "You are undoubtedly our leader, but you forget that some of our Spiders are teenagers that are still rebellious and hotheaded. They don't think things through as we do. They see their friend hurt and they want to hurt their aggressor back, no questions asked. Just look at how Nobunaga acted when he heard even the vaguest of descriptions on the kidnapper, even though you did not explicitly order any attacks to be carried out. And he's supposed to be a sophisticated adult."

"Point taken."

"Don't even get me started about how our kidnapper as well as your crush is also one of the clone opponents that we faced two days ago," Pakunoda groaned.

"He's _who_?" Kuroro felt a headache start to form at his temples.

"The silver-haired boy immediately figured out who it was, and it came up along with his memories of the kidnapper."

"Oh, dear," Kuroro said. "I accept your explanation, and forgive your slight deceit, because it was for the greater good, but now that that's all said and done, how is it that you still think Kurapika to be a satisfactory match for me?"

"I always say that love happens in the most adverse conditions. Just look at Machi and I," Pakunoda admitted. "When I first met her, I tried to beat her up because she had stolen my salvaged bike. And I was _fifteen_."

"Well, that's because our lifestyle isn't exactly normal," Kuroro defended.

"That's what I'm saying. We're not in any way normal, and neither is he. So normal rules don't really apply to us."

"So you're telling me that even though he's one of the only people that could damage the Phantom Troupe and get away with it, I should still go after him like some sort of lovey-dovey idiot?" Kuroro asked incredulously.

"It is better to love wisely, no doubt: but to love foolishly is better than not to be able to love at all (1), as they always say," Pakunoda replied smilingly.

"Well, okay then," Kuroro got up, dusting himself off. "That's sounds about right."

Pakunoda winked. "Go get him."

* * *

Dressed in a plain black t-shirt and jeans in an attempt to blend in, Kuroro made his way throughout the city, activating one of the skills he possessed in his _Skill Hunter_ book. It was something handy that he'd picked up during one of his travels. When all conditions had been met, the small manipulator device could track any person's whereabouts in a twenty-mile radius.

Almost immediately, the tracking system picked up the blond's location; a restaurant on the east side of Yorknew City. Kuroro all but ran towards there, ready to do anything to get Kurapika to consider having any relations with him. He didn't mind just being a friend as long as he was able to spend time with the Kurta. Wait, scratch that; he wasn't too keen on being 'just a friend' if it meant that he had to share the blond's attention with another man.

He was a little possessive that way.

Stopping a few meters away from the storefront, Kuroro caught sight of the golden-haired man, and he felt a smile creep up at his cheeks. Beautiful as always, Kurapika was dressed in a plain blue button-up that clung to his slender frame, and snow-white jeans cuffed up to show off a pair of fashionable leather shoes. Truly, it looked as if he had just walked off the cover of a magazine. Sighing, Kuroro's eyes drifted to the people that he was talking with. Two children, the two that his Spiders had tried to capture, no doubt, that were smiling impishly at the blond and sipping juice. And next to them... oh dear.

Inwardly, Kuroro growled. A tall, good-looking man wearing a neat suit sat across from Kurapika, talking animatedly with him. His expression was gentle, at odds with his roguish face, and Kuroro breathed a sigh of relief when he saw there was nothing but platonic affection in his movements. _Ah, so this one must be Leorio, then._ When he caught sight of the person seated directly next to Kurapika, the Spider Head once again stressed over him, this time with real reason.

It was a man, a few centimeters taller than himself, Kuroro noted, that had nothing but pure love and joy in his eyes as he watched the blond. He, too, was extremely attractive, even more so than Leorio, the Phantom Troupe leader dared to say. Unlike Kuroro, with his devilish looks and downright dangerous countenance, this man was all kindness and soft expressions. His handsome features sat perfectly in proportion on his dashing visage, with warm brown eyes that sparkled with mirth, a natural, million-dollar smile that surely would win over anyone, and a well-built, lean body covered up in a red sweater and dark pants. It was obvious why Hisoka had warned him about this one.

Evidently, this man was Pairo, the comfortable, supportive, loyal best friend of his could-be lover that was most likely in love with him. The man that Kurapika shared everything with, who knew more about the blond than he knew about himself. The man that had shared all nineteen of his years with him and his parents, who had probably held him as he mourned his lost parents and friends, and kept him grounded during his fits of anger. The one man that understood the blond perfectly, better than anyone else possibly could.

He could easily tell it was him, based on the familiarity of their interactions that the blond readily accepted and returned. The casual holding of their hands underneath the table, the physical closeness; they were only a few fingertips away from each other. The lingering looks they exchanged as they spoke. The warm, very real smile that Kurapika carelessly sent Pairo's way constantly, and vice versa.

Frankly, Kuroro found it all disgustingly domestic. Heck, if he hadn't known better, he would have thought them to be dating, married even.

Furrowing his brow, Kuroro felt his nen roar out of control as he saw Kurapika place a hand on the Pairo's arm soothingly when the Spider Head guessed the conversation turned upsetting. The blond's head immediately whipped his way, and Kuroro quickly ducked into the busy crowd.

However, it seemed that he didn't escape the other Kurta turned his direction, staring him down as he circled an arm around Kurapika protectively. Kuroro let out an actual hiss at that, something that greatly surprised him. It was possible for people to actually hiss? It wasn't just cats? Kuroro had a cat, so he knew full well about them.

Soon, the other tall man, Leorio, became aware of his presence, and turned to speak to Kurapika mutely. Deciding that enough was enough, Kuroro left the storefront, racing down the streets until he found an empty alleyway. Sliding down the concrete wall, he allowed himself a few moments to regain his carefully-practiced composure.

Why was he even going through with this? Wasn't Kurapika the sole source of all of the Spider's problems lately? Well, there was also the Mafia being a problem... as since Kurapika _was_ part of the Mafia, Kuroro supposed, it _was_ his job to do such things anyway. Was he just following orders when he captured Uvo and Shizuku? Perhaps.

But that wasn't the point! He would not let the Phantom Troupe be negatively affected by his romantic feelings for someone he had met just a day ago. Or could he? Kurapika had expressed he had no intention of seeking out the Spiders unless they harmed the two children according to Pakunoda, so Kuroro conjectured that he wasn't _really_ a threat to Spider; at least not a pressing one. Then there was the fact that Kuroro had given the order brutally massacre Kurapika's family and friends. Now _that_ was a problem. Plus the fact that his rival was yet _another_ survivor of the mass killing... that put Kuroro in quite an unfavorable position.

Yet, Kuroro Lucilfer was almost always in unfavorable positions; he knew how to work with them and achieve his success. He could treat this as just another problem to overcome, no sweat about it.

Oh yes, Kuroro _would_ be victorious, he was sure of it.

Telling himself it was purely for reconnaissance, Kuroro resolved to continue stalking —no, _following_ — Kurapika throughout the day.

* * *

Kurapika smiled to himself as he let the two excited boys drag him around the quaint little shopping square located a few minutes' walk from the brunch place. He hadn't even been aware that such a place existed; Neon always stuck with the large, stadium-sized malls to go about her spending. She insisted that they had the best, most-popular brands there, but Kurapika concluded that she just liked being in public with the blond. Case in point: whenever she met up with her rich, snobby friends, she had Kurapika with her, and introduced them to him. As per instruction, Kurapika would greet them grandly and kiss their hands in greeting. Immediately, all of the girls warmed up to Neon, all animosities and jealousy evaporated as they gushed over him.

Still, the blond found himself slowly taking a liking to his boss. She was smart, smarter than most everyone gave her credit for. She used everything to her advantage; when she gave her orders to Kurapika to charm her guests, he had caught the clever smile that had flitted over her features. Once the high-up socialites were efficiently enchanted by Kurapika, Neon would launch into talking business and deals with them, and they always, always said yes.

Blinking back to present, Kurapika laughed as Gon tugged him into an antique bookstore. _Emile's Book Emporium,_ the old, hand-painted sign read. Everything was surely too expensive to pay for, but it would still be fun to look at.

"Come on, come on," Gon urged, grinning from ear-to-ear. "Killua and I found this place a few days ago and we've wanted to take you here ever since."

"Oh, alright," Kurapika agreed, indulging them. "But I'm probably not going to buy anything. Everything looks like it would cost a fortune."

"I'm sure it will be fun just to browse," Leorio assured him. "And, if need be, I can put my bargaining skills to use."

The blond's eyes widened. He'd heard the horror stories from Gon and Killua. "Oh please, no. I rather not see any shopkeeper in tears today."

"Suit yourself." Leorio shrugged.

Pulling open the door, Pairo bowed grandly. "And the magic awaits, dear sir," he announced with mock bravado.

Walking in, any laughter died at the back of Kurapika's throat as he took in the store's interior. Ornate lamps sat on elaborately carved tripods, throwing out glittering bits of light across the ceiling. Cozy chairs where placed intermittently on the polished floors, and ancient tomes and texts lined shelf after shelf.

Looking amused at the other's clear look of wonder, Pairo turned to Leorio. "I think he'll take up your offer of lowering the prices now. Am I right, Kurapika?"

The other Kurta just nodded mutely, too amazed to form complete sentences. Pairo grabbed the blond's hand, interlacing the fingers. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let us delve deeper into this trove of archaic knowledge," he declared in a dramatic voice. And with that, he drew the two of them farther into the store, with was surprisingly quite spacious.

About two short hours later, Kurapika and Pairo had worked through a sizable stack of books each, both skimming the pages with delight as they learned of distant lands, historic cultures, and various different myths. At one point, Kurapika swore he had heard a snippet of Kuroro's voice, but he quickly cast the idea aside; he was probably just imagining things. The both of them were very reluctant to leave, but Gon and Killua were getting pretty antsy. Leorio was of no help entertaining them, either, as he had his nose stuck in an old medical textbook, occasionally muttering to himself about the different methods of the modern era.

"So, do you think you're going to buy anything?" Pairo asked, helping the blond put some of the books away.

Kurapika sighed. "I've worked through all of _Vilne's Archive of Cultural Knowledge,_ but I still feel like I need to read it through again. However, I didn't quite get to finish _Mythological Figures: A Full Inventory,_ and I found the original print of _The Art of Tribal Linguistics and Traditions,_ so I'm not sure which one I should go with."

"How about all of them? I can cover some of the expenses," Pairo suggested.

While he and Kurapika were revisiting Lukso Province, Pairo had fulfilled a few requests for rare herbs and plants from the Hunter's employment office for the various Medical Hunters and Gourmet Hunters that needed them, having familiarized himself with them and having a stronger perception for the hard-to-find ones from his time being nearly blind. The few orders that he took paid well, and promised more if he went back a few more times to retrieve additional plants. It was his hope that maybe, maybe, the plants that flourished in the small paradise of their home would survive in the outside world as well, as he and Kurapika had.

"Are you sure? These books combined make up almost a tenth of my salary," Kurapika objected.

"It's no problem, as long as you're happy," Pairo said honestly, and Kurapika blushed. "I'm serious! Your smile is actually priceless."

With Leorio, Gon, and Killua waiting outside, Kurapika brought his purchases up to the register, where a wizened old man was perched upon a stool. Upon seeing the both of them, the shopkeeper smiled kindly. "Are you by any chance" —he squinted down on a slip of paper— "Kurapika Kurta?"

The two Kurta's exchanged a surprised and slightly wary look. Kurapika frowned. "Yes, I am."

"Forgive me for asking, I know that must have been a bit odd," the elderly man rattled on. "But, there was a man who came in about half an hour ago and paid for any purchases of yours that you may have. Strange, is it not?"

 _Oh, no. Please, not him._ Kurapika stressed, mind panicking a little bit. Sensing the other's discomfort, Pairo subtly squeezed the blond's hand in a calming manner.

"He left a note too," the shopkeeper continued. "A very polite man, he was."

Cautiously, as if he expected the message to explode, Kurapika opened the envelope, finding a piece of cream stationary inside. There, written in elegant script, so unlike Pairo's light, sprawling script, a short note was written.

 _The way to one's heart, they say, is through their stomach. But you, amazing, interesting, beautiful you_ — _the way into your heart is books, I suppose._

 _Eagerly awaiting our next meeting and thinking of you always,_

 _Kuroro_

Reading over the note, Kurapika slapped a hand over his mouth in shock. "Oh, dear," was all he managed before promptly running out of the store.

"Ah, the woes of young love," the old man sighed dreamily. Retrieving the note and the books, Pairo quickly followed the blond out.

Colliding right into Leorio, Kurapika jerked out of his confusion to apologize. "Sorry about that," Kurapika murmured distantly.

Brushing off his apology, Leorio felt the blond's temperature with concern. "Are you okay? You look like you need to hurl. I mean, your temperature is normal, and you displayed no earlier signs of illness... but your pulse is irregular..." the doctor mumbled to himself, trying to run a diagnosis.

"I'm fine," Kurapika assured him, sitting down on a nearby bench. "I just feel like I'm about to emotionally vomit." It was true. There was a swirling storm of mixed feelings stirring up inside of him. Confusion, anger long-dulled, attraction, denial, and regret were a few that Kurapika could place.

"Hmm... emotional vomiting, That's it!" Leorio jumped up. "SOMEBODY GET THIS MAN A JOURNAL! IT'S A MATTER OF EMOTIONAL HEALTH!" Turning to the hunched over Kurta, he quickly said, "You should jot down your thoughts; it helps ease out stress and emotional constipation. It's a real thing."

Patting his shoulder, Kurapika gestured for him to be quiet. The blond inhaled, rubbing his temples.

"Kurapika! Are you alright?" Pairo exclaimed, racing over to them. Gon and Killua shook their heads. "You dropped this." He held up the note.

"Perfectly sublime," Kurapika stated sarcastically. "And do me a favor; nobody read the note."

"What?" Leorio said, already scanning the writing. "WHAT THE HELL?" Pairo clapped a hand over the doctor's mouth.

"Shh! You're causing a scene!"

Snatching up the paper from Leorio, Killua took one look at the slip and smirked triumphantly. "Ah-ha! I knew it!"

"Knew what?" Kurapika asked miserably.

"You and Kuroro Lucilfer are D-A-T-I-N-G!"

And with that, Kurapika promptly dashed over to the nearest trashcan and hurled.

* * *

Added Notes

1) The famous quote is from William Makepeace Thackery

2) Next chapter will be a bit of a filler, and then the plot will pick up the chapter after next

3) So... Kuroro has finally seen his competition, so how will he react?

4) Kurapika's confused enough already, but what will happen if Pairo starts making moves on him too? Tell me what you think!

5) My timeline is slightly different than that of the original manga/anime, but I will still include the Phantom Troupe fake death and all that

As always, thanks for reading and please review!


	21. 20: Bathroom Encounter

**A bit of a shorter chapter this time... but I'm setting up Kuroro/Kurapika's next date, so please be patient! I hope you'll enjoy~**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter**

 **See bottom of chapter for added notes**

 **Chapter Twenty**

* * *

Kuroro watched with mild terror as the blond charged at the wastebasket with a panicked expression. Was he that repulsive? He thought that he'd played his cards correctly; subtle wooing with books came first, then maybe afterwards he'd send flowers or pretty ornaments to Kurapika for him to admire, and then he'd arrange (read: set up) a meeting between them that would end in either rejection (see above steps to repeat), or another date.

About the whole arranging of their next meeting... that's where things got tricky. Surely Kurapika wouldn't show up willingly if he thought that Kuroro would be there as well, so he would have to be very careful and subtle; the blond would pick up on the slightest of clues. Kuroro was also something of a closet romantic, and he felt that such a crude act of kidnapping or cornering someone really ruined the mood. Unless it was high-class kidnapping, that is. However, he wanted to do something that wouldn't completely freak Kurapika out, something that would allow them to see each other agains without the worry of their identities. A masquerade ball, perhaps?

He hadn't planned to meet his competitor so early; heck, he thought that maybe, just maybe, he'd catch Kurapika on the off day that he didn't have his tall, pseudo-boyfriend with him. A pseudo boyfriend that could very likely take out a small army, mind you. Anyways, he had to admit he was slightly disappointed by the outcome of his advances, but he wasn't one to give up just yet. Maintaining his position a few paces next to them, hidden in plain sight, he listened in to their conversation.

"Did you get it out of you system?" Leorio asked cautiously, awkwardly patting the blond on the back as if to expel any remaining junk in his system. "I mean, wow, I've never seen you run so fast before. Like, ever."

The shorter Kurta shot him a glare, one that was greatly weakened in intimidation power due to the fact that he'd just threw up into a trashcan. "Trust me, you wouldn't have wanted me to vomit in the streets, so running was the only option."

"Kurapika!" Gon ran up to the blond's keeled-over form. "Are you okay? Did you eat something bad?"

"No, no, I'm perfectly fine. Just got a little overwhelmed, is all," Kurapika replied warmly, color starting to return to his face. "Just the stress of everything: my job, work/life balance, and now amorous advances as well."

"I'm sorry I made you barf," Killua apologized, looking every bit amused at the situation. "Was it what I said? Something about a certain suitor of yours...?"

"Oh get away, you," Kurapika teased, straightening up just in time to be trapped into Pairo's embrace.

"Emotional vomit, huh?" Pairo hummed, way to close to the blond for Kuroro's liking. To his further displeasure, Kurapika laughed, a light blush dusting his cheeks becomingly.

"You better believe it," he replied sheepishly. "Please tell me you didn't read the note."

Pairo's expressio darkened a fraction. "I didn't, but I kind of drew my own conclusion based on Killua's rather... interesting announcement."

"I already apologized!" Killua yelled faintly in the background. The two Kurtas ignored him, to wrapped up in their conversation.

"Yeah..." Kurapika trailed off uncertainly. "It really seems that I've attracted quite a bit of attention since I've arrived at Yorknew."

"Not all bad, though," Pairo pointed out. "You're a Single Star Hunter now, and you've needled your way into the Underworld's highest-ranking family." Kuroro noted this silently, trying to find a way to work this new information into his plans. So Kurapika worked as a Mafia bodyguard, eh? Time for the meeting-up part of his plan to be figured out.

"As long as I get the eyes, then all of this drama will have been worth it," Kurapika sighed. Again, Kuroro filed this new fact away for further investigation. Most likely the blond was referring to the Scarlet Eyes, or more specifically the pair that was to be auctioned off the very next day, if the Ten Dons still followed the same schedule. And now he was sure that Kurapika would be present at the auction, no doubt there. Now, the problem: how to fend off Silva _and_ Zeno while orchestrating his next date.

"We'll get them, I'm sure of it," Pairo assured the other, drawing him away from the trashcan. "Now, let's go enjoy the rest of your day off."

"Yes, let's."

Smiling to himself, Kuroro left the five of them to their own devices; he had a plan to carry out.

* * *

They wound up eating at a quiet sandwich place for dinner after taking the boys to a visiting carnival on the outskirts of the city. It had been a fun afternoon of Ferris wheels and cotton candy-skies, with powdered-sugar still dusting Gon's jacket. The two kids had dragged Kurapika on as many rides as they could, despite his recent throwing-up occurrence. It had been fine, as Kurapika's nausea had quickly left, replaced by mirth and happiness at spending time with his friends once more.

Leorio had spent most of his time horsing around with Gon and Killua, playing games with them and helping them win the numerous carnival contests that gave them little toys and trinkets as prizes. Pairo and Kurapika, when not being towed along to different attractions, had enjoyed a relatively quiet evening, both chatting quietly as Leorio and the boys ran around in front of them.

The five of them had really become quite a family, Kurapika mused, sipping at an iced ginger ale that Pairo had ordered to help settle his stomach. _Family._ Kurapika liked the sound of that. Turning back to the conversation at hand, the blond smiled.

"So then, the Zepile-guy just goes up and stares down the pawn-shop owner, like all intimidating and stuff," Killua recounted excitedly. Gon nodded vigorously.

"Then he just starts challenging the shopkeeper and really just freaking him out, saying that he'd bet his whole life's work on what was inside of the wooden statue," Gon added, hands gesturing wildly. "He claimed there was some sort of secret stash in there that held riches and valuables."

"I've heard of practices like that, but wow, really?" Kurapika asked, listening attentively. "He was willing to go that far?"

"Uh-huh," the silver-haired boy confirmed.

"Well, then Zeplile is either really confident in his abilities or just really, really stupid," Leorio cut in, putting down his menu. "I may not be the best at gambling, but even I know that a bluff like that could wreak serious consequences."

"Yeah, but it turned out okay," Gon revealed, a grin lighting up his face. "The owner guy split the wooden thing in half and inside was gold and gems and jewelry!"

The doctor's eyes gleamed with interest. "How much did you get for the treasure in the end?"

Killua shrugged. "A couple million... or something."

"Nice," Pairo whistled.

"Only that? I could've gotten you a whole lot more!" Leorio exclaimed, looking scandalized.

"And that is my cue to leave," Kurapika said teasingly, heading for the restrooms.

Making for the sinks, Kurapika splashed a bit of water on his face. He needed to get a grip. Although he appeared to e completely calm and composed, Kurapika was still feeling pretty jumpy, constantly checking every dark alleyway and street corner in search of a certain dark-haired man. It was getting pretty ridiculous. Heck, he'd even searched every stall to make sure that no one was hiding in them. Not that it mattered, anyway, because he'd sensed that his persistent suitor hadn't been following them for the past few hours.

Looking into the mirror, Kurapika jumped out of his skin when he saw another face staring back at him creepily.

"Oh sweet heavens!" Kurapika yelped. "Killua! You've got to stop doing that." The former assassin simply shrugged, walking up next to him.

"Not my fault you're so paranoid."

"I'm a bodyguard; it's my job to be paranoid," Kurapika defended.

"Anyways," Killua changed the subject dismissively, "we need to have a talk. One that I was trying to give you before you ran like mad at that garbage can."

"Not sure that was much of a conversation, but okay," Kurapika muttered.

"You and that Spider dude," Killua prompted. "What's up with that?"

Kurapika blinked. "I'm actually not sure."

Killua lifted an eyebrow.

"That's what has been bothering me," the blond sighed. "I like to think that if I consider it long enough, I'll be able to understand everything. But this... no, it's impossible to read that man."

"That's just love," Killua explained, resting his elbows on the edge of the counter top.

"You speak like you have experience," Kurapika remarked. "Is there anything you want me to know? A special someone?" he sang.

"N-nothing," Killua managed, face a blazing red. "Plus, I'm here to talk about you, not me."

"Mm-hm," Kurapika replied wisely. "You know you can tell me anything if you've got something troubling you."

Killua nodded, trying to return his coloring back to normal.

"Here's a deal; I'll tell you everything you want to know about my love-life, and you'll tell me what's on your mind in the romance department. That fair?" Kurapika proposed.

"Fine."

"Alright, what do you want to know?"

Killua smiled, something that made Kurapika regret his words. "Are you currently in a relationship with anyone?"

"No," Kurapika answered, looking confused.

"Well, then do you know if anyone likes you romantically other than Lucilfer?"

"Um... no?" the blond responded slowly, having to think about the question for a moment.

The boy's grin widened. "Wrong answer."

The Kurta gaped. "What do you mean?"

"You're going to ask them yourself, if you ever figure out who it is," Killua informed, bringing his hands up in mock-surrender. "I'll give you a hint: it's totally obvious and everyone knows about it but you."

Kurapika spluttered. "That tells me nothing!"

"Okay, next question..." Killua laughed at the other's baffled expression. "Do you have affections for Kuroro Lucilfer romantically?"

"No. Yes. I don't know," Kurapika replied honestly.

Killua gave him a knowing look. "I'm going to take that as a yes."

"Well, it's not that simple," Kurapika protested. "He practically murdered my family and friends. I can forgive him for that, but to love him despite that? Close to impossible."

"Oh, but you already do. Love him, I mean. You just don't know it."

The blond huffed. "I don't have time for romance right now. I have the Scarlet Eyes to hunt down."

"You mean you don't have time to be happy."

"Uh, not the same thing, kiddo." Kurapika paused. "Plus it's my turn for questions. You've asked me three already."

"Nope!" Killua snickered, running out of the lavatory. "Never!"

"Seriously Killua?" Kurapika scolded, rushing out the door.

In his haste he didn't notice the man outside. Crashing into him, Kurapika was surprised to have two strong arms encircle his waist, a handsome face suddenly inches away from him. A deep, rich pine and sage smell mixed with something distinctly like the scent of books flooded his senses. _Kuroro._

Dazed, Kurapika could only watch as Kuroro lifted his hand to kiss it tenderly, nothing but soft affection coloring eyes. The blond's breathing hitched. _Please tell me I'm not hallucinating over lunch._

"It's wonderful to know that you can forgive me," the Spider Head whispered, his voice causing Kurapika to immediately go pliant in his possessive hold. The dark-haired man brought his hand up the blond's back to cup his cheek, his cool hand in sharp contrast with the Kurta's burning face. Leaning in closer, effectively boxing the blond in, Kuroro continued, the brush of his warm words causing a shiver to run down Kurapika's spine. "And I wanted to let you know that I will win your heart no matter what it takes."

Kurapika could do virtually nothing as Kuroro placed a lingering kiss along the side of his jaw, something that the blond would have fended off it hadn't felt so impossibly good. The contact of Kuroro's lips to his skin sent a current of pleasure that made Kurapika shudder beneath the other man, and the Kurta slapped a free hand over his mouth to muffle the indecent sound he was about to make. Drawing back, Kuroro took in the blond's bewildered gaze, eyes tinted a light red, with apparent satisfaction.

 _Damn. I knew I should have worn my contacts._

"I can express no kinder sign of love, than this kind kiss (1)," Kuroro recited, and Kurapika's brain resuscitated long enough for him to reply.

He should've told him to go away, to stop bothering him, or he should've at least pushed the man off of him, but all that came out of his mouth was, "Shakespeare? Again? Can't you be more creative than Henry VI?"

Kuroro chuckled, the sound vibrating around Kurapika's body in a way that made him slightly dizzy. "That's why I love you." And with that, the Spider Head swept away, disappearing almost immediately and leaving two very confused people in his wake. Two, because Killua had ran back to check on the blond and witnessed the entire scene.

Turning to the silver-haired boy, Kurapika looked stunned. "Did you see that too?"

Dumbfounded, Killua nodded, face alarmingly red.

"How about we never speak of this again?" Kurapika suggested.

Again, Killua nodded, but his eyes were somewhere else.

"What is it?" the blond asked self-consciously. "Do I have something on me?"

"No. But I think your boyfriend left you a little present." Killua pointed at the Kurta's jawline.

"He's not my boyfrien— holy shit I'm going to kill him," Kurapika hissed, clutching the darkening hickey dominating the right side of his jaw.

"I dunno. I thought you looked like you were enjoying it when he put it there," Killua pointed out teasingly.

"Ugh..." Kurapika placed a hand over the mark, walking back to their table. The food had arrived, and Gon, Leorio, and Pairo all looked up as the two returned.

"Jeez, what took you so long?" Gon asked. "You were gone for like half and hour."

"Um... we were in the bathroom?" Kurapika stated, sounding more like a question.

"What's under your hand?" Leorio asked.

Kurapika froze. "Nothing you need to worry about." Ostentatiously, he adjusted the collar of his shirt, which was a futile attempt. _Shit. Did he have to bite me in a place that would be painfully visible? Wait... that was probably his intention._

Killua pretended to look very interested at the walls, even going so far as whistling awkwardly.

"Are you sure? I'm a doctor—"

"I'm perfectly fine, thank you very much," Kurapika said sharply, sitting back down in his chair pointedly. Donning on a cheerful smile, he asked, "So what did I miss?"

Leorio, Gon, and Pairo exchanged concerned glances.

* * *

Staring at the headline of the online article Kurapika had been reading, he blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't seeing things. There, in big block letters, _Phantom Troupe Declared Dead,_ was spelled across the page.

The five of them were back at the penthouse suite, having enjoyed the rest of their afternoon sight-seeing and doing overall touristy things once they recovered both from the shock of Kuroro's note and the blond's sudden trashcan episode. Immediately after getting back to the hotel, Killua and Gon had fallen asleep, leaving Leorio and Pairo and him to talk about dryer, much less exciting topics that the boys didn't take much interest in. Overall, it had been Kurapika's ideal day off, minus the romantic message and encounter he had received earlier.

Now, however, Kurapika felt like the world had been pulled out from under his feet as he scrolled through the article. Apparently, the Phantom Troupe had been apprehended and killed by the Zoldyck family assassins quietly in an abandoned part of the city. The report then began to list off the numerous gruesome wounds and injuries each member sustained, along with the photograph evidence to match. Feeling numb, Kurapika set down his device.

The cascade of unfeeling was just Kurapika's coping mechanism, that he understood. A calm mask to hide the hurt. Underneath it all, the blond was torn between mourning what could have been or feeling relief that the biggest obstacle between himself and the eyes had been lifted. And yet... Kurapika's mind couldn't forget the heady feeling of the man's hands against his body, the sensation of his breath hot against his ear. He couldn't stop those rose-tinted thoughts that crept up during moments of silence. He simply couldn't erase the mark that Kuroro had left on him. Literally. He still had a hand over the bite mark on his jaw, something that his friends had noticed but didn't comment about. Rubbing his temples, Kurapika sighed. He definitely needed to see a shrink or something.

"What's wrong?" Pairo asked tugging the blond closer. Wordlessly, Kurapika handed his phone to the other. The brunet's eyes widened as he skimmed through the page, letting out an unbelieving gasp. "That's impossible..."

"What's impossible?" Leorio looked up from his medical books, a pen wedged between his teeth. Yet again the device was handed off.

"No way!" Leorio whisper-shouted. "This can _not_ be legit."

"It definitely looks 'legit'," Kurapika observed, scrolling through the images. "They really had fun with the camera angles." For some reason he felt sick, as if someone had punched him in the gut.

Wrinkling his nose, Pairo nodded in agreement. "I didn't think the Mafia would go as far as the Zoldycks."

"Me neither," Leorio agreed.

"I just can't believe that they were offed so easily," the blond admitted hesitantly. "They're the most notorious band of criminals with the highest body count."

"I dunno," Leorio remarked. "The Zoldycks are pretty tough. I mean, just look at Killua."

Kurapika shook his head. "I literally just saw Lucilfer today... it's odd to think that he kicked the bucket a few hours later."

"Wait... you _saw_ him?" Pairo asked, looking confused. "I thought he just sent you that note."

"Me too," the doctor added, peering at him from over his glasses.

 _Crap. Wrong choice of words._ "It was at that restaurant for dinner," he informed them, waving dismissively. "It's not important."

Pairo frowned. "Yes, it is," he insisted. "If you saw him, then you should have told us."

"He just popped in and then left after he spoke to me," Kurapika protested. "I didn't even know if you'd believe me."

" _I_ would've," Pairo assured him.

Kurapika turned to Leorio. "If I had told you that I had seen the Head of the Phantom Troupe after I had spent the whole day jumpy and paranoid?"

The doctor coughed nervously. "Well... _no_."

"Exactly," Kurapika stated testily. "Plus, I didn't want you guys freaking out and panicking. Killua was already pretty shocked after he saw what had happened."

"Killua saw too?" the other Kurta exclaimed.

"Yes...?" The blond kicked himself. He seriously lost his filter when it came to Pairo.

"Why didn't he tell us, then?" Leorio asked, looking slightly betrayed.

 _Here it goes..._ "Because what he saw was kind of _private._ "

Immediately catching on to his insinuation, Pairo's eye's narrowed. "Private?"

Sighing, Kurapika removed his hand. "Yes, private."

Leorio yelped, backpedaling so quick that he knocked over a chair. "He wh— I don—" he choked on his words, looking about to pass out. "He gave you a HICKEY? What the ever-living fuck?"

"This is why I didn't tell you guys," Kurapika pointed out.

"Well, at least he's dead now," Pairo hissed, looking uncharacteristically angry.

"Pairo!" Kurapika gasped.

Face returning back to normal, Pairo looked up at him, embarrassed. "Sorry about that."

"But that means if they're dead..." Kurapika blanched. "Oh shit! The auction!" Trying to shove down his previous thoughts, the blond quickly grabbed his phone back, dialing Melody.

"Hello?"

"Melody! Thank god!" Kurapika blurted. "Did you see the news?"

The woman on the line sighed. "Yes. Yes I did."

"What's going to happen, then? With the auction, I mean."

"They've rescheduled it to tomorrow for some reason," Melody told him, sounding tired.

"Tomorrow?"

"You're coming in, right?" Melody's voice cheered up. "Please tell me you are. The boss is insufferable without you! We all died today."

Laughing, Kurapika replied, "Yes, yes, I'll be back at work by then."

"Alright, well they're going to brief us then on what our roles are. It'll be trickier, since the Nostrades are in hiding as of current."

"Got it."

A crashing sound was heard and Kurapika heard Basho screaming. "Anyways, I'll see you tomorrow," Melody said hurriedly. "I think Basho needs some assistance."

"Go help him," Kurapika urged her, voice amused. "Bye."

"Bye." The phone went dead.

Turning back to the two men in front of him, Kurapika managed a smile. "So, the auction has been postponed. I'm going to bed." Not waiting for their responses, Kurapika dashed into his room, not letting any emotion spill out until then. Perhaps if he had lingered in the hallway for just a moment longer he would have overheard Leorio admonishing Pairo for being such a jealous prick.

But alas, he did not.

* * *

Kuroro smiled to himself, jumping into the moving truck to join his subordinates.

"So that went well," he remarked, and the vehicle burst out in boisterous laughter. He was a little scratched up from his fight with the Zoldycks, but no worse for wear. They'd just finished their best deception yet, a trick that left the world excitedly reporting their deaths and ended with the quiet assassination of the Ten Dons.

"What? Everyone knows us dead, which makes it only too easy to steal from the auction tomorrow night," Kuroro announced. "After all, who would supspect a ghost to have done the robbing?"

"Hear, hear, boss!" Phinks hollered.

"Why the change of venue, though?" Shalnark asked innocently. Pakunoda stifled a smirk.

"Yeah, a masquerade? Really?" Nobunaga said, looking perturbed.

"The underworld thinks that we've been killed off, so it makes sense that we disguise ourselves. It'll make it so much easier to blend in, too," Kuroro revealed. "Also, wearing a mask is quite fun, to be honest."

"Oh, but could this be a ploy to meet up with your little lady friend again?" Shalnark implied, expression playful.

Pakunoda made an amused sound at the back of her throat. "He's not a lady, Shal."

The blond manipulator grinned. "Ha! Pay up, Nobu." Grudgingly, the samurai handed over a few crumpled bills. "Told you it was guy!"

"Nice guess," Kuroro praised. "And yes, it may serve to be a way for me to see him again."

"Oooooh," the other members shouted, still not fully out of the post-heist high.

"What can I say? I'm a hopeless romantic."

Shalnark winked. "Don't worry, I'll be sure to help you with your exploits."

"I'll need all help I can get," Kuroro said. It was true; cornering Kurapika while he was on duty would not be easy. During a masked ball, no less. However, it was imperative that he was able to pull this off.

After all, Kuroro Lucilfer always got what he wanted in the end.

* * *

"He's not dead."

Kurapika spun around to the voice, hands ready on his chains. After seeing who it was, however, the blond relaxed. Killua stood in the doorway, still wearing his sleep clothes and sporting a rather endearing bedhead. Obviously he had listened into their conversation.

"How do you know that?" the blond sighed, eyes fixed on the nearby window.

"I may not know _him,_ but I know my family." Killua's lips twitched up into a sad smile. "And trust me, they themselves admitted that they were not strong enough to compete with the Troupe. It took my father _and_ my grandfather to pick off just one. A weaker link, too."

"I was able to match two pretty well," Kurapika responded.

The boy shrugged. "That's because of your specific powers, though, which I still haven't gotten the full explanation of, by the way."

"Sorry about that," Kurapika grimaced. "But I'm confused, Mr. Love-Guru."

"Ugh, don't make me regret giving you love advice," Killua groaned. "What is it that you need, oh hopeless soul?"

"When I heard the news, I wasn't happy or even relieved," Kurapika remembered. "I felt disappointed, sad, even."

Killua smirked. "That's because you're in looooooove!"

"No, seriously."

"Really, that's what happens. And he hasn't croaked, at least not yet, so you still have a chance."

"You're telling me that I fell in love with my arch enemy without even knowing it?" Kurapika asked archly. In his mind, he already knew the answer.

"Hey, I don't get to decide what happens."

* * *

Added Notes

1) The quote is from William Shakespeare's Henry VI play, Scene 1 Act 1.

2) So, Kurapika's next encounter with his almost-boyfriend has been confirmed!

3) Pairo can be a bit of a overprotective guy when it comes to Kurapika

4) If you have any ideas post-Yorknew City arc, please tell me

5) Also, Killua is the best Love-Guru to ever walk the earth. Fight me on this.

6) Kurapika and Kuroro's _real_ kiss will be later on, but I thought it would be a bit nice to include this little moment into this chapter, sorry for any awkwardness. (Kuroro wanted to show certain people that Kurapika was his, so...)

As always, thanks for reading and please review!


	22. 21: Preparing for the Auction

**Annnd the lead-up to Kuroro/Kurapika's date next meeting is over after this chapter! Sorry if the descriptions are too overdone, but it was fun to write, anyway. Also, I decided to update today because this is basically filler, sorry. Please enjoy~**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter**

 **See bottom of chapter for added notes**

 **Chapter Twenty-one**

* * *

"I don't know exactly _what_ happened last night, but it sure had the Ten Dons ordering some crazy shit," Dalzollene announced, slapping a newspaper down onto his desk for further emphasis.

"What kind of 'crazy shit' are we talking here?" Basho asked, shifting in his chair.

The head bodyguard grunted. "The auction tonight is under a masquerade theme. Stupid, I know."

Kurapika blinked. "A masquerade? Why?"

"Don't ask me. Maybe they suddenly bought into the whole disguise cliche and decided it was a fan-fucking-tastic idea," Dalzollene bit out. "Honestly, I'm pretty annoyed."

"Really? I couldn't tell," Kurapika muttered.

By some miracle, the other bodyguard didn't hear him, simple hurtling on in his briefing. "We were supposed to just pop in with some flimsy aliases and secure the items without any problem."

"And we can't still do that?" Melody asked, propping her face up in her hand.

"Nope," Dalzollene replied, enunciating the 'p'. "We have to go under flimsy aliases _while_ wearing stupid costumes."

"Okay..." Kurapika prompted. "What's the problem?"

"When I was mailed the fake identity cards and the like, I realized that instead of giving us both male identities, they gave us male _and_ a female." Dalzollene spat the fact out as if it were the worst possible outcome in the world.

Exchanging a glance with Melody, the blond clasped his hands together with an exasperated sigh.

"That narrows down who can possibly be one of the bodyguards significantly," Kurapika acknowledged. "But I do not see the problem."

Dalzollene gave him a long glance. "The problem is that I had already decided the two who were going to be the bidding team when I mailed the order."

"So?" the Kurta blurted. "As long as you didn't send their pictures to them to pair with the IDs, then it should be fine."

"Well," the head bodyguard began, tugging at his collar nervously. "I didn't..."

A collective sigh of relief was heard in the study.

"...But I _did_ already inform Neon who was going in her stead." Dalzollene braced himself for their reactions.

"NOOOOO!" Basho yelled. Melody, Linssen, and Kurapika looked a bit green.

"Why would you do that?" Kurapika ground out, expression strained.

"It came up, and she was prepared to throw a temper tantrum if she didn't get the information," Dalzollene defended.

"I understand," the blond stated, words clipped. "Now, who are the two people who will be going?"

Taking a deep breath, Dalzollene let it out in one bout. "It's Kurapika and Basho."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Kurapika turned seriously to his coworker. "Well, it seems that you'll have to be passing as the woman, Basho."

Basho paled, spluttering and attempting to back out of his chair. "W-what?" The rest of the room cracked up as they tried to imagine the bulky bodyguard dressed up and wearing makeup.

"Just kidding," Kurapika assured him, smooth facade crumbling as he dissolved into a fit of laughter. "I know it's going to be me."

"W-well, you already look pretty androgynous, so..." Basho stuttered.

"Don't finish that sentence or I will personally defenestrate you," Kurapika threatened sweetly, eyes flashing.

"There's not even a window in here," Basho pointed out uneasily.

"I'll make one."

Sensing that the blond wasn't bluffing, Basho turned to Dalzollene, who had been watching the exchange with amusement. "Do you have everything prepared? The clothing, masks, money, accounts, transportation, rendezvous points?"

"Of course," Dalzollene confirmed wisely.

"I'll agree to disguise myself as the opposite sex on one condition," Kurapika offered. "I get to call in one of my own people."

"And your people are...?" the head bodyguard pressed.

Melody cut in. "He means his comrade."

"Why should I allow him to be present?"

"He helped me fight the Spiders," Kurapika replied airily.

"I thought you did it alone," Basho commented.

"That time, yes, that was solely on me," Kurapika said dismissively. "But I mean the time I faced four of them, not just two."

" _Four of them_?"

"Yes, and he can very much hold his own, so will you give me permission of not?" Kurapika demanded.

"U-uh sure," Dalzollene stammered, looking in awe of how powerful the blond was.

"Perfect," Kurapika declared. "Now, I have to make a quick call before I give up all of my dignity."

* * *

One phone call later, a confused Pairo walked in through the doors, not looking particularly out of place in a two-piece suit worn over a red silk shirt. As soon as he saw Kurapika, he walked briskly over, ignoring the interested looks he was attracting as he went past. The other bodyguards were all thinking the same thing— was this man Kurapika's boyfriend? Their assumptions were only further encouraged as Pairo dropped a longer-than-necessary kiss on the blond's cheek before turning to face his audience, eyes assessing.

"So?" the taller Kurta prompted. "What is it that you need me to do?"

"I believe that's something you'll have to ask Kurapika," Melody piped up, a mischievous smile at her lips. "He's the one that's doing most of the detail planning."

"Now I know why you're always so overworked," Pairo whispered into Kurapika's ear, lips distractingly close to his neck.

"Oh please, you don't know half of it," Kurapika scoffed, lifting his head to meet Pairo's gaze. "Anyways, I need you to work the interior security; illusions and the like, in case anything happens." The taller Kurta shoved his hands into his pockets.

"So if I'm going in as backup, who's going to be with you during the bidding?" Pairo asked, just as the blond expected him to.

"Basho." Catching sight of Pairo's disappointed —dare he say jealous?— expression, Kurapika quickly continued. "Plus, if what I have predicted actually happens, you can't be seen."

Eyes widening, Pairo immediately caught onto his meaning. "You can't be saying that the Spiders might still be coming. They are dead, Kurapika," he said in a hushed voice.

"You've seen they're prowess first-hand, Pairo, and you're telling me that all thirteen of them were wiped out by two assassins?"

After a long silence, Pairo grudgingly nodded. "Alright. But what about you? Won't _he_ recognize you?" He spat out ' _he_ ' so bitterly that Kurapika fixed him a curious look.

"No," Kurapika said, poking a slender finger at Pairo's chest. "He will not. Because I will be disguised. As. A. Woman."

"A what?" Mirth flooded into Pairo's features. "Seriously?"

"Not another word, sir, or you're taking the couch for the next month," Kurapika warned, not fully hearing the implications.

"The couch?" Basho burst. "You tell him!" The rest of the room burst into laughter.

"What are you, married?" Dalzollene asked, tone matter-a-fact.

"No."

"Yes."

They both answered at the same time. (Can you guess who said what?)

"Oh-ho, got some mixed communication problems, do you?" Basho commented.

"Shut up Basho," Kurapika warned. "Or so help me _you_ will be playing the woman, no excuses."

Basho wisely shut up.

"Anyways, it is" —the blond checked his watch— "eleven in the morning, so I suggest we work out the details, head ot lunch, and then get into the preparations."

"Understood," Dalzollene replied, actually considering stepping down from his position to let Kurapika handle everything.

"We have all of the main details done, but now we just need some of the execution points," Kurapika announced. "First off, exactly _how_ are we supposed to make me resemble a woman?" Pairo raised a hand. "Without glamours. I don't want to over-complicate things." The hand went down.

"We'll borrow one of Neon's dresses for you," Dalzollene proposed.

"Not possible," Kurapika immediately shot back. "She has a smaller frame than mine. Plus, her sense of fashion does not exactly reflect a very understated style that we need." Meaning that her dresses were too audacious and overall not the demure role that Kurapika would be playing.

"Makeup," Basho snapped his fingers in remembrance. "You know, the stuff that you wear on your face?"

"I know full well what it is," Kurapika sighed wearily. "I've spent more than enough time shopping for cosmetics with Neon."

The other bodyguards cringed with sympathy.

"I can apply it for you," Melody offered in a quiet voice. "And you may wear one of my old gowns."

Basho and Dalzollene spun around to face the shorter female. "Are you sure?" both of their voices seemed hesitant, obviously unbelieving as they took in her appearance.

Just as Kurapika was about to step forward to defend his friend, she laid a hand soothingly on her arm. Face impassive, Melody dug out a crumpled photograph from her pocket. "I was beautiful once, too, as you can see."

Everyone else in the room but Kurapika and Pairo (Kurapika had filled him in) gaped at the photo. Standing in the picture was a stunning young woman with long red hair, grinning and playing a silver flute. When they inspected the image closer, they recognized Melody's shy smile, her relaxed stance, and kind eyes. But still, they found it astonishing that she had been so gorgeous once.

"And you still are," Kurapika assured her smoothly, taking her trembling hand and guiding the photo back into her pocket. "Now, does anyone have anymore questions? Because I do believe it is time for a break."

Everyone shook their heads.

* * *

One lunch break later, Kurapika dove into preparations, running through the plan and safety measures, as well as meeting with Light Nostrade to confirm their accounts and allowances as well as what they would be bidding on. As a result, the blond was beyond exhausted, both emotionally and physically, by the time that Melody dragged him into her rooms to get him ready.

Once inside, Kurapika finally relaxed. Pairo had left after taking him to lunch to brush up with the arrangements on his side (albeit very reluctantly), so Melody was the only person currently in the mansion that he felt he could let his guard down with.

"So what's the plan?" he asked, nose wrinkling as he took in all the beauty products lined up on the counter.

"Makeup, hair, and then we'll fit you into the gown," Melody rattled of, ticking each item off on her fingers. "So we'll be done with this in about four hours or so... makeup for two, and then hair for two."

"Four hours?" Kurapika yelped. "Seriously? I'll be wearing a mask that covers half of my face, anyways!"

"That's just for the dancing part and photos. Youll have your face revealed for security and to charm the socially elite." Melody's smile turned slightly devilish. "So unless you want your makeup to look like a Man-Faced Ape applied it, then yes, it will take a few hours."

"Will I be forced into a wig? Please say no!" Kurapika pleaded. "I want at least some of my dignity intact by the end of tonight!"

"Of course not!" Melody replied, and the blond sagged in relief. "You'll be getting hair extensions, dummy!"

"NOOO!" he wailed.

"Now you sound like Basho, and I was just kidding." Melody tutted, going around to rummage in around in one of her drawers. Kurapika immediately went silent. "Anyways, I just went shopping for all of this, and I also picked up this." She tossed a small, pastel-colored box towards him.

Catching it, Kurapika glanced at the package. "Colored contacts? Why?"

"Extra precaution, because that's what your identification card lists you as," Melody said gravely. "Also, they were on sale and I thought they looked cool."

"I already have black contacts, though," Kurapika protested.

"Your description says green."

Kurapika made a strangled noise. "No wonder those ID forgers thought I was a woman. Dalzollene gave them a crap briefing on me."

"Here's the paper work for it!" the female bodyguard added cheerfully, dropping a stack of papers on his lap. "Also, close your eyes. I need to start your primer."

So, over the next two-hundred and forty minutes (Kurapika counted), the blond stole glances of his profile as Melody fluttered around with brushes and cosmetics.

He had been informed that the people Basho and him were to be playing were purely made up, but were quickly linked to some of the Nostrade's secret industries and fed over to the underworld's gossip network. It took very little to establish fake identities in the underground, apparently.

He was to be posing as one fictional _Lilian 'Lilith' Rusgate,_ the super wealthy and sought-after heiress to an oil company who, when her day job didn't pay enough to sustain her overzealous lifestyle, provided weapons and supplies for several Mafia patrons. Also who was rumored (thanks to some fake news leaked out by Dalzollene) to be highly-skilled in both negotiation _and_ hand-to-hand combat, which made her an indispensable figure in her underground arms dealing.

 _"It'll prove as some form of deterrent, I guess, from any handsy men,"_ Linssen had said. _"They really won't care whether or not you're taken."_

Basho would be under the alias of _Henrik Molinno,_ yet another affluent businessman, one that ran diamond mines this time, that had prominent ties to the underworld. And who also happened to be affianced to Miss Rusgate, whom he was gallantly taking on an excursion to purchase lavish gifts for.

Kurapika snorted, which probably messed up his foundation if Melody's sharp jab at his ribs said anything, but he couldn't bring himself to care. How was Basho, the man that used free samples religiously and walked around shirtless and unshaven, supposed to act as the prosperous, ruthless businessman who ate up weaklings for breakfast? The man, despite his tough exterior, was really just a puddle of goo on the inside. On the nights that the bodyguards did little team-building activities, Kurapika had witnessed a whole lot about his cohort. For example: Basho cried at sad romance movies, had an affinity for knitting, and donated crocheted baby hats to hospitals.

And this was the man that was supposed to be the suave and cruel Molinno? Kurapika inwardly sighed.

Glancing back at the reports, Kurapika studied the details of their cover story carefully. After all, the socially superior figures of the underworld were particularly nosy and loved a good piece of gossip. Gossip that Kurapika was loathe to give. Apparently, Mollini and Rusgate had been happily engaged to be married for just under seven months, making them still a new cut-throat couple for all the social circles to gawk at. Great. They'd met during a business deal between the two companies, something that struck Kurapika as a bit odd. Oil and diamonds? Seriously? A two year old could've composed a better lie.

In any case, the two of them had merged empires, scoring them a decent place in the highest social rung. Both were from influential families, and were expected to use appropriate manners and scoff at everything with disdain. Rusgate was twenty-one while Molinno was thirty-two, and were nudged together by their manipulative parents. Overall, the normal marriage for people of their status.

"And... we're done!" Melody sang, and Kurapika immediately bolted for the mirror, only to be hastily dragged back. "Nope, you're not allowed to see until I'm completely done!"

Kurapika groaned. "I feel like a teenage girl being dolled up for a dance."

"Well, you _are_ eighteen," Melody added helpfully. "Anyway, I want to see the look on your boyfriend's face when he sees you!"

At her words, Kurapika immediately flashed to Kuroro, which didn't make sense. Quashing the thought down, the blond's mind then went to Pairo. Oh, that was probably it. Just because Pairo and him were sometimes overly affectionate did _not_ mean they were dating!

"Pairo is _not_ my boyfriend."

Melody set down her brush, giving him a knowing look. "But you _did_ think of him first, didn't you?"

"Actually I didn't," Kurapika responded defiantly, eyes widening as he realized what he had just said. "Um, I—"

"Ooooh," the woman laughed. "That makes it complicated. I guess that means that he wasn't the one to give you that hickey, then."

"Oh dear," Kurapika sighed. "Please tell me you covered it up."

"Don't worry, I did. But really? Two suitors as once? I mean, I'm pretty sure Pairo considers you and him married."

"I'm sure he doesn't," Kurapika said, waving the crazy notion away like a pesky insect. "He was probably joking."

"If you say so."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kurapika asked.

"Nothing," Melody hummed.

"Ugh! That's what literally everyone has been saying to me."

"By the way, it's time for you to put on your dress," Melody informed him, ignoring his previous outburst. "We're running a bit behind schedule."

Grumbling, Kurapika hopped off the stool, pointedly avoiding any reflected surfaces as per Melody's orders. She led him into large closet full of dresses, all covered in a thin film of protective plastic. Immediately, Melody shoved him back down onto a plush chair, turning back to root through the clothes.

"Purple? No... to bright. Red is too cliche... not blue, either... to overused..." Melody muttered to herself.

"I think that one's fine," Kurapika commented offhandedly, referring to the one that the woman was currently holding up. It was a long, black, floor-length number, with fine beading wrapping up intricately at the collar.

"No, it's too plain for an event like this."

 _What if I like plain?_ "Why do you have so many formal gowns, anyways?" the blond asked. Really, two or three seemed understandable, but the whole room was stuffed full of them.

The woman pursed her lips. "When I was younger, my parents used to enter me into music competitions to win recognition, so they always bought me lavish things to wear and look pretty."

"Ouch."

"Yeah, I didn't really like it much, either," Melody admitted, pushing past yet another beautiful gown, deep green this time. "Oh, this one is good!"

"Which one?" Kurapika craned his neck to see.

"No, no, no, you don't get to see. You'll hate it," Melody said, stepping in front of him with the dress behind her back.

"Then why do you want me to wear it?"

"Because _I_ like it, and so will the rest of the socially elite airheads you'll come across," Melody told him, gesturing for him to close his eyes.

Reluctantly, the Kurta complied, and for a while all he heard was the faint rustling of fabric and the clipping of buttons. "Can I open my eyes now?"

"Wait...no...yes! Open!"

Kurapika opened his eyes and almost had a heart attack.

"Ta-da!" Melody chirped, waving her hands. "Do feel any more into your role?"

"All I know is that all of my masculinity has officially been torn from me, but at least I look presentable," Kurapika murmured, still trying to process what he was seeing.

His makeup was overall very natural, with only a bit of powder here and there to round out the sharper edges of his face, until his sight found the wine-red lipstick painted on his mouth, and the smoky eyeshadow around his eyes that set off his green contacts and generally made it impossible to blink without worrying about mascara in his eyes. His hair (all his own, thank goodness) was curled neatly, the strands reaching just below his chin. The result was both dramatic and understated, something that Kurapika immediately noticed, but was elegant enough to pass for the cultured and refined businesswoman he was supposed to appear to be.

And the dress he was wearing made everything else look _tame._

It was off the shoulder and a light creme, flowy and not at all like the poofy abomination he'd been expecting. A band of fabric was draped artfully around the top of the dress, making for pretty sleeves and effectively covering up the fact of Kurapika's utter lack of feminine assets without compromising the beauty of the dress. A delicate layer of gauze covered with complicated gold stitching was wrapped around the bodice, weaving downwards to fall nicely over the skirt portion of the gown. The cut of the fabric both flattered Kurapika's slender frame and hid any masculine aspects of his figure. Very expensive and stylish, indeed.

Other than the makeup, Kurapika was adorned with an opulent pearl choker that dripped with jewels (probably Neon's), and an astonishingly large and blinding marquise diamond (also probably Neon's) ring that was most likely the prop that represented his engagement token. And the ruby earrings that he always refused to remove.

He looked like a woman, no doubt, and an attractive one, too, but he felt awkward, like he was wearing someone else's skin. Turning to Melody, he pressed a smile onto his face.

"The real question is, will I be able to deceive all of those inquisitive social climbers?" Kurapika said laughingly. "I think so."

"Oh, they'll totally believe you. They'll just be completely envious of your beauty," Melody sighed dreamily. "Here's your mask, by the way." She handed him a dainty thing composed of closely-placed golden swirls and precious stones that most have cost a fortune.

"How did you buy all of this?" Kurapika asked, mind trying desperately to compute exactly how much everything he was wearing cost.

"I didn't. Neon likes playing dress up," Neon said, winking. "I just raided her drawers earlier today for her 'costume jewelry'."

The Kurta rolled his eyes. "Come one, let's go," Kurapika urged the other, ready to get the night over with.

"Wait, your shoes!" Melody exclaimed.

"And here I was, hoping that you'd just forget them," Kurapika muttered.

"Here!" Melody threw a pair at him. Wrinkling his nose in distaste, Kurapika strapped on the all-too-tall monstrosities.

"How are you supposed to walk in these, let alone fight in them?" the blond asked, running around in them experimentally.

"Don't run! It'll mess up your hair," Melody called. "At least you have the natural grace to carry yourself."

"Oh, please. Let's just go," Kurapika snorted self-deprecatingly. "We're going to be l-a-t-e!"

 _How do you not see how gorgeous you are, Kurapika?_

* * *

Hurriedly rushing down the stairwell, Kurapika thanked whatever deities reigned above that he didn't trip or fall on his inane heels. Whoever created such contraptions should be punched in their face, the blond vehemently thought. All but running into Dalzollene's study, Kurapika disregarded any shocked looks he got and slamming the briefings on the head-bodyguard's desk with a loud clatter.

"You look beautiful as always," Pairo whispered into his ear, having walked up behind him silently. He spun Kurapika around and dropped a kiss on his hand teasingly, and Kurapika was surprised to see a faint blush dusting his cheeks.

"Stop that," Kurapika said, slapping the other playfully on the shoulder with his chains fully out.

"Ouch!"

"That's what you get," Kurapika scolded him, and Pairo rubbed his shoulder ruefully.

"Hey! I was just being honest! I've known you for my whole life and I'm not allowed to say anything?" Pairo protested, wrapping a possessive arm around the other's waist and staring down any that looked at them oddly.

"Exactly," Kurapika said. "After tonight, I'm determined to forget everything about this event that I can."

"Not me."

Dalzollene cleared his throat, making the two Kurta's stop their banter. "Excuse me, but don't we have something at hand, here?"

Turning to him, Kurapika pointed to the packet of the aliases. "Everyone understands the objective and their role in the scheme, right?"

Everyone nodded firmly.

"Good," the blond faced Basho, who was looking every bit the model of a wealthy entrepreneur in a crisp three-piece suit with his hair flattened and styled to match. It was also clear that he was miserable. He, too, wore an engagement ring, his a heavy gold band. "Basho, have you read the briefings?"

"Yes, I've memorized them completely," the muscular guard assured him.

"Excellent. If need be, we improvise the details, but be sure to inform me if you do, and I'll do vice versa."

"I understand."

Kurapika dipped his head in acknowledgement. Checking the both of them over, he mentally braced himself for the following few hours. "Alright. Let's get this over with and depress as many rich assholes as possible as we outbid them."

"Amen."

* * *

/Extra Scene/

"Someone looks fancy tonight," a voice teased from the back of the room. Kuroro spun around, tugging at his lapels, a confident smile playing on his lips. Pakunoda stood at the doorway, dressed in her usual dark purple skirt and jacket.

"Well, a grand-scale heist like this requires a certain dress-code, I'm sure," Kuroro replied, voice thick with sarcasm. Straightening his tie, the dark-haired man checked his watch. _Ten minutes until the first phase._

Pakunoda lifted a brow. "I suppose it doesn't hurt to also impress your little boyfriend, too?"

Chuckling, Kuroro walked up to her, a scratching his head ruefully. "You know me so well."

"Huh," Pakunoda scoffed. "I think a little _too_ well."

"That eager to get rid of me?"

Something soft flickered in the woman's eyes, something that Kuroro could only place as sisterly affection. "I'm just glad to see you happy. I remember you when you were all broody and cold, always so poetic and dramatic with your black nail polish. Quite a wet blanket, if I do say so myself."

"Oh yes," Kuroro said, rolling his eyes, "that was _so_ long ago."

"I was talking about last week, you ignoramus. Don't flatter yourself," Pakunoda shot back. "Everyone knows your ego is big enough on its own," she muttered, but her expression was fond.

The clock nearby ticked noisily, and Kuroro smoothed down his jacket nervously before turning to the door. "It's almost time."

The second-in-command snorted. "God, you look like an over-excited schoolboy taking your date to prom."

"Wish me luck?" Kuroro asked over his shoulder, flashing her a charismatic look which usually had strangers stumbling over themselves. Pakunoda just snickered, leaning her head against her hand.

"Don't mess this up, loverboy," Pakunoda warned him. "You're not gonna get another one like him."

Kuroro looked back then, a mushy look in his eyes. "Don't you think I already know that?"

Fixing him a flat stare, she replied, "And you think that Machi and I are obvious. Sheesh."

* * *

Added Notes:

1) Because this story has evolved to have a mind of its own, my original story track has been thrown out the window (like Basho), so Kuroro and Kurapika's fight will not really be very intense or long

2) We will not be seeing much of Pairo in the next chapter, so sorry to my Kurapika/Pairo fans!

3) The reason why Pairo hasn't really been very obvious with his jealousy yet is because he hasn't witnessed first-hand what he's dealing with, and also, he's trying not to be rude or hurt Kurapika

4) I hope you're not too disappointed with this chapter, but the next one will come out on Sunday or so

5) Next chapter will be long and a bit confusing, but I hope you'll like it

As always, thanks for reading and please review!


	23. 22: The Ball

**Holy guacamole I got a little carried away with this one! This chapter is sort of like a Cinderella gone wrong situation with several helpings dancing and jealous people. I hope you'll enjoy~**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter**

 **See bottom of chapter for added notes**

 **Chapter Twenty-Two**

* * *

Kuroro Lucilfer was usually a very patient man.

It was imperative that he be, seeing that he was a thief. One false move could mean game over, so he had to very cautious. However, tonight, as he waited for the familiar blond whose face he knew so well, the Spider Head couldn't help but feel a little anxious. Drumming his fingers on his knee, Kuroro scanned the sea of faces that were flooding into the ballroom.

He wasn't sure what he was expecting, really. In the spirit of the theme, he, too, was wearing a mask, a simple leather thing that tied in the back. In such a large mass of people, how was he supposed to find Kurapika, in a mask no less?

Glancing around, Kuroro noted how the bodyguards sent in place of their bosses wore no masks, and generally stood off to the side, preferring to stick with their coworkers. Would Kurapika be doing the same, then? Trying to reign his focus back to the simpering woman in front of him, he plastered on another charming smile as she commented on the beautiful interior design.

The space was pretty impressive, if Kuroro said so himself. They had spared no expense; sparkling marble spanned the entire floor, lavishly painted over in gold in some places. Multiple large chandeliers decorated the vaulted ceilings, crystals practically falling off of the lights. Large, antique windows were partially concealed by heavy velvet curtains, and luxurious furniture was strewn lazily around the room. A brightly-lit dance floor sat near the entrance, and couples spun and swayed to the classical music played by a nearby quartet.

The scenery was just about as costly and magnificent as its guests. Multiple groups of lavishly-dressed men and women were introduced to him, thanks to his clever identity as Timothy Croix, a large contributor and sponsor to the Yorknew auction. It was ironic, really, that everyone revered him as the fantastic coordinator of the event, when in reality he was seriously going to rob them blind by the end of the night. Still, he humored them with his witty conversation and vast knowledge, talking them up and stroking their over-sized egos.

He'd just greeted yet another rich, self-entitled brat that made him want to tear his hair out when he heard a collective murmur arise throughout the entire room. Looking up, he saw two figures descending the stairs. Perhaps it was the aura that surrounded the two that caught his attention. It curled off of the couple with intensity, but with careful control. They were nen-users then, whether they knew it or not. How interesting.

It was the woman that caught his eye first. She was strikingly beautiful, with wavy blond hair and an aristocratic face (that was somewhat familiar) hidden behind a delicate gold mask. It was no wonder why she had drawn so many eyes towards her. She was dressed elegantly in a floaty gold gown, with none of the gaudy colors and daring designs that he'd seen with the other, slightly-desperate social climbers. And the way she walked, too, was so entrancing. She seemed to glide over the steps with a fluid grace that could never learned or practiced. Unconsciously, Kuroro edged closer for a better look, only to see her flash a blinding smile at the person next to her.

The man tossed a debonair grin back at her, placing a hand at the small of the woman's back. He was handsome in a rugged way, and by the cut of his clothes, was extremely rich as well. However, whatever natural grace his female companion had was lost on him. He walked stiffly, and while his interactions with other people were smooth and easy, there was something practiced about them. Clearly he was nervous, but about what?

Turning back to the woman he had been talking with, he indicated discreetly to the couple. "Miss, do you know who they are?" If anyone did, it would be her. That woman was the biggest gossip around, and Kuroro had decided to stick with her for intelligence purposes, an action that he was sorely regretting based solely on the numerous passes she'd made on him in the past hour.

"Oh, yes," the woman winked conspiratorially. "Those two are Lillian Rusgate and Henrik Molinno, or the ' _Demon Duo_ ' as I like to call them."

"The Demon Duo?" Kuroro echoed.

His conversation partner chuckled, running a finger down his arm, something that made Kuroro inwardly grit his teeth. Oh, he was _so_ going to kill this one. "Ms. Rusgate, or 'Lillith', as she's better known by, is the daughter of an oil tycoon. While her father runs the industry by name, everyone knows that she's the real slave-driver. That old man is just a puppet for her. She's an arms dealer for many of the Mafia families here, and some people say that she's good with the things she sells."

"Really?"

"Mm-hm... you didn't here it from me, but the last time she handled a one-on-one deal with someone, she nearly shot them to death for making a move on her," she whispered, plum-painted lips painfully close to his ear. Uncomfortable situation or not, the information peaked his interest. Maybe she'd prove to be useful someday. Plus, there was something he recognized in her smile, the way she held herself. _Could it be...? No, of course not._

"And Molinno?"

"He's a notorious businessman. Rumor has it that he murdered his own father to gain control of business," the woman informed him with relish. She really seemed to be enjoying herself. "He's used under-handed methods to get where he is now, no judgments about that, because haven't we all?" _Whatever floats her boat, as long as it keeps on giving me more profiles._

"I get your point," Kuroro agreed. The woman nodded excitedly, large earrings bouncing up and down. "Are they...?"

Catching on to his words, the gossiper smirked. "They _are._ Miss Lillian Rusgate is about to be Missus Molinno. And quite a dangerous pair they make. Combined, their wealth is off the charts." She paused, as if about to reveal a particularly juicy bit. "But, they say that their marriage is arranged, and with an interesting age gap, too."

"Affianced?"

"Yes. And don't get any ideas," she warned him teasingly. "Molinno is _very_ possessive, and one misstep might find you dead on the streets, reputation or no."

Seeing the gaggle of drooling young men surrounding Rusgate, Kuroro frowned. "That sure doesn't stop _them._ "

"Oh, they can look, but they sure can't touch," the woman said. "Molinno is very proud of his pretty things, so he doesn't mind showing them off."

"I get the feeling," Kuroro agreed absentmindedly, still searching for Kurapika, but every so often his eyes would drift to the beautiful blonde woman. It was her dancing, he supposed. Her movements were so graceful and fluid... everyone seemed to have their eyes on her. Hmm... something was nipping at the back of his mind, something that related to that woman, and he had to find out what it was.

* * *

Smoothing down the dress' fabric, Kurapika took Basho's offered arm as they began their descent down the stairs. Although he did a suitable job at hiding it, Kurapika could tell that the other man was extremely apprehensive from the way that his muscles twitched under his suit jacket, and his jaw was permanently clenched.

Sending a bright smile his way, one that was quickly returned, Kurapika leaned into his coworker in a manner that was not unusual for those who were supposed to be in love.

"Relax," the blond soothed. "Remember, we're supposed to be a rich, ruthless couple that has no regard for anyone." Casting a quick glance at the other's face, Kurapika continued, "And while you're totally nailing the ' _I'm-going-to-kill-you_ ' look, you also have to appear to be at least a little bit happy."

"Like this?" Basho asked, voice panicky. He let his features relax, and allowed his lips to curl into a smug and haughty smirk.

"Actually, that's perfect," Kurapika murmured, surprised. "You look right at home with all the arrogant young bosses here, which is an accomplishment." Eyeing Basho's overly-proper gait, the blond laughed. "You're still looking a bit uncomfortable, but we're getting there." He patted his arm.

"Thanks," Basho grumbled under his breath.

"Now, we have some influential mob families to enchant, so let's begin," Kurapika whispered, giving him another encouraging grin. As practiced, the taller man placed a hand on Kurapika's waist, guiding him past each step and sweeping him onto the dance floor.

"There are a whole lot of people watching," Basho noted, tone strained as he went through the dance moves in a robotic manner.

"That's because we're new faces here, and that means a lot of gossip," Kurapika replied in a serene voice, effortlessly twirling and side-stepping as the music called for it. He'd learned how to dance when he was kid, a favorite pastime of his. Pairo could dance too, and very well, if the blond said so himself.

"I think they're staring at you," Basho observed, movements becoming a little smoother as he settled into the dance. "I don't really blame them. You dance like a devil."

"I guess that's why they call me Lillith."

Basho chuckled. "Plus, you look stunning."

Kurapika giggled, inwardly wincing as he did so. Keeping the flirty look in his eyes, he kept up his girlish facade with shocking ease. "I'm sorely tempted to show them exactly what they're staring at: a man in a dress."

"Did you just... giggle?" Basho asked, spinning the blond around, easing into the moves until he was leading the both of them expertly.

"Not a word of this to anyone," Kurapika advised. "I hope I'm getting paid extra for this."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure Dalzollene writes the checks for the both of us," the other promised. "I'm just trying my best to throw up on the floor or shit myself."

"You're doing fine. Better than fine, even," Kurapika convinced him. "I didn't know you knew how to dance."

"I used to take lessons. For my grandmother, really. She was a professional dancer," Basho told him, a faraway look in his eyes.

"See," Kurapika pointed out, "this is going perfectly smoothly. Just pretend this is merely another bodyguard-bonding night."

"I'll try my best," Basho vowed. "But no promises." Soon after, the violin played its final note, and the first waltz set was over.

"Dance another one?" Kurapika suggested, "or hang back and drink like the antisocial people we are?"

"I'll take the latter," Basho said, moving one gloved hand to rest on Kurapika's elbow. As the two of them prepared to leave, they saw that the next set was starting all too quickly.

"Shit," Kurapika whispered, quickly recovering from their blunder with a delicate side step. "I suppose this is the type of waltz that is socially mandatory, and you switch partners as you go," he told Basho in hushed tones.

Basho looked daunted by that aspect.

"Don't worry, you dance very well," Kurapika assured him. "Just picture that it's me that you're dancing with again."

The taller bodyguard looked around at all the overly-primped and painted women surrounding him, edging forward expectantly. "That's going to be hard. Do you see some of the people here?"

Grimacing, Kurapika nodded. "I'm trying not to. Just blink at me three times and I'll come save you, and vice versa." Seeing the other's reluctance, the blond stood on his tip toes (he was still shorter than the other in heels) and planted a quick peck on Basho's cheek. Immediately, the tall bodyguard blushed crimson. "Now go, before those ladies devour you alive."

Bending down, Basho kissed Kurapika's hand, looking surprisingly suave. "Until later," he joked, before visibly steeling himself as he nearly stalked over to the pool of eager dance partners.

The Kurta laughed. Basho was a good friend, like a brother, perhaps. A rather large, scary, baby-hat-crocheting one. Turning around to greet his own group of potential partners, he yelped as he saw that one was barely inches away from his face, staring at him creepily.

It was a middle-aged man that seemed to be dressed as a... spider? He looked very odd, surely, and he more scuttled than he did walk. And he had his eyes fixed on _him_? No thanks. Picking through the crowd, Kurapika was greatly dismayed when he found that most of the other men in the crowd were of the same strange disposition, either that or they were young men desperate for a pretty thing to take to bed. Kurapika was seriously considering calling Pairo out to dance with him, propriety be damned.

"Excuse, but may I have this dance?" said a low voice behind him. Kurapika spun around and faced the speaker. In front of him was a lovely older gentlemen, also attached based on the shiny ring on his finger, and with a kind smile that made Kurapika sigh in relief.

"Oh thank god. Yes, it would be a pleasure," Kurapika blurted, blushing a pretty pink as he did so. So great was his relief that he missed a certain dark-haired gentlemen shoot him a disappointed look as Kurapika was whisked away onto the dance floor.

"Pretty slim pickings, I assume?"

"Not slim, but... not very appealing," the blond replied respectfully. Who knew who he would be insulting?

"I understand," the man laughed, "but it's kind of you to spare a dance for an ancient old man like me."

"Trust me, sir, that it is you that saved me from the wolves," Kurapika said gratefully. The both of them swayed to the music, and Kurapika was pleased to see that his dance partner was very skilled as well, steering the two of them with nimble grace.

"Charles," the man introduced himself. Without a surname, too. Kurapika could easily assume that the man in front of him was an important figure in the underworld, and that 'Charles' wasn't even his real name.

"Lillian Rusgate," she replied.

The man dipped his head modestly, catching sight of the ring on the blond's finger. "Oh! I do believe that congratulations are in order."

"Yes," Kurapika confirmed, crafting his voice to be equal measures excited and reserved. "Henrik and I will be married in a few months."

"Ah, I remember my engagement with my Mellie," the old man recalled dreamily. "I assure you that it gets easier once the vows are done." He gave the blond a knowing look.

"You were in an arranged marriage as well?"

"Yes I was. It was harder because I was still very young; a couple years younger than you, in fact."

Kurapika raised his eyebrows. "Surely it must have been very difficult for you to adjust."

"Indeed, but loving two people at once was something that was a great learning experience."

"So you..." the blond trailed off. He wouldn't push the other man to answer; it was a very confidential question. The older man leaned in, a distant twinkle in his eyes.

"I was in a relationship when I received the news of my engagement. I take it that you were too?"

Kurapika, for the life of him, did not know what made him answer the way he did. Perhaps he had subconsciously connected the given scenario to the one he was currently experiencing in real life. "I-I... yes. But it's ended now, for proper decorum." Inwardly, his mind came to a screeching halt. _What the hell are you saying?_

The old man nodded wisely. "To be fair, Mellie had a little beau of her own. In your case, however, I do believe that your fiance is completely enamored with you." He nodded towards the exorbitant ring. "And willing to shower you with gifts, as well."

"Yes, he has made his intentions quite clear. Which is why I have decided to give him a proper chance," Kurapika revealed, still not being able to stop the lies falling past his lips. "He's a very kind man, rumors aside."

"And a lucky one, I suppose."

Kurapika laughed. "Maybe. We'll see about that." He paused. "About loving two people... does it ever fade?" _Why are you even asking?_

Chuckling, the man replied warmly, "No, not really, but you learn who it is that you value more, and who you feel the best around."

 _The one you value the most..._

All to quickly, the dance ended, and Kurapika groaned. "I guess it is time to face the lion's den once more."

"Hm... maybe not," the elderly man said, looking at someone behind Kurapika. Turning to see what the other was staring at, Kurapika's breath caught in his throat. A handsome man was approaching them, wearing a plain black mask and a signature bandage on his forehead. It was Kuroro Lucilfer.

Grandly, the dark-haired man glided over, dressed to the nines in an expensive tuxedo. Bowing elaborately, Kuroro offered his hand. "Timothy Croix," he introduced. "May I?"

 _Croix? How unoriginal._

"I see this is your sidelined man," the old man remarked, eyes full of mirth. "Well, I'll leave you to it, but make sure not upset Henrik." Throwing Kurapika a wink, he disappeared into the crowd.

Bracing himself, Kurapika mustered up a polite yet distant smile. "But of course."

The dark-haired man smiled. "You just shine so brightly compared to all the others, and I could not resist asking you to dance."

 _That's probably my aura, dumbass,_ Kurapika thought fondly. Leave it to Kuroro to make the most obvious things sound poetic.

Sweeping him into the dance, Kuroro lead with expert talent, moving with careful elegance that was on par with Kurapika's. At once they had all eyes upon them, the other couples clearing off the dance floor as they saw how outclassed they were. Both dancers were moving to the music with inhuman poise, and many swore that their feet never touched the ground as they went. Kuroro twirled Kurapika with seamless aptitude, and the blond responded with intricate footwork and light-footed grace. Yet there was a certain tension between the two that the crowd immediately noticed, and many tossed concerned glances at Basho as if gauging his reaction. They received nothing; Basho simply gave them a long stare before turning away.

It was odd, really. When Kurapika danced with Pairo, it was as if they were in perfect sync. His thoughts, actions, and intentions were melded with Pairo's, and it was always relaxing to move with him, bringing back old, comfortable memories. However, with Kuroro, it was a whole other story; dancing with him was like a battle, constantly a challenge to outdo the other. It was thrilling and exhilarating, yes, but it lacked in the peaceful steadiness of dancing with Pairo.

Kuroro seemed to be enjoying himself, gallantly guiding them through the waltz with ostentatious skill. Kurapika was just trying his best to hide how much the other man's presence affected him. He was constantly forcing himself to lean back, or to step away when their faces got too close, even as his body adamantly refused to do so. Fortunately, Kuroro seemed not to notice his inner turmoil, drawing him around the floor with apparent ease. Unfortunately, that meant that whenever Kurapika took a step back, Kuroro took one forward, and whenever the blond leaned away, Kuroro followed him.

"You seen familiar," Kuroro noted, eyes searching Kurapika's face. "Have we met before?"

Mentally, Kurapika froze, and his body went on autopilot for a second, not allowing any sign of his surprise to show as he continued dancing.

Fitting an insipid frown on his lips, Kurapika shook his head innocently, even as the mark on his jaw tingled. "Not that I have any recollection of." Then, lowering his voice, he leveled him a cool glare. "Do you have any idea what a scandal you are making by asking me to dance?"

Kuroro shrugged. "I don't know and I certainly don't care." He twirled the blond smoothly.

"Well, let's start with this," Kurapika began, feminine voice still seamlessly intact. "I'm spoken for, but not married, which still leaves me unattached but still possessed, and you are an unmarried man younger than my fiance and therefore subject to scrutiny." He side-stepped deftly, feet moving on their own accord to the dance.

"A little rumor can't hurt you, Miss Rusgate."

"Not me," Kurapika said, grinned wickedly, "but you. I don't want any dropping bodies tonight." _And certainly not yours._

The Spider Head laughed coldly. "Your petty husband-to-be can't touch me."

"Oh, I wasn't talking about him..." Kurapika trailed off, voice edged with careful warning. "... I was talking about _me._ " If Kuroro was here, that would mean that that the auction was still in danger. Which also meant a fight was about to occur. Sending a quick distress call towards Pairo, he let the other Kurta see his current situation.

 _'What. The. Hell,'_ Pairo thought, words tinged with something that Kurapika couldn't recognize. Jealousy, perhaps?

 _'I know,'_ Kurapika sighed. _'He's supposed to be dead, but here he is, dancing with me.'_

 _'Alright, that's it,'_ Pairo communicated. _'I'm going in.'_

Kurapika mentally rolled his eyes. _'I'm completely safe. He doesn't know who I am yet, and I'll be able to hold him off long enough to escape if he does find out. Probably.'_

 _'Probably,'_ Pairo mimicked, skeptical. _'Look, I can't just stand by while he's looking at you like that.'_

 _'Like what?'_

Pairo practically growled. _'Like he's undressing you with his eyes.'_

 _'Just let Dalzollene know, please. I'll keep you posted,'_ Kurapika promised, cutting of their link despite Pairo's ardent protests. _Shit._ Kuroro was saying something! Quickly, Kurapika tuned into the conversation.

"Ah, now I see why they call you Lilith." Kuroro's voice was tinged with humor.

"Exactly." Kurapika paused, choosing his words carefully. "And if I were you, I'd stop dancing with me and leave while you still haven't fully offended my fiance." _Please leave. You're making this whole thing so much more complicated than it has to be. Don't you know how hard it is to pretend I don't even know you?_

"But what if I like dancing with you?" Kuroro asked bluntly. "You're very good."

 _And so are you._

The blond felt his lips quirk up then, and he knew that the other saw it too, if Kuroro's widening grin was anything to go by. "Then you are the stupidest man I've ever met." _People do stupid things when they're in love._

"If any man is stupid, then I believe it is your fiance," Kuroro replied daringly. Kurapika's eyes widened a fraction. "He left you to go dance with other women while you got stuck dancing with fools like me."

"I told him to do so," Kurapika defended, "it is a way to secure relationships with our fellow business partners."

Kuroro lifted a brow. "Oil and diamonds? What an interesting combination."

Kurapika shrugged demurely. "It's effective and prosperous. I didn't get any say on how it went."

Laughing, Kuroro dipped the blond low, which Kurapika sure as hell knew wasn't in the choreography. As he was pulled back upwards, Kurapika felt his hair brush back, revealing one of his ruby earrings, glinting like a beacon. _Oh, crap._

The Spider Head's eyes widened in shock. "Kurapika?" The dark-haired man froze, his features flickering between confused, to relieved, to joyful. Kurapika's heart clenched painfully. _No, no, no, this can't be happening._

Instead of vehemently denying who he was like he should have done, Kurapika looked over Kuroro's shoulder and blinked three times at Basho. There was no way he could lie to him again. At least, not alone. Immediately, Basho set down his glass and strode over, face blissfully arrogant and every ounce of the rich, cruel man he was impersonating.

"Darling!" he boomed, extracting the blond from Kuroro's grip. Basho seemed fully aware of the numerous eyes that were upon them, and acted accordingly. "I was just about fetch you; Lucas was asking for you."

Unfreezing and regaining his composure, Kurapika beamed at his pseudo-fiance. "And who am I to deny the boy? Thanks for letting me know, dearest," he said warmly, kissing Basho on the corner of his mouth as he felt the taller man's arm snake around his waist. The low, disapproving murmur of the surrounding audience died down a bit.

Turning to Kuroro, the blond found that the apologetic look in his eyes didn't have to be faked. "If you will excuse me, but I must take my leave. Unfortunately I do not know of this Kurapika Kurta person, but I hope you find _him_." Kurapika selected his phrasing with motive, letting the other know who he was with the slightest of hints.

Kuroro's face flooded with recognition. How did this 'Lillian' know that Kurapika was male? Most guessed female by the name... and the way that the woman had uttered it was distinctly purposeful. And the way she knew Kurapika's surname, too. Kurapika rarely used it, so the odds of Lillian overhearing anything was next to impossible. Connecting the dots, Kuroro realized that the woman _was_ Kurapika. Most likely disguised, but still. If only he would be able to get the blond alone for a few moments, and maybe if Kurapika was willing to see him again...?

"Who is this, Lillian?" Basho asked, looking at Kuroro as if just realizing he was there.

"No one of consequence," Kurapika responded emotionlessly, glancing away from Kuroro's pleading expression. Kuroro's heart seized. "Now, show me to Lucas, will you? I want to show him my ring." The blond kept a happy smile on his face as Basho steered him away, all the while fully aware of the possessive, downright murderous aura of jealousy radiating from Kuroro.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Kurapika sagged. "That was _way_ too close," he breathed.

"What happened back there? And why did that man look like some jilted lover?" Basho asked, cocky facade falling and looking concerned.

Kurapika sighed. He was _not_ going to explain the whole thing again. "It's a long story. And it's not important, but that man was Kuroro Lucilfer, head of the Phantom Troupe." Basho choked.

" _What?_ I thought he looked familiar. Under the mask, I mean," Basho mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"And if he's here, then that means that the auction is still in trouble," Kurapika told him.

"Uh-huh," Basho managed, looking slightly sick.

"I already informed Dalzollene, and as long as we keep an eye on him..." Kurapika scanned the crowd quickly. "Oh shit he's gone!"

Basho looked about to pass out. It did _not_ help that a loud explosion was heard was heard immediately after his exclamation, causing mass panic as the underworld guests screamed and flooded towards the exits. It did jolt Basho out of his panicked stupor, however.

The blond cursed. "That's Pairo, probably," he muttered. "And there goes my hope for a drama-free night." Running towards the source of the explosion, Kurapika heard Basho follow.

"What are you doing?" the other bodyguard yelled.

"Stopping the boys from tearing this place apart," Kurapika sighed heavily.

"Can do anything to help?"

Turning around, Kurapika thought quickly. "Yes, actually." He looked Basho over. "I need your suit."

"My _what_?"

* * *

 _A few seconds earlier..._

Kuroro stalked into the vault room, only to find it empty. In the very center stood a lone figure dressed in a simple suit over a wine-red shirt. The man smiled deviously and waved good-humoredly, holding two staffs of light.

"Well, well, well, look who's not _dead_ ," the man said, aura flaring in warning.

"Ah," Kuroro grinned. "Pairo, I assume?"

Pairo lifted an eyebrow. "What do you think?" Just to be dramatic, the Kurta brought out his glamours, image rippling between different faces: Kurapika, Kuroro, Hisoka. Finally, he settled back to his own unfairly attractive appearance, once-warm eyes a chilling shade, like the color of a frozen pond.

 _Oh, just what I needed._ Kuroro returned the glare with a demonic smile. "Perfect." Calling out his Skill Hunter book, the Spider Head readied himself.

The Kurta didn't even give him that courtesy, sending out a dense volley of burning beams that peppered the ground with large holes.

 _This will be fun._

* * *

Added Notes

Here's a clip of what a waltz looks like, if you want a better visual:

watch?v=WgSO_mouCaM

1) The old man bit in the middle may seem odd, but it shows Kurapika that loving two people at the same time is okay (but which man does he value more?)

2) Kuroro kind of thinks that Kurapika is engaged because he's a dork and turns into an incoherent puddle of goo when it come to him.

3) Pairo is pretty jealous but tries not to be a butt about it, soooo...

4) Kuroro is pretty ticked off but is going to let off some steam by hashing it out with Pairo for like .2 seconds

5) There won't be any Basho/Kurapika, by the way, in case you're worried. They just nice friends

6) Subconsciously, Kurapika knows that Pairo is in love with him, but he just refuses to address it

7) Literally _everyone_ knows that Pairo has the hots for Kurapika but Pairo himself, which is pretty sad

8) _Croix_ means 'cross' in french

As always, thanks for reading and please review!


	24. 23: Kurapika vs Kuroro

**Sorry I didn't update! I was on vacation, so I didn't have access to internet for a while. Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy~**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter**

 **See bottom of chapter for added notes**

 **Chapter Twenty-three**

* * *

Pairo sent out pillar after pillar, each set hotter than the last. Predictably, his opponent dodged every one of them, only to be affronted by hologram copies of the Kurta, ready to strike and distract the Spider Head. Kuroro darted from place to place, looking unfazed despite the numerous attacks constantly being aimed at him. Large, conjured fish swarmed, lunging at Pairo every now and then, something that kept him on his toes lest he lose one.

It was obvious to Pairo that Kuroro was just playing with him, and that made him even more irritated. Well, that and the three whimpering idiots locked in the room with them.

During the short duration of their fight, three Mafia-family guards had trickled in, and were standing in awe of the two combatants, too shocked to move. It didn't help that the door had slammed shut behind them, so they practically trapped inside until someone came in from the outside. Which was highly unlikely. And so, the would-be assailants simply gawked uselessly at the exchange of blows, and Kuroro swore that he saw one of them faint at one point.

Suddenly, in the midst of Pairo utilizing a new move, something that scorched the entire floor with its strong rays, the vault door made a groaning noise, as if someone was attempting to kick it open. Immediately, the Mafia guards jumped away from the exit as if burned. Not a second later, the metal bent and crumpled, and a petite blond entered, body blazing with aura.

Quickly, he assessed the situation, breath coming out slow and regular, even as his eyes throbbed blood red behind his colored contacts. _Pairoisfightinghelphimdeargoddon'tbehurt,_ raced through his brain, the intensity of his concern almost knocking him off of his feet.

"STOP!" Kurapika commanded, voice even and steady. Casting out a chain, the metal embedded into the wall with a terrifying crack, separating the two challengers. Pairo and Kuroro both froze, heads snapping towards the newcomer, looking not unlike two boys caught staying up late by their mother.

"Kurapika?" Pairo ventured, immediately dropping what he was doing to run up to his partner. "Oh thank god." He buried his face into the blond's neck, something that had Kurapika blushing like mad, even as he laughed in relief that the brunet was unharmed. Well, mostly. Kuroro just stood there in shock, taking in the sight of the man. _What is he wearing?_ he wondered.

Hastily dressed in an over-sized suit, the blond was glaring heatedly at the handful of guards cowering behind a piece of rubble. A wave of possessiveness rose up in his stomach as he pictured the blond wearing _his_ clothes. His furious stare only made him look more adorable, in Kuroro's opinion, minus the person physically latched onto him.

A sudden urge to take the blond up into his arms overtook Kuroro. An insatiable need to feel the other's slender frame against his, to breath in the blond's intoxicating scent, to trace over the soft lines of face, made the Spider's head spin. It was as if seeing the blond that night had set off something in him, leaving an overwhelming desire to do _something._ Kuroro shook his head. _No time for these thoughts._

Meanwhile, Kurapika gently shoved the other off of him, returning his full attention to the terrified idiots.

"M-Miss Rusgate?" one of them dared to ask.

Kurapika's narrowed dangerously. "No, not _Ms. Rusgate_ , you fool. She's not even a real person. Kurapika, counsel to the Nostrade Family and Single Star Blacklist Hunter. Step aside," he demanded coldly.

They complied, casting uneasy glances at the blond, heading towards the door. Idiot #1 turned around again, where he got the nerve from, Kuroro would never know. Even _he_ was starting to get a little anxious as Kurapika's temper soured.

"B-but what about Mr. Molinno? Shouldn't he have a say in this?"

Slowly, very slowly, Kurapika stalked towards them, and the guards edged away, thoroughly petrified. To their horror, the blond just smiled sweetly. "Henrik Molinno is currently situated outside of this room in boxers and holding a rather frilly dress. Trust me, he doesn't have any authority over this."

Idiots #1, #2, and #3, all trembled under the blond's scrutiny.

"Now," Kurapika continued, eerily calm, "seeing that I completely outrank you, both in name _and_ status, I suggest you run back to your boss and tell him to get the hell out before hell comes after _him._ " They stood shock still, too afraid to move. "Or will I have to remove you myself?" His nen lashed out angrily, chains grinding against each other noisily. "Am I clear?"

"C-crystal." With that, the three bodyguards scurried out.

Turning to Pairo, Kurapika sighed, a genuine smile materializing onto his face in an instant. "I need you to go too." Reaching out to place a hand on his arm, the blond attempted to placate his protective partner.

"No. I can help," Pairo protested, light immediately flooding from his fingertips. No way in hell he was going to leave Kurapika in a situation as dire as this.

"I can see how tired you are," the blond said, covering the other's fingers with his own. At once, the light diminished, and Pairo sighed. "You yourself admitted that your nen isn't very battle-oriented, and we are _not_ using Hologram Lock. Not yet. Plus, I need you to lead the evacuation of the building."

Kuroro watched this interaction with thinly-veiled envy. How was it that Pairo was able to receive Kurapika's smiles and touches so freely and without effort, while he was stuck fighting for every glance the blond paid towards him. Pondering the fact further, the dark-haired man smirked in understanding. There was one thing, however, the Pairo would never receive, and he had seen it in Kurapika's eyes when he kissed him, something that he never observed in the blond's interactions with Pairo.

"Alright," Pairo conceded, shoulders drooping. "I don't think I'll be able to dissuade you; I never have been able to. However, if things get too serious, you tell me right away. No exceptions," the taller Kurta added.

"Seems fair," Kurapika tried for a reassuring smile, but it turned out more like a grimace.

Giving him a boyish grin, Pairo took off his suit jacket, removing Kurapika's ill-fitting one and replacing it with his own. "There, much better." Purposefully, Pairo turned to Kuroro and smirked.

Fucking _smirked._

Dropping an all-too casual kiss onto the blond's cheek, the other Kurta swept out of the vault, Basho's coat slung over his shoulders. As soon as Pairo was out of range, Kurapika sighed, pushing the hair out of face before spinning to face Kuroro.

"So you're here to steal the merchandise?" Kurapika guessed.

The Spider raised an eyebrow. "I'll settle for stealing your heart."

Snorting, Kurapika brought out his chains, eyes bright, bright red under his green contacts. "You're ridiculous."

"That wasn't exactly a 'no', so..." Kuroro trailed off suggestively, summoning his Skill Hunter. _Time to see what I'm dealing with._

"That wasn't anything," Kurapika shot back, swinging his chains in an impressive arc, one that Kuroro barely dodged. Kuroro gave a low whistle.

"Now _that's_ a whole lot of nen." Taking out his _Fun Fun Cloth,_ Kuroro withdrew his Ben's knife as well, just for show. It wasn't like he was going to harm the blond, anyway.

Kurapika, on the other hand, seemed to have different plans. Since the Spider Head had met all of his conditions, Kurapika was free to use Chain Jail. Quickly, he withdrew them under a cloak of _In_ and flung them at his opponent. Hopefully, his Manipulator bluff would pay off like it had with the rest of the Spiders.

It didn't.

To his surprise, Kuroro dodged the attack, the man chuckling as he nimbly leapt backwards, the avoided chains making a terrifying crater as they landed.

"Don't think that I'll have my guard down around you," Kuroro laughed, still making no move to fight back.

Outwardly, the Kurta remained completely blank, posture rigid as he prepared his next strike. On the inside, however, Kurapika was vehemently cursing. _I guess this_ is _the boss,_ Kurapika reasoned, letting an annoyed sigh. The whole battle now looked to be harder than before.

Sweeping his chains around, the blond created a perfect and deadly circle, made with one purpose; to drive Kuroro under. God forbid he didn't duck; the chains would decapitate him at the speed they were spinning at. As soon as Kuroro dropped, the blond switched tactics, throwing out his dowsing chain once more, this time directed at his opponent's feet.

Leaping up, Kuroro deftly avoided Kurapika's trap, delighted by the blond's quick movements. He was skilled, no doubt, and Kuroro could see him maturing into a powerful ally over the next few years.

The Kurta flung out his chains again and again, all attempts of capturing his opponent proving useless. All the while, Kuroro waved his Fun Fun cloth around, causing Kurpika to occasionally jump or duck to avoid being trapped into the fabric. Who knows what would happen if he got stuck in there? So far, the battle was looking pretty one-sided, and quite anticlimactic, if Kurapika was being honest.

Sighing with exasperation, Kurapika dug out his knives. When Pairo had given him his jacket, Kurapika understood that it was mainly to give him his weapons... or at least that's what he thought. A small part of his brain pointed out that Pairo had been acting more possessive lately; basically establishing physical contact with him when all possible, and staring the pants off of people that were checking the blond out. Inwardly, he groaned. Kurapika really didn't need anymore drama.

Hefting the lightweight metal, the Kurta huffed. He really hated using knives. With a swift flicking motion, the weapons flew through the air with astonishing accuracy, pegging the place that Kuroro had been just moments earlier.

"So, are you actually married to that Henrik?" Kuroro called out, sounding ready to chat even as he dodged several pairs of knives.

"First off, his name isn't Henrik, and second, it was part of my cover," Kurapika said, lunging towards Kuroro with yet another knife. "The cover that you almost blew, by the way."

Blocking the motion, Kuroro flinched as a blade skimmed his chin. "Sorry about that." He countered with his own blade, something that the blond smoothly dodged, and Kuroro barely had time to blink as another knife was aimed at his side. "How many of those do you _have_?"

"I stopped counting after twenty," Kurapika mumbled, drawing out another pair.

Slashing at him, Kurapika docked and blocked and clawed at Kuroro with cat-like flexibility. It wasn't until Kuroro was sporting two shallow cuts on his cheeks and Kurapika had a slim gash at the side of his forehead (Kuroro had immediately backed off after that happened) when he asked his next question.

"So... you and that brunet back there, then?" Kuroro cautiously questioned, bracing himself for the answer that might crush him. Arranged marriage? No problem. Loving relationship? Yes problem. Big problem.

Kurapika hesitated, pink dusting his cheeks, and Kuroro took the opportunity to knock away the knife pointed at him. "No. Why does everyone think that?"

"Why don't you try asking _him_ that?' Kuroro muttered. _But it's good to know that you're single._

"Excuse me?" Kurapika scowled, gearing up a kick towards Kuroro, which the Spider Head easily stopped by grabbing a hold of his leg. Flipping the blond over onto the ground, Kurapika felt the air being knocked out of him. Recovering quickly, Kurapika sent his chains at Kuroro's feet, this time successful, and the man was dragged to floor unceremoniously. _Ha, now we're_ both _on the ground._ "And you don't look too invested into this fight." Kurapika was about to get up when he saw a blur of black.

Kuroro was on top of him in an instant, pinning him to the ground, and suddenly Kurapika was aware of everything: the feel of Kuroro's body pressed against his, the heady scent that he can't describe as anything but _Kuroro._ "Well, to be fair, I was never going to fight you, anyways."

Looking pointedly away from his heated gaze, Kurapika fought back a blush. "Why not?" he challenged, even though he knew it was a lost cause. It was obvious that the fighting part of their battle was over from the passionate look that Kuroro was fixing him. It was the same expression of intense focus that he'd seen before; he'd caught sight of it in Kuroro's eyes after their first date, when the other had pushed him up against a wall the past day, and when he'd figured out his identity just half an hour ago.

Whether he was willing to admit it or not, something in Kurapika's chest warmed as the other pressed closer, head tilting downward to rest at the hollows of his throat.

The dark-haired man didn't answer his question, lips ghosting over Kurapika's neck in a way that made his breathing stutter. "Go to dinner with me?" he asked, speech sending small tingles down Kurapika's spine.

"You're asking me this now?"

Looking directly into his eyes, Kuroro smiled roguishly. "Yes?"

Kurapika tensed, and a moment later it was Kuroro who was pressed to the floor, the blond's legs straddling him. "I have conditions."

"Anything," Kuroro breathed, voice raw with honesty. _Finally._

"I want the Scarlet Eyes," Kurapika bargained. "And the items for my boss."

Kuroro shrugged. "As you wish." He was a little distracted as he noted how their two forms slotted together like two perfect puzzle pieces.

"No fakes or copies, either," Kurapika added.

"I understand." _Crap, why does he know me so well?_

The blond felt blood rushing up to his cheeks. "Then yes, I will go on a date with you."

"Deal," Kuroro agreed, and easily switched their places so that Kurapika was once again the one beneath him. "As much as I enjoyed our previous position, —which was immensely— I do prefer to be the one controlling these things." The fervent look in Kuroro's eyes magnified.

"What things? Please tell me you're not going to sprout Shakespeare on me again," Kurapika warned, "because that's very overu—mmph!" Kurapika's brain drew a blank.

Kuroro effectively cut of his next words, sealing his lips with his own. He moved slowly and gently at first, easing the blond into the kiss; trying to be patient and to savor the soft sounds of pleasure the blond was emitting. What he didn't expect, however, was for Kurapika to begin to kiss back, tentatively and sweetly in such a way that brought Kuroro onto the brink of madness. Then, as if a dam had broken, Kuroro lost control, devouring Kurapika's lips with fervor. Kurapika melted, entangling his hands into Kuroro's dark hair with a quiet sigh.

"Doubt the stars are fire..." Kuroro murmured in between kisses, cupping Kurapika's cheek. "Doubt the sun doth move..."

"Doubt the truth to be a liar, but never doubt thy love," Kurapika finished impatiently. "Yes, yes, I get it."

"You do?" Kuroro grinned, and captured his lips again. Kurapika smiled into the kiss, little bits of laughter intermingling with their shared breaths. Smirking, Kuroro deepened the kiss, parting the Kurta's lips as he delved further.

Kurapika was so distracted in the whirlwind of emotions that he didn't notice Kuroro's hand creeping up his shirt —fingers exploring the wide expanse of perfectly-smooth skin— until the man was already up at the flat plane of his stomach. Catching the wandering hand, Kurapika made a disapproving noise, causing Kuroro to smile against him and continue his exploits on the blond's lips.

What seemed like both an eternity and scarcely a second later, Kuroro planted one last firm kiss on Kurapika's mouth before drawing away. With great satisfaction, Kuroro observed the pretty flush mapping the Kurta's face, the dazed look in his eyes, and the swollen look of his lips. _I did that,_ he thought with foolish pride. _That was_ me.

Helping the blond up, Kuroro straightened his tie and smoothed down his rumpled clothes, Kurapika doing the same. Still, despite his disheveled appearance, Kurapika lifted his chin up, staring at Kuroro square in the eye.

"So you said our next date is when...?" Kurapika prompted.

Chuckling, Kuroro helped smooth down the other's hair. "Does tomorrow work for you?"

"Sure," Kurapika replied, trying to regain his regular serious composure. "Just know that I get off of work anywhere between eight and twelve p.m."

Kuroro raised an eyebrow. "I'll pick you up at seven, then."

"Perfect."

"And," Kuroro continued, "you're wearing _my_ clothes now." Pitching Pairo's jacket on the floor, Kuroro wrapped his own around the other's petite frame.

"Is that all?" Kurapika asked with amusement.

Kuroro paused, as if thinking for a moment. "No." Grabbing Kurapika's hand, he took off the obnoxious diamond off his middle digit. "You don't need this, right?"

Kurapika shook his head, confused.

"Good," the Spider Head exclaimed, tossing the ring away.

"Why'd you do that? You do know that wasn't even mine." Kurapika scrambled to pick up the jewelry.

"Well, yes," Kuroro admitted. "But the only ring I want to see on your finger is _mine,_ " he revealed, completely serious.

"Oh, goodness."

* * *

"What happened to you?" Basho asked, taking in the blond's mussed hair and stupored expression. Was that someone else's jacket? The bodyguard blinked. Where Kurapika's lips swollen? Or was that just his imagination?

"I got the items," Kurapika informed him, dumping the merchandise into Basho's lap. "We'll still have to attend the official auction in about an hour or so, if they can corral enough frantic underworld bidders, but those will be fakes—"

Basho opened his mouth to say something, but the blond swiftly cut him off.

"—and that's the only explanation you're getting."

"Typical," Basho muttered, but followed the blond out of the building anyways. "You remember the rendezvous point, right?"

"Of course," Kurapika scoffed, turning to the bodyguard. "Do you?"

"U-uh, yeah," Basho replied. Where was it again? Think, Basho, _think._ "I was just making sure _you_ knew."

"Mm-hm," Kurapika laughed, although Basho could tell that his mind was elsewhere. Exactly _what_ had happened in the half hour he'd been gone?

"You didn't by any chance get into a fight, did you?" Basho probed, trying to wheedle as much information as he could from the blond. To his surprise, Kurapika answered, and Basho accredited it to the successful mission. At least he hoped that was the case...

"I did."

"And it took you half and hour to finish it?" The taller bodyguard couldn't keep the astonishment out of voice. He'd watched the blond overtake two Phantom Troupe members in under ten minutes, for Christ's sake!

Kurapika brushed a lock of hair behind his ear. "Most of it was... negotiations." He blushed, and Basho had a feeling he didn't want to know what kind of 'negotiations' he'd been conducting.

"And who were you ' _negotiating'_ with, exactly?"

"The Head of the Phantom Troupe," Kurapika casually replied, as if consorting with a criminal mastermind was commonplace in his life. Which it probably was, now that Basho thought about it.

Not that he _wanted_ to think about it. It made his brain hurt. "I-I see..."

And so Basho made a mental note: _Never mess with the boss._

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Killua flipped through another romance novel—purely for research, of course!—before pausing, as if hearing something. A cat-like grin on his face, Killua snapped his book shut.

"Oh, you did _not_!" Killua screamed. "Ha! I called it!"

Immediately, Gon burst into the room, looking ready to fight off the potential attacker. Seeing that there was no one in the bedroom besides Killua, he relaxed. "Are you okay, Killua?"

The other boy just smirked. "I'm fine. Just let me know when Kurapika gets back. We're going to have a very long-awaited chat."

Gon nodded, peering over Killua's shoulder. "Hey! Aunt Mito likes to read those books too!"

"Shut up!"

* * *

It wasn't until midnight that Kurapika returned that evening. He'd been wrapped up with signing over the correct accounts and money to pay for the things that Neon wanted purchased. A total of five and a half billion jenny had been drained from the Nostrade accounts, although their balance barely dipped a digit. Kurapika scoffed. What was it like to have an almost limitless amount of money at your fingertips?

Stepping up to the hotel room, Kurapika was about to swipe the key card when the door was whipped open, causing the Kurta to jump backwards. On the other side of the doors stood Leorio, Pairo, Gon, and Killua, all looking overly-energetic for twelve in the morning.

"KURAPIKA!" they all exclaimed, and the blond smiled tiredly at them.

"What's got you all up so late? Hmm?" he asked, ruffling Gon and Killua's hair. "It's way past both of your bedtimes."

"I'm a Pro Hunter," Gon protested.

"And I'm a child assassin," Killua added.

"We don't need bedtimes," Gon finished.

"Sure, sure," Kurapika said placatingly, walking further in to greet Pairo with a quick kiss on the cheek, giving a pat on the shoulder to Leorio. Sinking into one of the couches in the living room, Kurapika groaned, rubbing his eyes. "Sorry, it's just been a long day."

"I bet," Killua commented, voice holding too many implications for Kurapika's exhausted brains to pick through. Pairo lifted his eyebrows.

"How did the whole _situation_ play out?" the other Kurta asked, trying (and failing) to sound unconcerned.

"Situation?" Gon sounded baffled.

" _Situation._ " Killua sounded smug.

Kurapika snorted. "It seems that Killua already knows how it played out," he pointed out teasingly. The assassin crossed his arms, a smirk gracing his pale face.

"Well, I want to hear it from you," Pairo said, edging closer to the blond. "I was so worried about you, and when you didn't call..."

Kurapika gave him an apologetic smile, and Pairo's heart skipped a beat. "I apologize. Right after I left the auction house, I was told to report to the rendezvous point as soon as possible. I didn't get much of a chance."

"I forgive you," Pairo said, pulling the other in closer, and Kurapika tried not to dwell on the fact that Pairo's heartbeat sped up. "But, I want a full explanation."

"I'll try," the blond promised, yawning.

Leorio sat down. "This sounds like it's going to be a long story." Gon and Killua followed suit.

"So you know up to the point where I told you to conduct the evac, right?" Kurapika asked.

"Yep," Pairo confirmed.

"Okay. Okay," the blond tried to scramble up a strategy to recount the tale without revealing any compromising information. "After you left, I readied to fight Kuroro" —Pairo's brow furrowed at the mention of the man's first name— "but it happened that he displayed signs that he was open to negotiation."

"I think I know exactly what kind of 'negotiation' he was open to," Killua whispered to Leorio, who flushed at the insinuation.

The shorter Kurta leveled the assassin with a motherly stare. "However, I did not yet understand what he wanted in return, so I engaged anyways."

"And what _did_ he want?" Leorio pressed, looking troubled. If Kurapika got mixed up with the wrong crowd... well, he would never forgive himself. And neither would Pairo. He _really_ needed to talk with Pairo; that man needed to get his head out of his butt and make a move on the obvious love of his life.

A glimmer of something appeared in the blond's eyes. Embarrassment, maybe? "I'm getting there, if you'll let me."

Leorio immediately shut up, mentally taking notes. He was a doctor, damn it, and he was going to diagnose the problem as best as he could.

"Anyways, so I launched a few long-range attacks, but my opponent seemed oddly disinterested in fighting me. He was on the defensive mostly, although he did manage to nick me with one of his regular, non-poisoned knives."

"He did _what_?" Pairo appeared outraged over such a small offence.

Kurapika placed a hand over Pairo's arm soothingly. "It was fine. The cut was really shallow, and he backed off immediately after he saw what he did."

"But why?" Gon looked even more confused than before. "He doesn't really seem to be the type to withdraw."

Pausing, Kurapika searched for a logical reason without freaking anyone out. "He wanted simply to settle things with me peacefully."

The spiky-haired boy still seemed lost.

"Think of it this way," Kurapika began, trying a different angle. "It's like how Hisoka helped you out during the Hunter's Exam, remember that?"

Gon wrinkled his nose, and Kurapika laughed at his comical expression. "He wants to preserve you to fight you later?"

"Um, something like that. Minus the fighting part." Kurapika blushed.

"So he just wanted to leave you unharmed?" Pairo concluded, expression impassive. He gripped the blond's hand, rubbing circles soothingly into his palms.

Kurapika opened his mouth to speak, and then closed it. "Yes. He expressed certain things in our negotiation that, er, revealed his motives," Kurapika informed them haltingly.

"Motives?" Killua prompted, a mischievous grin at his lips.

"I got the items I needed, and he got what he wanted, so that's pretty much it," Kurapika said hurriedly.

"And he wanted what, exactly?" Killua gestured for him to elaborate. He wasn't letting the blond get off the hook just yet.

"He sought out my affections," Kurapika admitted. "There, it's out now."

A storm of emotion passed across Pairo's features, but he took a deep breath. Kurapika didn't need his jealousy tonight, he understood that. Mustering up an encouraging smile, Pairo kissed the blond's temple. "How about you go prepare for bed. You probably need the rest."

"You're exactly right, as usual," Kurapika replied gratefully. Sighing in relief, Kurapika gave Pairo a quick embrace before gliding up the stairs with his usual graceful air.

After a moment, Killua followed, a determined look on his face. Gon turned in also, murmuring a few sleepy good-night's before conking out.

And so, Leorio gave Pairo a grave look before saying, "We need to have a talk."

"About what?" Pairo asked, looking a bit nervous at the concerned look in the other's eyes.

"You know what." Leorio exhaled. "I'm a doctor, and this is therapy. You'll thank me later."

 _ **To be Continued...**_

* * *

Added Notes

1) I kind of have a plan for the next chapters... but I still need your input on how you might like it done

2) Next chapter will be Leorio's talk with Pairo, plus all the other stuff about the aftermath of the Kuroro/Kurapika meet up (it's still a bit sketchy)

3) I'm pushing for another chapter by Saturday, but we'll see about that

4) Sorry if the kiss was a bit too soon, but that's just how Kuroro rolls. He sees something he likes, he goes after it. Unlike some people...

5) Pairo is pretty jealous, but he's still looking out for Kurapika's well-being, so he keeps his mouth shut. But he still doesn't fully accept his own feelings

6) Kuroro is still _waaaay_ more powerful than Kurapika and Pairo are at the moment. Just wanted to put that out there

As always, thanks for reading and please review!


	25. 24: Realization of Feelings

**This story has hit over 5000 views! Thank you all so much for putting up with my awkward writing and even awkwarder plot!**

 **So... the ending got kind of sappy, but what can I say? Pairo is just a big softie. I'm sorry for the constant filler, but I hope you'll enjoy~**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter**

 **See bottom of chapter for added notes**

 **Chapter Twenty Four**

* * *

"You look like the cat who ate the canary," Pakunoda remarked, perched neatly on a shipping crate. Kuroro looked down, embarrassed to be figured out already.

He couldn't really help it, really; the unrelenting beam that had made its home at his lips. Sure, he'd kissed people before; men, women, enough to lose count, but it had never given him such a feeling of euphoria before, like the exhilaration of pulling off an elaborate heist, only magnified a hundred-fold. It wasn't that he was some blushing virgin, either, and what he'd had with Kurapika had been relatively innocent compared to his other conquests. Yet every time he'd slipped out of a stranger's bed after yet another drunken exchange, he'd felt emptier, more bitter than before.

With Kurapika, however, it was a completely different story. They'd only shared a few heated kisses, but Kuroro felt more attached to him than ever. There was something that had enticed the Spider Head about the blond, something that he couldn't really get enough of. Yes, he was going to take things slow with this one. Kuroro was certain he'd be worth it.

"Is it that obvious?" Kuroro asked, readjusting his tie, the grin coming back at full-force.

Pakunoda raised a questioning eyebrow. "Don't ask questions you already know the answer to."

Shrugging, Kuroro pulled up a crate next to his second-in-command. It was time for another one of their late-night chats again.

"I'm guessing you and your mystery man made up?"

"Don't ask questions you already know the answer to," the dark-haired man mimicked, but crumbled under the other's deadpan stare. "Yes, I did." Kuroro's voice rose in his excitement then. "He accepted me!"

"Okay, details, details," Pakunoda demanded, clapping her hands impatiently. The dark-haired man gave her an amused look."What? It's not everyday that your best friend scores a suitable partner."

Kuroro laughed. "Suitable?" Inwardly, he was thanking the heavens that Pakunoda hadn't asked to read his memories. There were certain things that were quite... private.

"Well, more than suitable," Pakunoda conceded, "almost damn perfect, if I'm honest. Anyways, on to your story."

"Basically he was undercover the entire length of the ball, something that I didn't discover until he was whisked away by his fake fiance," Kuroro admitted.

"Fake fiance? Do tell."

"He was posing as an engaged heiress to a lucrative oil company," he explained.

Pakunoda snickered. "Pretending to be a woman? Is that why you didn't recognize him?"

"Considering that he had masses of male pursuers surrounding him at all times, yes," Kuroro said, wrinkling his nose.

"So if you didn't get a chance with him _during_ the party, when was it that you were able to get some alone time with him?" Pakunoda questioned, looking very invested in his tale.

The Spider Head shook his head, embarrassed. "I was actually in the middle of a fight with one of the guys I was competing with. For, you know, Kurapika's affections."

The woman's eyes widened. "Talk about some drama right there."

"At any rate, Kurapika burst into the middle of it and pretty booted him out, taking me on himself."

"Gutsy."

Kuroro nodded. "Yeah, I know."

"Was he any good?"

"Oh, he held up pretty well. Really fast, too," Kuroro informed. "Gave me these with his knives." He pointed to the two cuts across his cheeks.

"Must've been hot."

"It was." Kuroro grinned. He wasn't some sort of fighting maniac like Hisoka, who got off on particularly exciting battles, but he couldn't help think that Kurapika in his battle rage was undeniably attractive. "But we stopped fighting after a few minutes and we made a bargain."

"And how did that go?" Pakunoda sat forward.

"He's great at negotiating," Kuroro stated admiringly, remembering the feel of the blond's lips against his. "I got a date, and he got the items he wanted."

"You gave him some of the merchandise?" Pakunoda looked surprised. "How uncharacteristic of you."

"I just handed over a few. Mostly body parts and the such." He paused. "And I have a date tomorrow!"

"Good for you," Pakunoda congratulated dryly, "but do you know where you plan on taking him?"

The Spider Head froze. "Uh... no?"

"Aww," the woman sang, "wrong answer. You can't just take someone as special as him to a bar and call it a night," she chided.

"I wasn't planning on it," Kuroro replied honestly.

Once again, the second-in-command shot him a skeptical look. "I suppose you need my amazing romance expertise to guide you through these uncharted waters, then?" There was a teasing edge to her words.

"It would be much appreciated."

* * *

"Admit it, you're totally gone for Kurapika," Leorio exclaimed pointedly, eyes determined underneath his glasses.

"I—um..." Pairo went silent. "I-I am?"

Leorio sighed. _This is going to be a long night._ "How are you _just_ entertaining this thought now?"

"I never thought about it. It's always been Kurapika and myself for the past few years, anyway. I never considered that our relationship could be taken in _that_ direction," Pairo blurted.

"Do you want it to be taken in _'that direction'_?"

"I'm not sure," the brunet revealed.

"You've got to be sure, damn it!" Leorio whisper-shouted. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he tried a different approach. "Okay, let's try this differently; how would you describe Kurapika?"

"I don't know. He's smart, witty, funny, caring, comforting, graceful, elegant, _beautiful..._ he knows me from inside out, and I him. He's the only constant I've had in my life—"

"See? That right there. This is why everyone thinks you guys are dating," Leorio interrupted, stabbing a finger onto the coffee table for emphasis.

"They do?" Pairo blinked.

The doctor gave a strangled noise, clawing at his hair in frustration. "You guys are pretty much all over each other! Heck, even Gon, who is about as unperceptive as they come, was under the impression that you two were married."

"Oh," Pairo managed, the small word coming out in a weak voice.

"No, 'oh'. It's uh-oh now," Leorio told him sharply.

"Because of Lucilfer?"

"Who else?"

Pairo shook his head. "But why?"

At that point, Leorio grabbed a pillow and screamed into it. When he had substantially calmed himself down, the doctor asked him bluntly, "How do you feel about the fact that Kurapika will be hugging someone else, kissing them, going out with them until very late, and possibly having sex with them?"

"It's unpleasant," Pairo conceded, "but it doesn't mean that I see him romantically." The poor brunet looked slightly unsure about his words, however.

"I will tell you that this is a reality you will have to face in the coming week. Based on my assumptions, Lucilfer is _not_ the type to take things particularly slow when it comes to relationships. Heck, I do think this may be his first actual one, and that just means that he is very enchanted by Kurapika. I give two weeks before he's dating Kurapika seriously."

"Two weeks?" Pairo looked slightly shaken.

"Yes, and I'm sure Killua will be jumping for joy about that."

"And you," Pairo ventured, clearing his throat. "What do you think?"

A flash of something unintelligible flew across the doctor's face. "I think that you are the better match. Kurapika needs someone who is steady and safe to be in a healthy state of mind. However, I do not fully know Lucilfer, so I may need to evaluate." Leorio scowled. "See, the difference between you and the Spider is that he knows what he wants and he's fully prepared to do whatever it takes to get it. Or, in this case, _him._ "

The brunet stayed silent, playing with the cuff of his sleeve.

Taking a deep breath, Leorio let it all out, which was quite a lot. "You need to get you head out of you ass, dude, it's not a freaking hat. You've been acting like a possessive boyfriend for the past week, and you're telling me you never noticed? Heck, at this rate, Kurapika will have that Spider's ring on his finger before you come to your senses."

The Kurta paled. "Uh..."

"Exactly."

Putting his head in his hands, Pairo inhaled deeply. "If I _was_ in love with him, how is it that I didn't even know about it until now?"

"One explanation: you were only person that Kurapika could possibly have a close relationship with for too long. You just assumed that you'd be in his life for eternity. Until now, when there is an active threat that Kurapika could slip through your buttery fingers forever." Leorio let the information sink in. "Try picturing your life without Kurapika. Where he's always too busy being whisked off to exotic destinations by his magical boyfriend to spend time with you." Then, he just sat back and watched the waves of emotions crash into the other man.

"Oh, god. I'm so stupid," Pairo breathed out. "I'm in love with my best friend."

 _Finally, you idiot._ "You know, for a genius like you, you're super thick in the head. Seriously, you had the chance to make your move on Kurapika for years, but you never did."

A muffled groan was the only thing he got in response.

"However, now is not too late." Pairo lifted his head.

"It isn't?"

Giving him an expressionless stare, Leorio nodded. "The general rule of thumb is that after three dates, you've stated your interests and should either remain loyal to your partner or break it off with him."

"And Kurapika is on his second..."

"After the one he negotiated, yes."

Pairo brightened. "So I may have a chance." He moved to get up, as if to spill out his feelings right then and there. Leorio quickly pushed the Kurta back into his chair.

"Hold up a second, dude," Leorio advised. "You don't want to charge up on him now. Especially after such an emotional roller coaster such as tonight, Kurapika won't be very pleased to have yet another dose of drama."

"Then when do I do it?"

Leorio sighed, running a hand down his face. "I say between dates two and three. There should be a bit of leeway time where Kurapika will be considering his feelings for Lucilfer, especially with the auction date coming up for Gon and Killua. Kurapika promised to help them, so he'll be unavailable for at least a couple days while he's training them. That's when you need to tell him."

"Alright," Pairo hazarded.

"But don't expect him to accept you right away," Leorio added quickly, not wanting to get the other's hopes up to high. "You need to inform him of your intentions and then leave him alone. Chances are, he'll continue dating Kuroro until the relationship becomes too intense and strained, and then he'll be open to another relationship."

"How can you be sure?" Pairo looked crestfallen at the fact.

"I've read books about it. For psychology, of course," Leorio said, clearing his throat awkwardly. The man stood, heading towards the stairs.

"I mean how can you be sure about this for Kurapika?"

The doctor turned then, a sad, knowing smile on his lips. "You're not the only one who's waited too long." Pairo's eyes widened. "But unlike you, I was out of time. _He_ was out of time."

 _So that's why he wanted to become a doctor._ Pairo opened his mouth then, the words flooding from his mouth. "Thank you, Leorio."

The other man shrugged. "You make Kurapika happy, and we'll call it even."

* * *

"'Sought out my affections', huh?"

Kurapika looked up, wiping away the excess water dripping from his hair. Meeting Killua's eyes, he grimaced.

"Was there any other way to not explicitly state the fact that he asked me out again?" Kurapika asked, brow furrowed.

The silver-haired boy shrugged nonchalantly. "I just think that you're not telling the full story."

"For good reason," Kurapika snorted.

"Oh?"

The blond shook his head. "You probably don't want to hear the details."

"Try me," Killua challenged, but the edge of his offer was greatly worn off by the late hour.

"Maybe tomorrow," Kurapika suggested. "You should get to sleep." He leveled him a firm stare, daring him to argue.

Grumbling, Killua moved to the door, only to have Kurapika call him back, a question ready at his lips.

"Is it alright?" he asked.

The boy turned. "Is what alright?"

Kurapika bit his lip. "You know, the whole 'I'm dating my family's murderer' thing?"

"I'm a murderer too, you know," Killua pointed out, smirking.

"But you are willing to change," the blond said. "Plus, you didn't orchestrate the one-sided massacre of an entire race," he added, although something that seemed suspiciously like doubt floated up in his thoughts.

The other shrugged. "Something tells me you don't exactly blame him for it anymore."

The Kurta pursed his lips. "I've been reading and doing research."

"Research?"

He nodded. "Apparently, the Phantom Troupe only took on requests in the beginning. You know, like people offering money in exchange for certain artifacts or treasures."

Killua dipped his head in understanding. "So you think that someone else requested the eyes of the Kurta Clan, and therefore the Spiders aren't solely responsible?"

"Exactly."

The assassin thought for a moment. "Tell you what, go on a few dates with him, and if you don't know by then, then drop it."

"Know what?" Kurapika was puzzled.

He only received a knowing smile in return. "You'll find out. Goodnight, Kurapika."

And so Kurapika was once again left alone with his thoughts. At least, until his phone rang.

Scanning the caller ID, Kurapika frowned. Why was Melody calling him now? Picking up, he immediately cut the chase.

"What did Neon do this time?" Kurapika asked. While he himself had requested to live elsewhere, the other Nostrade bodyguards lived at the manor full-time. The only reason that he was allowed his specific living arrangements was because he was no longer a bodyguard by title. He was a counsel to the Nostrade Family, and although he did not live with them, he was expected to be on-call constantly.

Melody laughed, and the blond immediately relaxed. "Nothing, nothing. Don't worry. I'm calling for other reasons."

Something flopped in Kurapika's stomach. Melody had a tendency to mother over him, joining Leorio on his list of people who lectured him daily on his food intake and sleeping habits. By his guess, Melody had caught onto his near-catatonic air of romance and connected the dots. Which meant that he'd have to reveal the whole, uncensored truth to her, and brave himself for onslaught of questions.

"And you reasons are...?" Kurapika trailed off weakly.

"Do you really think I'm _that_ blind?"

"No," the blond replied honestly.

"Good. Now, you have to tell me about what happened between you and that Phantom Troupe man," Melody said, somehow still sounding gentle _and_ commanding at the same time.

"Is this going to lead to another talk about how I should be making healthier life choices?" Kurapika ventured.

"Hmm... we'll see," Melody responded.

"Are you asking out of concern for my well-being?"

There was a pause on the line. "That was part of my rationale, yes."

"And the other part...?"

"I like living vicariously through your interesting life problems," Melody informed him in a matter-of-fact tone. "And you seem to be in no shortage of problems, so spill."

Sighing, Kurapika conceded. "This all started when I accidentally went on a date with Kuroro Lucilfer, head of the Phantom Troupe."

"How do you 'accidentally date' someone?" Melody asked, voice tinged with shock.

"Blind date. Anyways, so he kind of formed a romantic attachment on me, so he's been subtly wooing me since the event."

"What did he do?"

Kurapika frowned. "Stalking and books, really."

"Ooooh, this is _so_ much better than any of those drama television shows," the other exclaimed, obviously caught on the 'stalking' part.

"Is my life just a source of entertainment for you?" Kurapika felt mildly amused yet at the same time offended.

"Not my fault that you have people constantly falling over themselves for you. Now, back to your story," she urged impatiently.

"You remember how I was undercover as a woman for the mission, right?"

"Uh-huh."

"So somehow Kuroro, who hadn't been killed off, by the way, picked me out of the crowd and eventually found out my identity."

Melody exhaled. "How cliche, him just _knowing_ it was you."

The Kurta laughed. "No, he was completely hoodwinked until he saw my earrings. You know, the red ones that I never take off?"

"Yep."

"Anyways, I was running the risk of him blowing my cover, so I had to have Basho help me out of the situation. Now that I think about it, I think that might have been what set Kuroro off," Kurapika noted absently.

"Set him off to do what?"

"Now _that_ is a whole other can of worms," Kurapika groaned. "Kuroro reverted back to his original objective: stealing from the auction."

The woman on the other side snickered. "That must have been a bit complicated."

"Oh, you don't even know the half of it," Kurapika assured her. "I had to stop Pairo and him from duking it out right in the auction vault."

"So like a fight over your affections?" Melody teased.

"Gah, no. I hope not." Kurapika paused, recalling Killua's words. _I'll give you a hint: it's totally obvious and everyone knows about it but you,_ he had said. Could that mean...? Shaking off the thoughts, the blond focused his attention to his tale. "At any rate, I had to step in and split them up. So instead of _Pairo_ fighting him, it was me. Although Kuroro seemed very reluctant to do so."

"And do you think you could match him?" Melody asked, curiosity coloring her voice.

"Of course not," Kurapika scoffed. "The man wasn't even putting forth a quarter of his effort during our match, anyways. Some crap about not wanting to hurt me."

"That's... understandable," Melody replied agreeably.

"It seemed that the battle was going nowhere, so we just decided to negotiate it. Not that I had much of a choice, anyway," Kurapika muttered.

"Why?"

Kurapika held his breath. "Because I was pinned to the floor and practically helpless at that point."

"Oh? And then what happened?" Melody's voice was deceptively innocent.

"Um," was all that Kurapika could manage, little blips of memory swirling up that made his face burn bright red.

"It's okay," Melody laughed, "I can almost hear your brain overloading right now. I assume he was pretty _creative_ with his bargaining?"

"Y-yes," Kurapika admitted, trying to normalize his complexion. "If you count kissing the daylights out of me, then yes, he's very good," he blurted without thinking.

"Oh lord," Melody cried, her mirth apparent in her words. "You've really gotten yourself into a situation, haven't you?"

"If you mean a date, then yes."

"A date?" She sounded awed. "How sweet."

"Mm," Kurapika's mind drifted elsewhere. "He's picking me up at seven tomorrow."

"Oh! That means that I get to help you get ready!"

Oh, no.

* * *

Sighing heavily, Pairo made his way towards the bed he shared with Kurapika, expression soft and wistful. The blond's sleeping form was peaceful and innocent, face relaxed and holding none of the pressure and stress that was showed often nowadays. It was in these times that Pairo was reminded of the Kurapika of his childhood, the one who wasn't completely terrifying, who was light-hearted and carefree.

He figured Kurapika could have turned out worse, as he had seen with so many others. They had lost everything, and so they sought to take everything from the one who had wronged them. They sacrificed everything and cared for nothing, only needing the drum of vengeance to march them along throughout their life. Pairo had seen little glimpses of such hurt and cold determination in the Kurapika he had reunited with two years ago. And so he had set out to make it his goal to change Kurapika's path, to erase away the pain the best he could.

The brunet knew that it couldn't be done; at least not completely. He knew that some things couldn't be completely forgotten. He knew which memories would bring torment, and which ones would bring joy. He knew which scars would heal, and which ones that would remain. He knew which tears were meant to be shed, and which ones he were meant to be wiped away. He knew how to help, and so did Kurapika. Pairo had given a part of himself to make Kurapika whole again, and the blond had done the exact same thing for him.

The two of them were each other's lifelines, and he was scared to let go, to reach up higher, to let even the possibility of the blond slipping past his fingers exist. Yet he knew that his end was fraying, ready to be replaced. Yes, it was time to take the next step.

But how to go about it?

It was obvious that Kurapika was already starting to get attached to Lucilfer, and it was even more apparent that the man was returning the blond's affections ten-fold. Pairo was treading on a minefield here, a delicate balance that would tip at the slightest misstep. The brunet was sure that it would be rewarding in the end. Although Kurapika might not accept his intentions, at least he'd gotten it off of his chest.

Now that he had realized his feelings for the other, Pairo was suddenly aware to all the meanings of his offhand compliments and displays of affection. He understood why each brush of Kurapika's fingers had brought blood roaring in his ears, why every smile from the blond had him slightly dizzy. He comprehended how the sound of the blond's voice brought him to his knees, and how every moment with him he remembered with clear fondness.

He supposed that he had always felt in such a manner, but had never entertained the possibility of him and Kurapika, _together_. Pairo had never really been able to identify the emotion of love. He'd always been in love with Kurapika, he reflected. In love with that golden-haired boy he'd grown up with, entranced by the way the other had passionately debated his favorite topics, how he carried himself with grace and dignity.

Slightly overwhelmed by the torrent of emotion that rushed through him, Pairo slipped under the covers, inhaling the blond's comforting scent. Leaning over, Pairo brushed a stray lock of honey-colored hair away from the other's face, smiling sadly.

"I'm utterly in love with you," he whispered, mind still scrambling to embrace the overbearing gravity of the fact. "Oh god" —his voice caught— "I'm completely in love with you."

All he got in response was a sleepy sigh as Kurapika unknowingly shuffled closer to the new source of warmth, like a flower turning to the nourishing rays of the sun.

 _I love you, Kurapika. No matter what, I will love you forever._

 _No matter what._

* * *

(EXTRA SCENE) The _next morning..._

"He did _what_?" Killua shrieked, causing Kurapika to slap a hand over the boy's mouth.

"Pairo, Gon or Leorio might hear you," he hissed, eyes darting around the living room as if expecting one of them to pop out from one of the couch cushions. "And I won't be able to finish telling you anything if you don't keep discreet." The ex-assassin immediately stopped his excited flailing.

"So you're saying that he stopped in the middle of a freaking _battle_ to make out with you?" the silver-haired boy whispered.

"Uh... when you put it like _that..._ " Kurapika trailed off.

"Jeez, I never thought you'd go for _that_ type of guy," Killua snorted.

Kurapika choked on his coffee. "Excuse me?"

Fortunately, Killua was spared from the blond's motherly wrath when the doorbell rang. Shooting the boy a reprimanding look, Kurapika headed for the noisily buzzing entrance. Upon opening the door, Kurapika's eyes were immediately assaulted by a humongous arrangement of flowers. Well, _assaulted_ wasn't really the right word for it. The blooms were exquisitely beautiful, with some having delicate pastel petals and others with vibrant hues. After nervously thanking the doorman, Kurapika practically had to drag the bouquet into the hotel room.

"At least you're dating a man with money," Killua observed tactfully.

The blond sighed, checking for a card. Nestled in between two beautiful bunches of lily-of-the-valley, he found an heavy piece of plain white stationary. There, written in Kuroro's elegant script, a short message read:

 _See you at 7 p.m. tonight._

 _-K. L._

"What a drama queen," Kurapika exclaimed, but there was an affectionate edge to his words. "Sending me an obnoxiously large assortment of flowers just to remind me of the time."

Shaking his head, Killua could tell that the gesture was so much more. Red chrysanthemums meant love, as did the tulips and the orange blossoms, and the red poppy signified the pleasure, something that he inwardly snickered at. The orchid meant love and beauty, and in some cultures, fertility and having many children, which was probably not the man's intention. Or was it? And, Killua suspected that Lucilfer had given Kurapika such an elaborate gift to let any other potential suitors that the blond was taken.

At that point, the silver-haired boy just burst out into a fit of laughter.

"What?" Kurapika asked, turning away from a particularly delicate tulip.

"Nothing, nothing," he assured him, sitting down on the couch. Oh, it was going to be _hilarious_ when Pairo came downstairs.

Sure enough, Pairo spit out his tea and promptly walked straight into a wall at the sight of the flowers, a strange look in his eyes.

"Aren't they wonderful?" Kurapika said, admiration shining in his eyes.

Killua watched as Pairo stammered out a strained agreement and sighed. _Things are getting interesting..._

 ** _To be Continued..._**

* * *

Added Notes

1) Now Pairo is fully aware of his intentions towards Kurapika, so let the conflict start!

2) Next Chapter: Kuroro and Kurapika's second date (a lot of stuff goes down at the end)

3) Over the next few chapters there will be a whole lot of stuff going on, so be prepared

4) We will not be seeing a full on fight between Pairo and Kuroro for quite a long time, so please be patient!

5) Price reference: lily-of-the-valley (represents sweetness) goes for about $5 USD per stem ($143-$350 in bouqet form), so Kuroro really pulled out all the stops.

6) Any ideas for post Yorknew City adventures?

7) I might start updating a bit more infrequently, so I can have a more time to prepare for the upcoming chapters as well as save up writing material to release during the school year (I won't have much time to write then), so please be patient with me! I'll be putting up new chapter every week or so now.

As always, thank you SO much for reading, and please review!


	26. 25: Second Date

**I decided to update a little bit early (I'm crap at sticking to schedules) because I had this chapter ready, but I will start my once a week (or two weeks) regimen definitely when school starts.**

 **By the way, I released a one-shot of Kurapika/Pairo if any of you are interested in reading it.**

 **Holy heck! Why do I always write so much for Kuroro and Kurapika's dates? Anyways, I hope you enjoy this 5000+words chapter~**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter**

 **See bottom of chapter for added notes**

 **Chapter Twenty-five**

* * *

Kurapika sighed, checking his watch. _6:45,_ it read. _Fifteen more minutes left before it's time to go._ Turning back to the paperwork in front of him, the blond rubbed his eyes wearily. He'd been paging through the various contracts and extended rules of the briefings that Dalzollene had given him. The man had given him a heads-up a earlier that day, hinting that he was going to step down from his position as head bodyguard to allow Kurapika to take the reins.

 _"You do most of the work now anyways,"_ Dalzollene had admitted, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. _"It's only fair that you get paid the amount that you deserve."_

The idea of being head bodyguard _and_ counsel to the Nostrade Family was nothing to take lightly. Having both titles made for an impressive display of power, and practically ensured trouble for all the Mafia families. Any major change of employment among such a highly ranked family like the Nostrades was not taken without a great deal of backlash in the underworld; once appointed, it was common for the other families to send out their own men to test out the caliber of their new head bodyguard. It was messy to say the least, but effective in deterring any drastic changes from coming to play that might affect the Mafia business.

To state it simply, a weak head bodyguard meant a weak family, which lead to the other surrounding families attempting to take advantage of their vulnerability. One wrong hire could mean game over, which is why the interview process for the Nostrades was very strange and strength-oriented. Kurapika, however, wasn't worried in the slightest about any problems with other Mafia figures.

By his careful research, only the top two tiers of the underworld ladder had access to nen-using employees, which meant that any strikes from the lower ranks wouldn't be much of a consequence. The ones that _did_ hire nen-practitioners were also not a point of contention for him. Judging by the higher-up families' retaliations to the Phantom Troupe's heist, none of their employees were in any place to fight Kurapika and have an advantage over him.

Now, this wouldn't even be a problem if it weren't tradition. It was a symbol of trust that each Mafia family inform the underworld community of any new developments with their hiring process. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer, Kurapika supposed. If Light Nostrade had not been obligated to notify anyone of the impending head bodyguard change, Kurapika could have transitioned quietly and peacefully, and none would be any the wiser until the next major Mafia event was at hand. The other families didn't even know where the Nostrade's were located at the moment!

However, the tradition dictated as such, and so Kurapika would have to comply with it. Dalzollene had assured him that it wasn't so bad. The other man had had no trouble fending off any attempts, but that partially because the Nostrade family hadn't made quite a large name for themselves yet. What Kurapika anticipated was not nearly as bloodless as Dalzollene's had been. And so he'd been moved, along with the rest of the bodyguards, to their Yorknew City office, where they'd originally been operating in prior to the relocation of the Nostrades.

So, he'd have to walk around in the heart of the underworld with a target practically painted on his back. Great. If all possible, he wanted to avoid killing anyone, but he had a feeling that the other families were going to make that goal as hard as possible.

"Kurapika," Linssen called, walking into his office. The blond looked up from his work, pen balanced in one hand. The other bodyguard looked slightly embarrassed, a look that was very out of place on his features. "There's a... man outside asking for you."

The blond stood up, slipping back on his suit jacket from the back of his chair before nodding. "Tell him to wait outside, please. I need to handle something before I take my leave."

Linssen dipped his head, walking back outside to presumably inform Kuroro that he needed to a few minutes. Massaging his temples, Kurapika hurried over to Dalzollene's office. Knocking quickly, the Kurta entered the office, causing Dalzollene to set down the stack of paper's he'd been reviewing.

"So? Will you take the position?" the current head bodyguard asked, looking expectant.

"And save your ass from all the paperwork? Yes, I will," Kurapika replied loftily, quirking a brow. He handed over the last of the contracts.

Dalzollene breathed a sigh of relief. "Great. Now, you'll have your testing tomorrow at nine. The boss will be there, as well as the rest of bodyguards and some of the Nostrade's associates."

"Testing?" Kurapika remembered reading about it briefly in the packet. "Is my recent physical not enough?"

The other man just shrugged. "Light wants to make sure that I picked the best of the best. Don't see why he bothered, though. You're his counsel, and he knows that you took out those Troupe members," he muttered.

"A bragging show, then?" Kurapika surmised. "With Light's associates there, he'll be spreading the word to just about every high-profile underworld boss about my abilities."

"Something like that."

"Alright," Kurapika acknowledged, turning to leave. "I'll be off the clock an hour earlier, but you can contact me if you ever encounter any problems," the blond told him carelessly, already halfway out the door.

"Heck, you took up my position; I'd give you a _week_ off," the head bodyguard mumbled, shuffling through the stack of papers.

Kurapika speed-walked down the hallway, making it about half-way before Melody intercepted him.

"Did you really think I'd let you leave without seeing my first?" Melody teased, faking hurt.

"I was hoping..." Kurapika responded cheekily.

Melody ignored his comment in favor of tugging him to face her. "Okay, since I'm crunched for time..." she said under her breath. Working quickly, the woman loosened his tie, popping open the first two buttons of his shirt before mussing up his hair a bit.

"What are you doing?" Kurapika asked, trying to fend off the hands pinching at his cheeks.

"I'm bringing a bit of color to your cheeks; you're pretty pale. Have you been eating recently?" Melody rattled on, proceeding to rumple his suit a bit.

"No, I mean what are you trying to accomplish?" Kurapika tried again.

"I making you look more sexually appealing," Melody piped cheerfully, "not that you really need it, of course."

"You're _what_?" The blond's voice jumped an octave in disbelief.

"You'll thank me later," she assured him, ushering out of the building. "Now go have fun."

"I—what?" Kurapika stopped protesting as he realized that she'd left. "Seriously?"

"Kurapika?" Kuroro's voice sounded from behind him.

Swiveling around, Kurapika pulled on a smile for the other man.

"Are you ready t—" what ever the dark-haired man was going to say next seemed to die at his lips, the man's eyes darkening immediately as he took in the blond's appearance.

Alarmed, Kurapika turned, catching sight of his reflection in the nearby window. "Oh dear," he managed. His hair had been tousled in a playful, almost alluring way (was that even possible?), the pink of his cheeks made him seem flushed, and the top of his shirt was cracked open to reveal a bit too much of his skin, leaving more than enough to the imagination. To be frank, he looked like a flirty, seductive businessman straight out of some person's fantasy. He hadn't tried to bring out that side of himself in oh, such a long time. Kurapika shuddered. _Oh, I'm so going to give Melody a piece of my mind._

All thoughts of maiming his coworker were promptly banished from his brain when Kuroro lowered his face onto his, eyes hungry and sparked with something heated and unfamiliar that made Kurapika warm all over. Needless to say, the rest of the world slipped away as Kuroro dipped him back for better access, lips moving insistently over his own.

Breaking away, Kurapika became aware of the various eyes on them. Much to his horror (and Kuroro's delight), Melody, Basho, and Linssen were all crowded at one window, each with a different expression. Melody looked smug, even going so far as give Kurapika a thumbs up and a wink. Basho appeared shocked, and a bit calculating, sizing Kuroro up much like a protective older brother would. Linssen, on the other hand, looked completely flabbergasted, mouth gaping open and face a dark shade of red as his eyes darted back and forth between the two of them.

Kuroro did not help in the slightest either, slipping a strong arm around Kurapika's waist and waving at them cheerfully. Kurapika was torn between slapping the man for his audacity and appreciating the warm fingers playing at his hipbone. The blond settled for just leaving the embarrassing situation entirely.

"Come on, let's go," Kurapika urged, tugging the other towards the car, which was a sleek, black sports-car model. The dark-haired man had the nerve to laugh —which he got smacked for— and opened the car door grandly to let the blond in. Blushing like mad, Kurapika forced himself to sit calmly in his seat, expression kept neutral even as his eyebrow ticked in annoyance.

"At least you didn't have to directly speak with your coworkers about me," Kuroro reasoned with amusement tinging his words.

"You're an asshole," Kurapika sniffed irritably, but he let a smile slip across his lips.

"But I'm an attractive asshole," the other corrected, turning the key in the ignition. "Did you get the flowers I sent you?"

Kurapika rolled his eyes. "Yes, I did. You really went a bit overboard, you know."

"Well, that's how I do things," Kuroro admitted.

The car thrummed to life, and soon the two of them were speeding through Yorknew's narrow streets.

"So what do you have planned for us this evening, o' attractive asshole?" Kurapika asked, quickly checking his phone for any messages. There was only one. _Told you you'd thank me later,_ Melody had texted him, a winky face added to the end of it. Sighing, Kurapika put his device away, meeting Kuroro's mirthful gaze.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." He punctuated the statement with a kiss on Kurapika's wrist, something that the blond scoffed at.

"So dinner first, then the entertainment, I'm guessing?"

The Spider Head cast him a glance. "Right as ever."

"Will we be engaging in anything illegal?" Kurapika ventured.

Meeting his eyes in the rear-view mirror, Kuroro winked. "You're going to have to find out."

"Just don't kill anybody," Kurapika demanded seriously. "If you do I'm calling in Pairo."

"Pairo?" Kuroro inwardly seethed. _That damn brunet._

"And Hisoka," Kurapika added quickly, recognizing the jealousy in the other's eyes. "I'll want to beat him up for tricking me into dating you in the first place." He kept his voice carefully light.

Kuroro immediately relaxed, white-knuckled grip on the steering wheel unclenching. "So this is a date?"

Fixing him an unimpressed stare, Kurapika sighed. "You're the one who asked me out on it. Shouldn't _you_ know?"

"Good point." Kuroro grinned. "But I'm asking _you._ To me this is a date, but is it the same for you?"

Feeling bold, Kurapika looked up at his through his lashes, voice lowered flirtily. "Depends."

Immediately the other man stopped the car, turning to the blond with accusation written all over his features. "Don't you know what you're doing to me?" he almost growled, voice heavy with arousal.

"Doing what?" Kurapika's eyes went wide with innocence. The Spider Head swallowed thickly. Shaking his head, the blond dropped the act, placing a hand against the other's chest to push him backwards. "Just focus on driving."

The dark-haired man jerked back, robotically pulling back into the lane. A silence passed then, one that Kuroro was restraining himself from breaking. After a few minutes however, he couldn't help himself.

"How do you know how to do that?" Kuroro winced at the apparent possessiveness in his voice. At once, the other caught onto his meaning.

Kurapika shrugged, voice casual even as his expression turned guarded. "You aren't the only one who spent some of their childhood in poverty."

Mind reeling from the implications, Kuroro let out a pained noise, torn between foolish jealousy and concern for the Kurta. Just what had he been forced to do to survive? He himself had gotten his way with dirty blood spilled and death, but Kurapika? The blond seemed completely unwilling to murder to get his way, if the current state of his Spiders were any indication.

"Relax," Kurapika soothed, placing a hand on the other's tensed hand in a similar way that he did with Pairo. "I did what I had to to keep myself alive. Things got easier when I reunited with Pairo, and now I don't associate myself with that type of work anymore."

"I can dispose of those sick fools for you," Kuroro hissed, not liking one bit the thought of any other person laying a hand on his lover. "I can."

Kurapika closed his eyes. "Just think for a moment exactly who caused such events to happen, and you'll have an answer."

The Spider Head's eyes widened realization.

Smiling bitterly, Kurapika tilted his head. "I've already doing my best to forgive you, so it is wise if you do not attempt to help my past. It's over now, and here I am, sitting beside you." Signalling that the conversation was over, Kurapika smoothly changed the topic, tension immediately concealed behind a mask of calm. "So what kind of place are you taking me to?"

Inwardly screaming, Kuroro felt himself reply. "Just a nice little restaurant that caught my eye one day."

"Oh?"

Kuroro fixed a small smile on his lips. "We'll be there right... about... _now_." The car stopped in front of a cheery little storefront, good for a quick bite to eat.

"So I'm guessing we'll be eating to-go?" Kurapika concluded, stepping out of the car and waving off the other's offered assistance.

"Yep. Trust me, we want to eat as fast as we can for tonight," Kuroro revealed, opening the door for the blond like a proper gentleman.

"Careful with the hints," Kurapika teased, "I might figure out your plans at the rate we're going."

It was at that moment that Kuroro finally released the breath he hadn't known he was holding. Okay, back to semi-familiar territory. All he needed to do was charm the pants off of Kurapika and he'd be in a good position to ask for a third date. _Charming. I can do that._ And then Kurapika flashed him a beautiful, honest smile, and Kuroro's brain short circuited for a second.

"Uh—um..." Kuroro searched for words, hands flailing around in a desperate attempt to communicate.

"Are you okay?" the blond asked, looking up at his face quizzically.

"Completely fine," he assured the other, even as a blush crept up his neck. _Damn it._ He really needed to get a lid on his emotions. He'd been perfectly fine at doing so just a few hours ago, he was sure. Was he that easily unraveled in front of the Kurta?

"Well, then let's get our food and be on our way," Kurapika suggested, moving past Kuroro to retrieve a plastic menu from the nearby counter. No, Kuroro definitely was _not_ checking him out as he bent over. Definitely not. Soon after, the two of them selected their food and went up to a nearby employee to order.

It certainly didn't help with Kurapika's sanity that the waiter/counter server tried to flirt with him, and blatantly stared down his shirt at the toned skin underneath (he needed to button up his shirt, probably), which cued up Kuroro's overly possessive nature. It wasn't like the blond couldn't handle himself, either (he's glared the crap out of the leering man). Still, Kurapika had to stare down all of the patrons at the restaurant as he stalked out —Mafia boss persona on full blast— with a smirking Phantom Troupe leader latched onto his waist.

"At least we got free dinner," Kuroro pointed out, a mushy look in his eyes as he played with the fabric of Kurapika's pants, something that he was swatted for when his hand wandered up too far.

The other snorted, something that Kuroro found very adorable. "That's only because I threatened to bring up a complaint about sexual harassment to his boss," he huffed, stabbing viciously at his pasta. Offering up a noodle, Kurapika went on with his rant as Kuroro took it, pleased at the casual gesture of familiarity that the blond had unknowingly given to him.

"...honestly, he's just lucky that I wasn't in a bad mood when he pulled that. Technically I could have left him bloody and unconscious on the floor and the authorities wouldn't be able to touch me. I'm Mafia _and_ a Hunter, so I'd like to see them try."

Kuroro chuckled, and the blond trailed off, throwing him a questioning look. "I just think it's painfully attractive when you talk like that," the dark-haired man admitted.

"When I verbally abuse the law?"

"Precisely."

"God, you are one weird pervert," Kurapika laughed, wiping his mouth neatly with a napkin. Checking his watch, the blond fastened his seat-belt. "Come on, you still have... three hours and twenty minutes before I'm officially back on call again. Make it count."

"Three hours and twenty minutes? Perfect." Kuroro started the car, one hand still resting comfortably on Kurapika's knee.

"Perfect?" Kurapika echoed.

Kuroro grinned. "I have this date planned perfectly."

"Is that so?"

"Well, that's what we're going to find out," Kuroro replied ruefully.

The blond hummed, and Kuroro filed away the lovely sound for later introspection. "That's reassuring."

"Just as I planned it to be," Kuroro responded with equal sarcasm. "We'll be there in three minutes."

Kurapika paused, doing the calculations in his head. "We're going to the Yorknew Museum of History, aren't we?"

"How did you know?" the Spider Head asked, a delighted look on his face as he steered them through the traffic.

"It's my job to know."

"Oh no, you did not just pull the 'it's my job to know' card on me, did you?" Kuroro exclaimed with mock hurt.

Laughing, Kurapika shook his head. "No, seriously, it's part of my career description that I know all of the fastest routes between famous landmarks and places that my boss frequents. I know the layout of the whole city, along with the approximate distances between many places."

The other let out a whistle of appreciation. "So your boss takes trips to the museum very often?" That seemed quite out of character, based on the profile that he'd crafted on her when he was collecting information on Kurapika.

"Of course not," Kurapika answered. "She has her own private museum to tour. It's right across from the place that I'm currently living in, don't you remember?"

"Right." _That just makes my plan all the more effective._

A few minutes later found the two of them parked in front of the museum's impressive facade, the moon glimmering brightly in the dark sky. Rolling his eyes, Kurapika exited the vehicle, pointedly ignoring the arm Kuroro had held out and was about to walk up to the front doors when the dark-haired man caught him, pulling him back.

"What are you doing?" Kurapika asked quietly. He didn't protest to the hand at his elbow, though, so Kuroro figured that was a good sign.

"We're going through the service doors," Kuroro explained, leading the blond towards the smaller, side entrance.

"Oh no," Kurapika said, stopping. "You've got that look on your face again."

Immediately, Kuroro made his expression blank. "What look?"

"You're going to do something illegal, aren't you?" Kurapika accused, arms crossed.

"No, _we_ are."

Kurapika opened his mouth to speak, but Kuroro cut him off calmly.

"Don't worry, I'm not stealing anything, and no one will get hurt, _hopefullly._ " He said the last bit under breath, but the blond caught onto it anyway. Kurapika's features funneled through a series of emotions, settling on a resigned expression that made Kuroro found hilarious.

"Alright," Kurapika found himself saying, "but it better worth it, Kuroro, or else the authorities aren't going to be your biggest problem."

The Spider head was a bit ashamed to admit that the blond's words significantly aroused him. There was something about the way that he uttered them, with the slight lilt on Kuroro's name, that he found seductive. Well, literally _anything_ that the blond did entranced him, so he supposed that this was no exception.

"Got it," Kuroro muttered, scanning a fake ID badge at the sensor to let them in.

"Aren't there cameras that we're supposed to be worried about?" Kurapika questioned, eyes darting around the space.

"Nope," Kuroro reassured him, "I have one of my own running interference, so there will be no problems in the next three hours."

"And after those three hours?" the blond prompted, walking down the long hallways.

"We'll be safely away while they puzzle over a technical malfunction that caused their scanners and cameras to lose all their data of the past three hours," Kuroro informed him, easily matching the other's fast pace. The both of them continued on until Kuroro ducked into a nearby room, signalling the blond to follow him.

Slipping inside, all of Kurapika's hesitations and reservations disappeared as he glanced around the room. Shelves upon shelves of books lined every wall, and multiple carts laden with reading material were strewn about carelessly. Kurapika barely restrained himself from immediately picking up a book and losing himself into it.

"Welcome to the Yorknew Museum of History's literature archive," Kuroro declared grandly, catching sight of the blond's stunned expression.

Turning to face the Spider head, Kurapika spoke in disbelief, "So you broke into a high-security facility to show me _books_?"

Face faltering, Kuroro replied, "Yes?" He braced himself for the other's criticism. And he had been so sure that he'd be able to impress Kurapika with this! It was incredibly disappointing that he had failed so.

What the blond did next completely astonished Kuroro, and, hours later, he was still contemplating how drastically his mood had improved because of it. Laughing, Kurapika ran up and wrapped his arms around the other, amusement rolling off of his aura in waves. Astounded, Kuroro slowly brought his arms up around the Kurta's slight frame, the sweet scent of him suddenly flooding his system.

"You are so ridiculous," Kurapika said into Kuroro's neck. "You went through all this trouble, and I could have just taken out my Hunter's license and they would've let us in without batting an eyelash."

Kuroro chuckled. "What's the fun in that?"

"Idiot," Kurapika murmured, drawing away from him. Kuroro couldn't help but miss the other's warmth.

"But I'm _your_ idiot," he pointed out.

"Oh, shut up."

Taking Kurapika's hand, the dark-haired man grinned. "Well let's go reading, shall we?"

Standing on his tip-toes, Kurapika brushed his lips against his cheek. "We shall."

Kuroro blinked, a light blush crawling up his cheeks.

* * *

"How much time do we have left?" Kurapika asked, closing his book.

The Kurta had just finished working through his fifth stack, something that Kuroro had noted with amusement. The two of them had spent the past few hours selecting different tomes and texts to pore over, but rather than read, Kuroro found himself staring at the blond, fascinated at how the blond's soft brown eyes skimmed over each line; how he turned the pages so carefully, with a kind of natural grace that he didn't think possible.

"We have... fifteen minutes," Kuroro replied.

"Then we should start preparing to go," Kurapika proposed, shifting from his position beside the Spider Head.

"And that's exactly what I expected you to say," Kuroro stated, brushing himself off and helping the blond put away some of the books.

"Is that so?"

"Of course," Kuroro said arrogantly. "I told you, I have the whole date planned out to the last minute."

"Well then," Kurapika began, sliding the last volume back into the shelf. "What is it that you have planned next?"

Smoothly, Kuroro slid up to Kurapika, placing a hand at his hip and steering him towards the exit. "It's a surprise." Heck, if what he had prepared was carried out well, he would have managed to both completely sweep Kurapika off of his feet _and_ sent a message to his other suitor. All he needed to do was time it correctly.

"Always so dramatic," the blond teased.

With ease, they walked out of the building without a single alarm blaring. No unexpected ambushes, no screaming, and no fighting necessary. Just the kind of night that Kurapika had wanted.

"That was... easy," Kurapika commented, looking back at the museum as if expecting it to burst into flames in front of his eyes. Kuroro chuckled, leading him out into the middle of the one of the now-deserted streets, a handful streetlamps illuminating the pavement

"I told you nothing would happen," the dark-haired man ressponded, smirking.

"There's still twenty minutes until I have to go," Kurapika prompted, "what are we to do until then?"

Kuroro didn't respond, simply taking the blond up suddenly into his arms. Kurapika looked up at the man with a confused expression, lifting a delicate brow as he twined his hands behind Kuroro's neck.

"Is this the surprise?" He looked around, scanning the area for anything out of order. Seeing nothing, Kurapika turned his gaze back to Kuroro, finding a small smile at the other's lips. This Kurapika observed with growing curiosity. Was there something he was missing? Maybe there was some sort of puzzle he had to solve first. Yes, that must be it. He was just about to run through the main points of the night when Kuroro spoke again.

"Wait for it," he advised, grey eyes watching the skies with anticipation. Following his movements, Kurapika glanced upwards just as the first few fat raindrops began to fall from the clouds.

"You knew about this didn't you?" Kurapika breathed, the rain picking up and slipping blissfully cool down his cheeks. "You made sure that we would both be here just as the rain started, am I correct?"

The other man bent down, face only a few scant inches away from the blond's. "What can I say? I'm a sucker for cliches." The sheer closeness of him caused Kurapika to feel dizzy, and it was the dizziness that he blamed as the cause of his next actions.

This time, it was Kurapika who leaned in, closing the gap between them as Kuroro tugged him closer. The kiss was slower than the last one, the two taking their time exploring each other. Absently, Kuroro noted how soft Kurapika's lips were, how pliant he was in his arms, and how each sound he was able to derive from him was sweeter than the last. Most of his concentration was on stopping himself from taking the blond right then and there. A cause that he was slowly losing.

Every kiss he stole from the other's lips only made the need inside of him grow, a burning thing that refused to be put out. But, he knew that it was a need he had to deny. So he contented himself with planting soft kisses at Kurapika's jaw, along the milky column of his throat. He treasured the little gasps that escaped from Kurapika, the way that he seemed to jump under his hands, the way that he shivered and arched at his touch. He curled another arm around the blond as the other's knees weakened, smiling even as his want expanded and nearly drowned all his reason.

Eventually, Kuroro broke away, unable to contain himself another moment longer. Gazing at the blond, Kuroro was once again struck breathless at how beautiful the other was. The rain continued to pour down, streaking down their clothes and dampening their hair in a way that Kuroro found was very distracting. Blushing, Kurapika burrowed his head in the crook of Kuroro's neck, avoiding the other's heavy stare.

"How do you feel about another date?" Kuroro ventured, still slightly out of breath.

Kurapika hummed in response, and Kuroro took that as a 'yes'.

Inwardly cheering, Kuroro sneaked a glance behind him. Sure enough, there was a pair of brilliant red eyes glaring back at him from one of the windows, watching the two of them with something that Kuroro could deduce as heartbreak.

 _Just as planned._

 ** _To be Continued..._**

* * *

Added Notes:

1) To be clear, Kurapika's eyes are blue in the 1999 anime, grey in the 2011 adaptation, and brown in the manga (I used the manga as my reference)

2) Wow this chapter was cliche, but whatever (sorry you had to read this)

3) Pretty much the odd blurp of tension between Kurapika and Kuroro is about a bit of miscommunication between them. Kuroro was under the impression that Kurapika used his appearance to get money from people (basically as a hooker or something), but really all he did was act pretty and beat the crap out of the lechers that approached him and stole their extra money. So, yeah. Clarification.

4) Next chapter will be Pairo's thoughts about seeing Kurapika and Kuroro kiss, plus a bit of his way of making his move on Kurapika.

5) I kind of have an idea of where this story is heading, but it's still a bit shaky. It will most likely go on for about 10 more chapters or so, unless any of you have any input

6) This story will stay rated 'T', but I'm going to throw in some implications of *things* as the story progresses, if that's fine with you all.

Thanks for putting up with this story and I will hopefully update soon!


	27. 26: Pairo's Worst Nightmare

**ANNOUNCEMENT! This may not be the best time to mention this, especially with Togashi's hiatus notice coming up, but this coming school year for me is pitching up to be very difficult. I have enough material lined up for the next few weeks, so you'll be getting your weekly updates, but after that, it's hard to tell. Balancing all of my extra-curricular activities and and school work will be challenging, but hopefully I'll be able to squeeze in enough time to write this fall. Spring will be a bit better, so expect sure updates from me around then.**

 **ALSO: Please check out my new story: _Help Not Wanted_ , if you are interested in KuroPika! It's a bit of my AU take on the Dark Continent Arc, with Tserriednich thrown in the mix, and I'll be updating it this coming Monday!**

 **WARNING! Angsty Pairo ahead! This took a hella long time to write, but I hope it's okay.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter**

 **See bottom of chapter for added notes**

 **Chapter Twenty-six**

* * *

Pairo stared out the window, unable to fully register what he was seeing. His beloved blond stood drenched in the rain and wrapped up in the arms of his enemy, kissing him so passionately that Pairo turned away, ashamed to have seen such a private moment. There was something strange brewing up in his chest, its presence suffocating and wholly unfamiliar. It wasn't anger, or even jealousy, but more of a mixture of sadness and another emotion he couldn't quite identify. The brunet felt hot tears slipping down his face, and he felt his numbed cheeks in confusion. _I'm... crying?_

Bracing himself against the windowsill, the Kurta forced himself to press up a shaky mask of calm, although his crimson eyes belied his placid expression. He supposed it was inevitable that he come to terms with this new reality, this new notion of Kurapika holding someone else's hand, of kissing someone else's lips. What had he been expecting, anyway? For the blond to come running into his arms after he confessed, leaving behind his current relationship without batting an eye? Perhaps he had fooled himself into believing that he could ignore Lucilfer's existence entirely, told himself that he wouldn't have to face the fact that Kurapika was with someone else.

He heard someone come into the room, and Pairo willed away his tears and straightened his posture as Leorio walked into his field of vision. Maybe it was too dark for Leorio to notice the tremors in his hands, or the set of his jaw?

"Hey, I was looking for y— oh," the doctor stopped, face falling immediately. "Shit."

"Shit indeed," Pairo found himself saying, a ghost of a smile fitting itself at his mouth.

"Oh, no. No, no, _no_ ," Leorio exclaimed, recognizing the other man's expression. "You are _not_ giving up now, do you hear?"

"What good does it make?" Pairo's voice sounded hollow and defeated. "I can see that he's happy. What difference does it make that I reveal my feelings?"

"All the difference," the other pressed, tone hard.

"So what? I'm supposed to ruin what relationship that Kurapika has now for my own selfish reasons?" He was almost yelling now, something that Leorio had never seen him do before. The brunet shook his head. "No. I can't do that. Not to him."

"How long will it last?" Leorio said, so quiet that Pairo almost missed it. "How long will this 'relationship' last, do you think?"

"What are you trying to insinuate?"

"I've seen how Kurapika is, and I know how he acts." The doctor sighed. "Lucilfer is a big figure in his life, and not in a positive way. Even if Kurapika truly loves him, he will never feel completely safe and comfortable with him."

"How do you know?" Pairo got an exasperated look from Leorio.

"You may not think me particularly bright compared to your mastermind intellect, but I've gotten better at reading people," Leorio informed him. "Kurapika needs someone who's a constant, who can ground him if he starts to drift away. Sure, Lucilfer might be witty and appealing, but how long is it going to be until he and his Spiders has to go off on another killing spree? Hell, this man killed his whole family!"

Pairo felt something inside of him lift a bit, but he quickly quashed it back down. "Kurapika can forgive a lot more than you give him credit for."

"I'm sure he can," Leorio acknowledged. "But can he forget?"

The Kurta blinked.

"Whether he really knows it or not, Kurapika probably doesn't feel the same sense of security with Lucilfer that he does with you. Although Lucilfer will never harm him, Kurapika still knows, somewhere in the back of his mind, that at one time this man massacred his family, and still takes lives without batting an eye."

Running a hand through his hair, Pairo met the other's eyes for the first time since Leorio had come in. "So what do I do? Wait for their relationship to fall apart so I can just swoop in and pick up the pieces?" he spat, words laced with bitterness.

"You could," Leorio conceded, "or you could continue with your original plan. It's your choice." The doctor began walking out of the room. "I'm not going to force you to do anything."

"Thanks for that."

Leorio shot him a look over his shoulder. "But remember, you have four days. Four days until the last day of the auction, and Kurapika's third date." Then, the doctor left, taking all of Pairo's composure with him.

Sagging, Pairo turned back to the window, forcing himself to watch even as it chipped away at his resolve. It hurt seeing how much joy was in Kurapika's eyes as he looked up at the other man, a different man that wasn't him. What shocked him even further, however, was how Lucilfer looked behind him, meeting his glare unflinchingly and smirking.

 _The nerve of that man!_ Pairo refused to be perturbed by him, gritting his teeth. He could take Lucilfer's possessive arm around Kurapika, he could endure the love that Kurapika so generously gave him, he could bear the thought of the blond staying with the criminal if that meant that Kurapika was happy, but he couldn't stand by and watch his best friend —no, the one that he loved— have his life crumble apart because of one man's violent nature.

Turning away from the window, Pairo schooled his features, plastering on a peaceful countenance, ready to pretend to be overjoyed and supportive of Kurapika, because that was what the blond needed most at the moment. Yes, he would put his own feelings on hold for now, and he wouldn't regret if it lead to his partner's contentment.

A few minutes later, Kurapika came in, hair dripping wet and clothes clinging in such a way that Pairo averted his gaze modestly. It was unfit to stare at someone in any state of undress before they were courting according to Kurta tradition. Giving the dazed blond a smile, he graciously handed him a towel, keeping his eyes glued to the floor until he was covered up.

"Did you have a good time?" he asked, surprising himself at how natural his false cheer sounded. He handed Kurapika a mug of tea that he had brewed earlier and pointedly ignored how his heart jumped at the brightness of the other's smile.

"Mm-hm," Kurapika hummed, cheeks still a pretty pink. "I did."

"Good. Or else I'd have to castrate him," Pairo muttered darkly.

"What?"

"What?" the brunet followed up quickly. "Did you say something?"

Kurapika gave him a quizzical look. "No. I thought _you_ did."

"No. Nope," he replied breezily. "You didn't hear anything from me. Not at all."

"You're acting weird," the other observed, stepping closer to Pairo.

"I'm really not," Pairo reassured him easily. The blond ventured closer, and Pairo restrained himself from shrinking away from Kurapika's enticing warmth. Placing a cool hand on his cheek, Kurapika frowned.

"You don't have a fever," he murmured.

"Yup. Nothing's wrong," Pairo said matter-of-factly. "Now, do you mind... er... stepping backwards?" He understood that while Kurapika was being courted by someone else, it wasn't proper to be so close to the blond, especially with the feelings that he harbored for him.

A flash of hurt came over Kurapika's features as the blond retreated back to his original position.

"Are you sure you're fine?" Kurapika stressed. "I mean, you did run into that wall this morning."

Brushing away his concern, the brunet felt his lips stretch into a facsimile of his usual boyish grin. "Don't worry about me. Now, how about we get you a hot shower and then off to bed?" Not waiting for an answer, Pairo started steering the other Kurta up the stairs. In the hallway, he caught sight of Leorio sticking his head out of his room, mouthing _'four more days'_ at him. Abruptly, Pairo dropped his mug, the contents spilling on the floor.

Again, Kurapika shot him a worried glance.

Smiling tightly, Pairo gently ushered the blond into the bathroom before all but bolting. As he was about to move his bedding to the downstairs couch, however, Leorio came up from behind him.

"What are you doing?" the doctor asked.

Sighing, Pairo gently set down the sheets he was carrying. "It's not part of Kurta etiquette for a person who is being courted to be spending time alone with another non-family member without proper chaperoning."

"Well screw that!"

Pairo spun to face him, looking shocked. "But it's an ancient rule that has prevented many problems and conflicts." _Well, most of them._

"We're not in your clan anymore, dumbass," Leorio pointed out. "Distancing yourself from Kurapika will only let him know that something is wrong, and upset him."

The brunet considered this, remembering the momentary look of pain in the blond's eyes only a few minutes ago. "I just don't know how I will go about this. I was raised to act properly; to obtain courtship permission from one's parents before making any amorous advances on them."

"Oh, but there's a loophole," Leorio remarked, "did Lucilfer actually get the go-ahead from Kurapika's parents?"

"Well, no. He probably killed them before they had a chance," Pairo stated bitterly.

"Do _you_ have any form of permission, then?"

Thinking for a moment, he nodded slowly. "When Kurapika left, my parents were discussing a marriage agreement between my family and his. After I was fully healed, of course. That was Kurapika's father's only request."

Leorio winced. "That's cold."

"Not really." Pairo shrugged. "I would have only caused his son pain if I died unexpectedly because of my injuries." Had Pairo remained in the village without a proper doctor, he would have died before he reached the age of seventeen, if what the healer had told him was correct. With his worsening eyesight and weak legs, he would have only become a hindrance to the clan.

"Great." Leorio clapped his hands together. "So that means that you have fulfilled his requirements and therefore have permission to court Kurapika."

"So that overrides any claim that Lucilfer has..." Pairo realized. "Traditionally, I mean. In normal standards, Lucilfer has the leg up."

"Not until the third date..." Leorio sang. "Now, cut the crap and start making your moves."

" _Making your moves_?" Pairo looked mildly green. "What do you mean by _that_?"

"You're hopeless."

Leorio then proceeded to drag him into his room, telling him it was for the greater good, and gave him an intensive and very thorough crash course on the ways of love. Pairo spent most of his time blushing and yelling for Leorio to stop as he learned about more and more crude practices that people used to attract the attention of their loved ones. Most of them he knew previously, but there were some more... _forward_ tactics that Pairo had already classified under 'sexual harassment'.

Blushing life mad, Pairo slipped back into his room half an hour later to find that Kurapika was already asleep. Quietly, he pulled the blankets up against the blond, making sure that he wouldn't become too cold as the night progressed. Then, he silently slid in between the covers, indulging himself in the warmth the blond provided for a moment before turning away. Before he could do so, however, he felt five little words escape his mouth, trickling out like sweet water from the old Kurta wells.

"I'm in love with you," he said, voice barely loud enough to be heard over the faint rustle of sheets as Kurapika turned. Then, the brunet let sleep overtake him, not noticing the pair of eyes filled with surprise staring up at the ceiling next to him.

* * *

Adjusting his immaculate tie, Kurapika sighed. Shoving down the invasive thoughts of the previous night, he steeled himself as he walked into the office. It was inevitable that there be gossip between his coworkers and soon-to-be subordinates, but Kurapika dreaded it nonetheless. Even the newer recruits, two bulky men who had the approximate grace of a dying goose, probably had caught wind of their superior locking lips with 'some emo dude', as he had overheard one of them saying.

Not being much for work-place drama, the blond tried to stay as stealthy as possible as he made his way up to his office. However, it was a lost cause to think that he could walk by the coffee room unnoticed, as he was immediately pounced on by Melody and Basho.

"Someone looks tired," Melody observed, raising a suggestive eyebrow. "Did _someone_ keep you up too late last night?"

Kurapika and Basho both blanched at that.

"No, no, of course not. He has the dignity and sense to wait until at least the third date," Kurapika replied. The real reason he had lost so much was sleep was the fact that he had spent much of the night contemplating the new information that he had gained. Pairo was in _love_ with him. It was a fact that he had suspected, but to have him confirm it was another story.

"Good," Basho managed. "If he does you wrong, you tell us, and we'll deal with him after you're done with him."

"After _I'm_ done with him?" Kurapika asked with amusement.

"You get first dibs on beating the shit out of him," Basho acknowledged. "We just pick up the leftovers."

The blond laughed, something that dried up in his throat when he saw the two rookie bodyguards walking towards him. Great.

"Well, well, well," one of the said. "We heard the news about your fancy little boyfriend, boss." The man paused, then laughed mockingly. "Wait, you're not the boss yet. My mistake!"

The other laughed, leering at his slight form. "Ha! Good luck with that abilities test, _Counsel._ "

Kurapika didn't even blink at their scathing remarks, simply giving them a cool stare before nodding at them slightly. "I'll see you at nine." Then he turned away and kept walking, entering his appointed room calmly. Melody and Basho followed, both looking slightly irritated.

"Those little upstarts," Basho humphed.

"Technically _I'm_ the upstart," Kurapika reminded him. "I'm only eighteen, remember? That's why they're so angry, because I'm younger than them and I've climbed the ranks so quickly."

"But they're newbies," Melody commented. "They really have no place to be."

"We've only been with the Nostrades for a few more months more than they have," Kurapika stated. "Usually, to get to a position as high as mine, I'd either have to be hired for my previous experience, which I have close to none of for this job, or I'd wait for about a decade to move upward."

"That just means that you are very good at what you do. They _do_ know that you took out all those Spiders, right?" Basho asked.

"Nope," Kurapika said cheerfully. "I don't like pulling out that card very often, so they probably look at me and assume that I'm sleeping with Mr. Nostrade, or something." Basho's eyes bugged out.

"Well, that just gives you all the more motivation to show off during that evaluation in a few minutes," Melody urged him, an excited look in her eyes.

"Of course." The two other bodyguards smiled at the devious gleam in the blond's eyes.

* * *

The abilities test was stupidly simple, if Kurapika was completely honest.

It was all for show, of course. He'd been forced to flatter and charm several people as Light Nostrade paraded him around like some sort of new tool he had obtained. Kurapika acted as expected, utilizing his attractive appearance and polite manners to win over every one of his boss's associates and 'friends'. He could tell from the confused look on some of their faces that they'd been expecting someone different; not a slender, pretty-faced teenager who looked to be better suited as an escort than a Mafia bodyguard.

Surely this kid wasn't the man they'd read on their profile? He couldn't possibly be the mastermind counsel and bodyguard to the Nostrade Family, right? It was their looks of surprise and shock that made Kurapika all the more determined to fully demonstrate his capabilities.

So he'd run through the assessment, taking his time to fully exhibit his skills. He was pretty good with guns, more than passable with a long-range rifle, and deadly with knives. With sword fighting, however, he made sure to add a few extra moves to make his movements more fluid and elegant, not caring if it made the match a tad bit longer. He was in his element, and he wanted his audience to know it.

Melee? No problem. Martial arts? Not an issue.

Two dozen defeated opponents later, Kurapika was faced with eager bosses offering astronomical amounts to buy out his contract and two stunned coworkers. The newbies were utterly horrified, their mouths gaping unattractively. Tossing them a sickeningly-sweet smile, he waved at them. To his amusement, the two of them flinched at the slight movement, nen spiking. Melody and Basho snickered behind him.

Then came Light Nostrade, Dalzollene in tow. The older man tossed him an arrogant smile. "Excellent display, Kurapika. I'm pleased to see that Dalzollene made the right decision with nominating you."

Kurapika nodded in thanks. "I am trained to serve." That line _always_ made every boss inwardly swoon. Light was no different, and the man preened.

"You are officially promoted as Head Bodyguard of the Nostrade Family," Dalzollene announced, pulling the blond in for a vigorous handshake. "I owe you one for saving my ass," he whispered, winking conspiratorially.

Scoffing, Kurapika replied, "I think you owe me _more_ than one." Pulling away, he turned to face his employer. "I accept the position. However, I have a few conditions."

Light dipped his head. "I'm listening."

"I wish to be allowed to continue with my previous living arrangements, as well as have the next three days off," Kurapika revealed. His employer blinked, face contorting into a look of confusion.

"I have never permitted a head bodyguard to live off grounds," he informed him, voice rising. "And they certainly have never gotten _breaks._ " A group of his associates began to crowd around them at that point.

"That is a shame, then," Kurapika stated levelly, "because I do believe that I have multiple job offers I ccould take up should you refuse my terms." The crowd edged closer eagerly, ready to make their pitch should the potential head bodyguard be looking for another employer.

Nostrade glanced around at the people surrounding him uneasily, as if just noticing them. He cleared his throat awkwardly. "Very well, then. I will allow this."

The blond nodded, bowing and then leaving with Dalzollene. The other bodyguard gave a tremendous sigh of relief.

"I'm glad that went well," he said. "Or else I would've been saddled with that ridiculous job for eternity."

Kurapika rolled his eyes. "I'm sure that wouldn't have happened."

"No, I'm serious," Dalzollene said, "you're the first person that I've employed that has showed any aptitude for the job before."

"And so you jumped at the chance to leave?" Kurapika raised an eyebrow.

"Hey! It's a stressful job!" he protested.

"Wow, thanks for dumping it on me, then," the Kurta noted dryly.

* * *

For the first time in what felt like ages, Kurapika made it back to the hotel room before the sun went down. Despite his excitement to be able to actually eat a meal with his friends again, he hesitated at the door.

The very moment he stepped through the threshold, he would be forced to face the effects of the previous night. He was sure that Pairo hadn't _meant_ for him to overhear his confession, so perhaps everything would be normal. Even as he tried to convince himself of the possibility, he knew it was blatant lie. Now that he knew the truth, all of Pairo's odd actions over the past few days suddenly made sense. His strange, possessive behavior, his affectionate gestures and touches, and even his peculiar rambling the other night.

Still not exactly sure what he was supposed to do with the new and confusing piece of information, Kurapika braced himself as he entered the penthouse. To his surprise, the suite was devoid of Gon and Killua's lively shouting, and disturbingly clean. _Pairo probably decided to tidy up._ The floor was freshly swept, and all the miscellaneous books and knick-knacks were picked up from the floor. Bunches of violets sat cheerfully on the coffee table. Hanging up his coat and slipping off his shoes, Kurapika ventured into the kitchen, where Pairo was leaning over the stove, stirring something with a relaxed expression. All around him were platters of ingredients and numerous pots of sauces, the smell wafting from them rich and achingly familiar.

"Oh, hey!" The other Kurta turned around, a smile breaking on his face. "I thought I heard you come in." The brunet enveloped the blond into a warm embrace, and Kurapika allowed himself to sink into the comfort of it. Pulling away suddenly, Pairo flashed him a blinding smile before racing back to stove.

"Yeah," Kurapika said, leaning against a counter. "I got let out early."

"That's a first," Pairo commented teasingly.

"Mm. I think my schedule will be _much_ more flexible from now on."

"And why is that?" The other set down the wooden spoon he'd been using, focusing his attention on the blond.

Kurapika grinned mischievously, and Pairo nearly knocked over a pot with how affected he was by it. "I may or may not have presented myself as quite the hot commodity to a couple other high-profile bosses. So, if Nostrade wants me continue my contract with him, he has to go by _my_ rules."

"Now _that's_ the Kurapika I know," Pairo laughed, whipping out a knife from somewhere in his sweater (he was wearing red again today, and Kurapika couldn't help but notice how nice it looked) and slicing up various types of plants with it at an impressive speed.

"Where are the boys?" Kurapika asked, stealing a carrot away from a nearby plate stacked high with them. Pairo smiled at the action, but said nothing of it.

The brunet thought for a moment, face scrunching up in a way that was still somehow attractive ( _damn it Kurapika why are you noticing these things?_ ). "Leorio and I took them to a park this afternoon, and they wore themselves out so much that they fell asleep as soon as we got back. When I mean they, I mean Leorio, too."

"As I thought." Kurapika walked over to Pairo, peeking over his shoulder. Recognizing the curry, he looked at the other with delight. "Is that—?"

Pairo smiled softly. "It is. I wanted to surprise you with some of your favorite dishes, so I've been cooking for the past few hours."

"You didn't have to," Kurapika fussed over him, suddenly feeling shy.

"But I did anyway," Pairo replied. "I just like to spoil you. Plus, you haven't been eating as much lately. You need the food, trust me." Kurapika sighed with mock exasperation.

"Oh, not you too," he groaned.

"What?" Pairo protested.

"Melody and Leorio already give me enough lectures about my life decisions already, I don't need _you_ doing it too."

"I do it because I love you," Pairo blurted without thinking. He blinked, realizing his mistake. "I mean, _we_ do it because _we_ love you."

Kurapika looked away. An awkward silence started settle.

"Here, try this," Pairo said quickly, shoving a spoon into Kurapika's face. Automatically, the blond took the offered utensil, raising it to his lips.

"Just like home," Kurapika admitted happily, expression brightening at the curry's flavor. Immediately, the stilted atmosphere evaporated.

"Good. That was what I was aiming for," the other responded, dumping a plate of chopped ingredients into a nearby pan. Kurapika watched with fascination as he tossed the mixture around, deftly adding spices and herbs as he went. "Lucky that we got a room with a full kitchen, huh?" Pairo grinned at him.

"Lucky for _me,_ really. I'm the one getting to eat," Kurapika pointed out, and Pairo whacked him with a spatula.

"Well, how about you go wake up the kids and I'll get dinner set up," Pairo suggested, dropping a kiss on the blond's forehead before directing his concentration back to the multiple saucepans and pots sizzling on the stovetop. Kurapika blushed as he realized just how hilariously domestic his words sounded. How casually Pairo had thrown the sentence together. However, the idea of having a family was irresistible, and Kurapika hummed cheerfully as he went to fetch the boys.

Soon, the five of them were gathered around a table, idle chatter intermingling with the clinking of plates and and bowls being passed around. Kurapika sighed in contentment, feeling warm and comfortable and _safe._ It was a feeling that he hadn't felt in while, and never so strongly; not since massacre, anyways.

And so, as Kurapika was drifting off to sleep, he bathed in the lovely feeling of having a relaxing evening. A peaceful smile stretched across his features and he fell into a deep, heavy slumber, wrapped up in warm arms that smelled distinctly like sunshine.

* * *

Added Notes

1) Pairo is a poor sweet cinnamon roll please help him

2) While Kuroro is very blatant about his affections, Pairo is more subtle, and most everything you see in the end part of the chapter is purposeful on his part

3) Violets mean faithful love, by the way

4) So the next chapter will be Kurapika being confused as heck and helping train up his sons (Killua and Gon) for Greed Island

5) Kuroro sweeps Kurapika off his feet, but Pairo keeps him anchored so that he doesn't drift away

GOOD LUCK TO ALL MY STUDENTS OUT THERE! I HOPE YOU HAVE A GREAT NEW YEAR!

As always, thanks for reading and please review!


	28. 27: A Spider's Revelation

**I hope everyone is having a great school/work year so far! I guess I'm updating every two weeks now... awkward. Life has been getting a little hectic, so squeezing in writing time is getting harder and harder. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter~**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter**

 **See bottom of chapter for added notes**

 **Chapter Twenty-seven**

* * *

Kurapika smiled tiredly as the aura in the room increased to a point where it became a near-constant presence at the back of his mind, bumping up at the edge of his consciousness with mild urgency. Checking his watch, he noted the time.

The two boys had been practicing all morning, trying to improve their _Ren_ and formulate their _Hatsu._ They'd been fascinated by his conjured chains, and were excited to start working on their own abilities. They had questioned him thoroughly, asking him about what kind of methods _he_ had used, and laughing loudly when they heard his answer. Kurapika had inwardly shrugged; it was typical Conjurer practice to interact with their chosen object extensively. So what if he'd had to lick chains to achieve what he had currently? Still, Gon and Killua learned at a remarkable speed, and Kurapika had to admit that it was fun to help them in figuring out exactly what kind of power they wanted.

"Alright, good work!" he praised. The two kids dropped their _Ren_ auras, looking slightly out-of-breath. The blond had decided to only train them to create their _hatsu._ Letting them in about all the other techniques that they didn't already know of was obviously overkill. It would just end in Gon having a brain explosion, which would put him out of commission for the day. "Warm-ups are over. Now, do you two have any ideas about your hatsu yet?"

"I knew what I wanted right when you first explained," Killua piped up, shooting Gon a smug look. The spiky-haired boy stuck his tongue out in response.

The Kurta nodded, turning to Gon. "How about you? Have anything in mind?"

"U-uh," the boy looked utterly lost. Kurapika noted the smoke almost pouring out of his ears with amusement. "No? I mean your nen ability was pretty cool..."

"Nen abilities reflect one's own personality and characteristics; that is why each hatsu is so different and unique. No one can fully master a nen ability that is not their own, so it's always best to think originally." Plus, his abilities took _way_ longer than four days to master, simply because the nature of conjurer nen.

"But how do I do that?" Gon looked troubled.

"Hmm..." Kurapika thought. "Do you think you could give your master a call about that? He trained you, so he should know how to guide you best."

"I wouldn't do that," Killua chimed in, holding up a hand, "unless you want vague, sentimental advice. Don't get me wrong, he's a great guy, but getting him to spit out an answer without edging around it is near impossible." Gon nodded.

"Can't you tell me yourself?" Gon asked, perking up. "You can be my new master!"

"O-okay," Kurapika consented, a bit surprised and shocked to be asked to take up such a role. "I'll do my best."

The ex-assassin sighed as he started to lose interest in the conversation. "Since you two still have some brainstorming to do, I'm gonna practice in the other room. See ya, Kurapika-sensei." Kurapika chuckled at the honorific before redirecting his full attention to the spiky-haired boy.

Tapping his chin, the blond racked his brain, searching for any information or analyses he had on the boy. "Try this: use everything at once. Show everything you've learned so far."

Gon blinked. "Okay." Still looking baffled, he drew out his aura, concentrating for a moment before letting loose everything at once. Ten, zetsu, ren. Something like realization struck Gon, causing him to stop. "Wait! I can't do everything at once! That's impossible!" he wailed, collapsing on the ground.

The blond felt a smile tug at his lips. "You're forgetting something."

"I am?" The boy looked up. Gon dug around in his brain, sifting through anything he could find. _Ten, zetsu, ren. What am I missing? I learned ten first, then I learned zetsu... during Hisoka's match I learned gyo._ "Gyo!" he yelled, shooting back up. Kurapika nodded wisely.

Trying again, he focused all his aura, this time utilizing gyo in the process. For a split second, a glowing sphere of nen appeared at his fist, before fizzling out with a loud crackle.

Looking up at him with astonishment clear in his features, Gon's eyes darted back and forth from the blond's face and his hand, as if trying to figure out what had just happened. "Did I do that correctly?"

"You did," Kurapika assured him, a proud grin on his face. "Just keep practicing; I think you'll get it in no time." He got up from his chair, smoothing down his clothes. "Now, I'm going to check on Killua, so I'll be back in a minute," he called over his shoulder, already halfway into the adjoining room.

What he saw was hardly welcome, considering that Killua had been by himself for _three damn minutes_ and he was already pulling a taser on his arm.

"Killua!" Kurapika shrieked. The boy set down the taser calmly, a bored look on his face. "What are you _doing_?"

"Um... shocking myself with electricity...?" Killua replied, as if it were obvious.

Wrong answer. Kurapika rubbed his temples. "And _why_ are you doing that?"

"Because I'm training up my hatsu?" Again, his response sounded more like a question, and Killua looked increasingly more concerned as Kurapika's expression darkened.

In a blink of an eye, Kurapika reappeared in front of the boy, plucking the taser out of his hands with a disapproving cluck of his tongue. "I know that you raised a certain way, but that doesn't mean that I'll tolerate hurting yourself so," he scolded, fussing over Killua.

Batting away the hands with an embarrassed blush, Killua crossed his arms. "This is the fastest method that'll work," he protested. Kurapika sighed, eyes flicking back and forth between the weapon in his hands and the silver-haired boy. Then, a conclusion formed in his head, the Kurta sighed dejectedly.

"If this is the way you want to achieve it, then go ahead. Just don't overwork yourself." The blond held up the taser in front of the boy, a firm look on his face. "And, you're taking down the voltage a notch, buddy." He tossed to it Killua, who caught it with ease. "I'll check back in with you in about an hour."

"Wait! Where are you going?" Killua asked, and the blond turned back.

"Out to lunch."

"Out to lunch with _who_?" Killua pressed.

Raising an eyebrow, Kurapika replied, "You know _who_."

A faint smirk played on the boy's lips, and Kurapika headed out.

"Ha!" the silver-haired boy said to himself. "The third date rule is now in effect!"

* * *

Drumming his fingers anxiously on his knee, Kuroro waited for the blond to emerge. He'd called him earlier that morning to secure him for lunch since the Kurta had the day off, something that Kurapika had readily agreed to on the condition that he wouldn't keep him out too long.

 _"I'm training the boys, you see,"_ he had said, voice fond over the phone. _"And I promised to get them into shape by the weekend, so I can't be gone for longer than an hour."_

Kuroro had offered to help bring their nen up to speed, but he was quickly shot down. It would cause to much drama, he had been told gently, and the dark-haired man accepted this. He wasn't willing to openly reveal his relationship with his other Spiders, either, so he understood the feeling. The two of them were from such different backgrounds, and it would be very hard to continue their relationship if their separate lives got in the way. However, it was a reality that Kuroro lived with, the careful toeing of the line between what was possible and impossible.

He could make this work. He was sure of it. But was Kurapika prepared to do the same?

The Spider Head shook his head of such doubts when he saw the blond exit the building, impeccably dressed as usual. Today, it was a soft-looking grey sweater over light jeans that hung attractively over his figure. Walking up to him, Kuroro felt a smile flit across his lips.

"Hey," Kurapika greeted, accepting his kiss and blocking his attempts to further it. Kuroro sighed. The blond felt ridiculously warm next to him.

"Hi," Kuroro said back, voice coming out huskier than usual. He cleared his throat, wrapping an arm around the other. "You ready to go?"

"Sure."

Kuroro frowned as he noted the annoying smell of sunshine that clouded over Kurapika's usual sweet scent. _Can't have that, now can I?_ Tucking him into his side, the dark haired man started down the street, steps in sync with Kurapika's.

"What do you have in mind?" Kurapika asked, eyes scanning the surrounding shops.

"Just something simple."

"Again?" The blond's voice was teasing.

Chuckling, Kuroro met the younger man's gaze. "I'll take you to dinner properly next time."

"Oh yeah?" Kurapika challenged.

"Of course. Anything for you," Kuroro purred, hand traveling downwards. His grin widened as Kurapika's breathing hitched.

"I hate you," Kurapika groaned, moving to slap him on the shoulder. The dark-haired man laughed, catching the hand and bringing it to his lips.

"But _I_ don't," he replied, eyes serious. "I quite like you." He tugged Kurapika into a nearby alley, away from prying eyes.

"I'm still working that one out," Kurapika joked, and Kuroro smiled as he pressed closer.

It was five minutes after that Kurapika broke away, saying, "I'm only allowed to be out for another fifty minutes, so we've got to get going if we want to get to lunch."

"Screw lunch," Kuroro quickly offered, leaning in again. Kurapika pushed him back carefully, snickering a little at the pout that formed at the other's lips.

"Although that's a very tempting offer, I'm actually pretty hungry, so let's get moving," the blond ordered, and started back into the streets. Only after Kuroro managed to pull him back in for another kiss, that is. _Forty-seven minutes left,_ Kurpaika's mind gleefully reminded him, and he had to all but coerce the older man to show him towards the restaurant.

"Alright, compromise," Kuroro proposed, opening the door for the Kurta when they had arrived at the small cafe. "We eat for twenty minutes, and then we head back to that back-alley to continue what we started."

"You drive a hard bargain, sir," Kurapika responded with mock reluctance. "But sure, we have a deal."

"Great," Kuroro breathed, moving nearer. The blond sidestepped his advances smoothly.

"Uh-uh, twenty minutes, remember? We have an agreement," Kurapika sang, bending over to pick up a fallen napkin. The Spider Head followed the movement, eyes darkening.

"Mm-hm," Kuroro murmured, and Kurapika looked at him questioningly, blushing when he realized what he'd been looking at.

Needless to say, they didn't quite make it to twenty minutes before Kurapika found himself once again with his back against a brick wall and his lips locked against Kuroro's own.

* * *

The next three days passed in a similar pattern. Kurapika would train Gon and Killua every morning and afternoon, with Pairo coming in to help if needed. Then, Kuroro would come and whisk him away to lunch, although they didn't spend much time actually _eating._ All the while, Pairo started turning the penthouse into the picture of a blissful domestic life. The brunet would always have a hot meal on the dinner table by six-thirty, and would help Kurapika tuck Gon and Killua at the end of the night, usually using his illusions to dazzle the boys and tell scary stories. Every morning, Pairo would be awake before Kurapika, breakfast in one hand and coffee in the other.

It wouldn't have been an unwelcome change, of course, if Kurapika hadn't been see the longing gazes from the other, or the warm softness omnipresent in his eyes when he brought in fresh bunches of wildflowers (they were in the city; where did he even manage to get them?) or when he helped Kurapika wash the dishes. It all boiled down to one point: Kurapika was utterly confused.

Was it possible to be attracted to two people at once? Yes. He remembered the old man from the auction, and his words of advice. Loving two people was very possible, but as time went by, it would become easier to tell which person one valued most. Kurapika had always harbored dormant feelings for Pairo; that he knew, but at the same time, the intense emotions he was feeling with Kuroro were there, too. His affections for both men were completely different, he surmised. Kuroro was someone completely unique, sweeping him off of his feet and pulling him along in a storm of heated emotions. Pairo, however was safe and steady, someone that Kurapika could always rely on, someone he could trust with his secrets. Pairo kept him grounded, while Kuroro made him feel like he was flying.

Everything came down to one fact: Kurapika was already dating Kuroro. So, it was the most logical course of action to continue dating the man to get gauge on whether or not he was ready to fully commit to a serious relationship with him. It simply wasn't fair to either party to just break up with Kuroro because someone else exhibited signs of attraction to him. He enjoyed spending time with him, he really did, so Kurapika was adamant that he see the next couple meetings with Kuroro through.

There were some complications, of course. One: he and his group were partially responsible for the slaughter of his entire family. Two: he was still the leader of said group. Three: Kurapika wasn't sure whether or not he could fully trust the man yet. Four: Everyone in his make-shift family (minus Killua) were wary of Kuroro at best, and outright hostile at worst.

However, it would be worth it if he was completely sure that he was interested in a long-term attachment with Kuroro.

* * *

"You guys ready to go?"

Gon and Killua both grinned, clicking their seat belts off eagerly. They'd been training up their hatsu and ren the entire day, pausing only when they absolutely had to (or when Kurapika and Pairo made them). The two of them had grown exponentially. Killua had more than passable control of his lightning, and Gon's nen ability was equally as fearsome, although it was still a bit of a work-in-progress.

If Greed Island was what it was advertised as, however, the boys would still be progressing in their nen lessons as they went through. Hopefully, they would be able to secure a good teacher to study under once they entered. There shouldn't be a shortage of skilled nen-users in the game, right?

Straightening Gon's little bow-tie, Kurapika smiled warmly. "Alright, remember: be careful around any other strange groups, alright? It's seventy-percent Mafia and twenty-seven percent illegal third parties out there, so take extra caution about who you talk to."

"What's the other third percent?" Killua asked, pulling at his cuffs.

"Rich people that don't mind getting their little manicured hands dirty," Leorio scoffed from the driver's seat, looking offended.

"They exchange blood money for even bloodier items," Pairo explained, a look of annoyance flickering minutely across his features.

"They _do_ make us good money, though," Kurapika piped in cheerfully. "You forget that _I'm_ part of Mafia, dear."

"Only to tear them apart from the inside," the brunet shot back, an eyebrow quirked in amusement.

"What can I say? When in Rome, do as the Romans do."

"Okay and _that's_ when it's time to go," Killua muttered, tugging Gon out the door. "When they start sprouting old people slang."

"It's not _slang,_ " Kurapika protested, but bent down to kiss them both on the forehead. "Now go have fun!" Pairo ruffled their hair one last time before Gon and Killua exited the car and practically ran into the building.

It took about five seconds before Pairo turned to Kurapika, a look of concern on his face. "We're not going to just let them roam around in an underground auction house alone, right?"

Kurapika snorted. "Of course not."

"But how are we going to get in?" Leorio eyed the guards at the front entrance with unease.

"I'm the representative to the Nostrade Family," Kurapika said confidently. "It would be irresponsible for such a notable family to not even put the effort in sending an envoy to such an important event. Plus, I brought my emergency suits with me, so let's get dressed and head in."

"Who are you? Having an 'emergency suit' with you at all times, sheesh," Pairo teased catching the suit thrown at him. "I assume that we'll be attending as your guests, then?"

"I brought an entry fee for the both of you," Kurapika explained, pulling his tabard over his head. Pairo averted his eyes, blushing wildly.

"Oh, not me," Leorio added quickly, making an 'x' with his arms. "I'll be your getaway car, but there's no way that I'm going to get through that auction without throwing up at the money being carelessly thrown around."

"Alright then. Meet us at the end of sixth street in approximately three hours. If we're not back by then, call Melody," Kurapika instructed him, punching his coworker's number into the doctor's phone.

"Okay."

Fixing his tie, Kurapika slid out of the car gracefully, face immediately falling into an intimidating mask of cold indifference. Leorio blinked, paling at the sudden and drastic change. Pairo, now dressed in a striking black suit, followed the blond, determination apparent in his aura.

"See you," the brunet called over his shoulder, and Leorio was glad that he hadn't gone with them.

 _These people are inhuman._

* * *

Using his title, Kurapika gained entrance with a sense of reverence from the surrounding bodyguards, although some where reaching for weapons that weren't there. It was a ground rule that there was no fighting in the auction house, so they would have to wait until they were a good fifty meters away from the place before they'd be able to strike. Not like they'd be successful, anyways.

"These people are looking at you funny," Pairo whispered into his ear, eyes darting around calculatingly.

"It's because the moment we step out of this place, they'll be at my throat to please their bosses," Kurapika murmured, still looking completely at ease. Pairo shot him a concerned look.

"You mean they're here to assassinate you?"

"No. They're here to test me. If they kill me in the process, then that's just a bonus." Kurapika walked faster, staring down his potential assailants until they dropped their gazes and went about their business.

Pairo smiled. "Don't mess them up too bad, okay?" The blond laughed at this. That was one of the many differences between Pairo and Kuroro. If he had notified the Spider Head about such a threat, Kuroro wouldn't have let him out of his sight.

"Oh." Kurapika's eyes widened. "There they are." He jerked his head slightly to the left.

The brunet's eyes followed to where the other was subtly indicating. There Gon and Killua were, walking up to take their seats. And a couple feet away from them...

"Shit," Kurapika whispered. It was the two Spiders, Phinks and Feitan, if he remembered correctly. Not even a second later, Gon and Killua noticed them too, and they started running like hell was at their heels in the opposite direction. Cursing, Pairo took Kurapika's hand and dragged him down the hall, hoping to intercept the boys before they got into any trouble.

"Thank god we followed them, huh?" Pairo remarked as they ran. Kurapika scowled.

"I swear, if they try anything..." Kurapika trailed off, threat clear in his lowered voice and murderous aura. Then, it was as if a light flicked off in his brain, and the blond started laughing. Pairo almost stopped completely at the change, but settled for just gaping at the other. "Goodness, we sound like helicopter parents."

"Yeah... parents." Pairo tried to shove down the numerous daydreams he'd had about having a regular family life with Kurapika. Without any death, destruction, or fighting. Just the two of them and maybe a few children, with Pairo cooking dinner at home and Kurapika going about with his bad-ass Mafia work. Maybe they'd live in the country, in a nice little house that he could renovate and clean up. Blocking those thoughts out, Pairo wiped the soft expression of his face before Kurapika could notice. _Got to be discreet, damn it!_

Barely a second later, Kurapika caught sight of Gon and Killua, and he breathed a tremendous sigh of relief. Until he saw who they were talking to, of course. Immediately, his brain was thrown into emergency mode, numerous panic buttons going off at once.

The result? Kurapika pressed a tight smile on his lips, aura significantly tamed, and smoothly cut into the conversation. Gon and Killua's eyes widened when they recognized him. The two Spiders immediately sized him up as he approached him, eyes narrowed with interest.

"Huh? What are _you_ doing here?" Gon asked, and Killua immediately elbowed him in the ribs.

"I was sent by the boss," Kurapika said coolly, even as he inwardly winced at using such a tone on the two. _It's all for the sake of their safety,_ he told himself. "I was sure that he informed you of the fact? No?"

Quickly, Killua went along with the act, shaking his head. "No. We left before he could update us." Gon just looked confused, but nodded uncertainly.

"Next time," Pairo added, sidling up silently, "you shouldn't have left without letting your bodyguards know, then."

Turning to the two Phantom Troupe members, Kurapika fitted on a distant, semi-apologetic expression. "If you will excuse us."

Phinks frowned. "Who are you?" The Spider's nen lashed out with curiosity and thinly veiled violence. Kurapika contemplated just walking away instead of answering, but he didn't want to cause a scene.

"Mokken, Head bodyguard to the Bolicci Family," Kurapika lied, not missing a beat. The real Mokken was still in the main auditorium, but hopefully they would be well away before they found out. "And you?"

"Third Party," Feitan said curtly.

A touch of a smirk played at the blond's lips at their falsity. Pairo looked an inch away from snickering. "Very well, then. Good luck tonight," Kurapika told them, spinning on his heel and throwing a hand behind him carelessly in a signal for the other three to follow.

Gon and Killua quickly sped up, catching up to Kurapika with Pairo taking up the rear.

"You're scary when you want to be," Killua muttered.

"Yeah," Gon agreed.

"It comes with the job description," the blond replied jokingly, unaware of the pair of amused eyes on his back.

* * *

"And the Carlian Sapphire Necklace goes to Mokken, representing the Bolicci Family!" the announcer boomed, and a stocky man walked forward to place his bidding receipt into his hand.

Phinks and Feitain looked at each other in confusion. The guy walking up to the stage looked about as similar to the pretty blond man they had seen earlier as an apple did a muddy pumpkin. The real Mokken was a grizzled, muscular man who looked well into his forties, completely in contrast to the elegant person they'd met a few minutes ago.

"You two got played," a voice said from behind them. "And it was _hilarious_ to watch."

"Here to rub it in, Paku?" Phinks asked, not even turning around.

"No. He would have had me fooled too if I didn't know him previously," the second-in-command admitted, heels clicking on the marble floors as she came closer.

"You know him?" Feitan sounded interested. "Think we can get back at him for it?"

The woman laughed at that, and her two friends looked at her with confusion.

"What?" Phinks protested. "It's a reasonable response to something like that! C'mon, it's not like we're going to kill him or anything. I mean, he's your friend, right?"

Pakunoda shook her head, an odd smile at her lips. "You idiots do that and you're good as dead. Oh, I've got to tell boss about this."

"I think we can take him, easy," Phinks said defensively, looking put out at the other's words. Did she really think so lowly of him?

"What do you mean you have to tell the boss about this?" Feitan pressed, unfazed by her implication.

Smirking, Pakunoda dropped the bomb. "Why, because he's Danchou's boyfriend, of course!"

" _WHAT_?"

* * *

Added Notes

1) So Phinks and Feitan now have met Kurapika, and Pakunoda has finally seen him undisguised and in person. How will the other Spiders react?

2) Is Kurapika starting to have some doubts about Kuroro? (Do I smell drama?)

3) The plot thickens as Kurapika's war with the other Mafia families starts... but who will survive? (Especially if Kuroro gets involved... if you know what I mean)

4) This story has gotten to a monstrous length! Wow! I'm not sure how to feel about it, however, because I'm trying to cap the word count at 200,000 for this story.

5) Quick Poll: Do you all want a realistic but still happy ending? Or a slightly-over-the-top and unrealistic Hollywood-ending? Please let me know! This will greatly help me with writing and generating ideas!

As always, thank you all so much for reading and please, please review!

unreadable0


	29. 28: Going Too Far

**Sorry I haven't updated! I had a mid-plot crisis, and decided that I didn't like my story line very much. I had a few chapters lined up, but when I realized that they weren't following the plot that I wanted I scrapped all four of them (sigh, it was 20000 words down the drain)! Anyways, school has been controlling my life, but I hope to be back soon! I hope you enjoy!**

 **P.S. I'm now a beta-reader, so if anyone needs help on their stories, then just let me know! I swear I'm better with beta-ing than updating!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter**

 **See bottom of chapter for added notes**

 **Chapter Twenty-eight**

* * *

"Did you tell Phinks and Feitan about Kurapika?"

Pakunoda looked up from her phone, shooting Kuroro an exasperated look. "Yes. And what's with the annoyed expression? You were going to have to tell them eventually." She paused, stare turning cooler. "If you are truly serious about the relationship, anyways."

"I _am_ serious," Kuroro stressed, tugging at his hair in frustration.

"But...?" the other prompted, gesturing for him to go on.

"I'm not ready for him to meet the riffraff yet," he revealed. Pakunoda scoffed.

"Did you just call your subordinates the 'riffraff'? And you've been dating him for more than a few weeks already, which is a record for you, so that's basically a couple years in Phantom Troupe time," she informed him pointedly.

"Normally, people wouldn't have even considered telling their parents until they were at least a handful of months into their relationship," Kuroro muttered.

"Our parents our dead or gone off who-knows-where. I'm the one who practically raised you, dumbass. Plus, we're not ever to be classified as _normal,_ goodness gracious, no."

"We massacred his family, Paku. That's not something you can really forget," the dark-haired man ground out. "He's just not ready for it yet."

The second-in-command sighed. "You should at least tell the rest of the lot his name, or something, or show them a picture, for crying out loud."

"Well, they already know about him, so what's the point?" Kuroro groused. "I'm sure Phinks is going around telling everybody, and once _Shalnark_ gets hold of the information, I'm toast."

"Aww... afraid that big and scary reputation of yours is going to get ruined?" Pakunoda said mockingly. "Woman up, buttercup, or else someone is going to get hurt."

"What do you mean?" The Spider Head asked, although his brain was already formulating the answer.

"You know how they get when they want to figure out things," the other stated. "They'll find things out and eventually your blond will be caught outnumbered and alone. Better that you tell them yourself and omit the little details. Just enough to appease them, but not enough for them to figure anything out."

"So what? I've got to call a big meeting with all of my remaining members just to update them on my social life? Work and pleasure do _not_ mix in my book, thank you very much."

The other gave him a long, blank look. "Honey, you're the leader of the whole damn _Phantom Troupe._ It will be impossible to separate your regular life from it, especially if you're dating a victim of ours."

Kuroro's mouth ticked in annoyance. "Oh, do _not_ use that tone on me." Pakunoda was the only person on the earth (besides maybe Kurapika) who could speak to him like that and not suffer any consequences.

"I'm prepared to do whatever it takes for you to march up and tell the others."

"Oh?" Kuroro challenged, voice deadly calm. This ploy worked on almost everyone else, but Pakunoda wasn't buying it.

"Either you tell them, or _I_ will," Pakunoda threatened sweetly. "Your choice."

And with that, she got up and stalked away, heels clicking on the cement like a death sentence.

 _Okay, time to hold a meeting, then,_ Kuroro thought to himself. Kurapika better be prepared for an over-enthusiastic Shalnark stalking him.

* * *

"Is Kurapika here at the moment?"

Quickly scanning the office, Melody hung her head. _Oh, I feel so terrible to say this._ "No, sorry. I think he's out on his lunch break." Well, his lunch break with Kuroro, to be completely accurate, but Melody thought it best not to mention the last part. Nonetheless, she was sure that Pairo caught onto her drift anyways.

"Oh." Pairo's voice sounded dejected on the phone, and Melody could almost see the kicked-puppy look on his face. "Um, do you mind just telling him to call me when he has a chance, then? I'm at the market right now and I can't for the life of me remember which type of soap he likes."

"No problem," Melody replied honestly, and something warmed inside of her chest to think about the brunet panicking in the soap isle. Pairo really was a nice young man. To be completely truthful, the more that she got to know him, the more that she approved and entertained the idea of Kurapika settling down with his childhood friend.

Sure, Kuroro was romantic and exciting, but he couldn't replace the comfort that Pairo gave. He couldn't match the bond that the two shared, whether the both of them knew it or not. Pairo was safe, and he would keep an eye out for the blond and make sure that he didn't get into too much trouble.

Pairo called her almost daily just to talk, saying that "a friend of Kurapika is a friend of mine" and regaling her with stories about when Kurapika and him were little. Of course, he would always make sure to ask about the blond, always thanking Melody for watching out for him when he couldn't. Those chats always seemed to remind Melody of how human Kurapika was, containing the evidence of a time when Kurapika wasn't some genius-intellect head bodgyuard to the Nostrades. Heck, he basically ran the whole business, and would no doubt have the other Mafia families eating out of his hand by the time that their one-sided war with him was over.

Plus, there was something that had been starting to bother her about the person whom her friend was currently dating. When she'd first been in the presence of him, the time that Linssen had opened the door to him when he'd come calling for Kurapika, his heartbeat had set off alarm bells in her head. Of course, she'd been horribly optimistic and giddy at the fact that Kurapika was actually _dating_ someone, so she'd brushed off her concern as her paranoid nature.

However, the longer that she reflected back on that day, the more she had become convinced that something was wrong. Yes, the man's heartbeat had sounded with love and infatuation for the blond, but there was something underlying about it that made her uneasy. She'd just started to investigate the peculiar sound earlier that morning, when Kurapika hadn't shown up for work as early as he normally did, and every observation made her doubts only grow.

She'd tried to figure out exactly what the dark-haired man's heart was telling her, but the more she investigated the strange cadence, the more terrified she became. This man had killed before, she knew, but the silver-haired boy that Kurapika had told her about had, too, and he was a sweet young man, so maybe Kuroro Lucilfer was the same. But he was _not._ She could tell that with his cold rhythm, untouched by concern or guilt, something that she knew so well from Kurapika's own self-condemnation, that the Spider felt no remorse, no regret, because of his actions.

He might be in love, but he sure as hell could never be truly apologetic and repentant for his careless massacre of Kurapika's family. How could he be? How could one be so pitying of someone who they'd never seen before crushing the breath out of their lungs? This she knew now, and this she was sure was not what Kurapika needed. She'd help guide her friend away from this danger, because she would not just sit back and watch him be swept away by such a heartless man.

Especially when she started to notice the dark eye circles that seemed to be permanently affixed to her friend's face. She knew that he was working himself to the bone to keep the Nostrade Family up-and-running, as well as keeping the Mafia war out of his slightly-homicidal boyfriend's knowledge, lest a mass murder occur. She sighed inwardly. How had Kuroro not picked up on the blond's odd behavior?

"Thank you so much, Melody," Pairo told her. Melody tried to pointedly ignore the touch of sadness in his voice.

"Mm."

The Kurta cleared his throat, taking her non-verbal response as a signal that she was busy. "Anyways, I'm sorry if I called you at an inconvenient time. I'll uh, catch you later. Bye."

"Wait!" Melody exclaimed, before he could have a chance to hang up. "I just wanted to let you know that it'll get better." Immediately, Pairo understood what she was insinuating.

"Will it?" His voice seemed tired. "I've been trying and trying, but nothing's changed."

"Once Kurapika sees who he's truly dealing with, things _will_ change," Melody assured him, marveling at how quickly her opinion of the Spider Head had transformed in the past few days.

"I sure hope so," Pairo told her, turmoil heavy in his voice. "Thanks, Melody."

"Anything I can do to be of help." Then she muttered a quick 'goodbye' as her lunch break was nearing its close.

She needed to call that doctor friend of Kurapika's. She needed some backup.

* * *

"You ready for tonight?"

Kurapika laughed into the phone, balancing the device on his shoulder as he shuffled through his files. "It depends on what you have planned."

"Well, I _did_ promise to properly take you out for dinner, so..." Kuroro trailed off.

"Yeah, last week, so I didn't think you'd be so quick to arrange something. You got something in mind?" Kurapika asked.

"Don't I always?"

The blond smiled, completely unaware of the eavesdropper standing outside of his office. "Hm... let me think..."

"Ah, so cruel!" Kuroro exclaimed dramatically. "I'll pick you up?"

"No," Kurapika commanded firmly. "I am _not_ having another repeat of last time. Not ever."

"Okay, okay," the other man said placatingly. "I'll send you the information as soon as I can, then."

"I'm off break in approximately three minutes, so hurry it up, mister," Kurapika urged. "Plus, I'm going to be quite busy tomorrow, so tonight might be only evening we'll get to have with each other this week. So I'm banking on you to make it count." Gon and Killua had actually gotten to speak with Mr. Battera on the night of the auction, but it was revealed that they would actually be interviewed on a later date should they be interested in entering Greed Island for Mr. Battera. And they sure as hell weren't going to be let go without Kurapika making sure that they were as prepared as they could be.

"Is that so?" There was a suggestive edge to Kuroro's voice that made Kurapika roll his eyes.

"Get your head out of the gutter," Kurapika scolded. "I still have work tomorrow."

"I'll make it quick," Kuroro promised seductively, and Kurapika tried to brush off his involuntary shiver as the air conditioning booting up.

"Only make promises that you're going to keep," Kurapika advised. "Anyways, I'll see you tonight."

"Looking forward to it," the other said honestly.

"Bye, idiot."

"I'm _your_ idiot."

Kurapika hung up, shaking his head. Immediately, Melody pounced.

" _Someone_ looks flustered," she remarked, taking his phone, which had lit up and was traitorously displaying a recent text from Kuroro. Scanning the message, which was a deep invasion of privacy, Kurapika thought, the woman's eyes widened. "This is what, your sixth date?"

"Something like that."

"He's taking you somewhere special, all right," she remarked, an unreadable expression on her face.

"Mm." The blond scribbled down a note into his planner.

"Kurapika, a spot at this restaurant costs about half of your monthly salary," Melody stated, eyes searching the blond's face with some concern.

"Really?" Kurapika asked, already starting on the huge stack of papers on his desk. Man, paperwork sucked.

Poking him in the arm, Melody matched his annoyed expression with a chiding one of her own. "Kurapika, he seems _very_ serious about you, if he's taking you to such a place." There was an unspoken fact that hovered beneath her words, and Kurapika cringed slightly.

 _Either that, or he just wants to sleep with you._

"The question is, are _you_ as committed to this as he seems to be?"

Sighing, Kurapika set his papers down, fixing his friend with a frustrated look. "That's what I'm still trying to figure out. That is what dating is for, is it not? Finding out if you love someone enough to be with them for the rest of your life?"

Melody nodded. "But he's moving a bit too quickly, don't you think?"

"What do you mean?" Kurapika's voice remained perfectly even, but Melody could detect a faint note of hesitance.

"He's been seeing you almost everyday, which is highly uncommon to see in such a new relationship as yours. By what you've been telling me, he's very possessive and overprotective, which does not exactly work well with your personality. Plus, with all his attentiveness, he hasn't seemed to notice how terrible you've been doing lately."

"I'm doing completely fine!"

Melody shot him a deadpan look. The dark eye circles under the other's eyes told a completely different story.

The Kurta sighed, trying for a new angle. "I thought you were all about this relationship."

"I'm always about whatever makes you happy, but I can tell that he's not the best fit for you," Melody told him.

Catching sight of the troubled look on her friend's face, Melody smiled sympathetically.

"You don't have to make any decisions right off the bat. I'm just asking you to be careful."

"I will," Kurapika affirmed, already sinking deep into his thoughts.

"You have a date tonight, yes?" Melody asked, trying to lighten the mood. The blond tossed her a confused look, but the tension between his shoulders lessened some.

"That is correct."

"Well," Melody replied, voice authoritative, "I shall help you get ready, then."

Kurapika opened his mouth in protest, but then closed it at the look of determination on his friend's face. Shaking his head in defeat, he gave into her wishes.

 _I'll never fully understand her motives._

* * *

Walking up to the restaurant front, Kurapika checked his phone to make sure he had the right address. He did, in fact, and he cautiously walked into the place. It really wasn't his fault that he was leery of the building. On the outside, the facade was composed of huge, darkened windows, tinted so that outsiders couldn't peer in. It vaguely reminded him of the rooms that the Nostrades would use to negotiate business with their more unsavory guests.

Kurapika shuddered. He hated dealing with those creeps.

For a moment, Melody's unsettling conversation with him earlier that day floated up, and Kurapika felt his stomach clench at the thought of untangling himself from such a mess of problems that he was faced with. Did Kuroro actually care about him? If so, then why hadn't he started to question the numerous falsities that he'd been telling him to cover up his secret, for all he knew about detecting lies. Quickly shoving down the topic, he tried to get himself to remember what he was doing. _I'm going on a date. With Kuroro. Who I'm attracted to. Yes, time to try to enjoy this evening. Nothing else._

As he entered, he was pleasantly surprised by the minimalist furnishings of the space. Well, what was he expecting, anyway? He'd never been to such a classy restaurants before, not even at the many parties that the Nostrades attended. Maybe he had assumed there would be chandeliers, or heavy wooden tables ornately carved and covered in silk table cloths, like the ones in the restaurant that Hisoka had tricked them into.

"Excuse me sir," a soft voice said from behind him. Kurapika turned around, and the hostess blushed. "Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes," he replied, lips curving upward into a polite smile. "I'm with Kuroro Lucilfer this evening, ma'am."

The hostess pinked even further. "Ah, yes, this way please."

Following where the woman was directing, Kurapika tried not to notice how close the woman was standing next to him. Really, it was a tad inappropriate. Her bare arm was brushing his own clothed one, and when she tilted her head, he could feel the brush of her hair uncomfortably close to his shoulder. He blamed it on the cologne that Melody had forced him to wear, which made him smell like a walking citrus shop. It was ridiculous. Subtly stepping away, Kurapika heard her say something.

"Are you here perhaps for a business meeting? Our restaurant is a very popular place for discussing mergers and other things of the sort," she informed him quickly, her curiosity palpable in her eager tone.

The blond nodded his head lightly, a trace of a smirk dancing across his features. "You could call it that, yes."

"Wonderful," the hostess exclaimed, mostly to herself, and Kurapika stifled a laugh at her sudden boost in enthusiasm. "I won't be your server this evening, but if you want to call me up if you have any questions..." she slipped him her business card. "You're welcome to."

"Thank you," Kurapika said, voice kept carefully neutral. "Although I think I will be able to handle myself." He gave her a blank look, and she retracted the hand that had found its way oh, so innocently up his arm. The rest of the trip stretched on with Kurapika trying not to sweat under the other's heavy perusal of his figure.

"And here you are." She lead him to a small table, where Kuroro was waiting. Immediately, the dark-haired man's grin widened when he saw him, eyes gleaming with mischief as he read the situation. Warning bells went off in Kurapika's head.

"You look ravishing as ever, love," he purred, seizing one of his hands to bring it to his lips. He looped an arm around the blond's waist for added measure. Kurapika gave him an unimpressed look. Facing the hostess, Kuroro gave her a wicked grin.

"Oh!" the poor hostess squeaked, and quickly apologized before scurrying off.

"That was very unnecessary," Kurapika huffed, reluctantly sitting down in the chair that Kuroro had pulled out for him, "and the use of the word _'ravishing',_ too."

"I was being completely truthful," Kuroro complimented, eyes raking over the other in a way that made Kurapika hit him with a salad fork.

"Blame that on my detail-oriented cohort." Melody had attacked right at seven twenty-five, straightening the blond's hair and cutting it until it looked neater and reached just below his ears. She then proceeded to arrange it into waves, which Kurapika found completely undid all of her previous straightening work, and actually procured a different tie and a set of cuff links. In the end, Kurapika had to admit that he looked quite nice, and his hair looked less feminine, so maybe that was why the hostess had immediately decided to flirt with him.

"Blame? I think I should thank her," Kuroro said breezily.

"Oh really?" Kurapika scoffed, eyes skimming over the menu. _Hm..._ Half of the items he hadn't even heard of before. He was sure Pairo would know if he were here. Heck, he'd probably love to have a chance to eat as some place as extravagant as this. Kurapika started to mentally drift off into his inner ramblings.

"Something wrong with the menu?" Kuroro asked, sounding entertained. The blond looked up, attention immediately refocusing on the other man.

Pegging him with a playfully irritated look, Kurapika replied, "I don't even understand some of these names."

"Perhaps you'd want to give that lovely hostess a call, then?" Kuroro proposed, pulling out the woman's business card.

"You stole that from my pocket, didn't you?" Kurapika accused.

"What can I say?" Kuroro raised his hands in mock-surrender, a grin on his handsome face. "It's a living."

Rolling his eyes at the man's antics, Kurapika plucked the piece of paper out of the other man's hands and tossed it aside, turning his attention back to his menu. "So are you going to help me or not?"

Kuroro hummed in response, noting how adorable the blond looked when he was trying to appear irritated. "Well, what are you looking for?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," he shot back, raising an eyebrow. "If I could even _decipher_ this complex culinary language. I'm sure Pairo would simply flourish here," Kurapika muttered the last part out, brain half-occupied by the fact that he had forgotten to call Pairo in the past day. If he had been fully present, he would have noted the way that Kuroro's hand tightened around his menu. But alas, he was not. He was too busy beating himself up about his failures to his partner.

Inwardly, he smacked himself for being such a horrible person, as it was their basic rule of contact to call the other once a day if they were separated, so that they wouldn't worry.

 _I'll apologize to him tonight when I get back,_ Kurapika reassured himself. Looking up, he realized that Kuroro had been trying to tell him something, and instantly focused his attention back to the present.

"—not so much of a code as it is just a bunch of technical terms," the Spider Head was saying, and Kurapika tried to figure out what he had been talking about. _Ah, he's referring to the menu items, right?_

"Mm-hm," the Kurta acknowledged, attempting to cover up the fact that he had zero clue about what they had been discussing. "I think I'll just let you order for me," he said, sending Kuroro an impish grin that made the man smirk over the rim of his wineglass.

"You weren't listening at all, were you?"

Raking a hand through his golden hair, Kurapika shook his head sheepishly and took the Phantom Troupe leader's hand. "Sorry, it's been a long day. I just signed a new merger for the Nstrades, and the all the contract reading must be getting to me."

"Mind still on the paperwork?" Kuroro asked, bringing the blond's hand to his lips. "Perhaps we can change that." At once, warning bells went off in Kurapika's head. Smiling, the dark-haired man pressed a trail of kisses down the inside of Kurapika's wrist, and the younger man tried to smother the jolt of warmth that ran through his body.

"Oh for the love of— we're in public! Behave like a mature adult, damn it!" Kurapika scolded, even as a light blush crawled up his cheeks.

"So?" Kuroro continued his pursuits. Flushing hotly, Kurapika freed his hand right as the waiter came by. Face burning with embarrassment, he forced himself to watch passively as Kuroro ordered for the both of them.

Not until they were alone once again did Kuroro speak again, a predatory gleam in his eyes. "Don't worry. I'll behave while we're in public." Kurapika let a sigh of relief. "No promises otherwise, however."

Kurapika choked on his water.

 _Is he serious?_

* * *

He was.

As soon as the two of them had exited the restaurant, Kuroro pulled him into a nearby alleyway. Pressing the blond against the brick, Kuroro captured his lips with a type of hunger that Kurapika was hesitant to identify. Kurapika let himself lose all volition under the other man's hands regardless, and the dark-haired man took full advantage, leaning closer and tugging the other man flush against his body.

Suddenly, Kurapika felt himself warm, the air around them growing hotter. Kuroro's kisses became more insistent, and a knee found its way in between the Kurta's legs, prying them apart. Hands came up shortly after, running possessively up and down the blond's chest. Moaning, Kurapika tangled his hands in Kuroro's hair, feeling the man's pulse quicken underneath his fingertips.

It wasn't until he felt his belt being loosened that Kurapika returned to his senses, and alarm rang throughout his body. He'd only been dating the man for a few weeks, for heaven's sake. And he had to make it back to the hotel so that he could apologize to Pairo, too. Gently pushing Kuroro back, he broke the kiss. Immediately, Kuroro moved back in, only to be blocked by the other's hand. Looking up at the Spider Head's heavy-lidded eyes, the blond warily wondered if the other would even be able to restrain himself.

"Sorry," Kuroro mumbled, voice coming out huskier than usual. "I got a bit carried away."

Still eyeing the other warily, Kurapika frowned. "You think?"

"Sorry," the other man reiterated, eyes, combing over the blond's rumpled state. "Are you not ready?"

Kurapika's mind reeled at the suggestive undertones of his words. A small curl of annoyance stirred in his chest. Of course he wasn't ready to go jump into bed with some man that he'd been with for only two weeks! And with a man that he was starting to doubt the morality of, no less! Well, the Phantom Troupe's morals were in question since the very start, but Kurapika had managed to ignore them up until that point.

Then, his rational mind stepped in before he could prepare a proper retort. Kuroro probably wasn't used to taking things so slowly, he reasoned. Compared to Leorio's slightly perverted antics, Kuroro's restraint was relatively acceptable. However, it was in Kurapika's tradition not to sleep with his significant other until their courtship was concrete and well on its way to marriage.

So, _no,_ he was not ready.

"I have to make it back to the hotel tonight, or else Pairo will worry," Kurapika said instead, not wanting to disclose his thoughts to the other until the particular blunder in their relationship had passed. The other's hand clenched slightly, and Kurapika realized with a jolt that he did not feel exactly safe at the moment.

A myriad of emotions flashed across Kuroro's face, and Kurapika struggled to catalog them all. Confusion. Understanding. Jealousy. Rage. Disappointment. Then, a terrifying mask of indifference.

"I understand," the older man replied, voice kept carefully neutral. "Perhaps a different time, then?"

Pressing a smile onto his face, Kurapika shrugged. "We'll see," he challenged flirtatiously, hoping to smooth things over.

Grinning, Kuroro brought the blond's hand to his lips and kissed it in such a way that would make anyone else swoon. Kurapika just raised a brow, completely unimpressed.

"I'll see you tomorrow, then?"

"If that's what you think," Kurapika told him, slipping out of his grasp gracefully.

"Do you need me to walk you back?"

Tossing a look over his shoulder, Kurapika rolled his eyes. "I'm perfectly capable of walking my own self back, thank you very much," he quipped.

And then, he was gone.

As soon as Kuroro was sure that the blond was completely out of range, he cursed, nen flaring out dangerously.

 _That damn brunet._

 _ **To be Continued...**_

* * *

Added Notes

1) So Kuroro is getting a bit... frustrated here. Will this prove to be a problem in the long run?

2) Kurapika's starting to have doubts, and Melody has cast her vote for Pairo

3) The drama starts to heat up even more in the next few chapters, so be prepared for a bigger transition into a love triangle!

4) I'm kind of laughing at how this plot took a turn. I was originally planning for Kurapika to get a lot closer with Kuroro at the end of this date... basically what Kuroro wished would happen actually happened in my first draft. But it didn't flow with the rest of the plot, even though it sounded good all by itself.

5) Pairo is going to actually play a bigger role in the love triangle soon, so please be patient!

6) A whole bunch of drama will be going down in the later chapters, so be prepared for some jealousy and rash actions ;)

Thanks to everyone who either PMed me or reviewed to vote! The results for the poll were: Realistic Ending: 14, Hollywood Ending: 4

REALISTIC ENDING IT IS, THEN.

As always, thanks so much for reading and please review!

unreadable0

p.s

I recently got a Tumblr, so feel free to follow me unreadable0!


	30. 29: Having Second Thoughts?

**ANND HERE WE ARE WITH ANOTHER UPDATE! Sorry for the weird disjointed style of writing... editing was pretty much a one-minute glance over because I'm pushing to update before my next string of assessments. Hope you enjoy this new little bit, and I'll be back next month, hopefully! Also Happy Halloween!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter**

 **See bottom of chapter for added notes**

 **Chapter Twenty-nine**

* * *

 _11:23 p.m._

Kurapika cursed under his breath, quickening his pace. Pairo was sure to be worrying to death by now. Feeling regret sinking in his stomach, he tried not to think about how neglectful he had been to his partner lately.

He calculated the route in his head, stepping out of the flat complex in a hurry. _It should take six minutes if I take the main roads, but with the back streets I should make it in three._ Mind still racing to configure a possible apology that would truly describe how horrible he felt, Kurapika turned into the shaded alleyways, feet lightly skipping across the pavement in an almost soundless manner.

Perhaps it was because he was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the numerous people trailing after him until they had fully stepped into his _En_ sphere. Immediately, he stopped, spinning around slowly to meet his challengers. It was a few seconds later that they entered his view, and he sighed lightly at the sight of them.

It was a small group of six men, all armed and wearing ridiculously expensive suits. However, Kurapika could quickly deduce that none of them were nen-practitioners based on their lack of aura-control. They were from a lower ranking family, then. Making a disappointed noise in the back of his throat, he let them approach.

At first, all there was silence between both parties, each sizing up the other. One of the men ostentatiously cleaned his rifle, pulling back the safety with a loud click. It was only then that the bodyguard in front spoke.

"The boss _did_ tell me that you were good," one of the goons remarked, letting out a whistle of appreciation. "You noticed us, what? Like about twenty seconds after we started following you? Some skill you got there," he praised mockingly. "Too bad we're gonna—"

"Listen, can we cut the pleasantries and get started already?" Kurapika cut in impatiently. "I have a place to get to, and you're holding me up."

The six of them exchanged offended glances, as if unbelieving that he wasn't intimidated by their presence. "Eager, are we? Well, it'll over soon, we promise you. Can't have anything that will affect business, can we?" It was different man that spoke, but his voice was oddly similar to the other's down to the slight roll of his _r'_ s.

 _God, they are so cliche._

Kurapika regarded them coolly. "The Nostrade selected me for a reason, and that is because I do not lose. You are just another nuisance they have thrown at me. Now, if any of you willing to walk away peacefully, please do so now. I can not and will not be held responsible for the consequences if you do not."

No one moved, just as Kurapika expected.

"Very well, then. I'll let you be the example, then," the blond informed them calmly. He checked his watch. _11:25 p.m._

The opposing bodyguards shifted nervously. "Of what?" one of them asked, rather stupidly.

A tight smile curled at Kurapika's lips. "Of the outcome of challenging the new head bodyguard of the Nostrades. Don't worry, it'll be over soon," he mimicked, and quickly got to work.

* * *

Propping up the last man against a nearby wall, Kurapika quickly dialed the emergency line with one of the would-be assassin's phones before continuing on his way. _Damn,_ he thought to himself, _they got my suit all ruined._ One of the goons had come at him with a knife, something that he himself had easily avoided, while his stiff suit jacket and dress shirt had not. Taking off the ruined article of clothing, he opted to just wear his Kurta undergarments, which were much lighter anyways, should he get into another confrontation on his way back.

A series of side-streets and shortcuts later, Kurapika arrived at the hotel's expensive facade, and he breathed a sigh of relief.

 _11:29_

Pushing open the side door, Kurapika counted his blessings that he'd had the foresight to keep a spare room key on his person at all times. When he arrived at the penthouse suite, he hesitated slightly before opening the door as silently as possible. Creeping in, Kurapika was surprised to see Pairo fast asleep on the living room couch, a book lying open on his lap. No doubt he had been trying to wait up for Kurapika to return, and the blond felt a pang of guilt at the fact.

He knew that he'd been neglecting his partner recently, and felt horrible about it. Both his work and meeting with Kuroro consumed much of his time, and he barely had any time to do much else by the time that he stumbled back to the apartment.

Smiling softly, Kurapika knelt down and brushed a stray lock of hair from the brunet's face. To his amusement, the corners of Pairo's lips tugged upwards as the Kurta began to wake slightly at the other's touch. Mind still heavy and muddled with sleep, Pairo blindly seized the hand and held it to his cheek, bringing out another arm to drag the blond down onto the couch with him.

Relaxing immediately under the other's familiar touch, Kurapika huffed lightly under his breath as Pairo inched closer, chin coming to rest at the top of shorter's head. The blond felt Pairo smile against his skin, mumbling something incoherent before slipping back into unconsciousness. Kurapika tried not to get to comfortable, because he was dating Kuroro, _damn it._ But, between the delicious warmth of being Pairo's arms and the mental strain of the day, he felt himself being lulled to sleep by the steady rhythm of Pairo's heartbeat.

...

Killua bolted upwards, his senses tingling. He was sure that he'd heard Kurapika arrive back at the hotel, and untangled himself from the mass of sheets he'd gotten himself into, careful not to disturb Gon. Padding silently downstairs, he was intrigued by the fact that the living lights were still on. Perhaps the two of them were talking, then? He paused, and after making sure that the silence he was hearing was there to stay, he proceeded down the stairs.

Tip-toeing into the living room, Killua stopped in shock at the sight in front of him. Kurapika was fully enveloped by the brunet's arms, bodies slotted perfectly together. Both were smiling contentedly as they slept, the furrow of Kurapika's brow nonexistent.

At once, Killua's mind brought up all previous information that he had on the blond's current life. He was still dating that emo dude, was he not? The one with the strange earrings? If that were true, then why was he engulfed so intimately with Pairo? Yet, the more that he looked at them, the more that he came to like the idea.

Sure, Lucilfer was cool, and he showered Kurapika with cool stuff, but Killua supposed that the fact that he had massacred Kurapika's whole clan wasn't the best thing to base a healthy relationship on. He nodded to himself. Yes, he was ready to switch his vote to Pairo on this one, but he wanted to take up a little more snooping before he and Gon left completely.

Slipping a blanket from a nearby couch over top the two of them, he noted with amusement that Pairo had thrown an arm protectively around the blond, fingers curled loosely around the other's hand. They really were perfect for each other, the ex-assassin mused to himself, and he flicked off the lights before leaving the two of them to their rest.

 _I only hope that all goes well with them._

* * *

The warm feeling of sunlight against his face slowly drew Kurapika back to consciousness, and vaguely he registered the comfortable presence of Pairo's aura. Something solid bumped up at his back, and a hand traced a soothing circle at Kurapika's hipbone. Unconsciously, he shivered at the touch, something that was met with a happy purr-like hum that vibrated against his spine. _Wait a minute..._ Kurapika's eyes snapped open.

Immediately, a harsh glare of light hit his eyes, and the blond wrinkled his nose before bringing up a hand to stop the black spots dancing in his sight. The arm around his waist tightened minutely.

"Good morning," Pairo greeted, voice still rough with sleep. The brunet buried his nose into the blond's hair and inhaled deeply, lips brushing against Kurapika's neck in a way that sent a tingling sensation all the way down to his toes. Suddenly, Kurapika was overcome with shyness, and it took twice as long to formulate a response.

"Good morning," he replied quietly, reaching up to remove the hand splayed against his hip before pausing and leaving it there. It felt nice, Kurapika's mellowed mind argued, and that part of his brain promptly shut up all the other protests that the rational side of him brought up. He hadn't woken up with his partner in such a long time, usually getting home when his friend was already asleep and rising before Pairo stirred.

"Mm."

Feeling extremely comfortable, Kurapika caught himself starting to slip back into sleep multiple times before the rational part of his mind whacked him upside the head. "What time is it?" he asked, dreading the answer.

Pairo mumbled something unintelligible into the crook of his neck, something that Kurapika found very adorable. Again, he smacked himself for such thoughts.

"It's what?"

Another grumble was heard before Pairo answered properly. "It's seven twenty-five."

" _What_?" Kurapika bolted upwards. "I have work in five minutes!"

A long arm tugged him gently backwards. "I already called Melody. She's covering for you. Now go to sleep," Pairo told him, sentences disjointed and sleepy. Settling back into Pairo's familiar and warm embrace, Kurapika didn't need much more encouragement as he drifted off once more.

It was about an hour and a half later, Kurapika estimated, that he woke up next. At once, he became aware of the distinct lack of warmth under the blanket, and he surmised that Pairo had gotten up before him. For some reason, he felt disappointed. Brushing aside the feeling, he walked into hallway leading to the kitchen, and smiled when he realized what the brunet had been doing.

"Hey! You're up," Pairo exclaimed, looking up from his cooking to send a blinding grin in the blond's direction.

"Yeah," Kurapika acknowledged absently, walking up to his partner to loop his arms around the other. Immediately, he felt Pairo turn around, setting aside his spatula to return the gesture. "Sorry for being such an awful person lately," he said into the other's shoulder. "I've been so busy lately with everything, and I'm starting to to have doubts about..." he stopped himself from saying anything else. "...but that's no excuse. Can you forgive me?"

A sigh stirred his hair, and Kurapika counted the seconds with anticipation of his friend's response. "Of course I can, Kurapika." A hand came up at his chin, tilting it upwards so that Kurapika could meet Pairo's eyes. The brunet's expression was impossibly soft and compassionate, and he was sure that he would melt under such a loving gaze. "Just promise that you'll stick around a bit more, alright?"

Pulling the other closer, and Kurapika nodded vigorously. "I promise." Leaning back, he smiled. "How about I take you and the boys out for dinner tonight? They deserve a proper send-off before they go off to that blasted video-game."

"Sounds good," Pairo agreed. A timer beeped somewhere in the kitchen, and the both of them jumped. "Crap! The food!"

Relieved, Kurapika propped himself up at a counter to watch the other work. "What are you making?"

"Just something quick. Melody's expecting you back at the office in half and hour. Apparently you have a meeting or something, and although I'm sure that Melody is a very talented woman, she doesn't exactly have the same air of barely-restrained belligerence that you do, if you know what I mean." Kurapika scoffed, but smiled nonetheless at the other's jab. A few minutes later, Pairo set a steaming plate in front of him.

"Thanks," Kurapika said, kissing the other on the cheek, causing him to pink slightly. "Shoot. I should probably leave in a few minutes."

Frowning slightly, Pairo glanced at the clock on the stove. "Why? You don't have to go in so early."

Huffing lightly, Kurapika shook his head. "It's the damn Mafia war that's causing so much trouble. I was kept back last night because someone sent the first wave of test subjects. Frankly, I'm amazed that the families managed to wait so long without sending anyone." Pairo made a face.

"Just call me if you ever run into trouble, okay?"

"I know," Kurapika replied, smiling gratefully.

Later, when he was properly dressed and groomed, Kurapika stepped out into the foyer once more, where Pairo was waiting for him. Enveloping him into an embrace, the taller man made sure to press a not-so-quick kiss to the side of Kurapika's cheek, before speaking directly into his ear.

"Stay safe, love."

Needless to say, Kurapika left the hotel with something akin to a stupid smile on his face. One that dampened slightly when he opened up his phone and saw the three missed calls from Kuroro. Deleting the notifications with unease, he continued on his way.

He sighed. _Since when have I become so uncomfortable around Kuroro?_

* * *

"Hi," Kurapika greeted into the phone, and he was rewarded with the low rumble of Kuroro's laughter.

"I was expecting you to call a few hours earlier," the other man said, voice kept carefully neutral, "did you get lost?"

"Ah, no," Kurapika lied quickly, "just that I took a few hours to catch up on some sleep. And when I arrived at the office, I was immediately swept into a meeting." Now _that_ was the true. As soon as he crept into his office, Melody had showed up to drag him to his appointment, which happened to be a very dull old man that controlled some lucrative business or another.

"Are you not feeling well?" The blond barely restrained an eye-roll at the other's concern. Barely.

 _Besides from almost collapsing from exhaustion, I'm fine,_ Kurapika thought grumpily. It had taken .2 seconds for Pairo to notice his fatigue, as he hadn't seen his face properly or talked to him in the past few days. For Kuroro, though, who saw him almost every day, hadn't remarked on it even once, perceptive as he was.

"No, just a bit overworked, is all," Kurapika reassured. Balancing his work life and keeping Kuroro well out of it was a challenge.

"Think I can steal you for dinner, then?" the other man asked, voice hopeful.

"Sorry, I promised the boys that I would eat one last meal with them for good luck before they go through the interview process," Kurapika informed him, flipping through a book of records and scribbling down notes. He wanted to give Pairo a break from cooking, so eating out would be ideal. Hm... where could he take them?

"Okay, then."

The blond shook his head at how put-out he sounded. "Tell you what, you _can_ catch me for lunch. I go off on break at twelve, so just text me a place that you have in mind."

"Sounds good," Kuroro agreed, voice perking up immediately. "How much time will I be working with?"

"Forty-five minutes."

"Oh? That's more than I expected."

"Boss likes the idea of having time to enjoy food," Kurapika explained, shrugging. Laughter sounded on the other side of the line.

"Well, all the more convenient for me."

Smiling, Kurapika rolled his eyes. "Alright, I've got to go. My paperwork isn't going to go away by itself, I'm afraid."

"See you at twelve, then."

Setting down his phone, Kurapika stared at the device for a good minute before returning to his work.

 _I wonder if I'm making the right decision..._

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Shalnark stooped low behind the rosebushes, straining his ears for any more parts of the conversation. He was going to find out who his boss was dating, whether he like it or not! It was a matter of utmost importance that he see the guy with his own two eyes. He had to make sure that this Kurapika person was real; he almost seemed too good to be true.

Really, the fact that he already knew about Danchou's day (and sometimes night) job and was mostly fine with it was something that was amazing and incredibly unbelievable. Heck, most Phantom Troupe members got together with their comrades just because no one else would be able to accept their violent backgrounds. Plus, his friends were extremely attractive. Shalnark frowned as his thoughts drifted to a certain brash, hot-headed, and extremely tall man, and he shook off any melancholic memories as he continued plotting. It was a time for him to be happy for his boss, not to dwell in those mushy feelings for his boyfriend.

The plan was simple; Shalnark would be in charge of the in-depth operations, so he'd be on-site and in the middle of the action. Then, he'd report to Nobunaga, who would be stationed about fifty meters away with Machi and Phinks just in case Shalnark was found out and they were needed to go in in his stead. Now, all he needed was to find out the location of the date!

Tapping into the network, Shalnark did some simple hacking and code deleting until he was able to see the information feed that the boss was looking at. _Hm... wait a minute... got it!_ Stifling a triumphant shout, he quickly screen-shot the restaurant and quietly edged away from his hiding place. It was perfect! Only five minutes away from the hideout, which meant that it would be easier to flee the scene should he get caught. Now, what kind of disguise should he use? Maybe he could borrow some of Hisoka's makeup...

No. Shalnark shook his head, remembering the last time he'd had to ask the maniac clown for something. To put it nicely, it had ended with his having to call Uvogin for backup to help remove the pesky Number Four from his person. Needless to say, the large Spider was _not_ pleased to have to pick off Hisoka from his comrade's person, stating that it was his business and his business alone to be feeling up the blond. Shalnark had simply laughed it off, letting Uvogin go with only a heavy slap across the face.

Maybe he could go shopping then? He would probably need some colored contacts and new clothes. And makeup, most likely. He'd have to ask Machi how to put it on. He would use almost _any_ means necessary to poke around in Danchou's business! The boss was often so closed off and indifferent in anyone else's presence except Pakunoda's, but lately he seemed... lighter, and less cold.

Yes, he was going to meet that Kurapika person, if it was the last thing he was going to do!

Little did he know, but a certain silver-haired boy was having the same plans himself.

* * *

Sighing heavily, Kurapika tugged on his coat as he stepped out of the office, shouting a few orders over his shoulders as he did so. The Nostrades had informed him that they would be moving out of Yorknew City after his transition to head bodyguard was completed. They had no need to stay in such an underworld-infested place, Light had told him, and Neon wanted to move back to their regular high-rise apartment as soon as possible, having gotten bored of the country-side manor they were currently staying in.

Which meant that it left Kurapika to break the news to Kuroro. He wasn't exactly sure how it would affect their relationship, anyway. As far as he knew, after the Phantom Troupe finished a heist, the members would go their separate ways and never reassemble unless their boss called them together. Did that mean that Kuroro would follow him out of Yorknew? And what of the next heist that Kuroro might plan?

It was not even a question that Kurapika had a particular distaste for Kuroro's career choice. He hated the idea of killing itself, something that the Spiders did without thinking. He wasn't sure if he could ever really forget his clan's massacre, or the fact that the blood was partially on his lover's hands. Kuroro had never outright apologized, Kurapika realized, and with a sinking feeling he realized that he never would. Kurapika understood why, and that was the worst part. His family members and friends had simply been another tick on the man's charts. If he still counted, that is.

And then there was Pairo. He wasn't sure if his partner could tolerate Kuroro's presence, based on the fact that he had been actually present when the massacre had happened. Pairo still woke from night terrors every once in a while, and even though he tried his best to hide them, Kurapika always knew. It was in the way he slept, deathly silent, with slight tremors running down his body as maddening memories racked his brain. It terrified the blond more than he could understand, the sight of his partner's suffering. Kurapika's own nightmares rendered him screaming himself awake, but Pairo's were quiet and deceptively serene, like the calm before a storm. Somehow, he found Pairo's bad nights even more frightening than his own. At the end of every single one, Kurapika was there to pick up the pieces, to hold him together as he shattered apart over and over. Because Pairo did the same for him, and it was after each night that they began to feel less empty, arms filled with the presence of each other.

Shaking his head, Kurapika took to the streets, meandering through the winding back alleys with deft skill. And then he stopped, cursing his habit of traveling through the quickest path, disregarding the dangers. Dropping his briefcase, Kurapika peeled off his scarf and set it down gently on a nearby slab of concrete. Then, with a reluctant huff, he turned to face his challengers.

It was a team of ten this time, all dressed in more movement-friendly attire and surprisingly unarmed. They weren't nen-practitioners, of course, and Kurapika breathed a sigh of relief at that.

"Hello, ma'am," one of them started, "we're here from the—"

"Save your words," Kurapika interrupted, "and let's just get this over with."

The men all raised the eyebrows in surprise, but they quickly readied their stances. Seeing that they were waiting for _him_ to make the first move, Kurapika scoffed and disappeared, using his nen-enforced speed to his advantage.

"Oh, and one thing," Kurapika called out, quickly darting in between the group. The would-be assailants looked around nervously, trying to track the source of the voice as their colleagues were taken out one by one. Finally, as the last one crashed to the ground, the blond dusted off his hands, turning back to the line of unconscious bodies with a scowl. "I'm _not_ a woman, thank you very much."

Checking his watch, Kurapika quickly dialed the emergency number before continuing on his way. _Damn, now I've lost a good two minutes._

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Tapping her foot impatiently, Melody waited for the phone to pick up. She only had forty-five minutes until her lunch break ended and Kurapika would return to the office, so she needed the conversation to be quick. Silently, she willed the other man answer the phone. It was an important call, too, so he'd better. On the very last ring, when she was just about ready to leave and hunt him down herself, the line crackled to life.

"Um, hello? This is Melody, right?" the man's voice asked, sounding like he was distracted.

"Yes, and you are Leorio. And no, nothing is wrong with Kurapika yet, he's just out to lunch, so don't worry. I'm calling for other reasons, so I need your full attention," Melody told him quickly, eyeing the clock uneasily. Immediately, the doctor perked up.

"What is it?"

"You're aware of the fact that Kurapika's dating the leader of the Phantom Troupe, right?"

"Yes...?" Leorio replied slowly, voice going up an octave at the end.

"What are your thoughts on that?" Melody asked bluntly, wanting to get right to the point.

"Me? It's an unhealthy relationship, that's to be sure," Leorio revealed, "and I really think that it would be best if Kurapika stayed away from him. Lucilfer will only cause more emotional harm if he continues his violent lifestyle."

"Good, so you share my sentiments," Melody cut in. "I was initially charmed by the idea, but now I see how terrible it could become. Kurapika needs someone who is reliable and steady, not someone who might have to leave to commit villainous acts at any moment."

"Well I already have a good candidate," Leorio divulged.

"Yes, Pairo."

"How did you know?" Leorio gasped, almost comically.

"Please, anyone with _eyes_ can tell," Melody told him.

"So all we need to do is monitor Kurapika's relationship with Lucilfer and hope for the best. Pairo has already started leveling the field with Lucilfer, if this morning was any indication."

 _This morning, huh?_ Melody remembered the phone call from Pairo that she'd received earlier that morning. By the sound of it, Pairo had been trying not to awaken Kurapika, who was presumably sleeping in a near proximity to him. Oh, the implications. Melody filed away the train of thought for later inspection, promising herself that she'd bring the topic up with Kurapika later.

"Ah," Melody remarked. "But your method will get us nowhere in this time frame. You see, the Nostrades plan to relocate us away from Yorknew." There was silence on the other side of the line. Sighing, Melody stopped beating around the bush. "If Kurapika leaves, then Kuroro follows. Pairo plus Kuroro equals mass destruction," she said slowly, as if talking to a child.

"Well who says that they'll even encounter each other?" Leorio asked.

"The only reason that they haven't fully clashed yet is because one, Yorknew is one of the largest and most densely-populated cities in the continent, and two, Kurapika is _extremely_ good at keeping the two of them from killing each other. But, he is starting to tire, and he is slipping up. I wouldn't be surprised if Pairo bumps into Kuroro in less than desirable circumstances in the newer, much smaller city."

"Well, we've got quite a problem," the doctor admitted.

"Ah, but that's not it," Melody continued. "What do you think will happen when Lucilfer has to leave on another heist?"

Leorio spluttered, and Melody vividly pictured the doctor spitting out his coffee. "Crap, crap, _shit,_ " Leorio cursed. "Are you absolutely sure?"

Melody mentally raised a brow. "The Phantom Troupe is known to appear randomly, wreak havoc, and then disappear. Quite periodically, actually. And being their leader, Lucilfer will have to be present for most every one."

"That'll only hurt Kurapika, doesn't he see that?"

Melody sighed. "Sometimes even the brightest of people are blinded by love."

* * *

1) That got waaaay too deep for me at the end... sorry about that

2) The war between Kurapika and the Mafia is heating up, eh? That may be important...

3) Kurapika/Pairo is starting to become a little more apparent... maybe? We'll see how this pans out.

4) Melody and Leorio have banded together... and Killua is starting to have some second-thoughts...

5) How would you guys feel about a KuraPairo kiss somewhere in the next few chapters? Yes? No?

6) The drama will intensify, if my brain can generate some good ideas... if anyone has suggestions, please let me know!

P.S. Follow me on tumblr unreadable0 at your own risk! I've been posting some writing blurbs if anyone's interested.

As always, thank you so much for reading and please review!

unreadable0


	31. 30: Stalker vs Stalker

**I'm back! And a little bit early, too! This chapter is a bit shorter, and kind of weird... but that's okay! Not sure where this story is going, so I've been rewriting the next few chapters multiple times! If any of you are open to read any of my ideas, please let me know! Ugh sorry for the disorganized writing... but hopefully this writing funk will pass.**

 **HAPPY THANKSGIVING, TO MY AMERICAN READERS!**

 **I do not own Hunter x Hunter**

 **See bottom of chapter for added notes**

 **Chapter Thirty**

* * *

Lunch with Kuroro passed relatively smoothly, with the other man only raising a brow at Kurapika's lateness and not pushing the subject after a series of evasive answers. The two of them ate at a cheery little lunch place, the crisp fall air not cold enough to not enjoy the beautiful weather.

Every once and a while, Kurapika would see a tall blond figure following out of the corner of his vision. He knew that Kuroro had noticed, as well, if the man's slight stiffening of his shoulders was any indication. Then, Kuroro pulled him in for especially dizzying kiss, and Kurapika forgot what he was supposed to worried about. It was probably his imagination.

Ah, yes. There was something else bothering him. Saying that he had been worried about the consequences of denying Kuroro was an understatement. If the other man had changed around him in a negative way, of course Kurapika would have left him immediately, but it was still a relief that their was no additional drama to deal with in that regard.

The other's interactions with him weren't stilted or awkward, as he had feared, and neither were they overly pressuring or hostile. He was extremely relieved about that, yet at the same time resentful that he even had to be relieved about such a matter. He'd heard dreadful stories from his village elders, scary things to tell little ones, really, about people in the outside world that committed atrocious acts towards their lovers after they refused to sleep with them.

Kurapika had never imagined that he'd have to be so worried about whether or not to have sex with his significant other; in his village it was not unusual that marriage was arranged between childhood friends and the like. Heck, he might even have had a marriage contract arranged for him that he wasn't even aware of. Unions with the Kurta were quite flexible, and most married whomever they wanted. It was a tradition, however, that pure-blood Kurtas married other pure-bloods, so to carry along the line, or at least to uphold the ancient Kurta law. Just another mystery that he'd never get to find out about, he mused. Which brought him to a completely different point of concern.

Surprisingly, Kuroro had taken the news of his impending departure without any issue, assuring him that it wouldn't affect their relationship, and that he'd move with him if he wanted it so. A few days ago, Kurapika would have been pleased with the commitment, but ever since the newly-discovered affections from Pairo and the eye-opening talk he'd had with Melody, he wasn't sure if it was the best idea that he live with the Spider Head, at least not yet. Not while he was starting to doubt the other's intentions.

The more that he thought about his conversation he'd had with his female friend, the more that he wondered if Kuroro was actually sorry for what he'd done. At first, he'd let himself be swayed and seduced by the dark-haired man's pretty words and charm, told himself that Kuroro actually felt regret for his actions. but now, he's come up with what felt was the closest to the truth.

Kuroro felt regret, yes, but only because his actions had caused Kurapika pain. He held no qualms about killing, and had he not fallen in whatever he had with Kurapika, he would have gone his whole life treating the Kurta Massacre as just another heist. Involuntarily, he gave a shiver at that, and Kuroro pressed a little closer to him, drawing up a hand to law low on his back as they walked. Kurapika allowed himself to lean in a little closer to the touch, but found that his mind was still fixated on the safe warmth of Pairo, and a small part of him yearned to return to the addictive feeling of Pairo's frame warm and solid against his own. Kurapika frowned. Since when had he thought of Pairo in such a way?

Shoving those thoughts down, as he knew that it would not be fair to Kuroro, the blond tried not to think about a certain brunet while he listened in to the what Kuroro was saying. It was a halfhearted attempt, however, and it wasn't long before the other man noticed.

"You okay?" Kuroro asked, pulling him flush to his side. Dark eyes swept over the younger man's face with concern. Kurapika nodded, and he couldn't help but notice how the Phantom Troupe leader's build was larger than Pairo's, although the other Kurta was taller by a couple of inches. _Stop it._

"Mm," Kurapika acknowledged, leaning in for a quick kiss from the other before speaking. "Just thinking about where I can take the boys for dinner tonight."

The other man laughed lightly. "Something special?"

Kurapika shrugged casually. "You could say that."

Neither of them commented on how the blond refused to go into detail. They both knew what it meant, somewhere in the back of their minds.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Shalnark stooped low in the bushes, ducking sharply as Kuroro's head swung backwards to glance at him. He cursed inwardly. He had barely made it a few minutes before he'd nearly been sighted by his boss. At least, if he was put out of commission, then Machi would be there for backup. She was a little ways away, watching the feed that he was giving her via the security cameras. Dashing to a nearby park bench, he adjusted his glasses, courtesy of the nearby convenience store. Turning around to scan his surroundings, he caught sight of a pale boy sitting a few feet away from him, clothed in a green jacket and a blue winter cap. At first, Shalnark's thoughts passed right over the other boy, but then he realized just _who_ the kid was watching.

Obviously the both of them were watching the same person, Shalnark mused to himself. The kid was quite good, too, keeping his gaze uninterested but constantly watchful as he leaned slightly to the left and shifted his magazine to follow the two retreating lovers.

"Hey, dude," Shalnark whispered. The silver-haired boy didn't respond, but tilted his head to the side to indicate that he had heard him. "You watching who I'm watching?"

The teen didn't even look up before answering quietly from the corner of his mouth. "Yes, now shut up. I'm trying not to get caught."

Immediately, Shalnark got up to sit next to him. "Wait, why are you watching them?" If he posed a threat, he would have to remove him, as reluctant as he was to do so. The kid looked like a cool guy.

This time, the nameless boy spared him an exasperated look. "Because I'm plotting to kill one of them." There was dark look in his eyes that made the Manipulator's aura perk up in anticipation of a fight. A chilling fire appeared in the blond's blank stare.

"Is that so?" he replied in perfectly friendly tone, although his clenched fists held a different story.

The boy's lips twitched. "Relax. I just wanted to see what you would do." He jerked his chin in the couple's direction. "I'm the blond one's friend. Just here to make sure nothing goes wrong."

Relaxing, Shalnark breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good. It would be a shame to have to kill you." There was something familiar about the kid that he couldn't quite place.

Scoffing, the younger boy shot back, "I'd like to see you try."

A twinge of annoyance bubbled up in the blond, but he kept it in check. "You must have no idea who I am."

"It doesn't matter," the other responded, "I have my guesses, and you have yours. The question is, why are _you_ here? Clearly your 'friend' or 'boss', or whatever you want to call him isn't in any danger."

Shalnark didn't need to ask how the other new what his affiliation with Kuroro was. "I'm here because I want to meet his elusive boyfriend Kurapika. I honestly thought that my friend had made him up or something. What about you? Surely you're not just here to 'make sure that nothing goes wrong', as you put it?"

"Hm," Killua huffed. "I'm here to find out if that boss of yours is good enough to have his place in Kurapika's life."

"Of course he is!" Shalnark defended at once. "The question is, is Kurapika good enough for _him_?"

"Please, Kurapika is _waaay_ out of that emo dude's league."

"Oh, you take that back!"

After a few minutes of arguing, Killua glanced around to check up on Kurapika.

"Crap! They're missing!"

The both of them shot up, panicked.

Turning to face the silver-haired boy, Shalnark extended his hand. "I'm Shalnark, by the way."

The boy eyes flicked up from the offered hand to meet the Spider's eyes. "I know." And then he took off, leaving the Manipulator standing alone in the middle of a shopping square.

"That little shit."

* * *

When Kurapika entered the penthouse, he immediately noticed that something was off. The space was too cold, despite the numerous rays of sunlight streaming in from the large windows. Vaguely, he heard the laughing shouts of Gon and Killua from their shared bedroom upstairs, but everything on the first floor was deathly quiet. _That's odd._

Cautiously, the blond walked farther into the room, eyes sweeping across his surroundings carefully. Heart sinking a bit, he noted the absence of Pairo's shoes by the door, the empty coat rack that no one used except for the brunet. Perhaps the other hadn't been expecting him, as he had gotten off a few hours earlier than usual. Setting down his things, Kurapika tried to push out the worry in his mind.

As he placed his briefcase on its customary place near the couch, his eyes zeroed in on a slip of paper on the coffee table, trapped underneath a vase of cheery marigolds. Pulling it out, he recognized Pairo's quick script.

 _Kurapika,_

 _I had to run some errands for the coming week, but I'll be back in time for dinner. Excited to see what you have planned!_

 _Love,_

 _Pairo_

At first, he just stared at the little word written on the paper. _Love._ The light curl of the 'l', the rushed swoop over the 'o' that connected perfectly with the 'v', and finally, the flourishing flick of the pen on the 'e'. For some odd reason, he found that he didn't mind the careless use of the word; rather, he quite liked it. Then, Kurapika frowned. The brunet hated completing errands in the afternoon. It was crowds, he always complained. He liked to take his time selecting his items, and he never enjoyed the rushed atmosphere that there always was in the evening. Was he avoiding him?

Trying the quell the surge of disappointment that had arisen, Kurapika shook his head as he set aside the note. He'd been hoping to be able to spend some time with his partner before they went out with the boys to dinner.

"You looking for Pairo?"

Whipping around, Kurapika knocked heads with Leorio, causing the both of them to yelp and clutch their foreheads.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!"

Sitting down in a nearby chair, Leorio clasped his hands together. "Try me."

A hint of a smile played at the blond's lips. "You really should reconsider your path as a doctor and give psychology a try.

Shrugging, the other gestured for him to go on.

"I'm currently fending off a Mafia tradition as well as dealing with the affections of two people," Kurapika told him, putting his head in his hands. "All while doing a load of paperwork in the place of a twenty-person team."

"Wait, do you mean Pairo?" Leorio asked, mouth gaping open. "Did he actually confess?"

"I wasn't supposed to hear it," Kurapika admitted, "but partially, if you count the fact that he thought I was sleeping."

"That _idiot,_ " Leorio groaned, running a hand over his face. "God, I'm not even going to tell him. I'm just going to let him figure it out himself."

"I'm just trying to avoid conflict," Kurapika commented, throwing his hands up in the air, "and did you completely disregard the fact that I'm in the middle of a one-sided war with all tiers of the Mafia high-society?"

"Um, _no..._ " Leorio looked sheepish. "But, uh, yeah, let's talk about that." Kurapika pinned him with an unimpressed stare.

"I, as the newly-deemed Head Bodyguard of the Nostrade Family, have to uphold the tradition of single-handedly beating the crap out of every high-profile Mafia family in Yorknew City, because of one stupid unspoken rule that's going to lead to my doom."

"Uh, but aren't you strong enough to defeat them?" Leorio asked, raising his hand like a meek schoolboy as he did so.

Rolling his eyes, the blond held up two hands to demonstrate. "I am, but when my _boyfriend_ sees any of this, everything will go to hell." He slammed the two of his hands together for emphasis. "If I even stay with him, that is," he muttered under his breath. Luckily, Leorio didn't seem to have heard him.

"Boyfriend... oh!" Leorio straightened, as if just putting two and two together. "Yeah, good luck with that..."

"And now I'm having doubts about whether I'm making the right decision with staying with him," Kurapika added, looking miserable.

"Great!" Leorio blurted without thinking. _Melody's plan is working!_ "Er, I mean..."

Kurapika looked up from his hands. "You know what, I retract my earlier statement. Being a therapist is _not_ for you."

"Heh," Leorio chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head. _If he knew what was_ really _going on..._

* * *

 _A few hours earlier..._

"You have got to stop brooding," Leorio told him, clapping a hand down on his shoulder.

Pairo looked up from his book, scribbling down a note before closing the volume and looking up to meet the doctor's eyes. "I am not _brooding._ "

The doctor regarded him with scrutiny. "Yes, you are."

"Um, I'm really not," Pairo tried to assure him. That was true. Waking up to an armful of Kurapika was something that he had missed, and it had certainly started off his day right. He was just doing research at the moment, so if Leorio would stop bothering him...

Something struck Pairo.

Setting down his book, the brunet stole a glance behind him at the other man. "You sound like you're planning something."

Grinning, Leorio set a piece of paper and a pen in front of the Kurta. "This is intervention. Also, I have an idea." Gingerly, Pairo picked up the pen, but didn't put it to the paper.

"Go on."

"You're going to write a note to Kurapika," Leorio instructed, "and then you're going to leave the hotel and do whatever you want for the next few hours."

"But that means that I'll have to miss Kurapika coming home from work!" Pairo protested. "This is the first day that he'll be getting off early!"

"That's the point," Leorio insisted, stabbing a finger onto the paper. "Now write."

Glancing up at the other with reproach, Pairo weakly asked, "You're not giving me a choice, are you?"

"Nope," Leorio replied gleefully. "I would have locked you out of the penthouse if you refused!"

Hurriedly writing out a note, Pairo kept his eyes fixed on the doctor. "What happened to the passive method that we were using?"

"It's been scrapped," the other man informed him, "because it didn't work."

"I was completely fine with that idea," Pairo muttered.

"And look where you are now," Leorio quipped. The brunet gave him a chastising glare. "I'm being absolutely serious."

"Hey! I've made _some_ progress!"

Leorio leveled him with an unimpressed stare.

"Your time is running out, unless something magically happens that breaks the two of them up. You don't want to play second fiddle forever, do you?" Leorio shot him a searching glance. "Look, do you want Lucilfer to be following Kurapika around forever like some sort of murderous puppy?"

"No," the Kurta grudgingly responded. "No, I do not."

"Great, now onward with the plan!" Leorio exclaimed, snatching up the paper from Pairo's hands and sticking under the nearby glass vase.

"I still don't see why this is necessary," Pairo murmured, but he let himself be dragged out of the door.

"You'll see," Leorio assured him, expression suddenly humorless. Patting the other man on the back, he tossed him his coat. "Just don't come back until the last minute, and when you do, pretend that everything is normal."

Pairo nodded, tugging on his coat. "Got it."

"Don't mess it up, man."

The brunet huffed lightly. "What do you think I've been trying to do?"

* * *

It wasn't until an hour before Kurapika's reservation was scheduled to open up that Pairo finally came through the door, arms laden with groceries. Immediately, the brunet's face lit up when he saw the blond, grin widening even further when he was greeted with a kiss on the cheek.

"Sorry I'm late," Pairo apologized, wrapping the shorter man up in his arms before he could pull away. The hold was a bit awkward, with him holding a head of broccoli in one hand, but he made it work. Planting his lips against the side of the other's head, he smiled when he felt Kurapika settle into him. "The lines were terribly long."

"That's why you hate shopping in the afternoons," Kurapika pointed out, fixing the other with a slightly chiding look. "I missed you."

The Kurta's heart beat a bit faster, and a light blush dusted his cheeks. He buried his nose into Kurapika's hair in an attempt to hide the redness of his face. "I missed you too," he mumbled into Kurapika's hair, trying not to notice how the blond smelled different. He smelled almost wrong, like pine and sage. Inwardly, he sighed. Just another reminder that Kurapika wasn't actually his.

"What did you need to get, anyway?" Kurapika asked, once they had broken apart and started putting away the produce. "The pantry is still relatively stocked, and I thought you went shopping just a few days ago?"

"Um..." Pairo scrambled for a plausible excuse. Damn his poor planning skills. "I went to go get something for tomorrow's dinner, and then I guess I got carried away."

"Okay." Kurapika didn't look completely convinced.

"You look beautiful," Pairo blurted, trying desperately to change the subject. Then, he mentally slapped himself. _What the hell?_ "I-er..." The other Kurta _did_ look beautiful, as always, his mind reasoned with him.

Fortunately, Kurapika just smiled and accepted the compliment. "Thanks. You look nice, too. Although I swear, this is the first time that I've seen you wear anything other than red." The blond nodded at the brunet's wardrobe choice. He was wearing a navy blue button-up, something that Kurapika hadn't even known existed, and white pants. A small part of Kurapika noted that he looked very attractive in blue. Kurapika promptly shushed that part of himself.

"Is is appropriate? I mean, I don't want to be under-dressed for the evening," Pairo explained, looking from Kurapika's outfit to his own. The blond looked like something out of a fashion magazine, as usual, in pressed coal-colored slacks and a soft-looking sweater pushed up to his elbows.

"It's quite perfect," Kurapika assured him, completely unaware of the other's deepening blush as he turned away. "That reminds me..." Bringing a hand up to his mouth for added amplification, he called, "Boys, we're leaving in five minutes!"

Distantly, he heard a muffled response from Gon and Killua, and he shook his head.

"Hopefully they've taken their turn in the bath," Kurapika muttered, tucking a lock of hair behind his ear and huffing when it immediately fell back out. "Honestly, I don't want to know how they'll survive in Greed Island without either of us fussing over them."

Chuckling, Pairo put away the last of the bags. "They won't."

A few minutes later, Gon and Killua hurtled into the kitchen, both dressed in fresh clothes and bickering about something or another. Immediately, they ceased their argument as they saw Kurapika, expressions turning suspiciously innocent.

"You guys ready to go?" Kurapika asked, ruffling their hair.

For some reason, Killua gave him a calculating look before turning to Pairo and solemnly saying, "You have my approval."

Needless to say, both Kurapika and Pairo reddened considerably, and Gon asked,

"Approval? Approval for what?"

* * *

 _Later..._

"And you'd never believe it," Shalnark excitedly informed his friends, "but Danchou's boyfriend is actually real!" A collective cheer went up at that. Phinks, Shalnark, Franklin, Machi, Nobunaga, and Feitan had all been taking a leisurely stroll through Yorknew, ignoring the odd stares they attracted, when Shalnark had decided that it was a great time to recount his stalking adventures.

"Thank god," Nobunaga exclaimed, "boss has always been so dark and brooding that I was convinced that it was impossible for him to get laid."

"Yeah, I thought that Kurapika person was made up for moment," Franklin admitted.

"I know, right?" Shalnark gushed. "Anyways, they make a such a striking couple."

Machi let a proud smile slide across her features. "How could they not? Boss is generally very handsome, and Kurapika is exceptionally beautiful. I just hope that he didn't get scared off by your antics."

"Hey!" Shalnark protested. "You were there too, remember?"

"But I wasn't the one that got caught, now was I?" Machi pointed out smartly.

Waving her comment off dismissively, Shalnark continued. "I wouldn't have gotten in the way of anything, anyways. Not with the fact that Kurapika denied him already, and on the sixth date, no less. Poor boss is probably super sexually frustrated right now."

"First off, that was too much information, and second, how do you even know that?" Phinks asked, looking mildly concerned.

"He made sure to cancel plans for the next morning, but came back early last night with a scary aura presence," Shalnark told him, rolling his eyes as if it were the most obvious fact in the world. "I connected the dots, duh."

"Hey," Nobunaga said suddenly, "isn't that him?" All six heads whipped to the direction he was pointing. Sure enough, the pretty blond was sitting outside of a nearby restaurant front, laughing and talking happily. A few paces away from them, a conspicuous journalist was crouching behind a clump of bushes, taking pictures and scribbling furiously in her notebook.

"Yes... _oh._ Ladies —or just lady, I guess— and gentlemen, we have a problem," Shalnark declared gravely. The other members nodded.

The problem came in the form of two very attractive young men that the blond was so excitedly conversing with. Underline the word attractive. There was one with glasses, who was dressed nicely in crisp suit and seemed to be exchanging banter with Kurapika, and then there was the other, who was practically molded to the blond's side (although Kurapika didn't seem to notice) and kept giving him a starry-eyed look that made Machi scoff.

"Who are those two foolish saboteurs?" Shalnark asked. "Do they not understand the meaning of personal space?"

"Cool it, blondie," Machi ordered calmly. "The glasses one looks to just be a friend, but I'm not so sure about the other one."

Phinks nodded. "I remember seeing him with the brunet one at the auction night. Very protective of the two brats, the both of them are."

"Holy hell!" Shalnark yelled, only to be immediately shushed by his comrades. "Are they their _children_?"

 ** _To be Continued..._**

* * *

Added Notes:

1) Kuroro/Kurapika is looking a liiitle shaky, sorry to my Kuropika readers!

2) Now that the Spiders have officially seen Kurapika and Pairo together, what will happen?

3) Drama is in the next chapter...

4) Speaking of which, are you all okay with a bit of weirdness in the next chapter? It's a bit cliche.

5) Got inspired by Killua stalking Gon during his date with Palm, so the weird hat and the green jacket cliche has returned!

6) The little Shalnark and Killua thing was just a cameo scene, but maybe I'll include in the main plot. Maybe.

7) Anyone else worried about the little stalker of a journalist near the end? (Do I smell an excuse to pull out a cliche plot twist?)

8) Got any ideas for a Kuroro and Pairo showdown? Let me know!

QUICK POLL PLEASE: Some of you asked for a Kuroro and Pairo scene where one of them gets injured. You guys still up for that? Please let me know!

As always, thanks for reading and please review!

unreadable0


	32. The Red Road

**Happy Holidays! I'm updating a bit early this time, so think of this as a holiday gift fro me! Additionally, I will be updating on New Year's to celebrate 2018! New Year's day American time, that is. (I live in America now.) Anyways, thank you so much for all the lovely comments and favorites** **and follows—the support means so much!**

 **Whew! A short chapter this time, but there's a whole bunch of drama in this! Sorry in advance for the choppiness and sharp transitions between depressing and humorous themes. Here we get to see exactly what the news journalist from the previous chapter was doing, as well as the large, over-the-top explosion of Kuroro's jealousy. Please enjoy!**

 **P.S. Is anyone else super excited for Hunter X Hunter coming off of Hiatus (briefly) in January?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter**

 **See bottom of chapter for added notes**

 **Chapter Thirty-one**

* * *

"Boss, your boyfriend is being possibly seduced by another equally-attractive man. Do you, or do you not understand what I am telling you?" Shalnark spoke slowly, as if trying to explain rocket science to a three year old.

At first, all Kuroro could do was stare at his subordinate with thinly-veiled confusion. The words took their time registering in his brain, as he had been _trying to sleep, damn it._ His subordinates had called him up in the middle of what he had deemed as his 'personal time' to discuss urgent matters with him. At first, he had been extremely concerned, donning on his brotherly mode as he rushed to meet them. Then, when he saw the look on Shalnark's face, he immediately spun on his heel and began to walk away.

Not before the blond manipulator blocked his way, of course. That bastard.

But now that he knew what they had dragged him over for, well, that made things _completely_ different.

"Kurapika is being _what_?" he asked, running a hand over his face.

"Some pretty-boy poster-child is in love with your boyfriend and trying to seduce him," Shalnark explained again, enunciating with even more exaggeration.

Kuroro sighed. "No, it does not make me understand that situation if you say the exact same thing again but slower. I need some context, please." He really needed some coffee, or tea, or _something._ All he wanted to do at the moment was hold Kurapika in his arms, to kiss him and feel the warmth of him under his hands. And then his brain spiraled down the gutter, only to reigned in almost immediately by the reasonable side of his mind.

Thankfully, Machi stepped in, having materialized next to Shalnark. "We happened upon that blond of yours and noticed that he appeared to be enjoying an outing with two children and what I surmise are his... friends. However, one of them, that brunet one that Shalnark was prattling on about, seemed to be a bit more _invested_ in him."

"And he seemed all over your lover," Phinks added, looking uncomfortable as he forced the _L-_ word out of his mouth.

"Not that he seemed to be aware of it," Machi added quickly, not wanting her boss to explode.

"Could it be that they are _friends_?" Kuroro pointed, stressing the word. "After all, the two of them are just _friends,_ if we're talking about the same person." _At least, I hope._

Shalnark frowned. "I dunno, boss. That guy was practically draped over your man."

The Phantom Troupe leader rubbed his temples, a headache forming behind his eyes. "Describe him to me, please. I want to make sure that we're talking about the same person." Hell, if there was _another_ rival to add into the equation, Kuroro wasn't sure if he could handle it.

"6'3", brunet, brown eyes," Machi informed him matter-of-factly, "approximate weight is eighty-seven kilograms. Nen user, although nen category is unknown." Shalnark elbowed her out of the way with an impatient look in his eyes, pulling out his phone.

"Here." He shoved the phone into his boss's face.

The Spider Head groaned as soon as he saw who it was. "You have got to be kidding me." There on the screen, sitting pressed together with Kurapika, was Pairo, in all of his movie-star attractiveness. The two of them were entwined in each other's arms, and Pairo was giving the beautiful blond a look of pure admiration that made something in Kuroro lurch uncomfortably.

Snatching the phone away, Pakunoda's eyes widened considerably.

"What now?" Kuroro asked into his hands, not even bothering to look up.

"At first, I thought Shalnark was just being his normal creepy self and sneaked in a picture without any of us noticing, but this photo is actually in a magazine article," she replied, quickly scanning the column.

"A magazine—" the dark-haired man exclaimed.

" _ProHunters Weekly,_ " Pakunoda read off. "They're some sort of tabloid obsessed with the lives of Professional Hunters. They probably look through the records of passed applicants and follow their lives to see if a good piece of gossip comes out of it."

"Yep," Machi agreed. " _Single-Star Hunter Kurapika and His Blacklist-Hunter Boyfriend,_ " she said, looking over the headline. "Oh. _Oh._ "

"Oh hell," the Phantom Troupe leader cursed, plucking the phone out of his subordinate's hands. "Let me see this."

Skimming the article, Kuroro felt a tick coming on in one of his eyebrows as he read through fact after fact about his lover's 'secret boyfriend'. The journalist had opened with a quick expository paragraph about the mysterious origins of the Single-Star Hunter, and listed off his achievements with no shortage of glowing vocabulary. Then, she dove into assumptions and theories about the blond's love-life, and Kuroro was forced to face the undeniable fact that he was completely outclassed and out-matched.

Even though he tried to convince himself that none of it was true, he knew, deep down, that Pairo had him cornered. Somehow, the journalist had managed to interview one of Kurapika's friends, and all sorts of secrets had come out. The two of them were childhood friends, and they'd trained for the Hunter Exam together, which they had passed with flying colors.

And the main fact. The one that the journalist had highlighted and pushed at the reader with eagerness.

 _"According to his friends, Pairo has been in love with Kurapika ever since he was twelve!"_ the journalist had written in highlighted font. Kuroro felt a headache coming on. _This couple has been years in the making, which just makes it all the more adorable to see them so happy together!_

Kuroro returned the phone to Shalnark, not wanting to see any more.

"Boss? You okay?" Shalnark asked cautiously.

"I fine," he ground out. Which convinced no one, of course.

"What do you need us to do to fix this?" Machi pressed, expression concerned and earnest.

A part of Kuroro screamed at him to say nothing, to just have faith in Kurapika to stay faithful. To trust him. But Kuroro had always had trust issues. "Shalnark, do you mind keeping tabs on the both of them?"

"No problem, boss," Shalnark replied seriously.

And so, Kuroro went back to his private quarters, a single part of him screaming that he'd just made a horrible mistake.

* * *

The next morning, Kurapika was sitting in his office when a magazine got slapped down onto his desk.

"What?" he demanded grumpily, knocking back what must have been his third cup of coffee that morning. He'd had to say goodbye to Gon and Killua earlier, had to watch them skip off to another adventure filled with dangers and monsters that Kurapika couldn't mother-hen them away from. It had been a painful last couple of hours, to be completely honest.

"You've got to take a look at this," Melody advised him firmly. "Trust me, you won't regret it."

Looking up from his work, Kurapika shot her a confused glance before obeying. As soon as he saw the cover, his jaw dropped.

"This is the reason that some of the rookies were laughing at me earlier, isn't it?" he asked, his voice small.

"Yes."

"Well then fuck my life," Kurapika said, sighing. "How the _hell_ did they get such a suggestive picture of Pairo and I? That literally _never_ happened." He stabbed finger at the glossy cover spread, which featured himself wrapped up in the arms of Pairo, their faces barely an inch apart. The brunet was looking up at him with his usual brilliant smile, although his expression was unmistakably of adoration.

Melody halfway shrugged. "Well..."

"Melody..." Kurapika warned, voice growing lower in warning.

"You do sometimes look like that, if what Leorio is telling me is true," the woman admitted.

"What— you've been talking with Leorio?" Kurapika ground his teeth. "That damn doctor! I bet he had some sort of hand in this."

His female coworker backed away, arms raised in surrender. "Don't jump to conclusions just yet, Kurapika. It's a gossip magazine's job to exaggerate things. It could be very possible that Leorio had no hand in the matter whatsoever.

" _Single-Star Hunter Kurapika and His Blacklist-Hunter Boyfriend: An Exclusive Interview with Kurapika's Closest Friends,_ " Kurapika read off. Pinning a skeptical look at Melody, he quipped, "Conclusions have been jumped."

"Okay, your call is justified."

"Thank you." Kurapika dialed Leorio's number. The call rang three times before the other line picked up.

"Um, Kurapika? I can explain—"

Kurapika did not allow him to finish. "Leorio, you get your ass down here this instant, or I'll make you glad that you're a doctor. Understand?"

"Yes sir," Leorio replied weakly.

The line went dead. Sure enough, a few minutes later, Leorio rushed through the office doors, having been let in by Basho. Before the Kurta could even open his mouth to start lecturing the med-student, Leorio raised a pleading hand for silence.

"Before you begin to yell at me, I didn't have anything to do with it. Hell, I'm not sure how the reporters even found us." Leoiro paused, muttering to himself. "It could have been—no, it _must_ have been Killua. You know, I _knew_ that the little guy was warming up to the idea." The tall man then proceeded to spiral off on a tangent, something that involved a lot of muttering and faint cursing.

Recognizing this, Kurapika quickly cut off the other man. "And exactly _what_ is Killua 'warming up to'?" He was pretty sure he already knew the answer, but he wanted to hear from Leorio himself.

Leorio paused, eyes calculating. "Do you really find it so repulsive?"

"What do you mean?" the blond enunciated, each syllable spelling out ' _DANGER!'_

The other cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Is the thought of being with Pairo so wrong to you?"

Kurapika's anger immediately dissipated. "No."

"Then why are you so upset?"

"Because, if you haven't noticed, I'm currently in a relationship at the moment," Kurapika explained, voice low and a touch sad. "I've just got too much on my plate to worry about yet another problem that is sure to have serious consequences."

"Serious consequences? Why don't you just break up with Lucilfer if you're having regrets?" Leorio pressed.

Melody winced at the insensitive remark.

"That's not how relationships work," Kurapika shot back, voice surprisingly calm. "Kuroro and I initiated a relationship with each other before Pairo's feelings were revealed to me. It wouldn't be fair to break things off with him and run immediately off to another man, don't you see? Even if I wanted to... it would be against my morals." Something in him began to crack.

The bespectacled man didn't seem to notice this, and Melody reached up to tug at his sleeve before the tall man did anymore damage. Too late, and Leoiro opened his mouth to continue.

"But that's not true!" he burst out. "Pairo's had a marriage contract with you since you were twelve!"

The doctor's words reverberated through the air, and everything else faded into white noise of Kurapika at that moment. A marriage contract? The blonde reached up a hand to touch the ruby earring that swung from his ear. _No._

His mother had given the earring to him right before he left, telling him to keep it with on him when he could. _That way some part of him will be with you, always,_ she'd said, smiling brightly and squeezing his shoulder reassuringly. He hadn't understood what she meant at the time, too excited at the prospect of being able to explore to read into her cryptic words. But now... now it was all coming to him in a rush.

He'd seen some of the men and women in his village wearing similar jewelry pieces, usually intricate things made of gold filigree and dripping with jewels. Hell, even some of his friends that were his age were already wearing special bracelets and rings, but he had never connected the two details and figured out exactly what they meant. It was ironic, he supposed, how much he knew of outside traditions, while understanding so little of his own culture.

Marriage tokens. That was what they were, Kurapika realized. When a marriage agreement was reached between two families, marriage tokens were presented to one side of the union, usually from the party that was asking for the other's hand in marriage. With a pang, he retracted his hand from one of the last precious remnants of his past, and a crushing conclusion pressed down heavy on his chest.

His parents... his parents would have been waiting to give him the news when he returned to the village. They would have explained everything to him; helped him through the confusing process. Marriage was a very spiritual ritual for the Kurta Clan; it was the bonding of two souls, no matter how cliche it sounded, and it was written in ancient Kurta lore that when a marriage contract was made, the two engaged persons would immediately form a strong connection. When they were married, it solidified, allowing the sharing of thoughts and emotions, which was one of the driving forces of the Kurta Clan. And if one party was straying from the other, the connection would wane until it disappeared forever.

With a shock, the truth bore down on him.

 _Is it true?_ the child in him asked plaintively. _Is it true?_

 _Yes,_ he could almost hear his mother telling him, _yes, that's right, dearest._

Kurapika felt the room closing in around him. _No, no._

Stumbling past Leorio and Melody, he mumbled out some apologies before all but hurling himself out the door. At once, fresh air filled his lungs, and the nausea subsided slightly. Hurrying along the street, he pulled out his phone, shaky fingers pressing the call button.

"Hello?"

Immediately, Kurapika relaxed at the sound of the other's voice. "Pairo."

"Kurapika? Are you okay?" the other Kurta asked, voice filled with immediate concern.

"I-I'm okay. In a certain sense, that is," Kurapika replied carefully. "I—we... we need to talk."

"Of course." Pairo agreed immediately, and Kurapika could hear the other fumbling for his keys. "Do you need me to come get you?"

"Ah-no, I'll meet you at the hotel in three minutes, how about that?" Kurapika began to notice that the backstreets were strangely empty, despite the busy time of day. _Oh no._ His suspicions were confirmed as a few overly-inconspicuous men and women began to sidle up to him. "Listen, I have to go now, and if I'm not back in five minutes, then I'm on the corner of First and Polin's Street."

"What? Are you in trouble? Kurapika I—"

Kurapika ended the call. _I'm sorry._

Quickly, he assessed his surroundings. _Chances of escape are low. Negotiation is futile._ Kurapika noted these facts with something akin to panic. With the state that he was in, his aura and emotions spiraling steadily out of control, he wasn't sure how he could fend off so many assailants.

There were thirty-two in total, all nen-users to some extent. Trying to incapacitate all of them while making sure that no lasting damaged occurred would be extremely difficult. Kurapika readied his stance, and the bodyguards sprung forward.

 _Well, at least they skipped the ridiculous monologue,_ Kurapika told himself, ducking and slashing at his opponents.

Side-step. Block. Duck. Repeat.

Quickening his pace, Kurapika was ambushed by the fact that he was outnumbered both physically and in terms of intent to kill. It was one pacifistic fighter against a now twenty-five-strong force of highly-determined assassins.

 _Great._ Kurapika felt a nen-enforced punch come solar plexus, and the wind was knocked out of him. Damn. He knew that he should have increased his defense there. Flinging his chains in the general direction of the source of the punch, he grimaced as his body screamed in protest. A knife grazed his skin. A club buried into his forearm.

 _Has it been five minutes?_ Kurapika thought. He just had to make it a little bit longer, and then Pairo would be there. Pairo would be there, and everything would be okay.

Another blade scraped at his cheek, drawing blood. Kurapika summoned another ounce of aura, just strong enough to knock his victim out and not kill them. Make the count twenty-three, then.

Right as another blast of nen landed home at his chest, something changed abruptly.

It was as if someone had charged the air with electricity, with how terrifyingly angry the aura was. The air was thick with bloodlust, unbridled and suffocating. The twenty-three assassins backed off immediately, turning on their heels and fleeing. Kurapika was rooted to the spot however, frozen as his brain caught up to what had to be the most horrible situation he could have found himself in.

"Don't," he tried to say, but his words failed him. All he could do was close his eyes, close his eyes and wait until it was over. Horrifying noises met his ears, but he dared not to open his eyes. _Is this what Pairo felt like, all those years ago?_

It wasn't until a pair of ice-cold hands shook his shoulders gently that he allowed himself to see.

"Kurapika? Kurapika, please," Kuroro was saying, fingers wrapping around Kurapika's hands that were pressed close to his ears, as if to block away a harsh sound. "You're safe now, you're safe." The other's lips were close to his neck now, arms supporting the blond's slumped form. Kurapika's eyes flew open, and yet it was the smell that hit him first.

Blood. The sickening, metallic smell coated everything, and Kurapika choked as the scent traveled down his throat. His eyes surveyed the narrow street, catching sight of the brutally beaten bodies and the blood staining his lover's hands. Blood was everywhere, dyeing his clothes and on the cobblestones. Bile rose up in his mouth.

And the spider, peeking out from under Kuroro's shirt sleeve, legs curling around the man's upper arm.

Kurapika didn't see anything else; not the desperate and worried look in the other's eyes, or the panic-stricken expression on Kuroro's face. The Phantom Troupe leader's tender words fell on deaf ears, and his careful touches brushed numbly against Kurapika's chilled skin.

 _Spider. Spider._ _Spider._

"Are they dead?" Kurapika murmured, eyes scarily blank and glassy.

Kuroro stopped, face flickering with a touch of regret. "Don't do this to yourself, Kurapika." The blood shook his head slightly, expression fearful.

"Are they dead?" Louder this time, and Kuroro avoided his gaze. There was long period of silence before he replied.

"Yes. As they should be," Kuroro bit out angrily.

"No," Kurapika whispered. "No, no, no."

But it was too late. Red crashed into his vision, and spasms of unstable nen racked his slender frame. Blood. Blood. _They're dead. I couldn't save them. My fault. Myfaultmyfaultmyfault. Where are my eyes? Mother, Father, what happened to you?_ He was slipping know, falling into a torrent of memories that would surely drown him. Among the roar of confused thoughts, one rang out clearly, pushing his mind on overdrive. _Where is Pairo?_ Kurapika ripped himself from Kuroro's embrace, startling the Spider Head.

For the first time in weeks, Kurapika felt the steady hum of Pairo's presence in the back of his head. The connection had been deteriorating for the past few weeks, but the familiar sense of Pairo weighing gently on his mind mollified his chaotic thoughts.

"Kurapika?" Kuroro asked, voice sounding with agitation. "Is everything alright?" He reached for the blond. A large blast of aura made Kuroro recoil in surprise.

The Kurta's eyes flashed red with warning, a bright, brilliant hue that made Kuroro's breath catch in his throat. _Murderer._ Kurapika's eyes never left the tattoo plastered onto the other man's shoulder like a blackened brand.

"What is it?" Kuroro followed the blond's gaze to the twelve-legged spider etched into his skin. Kurapika backed away, eyes wide and filled with warring emotions. "Kurapika, wait!" He lunged for the younger man's shoulder.

"Don't touch me," Kurapika hissed, voice icy and low, " _Lucilfer._ "

Kuroro's world shattered at that moment, watching his lover go.

And so he did what he always did; he followed.

 _ **To be Continued...**_

* * *

Added Notes

1) Kurapika _could_ have beaten the 32-some assassins, but he was focused on not killing them. When he fought the Spiders, he could use his full force without worrying about killing them, as they were strong enough, if not stronger, to withstand his attacks. Plus, he was super unstable at that moment. It's the stress + the huge revelation about Pairo.

2) In case it was kind of unclear (I wasn't sure what I was doing there), Kurapika slipped into an episode, kind of like PTSD, because of the sight of all the bodies and the Spider.

3) Um, so Kurapika has been kind of blocking the extra-sensory connection between himself and Pairo for the past few chapters, seeing as it would be weird for Pairo to be able see when Kurapika was on a date with Kuroro. Yeah, pretty awkward.

4) Stronger mental connection when engaged? Solidified connection when married? And what of the 'ritual' that Pairo and Kurapika performed when they were younger? Do I smell another major plot point? (Yeah, I'm kind of evil)

5) Sorry for the whole 'printed-in-a-magazine' cliche. I swear that's the end of it. (Probably not, sorry)

6) Next update will be headed your way in two weeks!

7) Chapter Thirty-Two will feature a healthy dose of KuraPairo and a further look at the Kurtan life.

As always, thank you all for reading, and I hope that you'll review!

unreadable0

P.S. follow me on tumblr unreadable for additional hxh content!


	33. 32: Possibility?

**I'm back with the promised chapter! Wow, this chapter was a monster to write! This one is actually a collection of multiple writing segments that I wrote over a month, so continuity was an issue. I also had to rewrite this multiple times, so things may not add up -_-. Anyways, I hope you enjoy, and happy New Year!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter**

 **See bottom of chapter for added notes**

 **Chapter Thirty-three**

* * *

Kurapika made it back to the hotel in record time. He wanted nothing but to stop and rest, to do something to ease the immense flow of aura that was lfowing out of him in waves, but a stab of urgency kept at his head. Kurapika's head swam. He had to find a way to get to Pairo, but he knew that his nen was too unstable for him to even make it to the hotel room without him collapsing in exhaustion.

Fortunately, Pairo miraculously appeared at the door, hurrying out with an expression purely of concern and heartbreaking worry. At once, Pairo caught sight of the blond, and the taller man ran up to him, taking Kurapika into his arms and allowing the other to sink into him.

"Kurapika, what happened?" Warm hands skimmed his cheeks and combed through his hair. "God, is this your blood...?" Pairo's voice trailed off brokenly.

The amount of tenderness in the other's words chipped away at something, and Kurapika let the floodgates open. "No, no, it's not—" The full weight of what had happened pushed onto him now, and Kurapika lost the ability speak. It was as if the air had been knocked from his lungs, and it was all he could do to fight for air. His breaths came out in sharp gasps. It had been years since he'd had an episode like this, many of them coming to terrorize his nights, but most not daring to strike during the day. Until now, that is. "It—it was too much... too much blood... and I thought—I thought—" he tried to say, forcing the words out of his mouth. If it were anyone other than Pairo, he would not have dared to show such weakness.

"You don't have to speak," Pairo told him gently, slipping into their native tongue. _"You don't have to worry. I've got you, Curapikt. You're safe now, love."_ Pairo kissed his temple, before traveling down to brush his lips against the blond's cheek.

Kurapika relaxed in his embrace. It had been so long since he had been called by that name. _Curapikt._ The name that he'd been given at birth, before it had been romanticized and tailored to fit an Outsider's bumbling language. It had been what his parents had called him, a special thing that curled sweetly off their tongues. And, after hearing it from Pairo's own mouth, it seemed to become something else entirely.

It made him feel warm, so comfortably warm despite the chilling thoughts he was chasing away in his mind.

 _"_ _It does not matter what you have done, or what has come to pass. I love you, Curapikt, and that's all that matters,"_ Pairo continued, words resonating warmly in Kurapika's ear.

Kurapika could only nod in response, but the other's words did not slip by unnoticed.

Pairo rubbed soothing circles into the blond's back, beginning to hum a familiar tune that stirred something old and faded from the back of Kurapika's memory.

 _"Do you remember?"_ Pairo asked, words stirring the blond's hair.

 _"Of course,"_ Kurapika replied. The tune was one of festivity, played on the strings during the holy days. _"But what good is memory, when that is all that we have left?"_

Pairo nodded thoughtfully, but when he spoke, it was not an answer that was at his lips. "It is the smell of the forest that I miss the most, I think. There's always the hint of smoke from the cooking fires, of course, but beneath the surface is a myriad of things," he explained, voice calm and cool and once again in the common language. "It's the scent of flowers, yes, and that of the herbs and leaves, but under all that is something... something that I can't quite think of..." Pairo trailed off. "But, you see, memory is everything. Memory is what is leftover, for leftover people like us."

And with that, Pairo planted a chaste kiss on the top of the blond's head, murmuring fond memories into his hair until the monsters lurking in Kurapika's mind quieted.

* * *

Kuroro supposed that it had been Fate herself that had brought him here.

It had been a hard lesson, he supposed. Love was not for people like him. For people who were so twisted and distorted with evil deeds. Love was something too good, too liberating for a thief; it wasn't something that could be flattered or seduced or stolen.

Did it matter, really? The Spider was still alive, still thriving, so was there anything else he could be concerned with? The reasonable, cold part of his mind adamantly brought up 'no', but the small, sickly human in him said 'yes'.

 _It's him,_ it whispered, _you love him, but you drove him away._

 _I don't care,_ he tried to deny, even as the calculating part of him faltered.

 _But you do._

A collection of images fluttered into his mind, all centered around the Kurta; the way his eyes glimmered merrily in the lowlight; the way that his lips curled up prettily when he smiled; the elegant cadence of his voice; the graceful, completely natural way that he moved. Something inside himself hammered painfully at this.

He didn't need anyone, he tried to tell himself. Kuroro Lucilfer would return to his one-night trysts and unnamed conquests, and everything would be like before.

And yet, why did it hurt so much? Why did it hurt so much to watch Kurapika being held so intimately by another man?

The two Kurtas were pressed close together, and with his nen-enhanced hearing, Kuroro caught snippets of a conversation. Both of their voices were quiet and tender, like a secret kept between two lovers. The metaphorical knife in his gut twisted in deeper.

"Kurapika, what happened?" Pairo was saying, caressing the blond's face in a way that made Kuror burn with jealousy. "God, is this your blood?"

To his further displeasure, Kurapika hid his face in Pairo's shoulder, and the brunet brought up an arm to support him. What Kurapika said next was so faint and broken that Kuroro had to strain his ears to catch it.

"No, no, it's not... it—it was too much... too much blood... and I thought—I thought—," Kurapika choked out, breaths coming out in whistling bursts, and something like regret ran thick in Kuroro's veins, numb and chilling.

Softly, Pairo shushed him. "You don't have to speak." Then, the air shifted between the two of them, as if something had just clicked into place. Pairo was saying something, but in a language completely foreign to Kuroro. _Kurtan,_ Kuroro deduced. The sound of it was soft and lilting, like the sounds of a quiet forest.

Throughout the brief exchange between the two, Kuroro discerned only one word, and it resonated within him.

 _Curapikt._ Kuroro supposed that the word, uttered so softly and lovingly from Pairo's tongue, was Kurapika's name. He'd read about some cultures that had special tribal names for their people, but Kuroro could tell that it was not case with this one. Most likely, it was the name that Kurapika had been given when he was born, before it had been modified for the common tongue. Kuroro tried to repeat the name, but the intricate syllables—the ones that slipped past Pairo's lips like honey—became trapped and mangled in his mouth.

The brunet said something else, too, closely afterwards. Although Kuroro couldn't translate what he was saying, he could full well guess what it was. Kurapika nodded in response, a shaky smile on his lips, and Pairo held him closer. The casual manner of the gesture was the last straw, and Kuroro turned and left.

If he didn't leave now, he wasn't sure if he would be able to control himself from hurting someone.

Kuroro tapped his chest, not quite liking the dark emotion swirling around. _It's been so long..._

 _...so long since I've lost control._

* * *

When Kurapika opened his eyes next, he wasn't sure where he was.

The last remnants of a nightmare still rested beneath his eyes, but Kurapika's mind was fixated on something else.

Sunlight streamed in through opened windows, letting in a cool breeze scented with the light perfume of dew. Emerald green trees swayed hypnotically just outside, and a quiet peace was settled deep into his bones. Yet, there was something disorienting about the paradisaical situation; Kurapika had not woken up to such a serene scene in almost six years.

Kurapika's mind buzzed with questions, and he moved to get up. Then came the second surprise: a tan arm was looped around his waist, resting with a familiarity that made some part of Kurapika ache. Casting a quick glance at the sleeping man beside him, Kurapika recognized the kind features of his partner. _At least he is still with me._

But what _was_ he doing here? Kurapika's thoughts were becoming more and more muddled as he contemplated the matter. It was Kurta tradition that two lovers not lie together until they were married. Perhaps... no. Carefully extricating himself from the other's gentle hold, Kurapika found himself walking towards the large glass mirror (traded for herbs to the outside merchants, most likely) affixed to a nearby wall.

When he looked at his reflection, he noted with mild shock his appearance. He was clothed in only a thin slip, obviously to hold the fragile pretense of propriety. Small loops held the fabric together, just a slight twist away from falling apart completely. Convenient to get into and—most importantly—out of, apparently. Ceremonial paint and makeup still lay on his face, dark blue and red lining his eyes, and orange pigment brought color to his cheeks. The wine color that lined his lips was smudged in some places, but Kurapika tried his best not to think about it, lest his brain explode.

Diverting his attention away from his face, Kurapika noted that his usual, ruby-colored drop earrings still tapped comfortingly at his neck. A delicate chain of precious gems hung at his neck, a family heirloom, most likely. Pairs of golden bangles had been placed on the bedside table, and brightly-stitched robes were carelessly thrown onto a chair. _Wedding clothes._ With a pang, Kurapika recognized the handiwork as his mother's.

Touching his face, Kurapika marveled at the patterns swirling around on his milky skin. It was as if he was looking at a complete stranger; the person he could have been, had the Spiders not taken everything from him.

Before he had a chance to sink deeper into his memories, however, a warm pair of hands snaked their way around his waist. Pairo was awake. The brunet buried his face into the crook of Kurapika's neck, breathing in deeply before kissing the soft curve. Once again, Kurapika was surprised at how his body reacted to the other's touch, and a warmth spread all the way to his toes. It was as if he was accustomed to such intimacy, such loving attentions from his partner.

 _This is... new. But not wholly unwelcome._

"Come back to bed, love," Pairo murmured sleepily, in their native tongue. There it was again: _love._

Kurapika couldn't form words, confusion choking up his thoughts.

Pairo looked up, meeting his astonished eyes in the mirror. "Everything alright, Curapikt?" At the sound of his name, Kurapika snapped out of his reverie.

"Yes," Kurapika managed, happiness rushing out unexpectedly. He was home. Maybe the massacre had just been a dream, then?

Of course. Just a dream.

"I just... can't believe it," he told the other truthfully.

"Mm. I still can't believe it, either," Pairo agreed, hands brushing over the thin fabric of Kurapika's shirt. An irrational wish that the fabric was thinner—or even that it wasn't there at all—overtook the blond. _Why are you thinking this?_ Teasing digits made their way down to Kurapika's hands, and Pairo interlaced their fingers. "I've wanted to court you for years. And now... now I am married to you? I must have the greatest luck."

For the first time, Kurapika noticed the matching silver bands that looped around their fingers delicately. "I am glad that you have luck, then," he replied, turning around to face Pairo.

An affectionate smile full of love and adoration had made itself a seemingly permanent home at Pairo's lips, and Kurapika blushed at the force of it. Kurapika wanted something, although he wasn't quite sure what it was. It was entirely different from what he had wanted from Kuroro, if it had even been real. It was a kind of need that warmed him and burned him at the same time. It felt alien and strange, as if someone had opened up his chest and stuffed the feeling into him. It was almost as if it belonged to someone else... belonged to himself, but in another life. Another time.

"Kiss me," Kurapika said impulsively, compelled by a strong emotion that he couldn't quite comprehend. Was it even his own? Nothing else mattered, not the terrifying memories that brewed deep in his mind, and definitely not the dark-haired man that had hurt him so. Because that had never really happened, had it?

The taller man looked shocked at the request. "Are you sure? I mean, if you're not ready—"

The blond leaned in, enticed by the other's warmth and safety. Kurapika had barely touched his lips to Pairo's when something felt wrong. It felt too cold, much too cold, and his paradise dissolved in front of his very eyes, leaving him to sink to his knees in the darkness. Common sense and logic rushed back towards him, and he was almost sad to remember.

 _That was what could have happened._

The words echoed oddly in Kurapika's head, the voice sounding old and familiar. _No. It can't be..._

Then Kurapika woke up, and the cold sheets next to him hurt more than a knife.

 _I can't. I can't lose him._

* * *

The next two days passed in a blur, one nightmare-crazed dream flooding into the next. It was a sickness, he supposed. A kind of emotional scare that had him reeling back. It seemed that Kurapika was constantly waking from one terrifying dream to the next, the only respites happening when the sun peered out along the horizon and rays of light trickled into the room.

But even those, too, he spent bedridden from his injuries; restless, yet lacking the energy to do anything but think. And think, he did. He filled his hours with contemplation and reflection; what was he going to do next? Surely the brutal murders of what had to be the most elite fighters from the higher-ranking families would put an end to the Mafia war?

Then there was another troubling question: what was he to do with Kuroro? Kurapika understood that the other man had meant well, and it was not his fault that he was not brought up under the same moral code as Kurapika was. Yet, he found that he could not think of the man that had once been his lover without seeing the blood running thickly form his hands; without feeling the sickening feeling of coldness against his cheeks.

With terror, he discovered that the recollections of the other man were marked with blood, too. Even the vivid recollection of lips kissing him passionately, and hands touching him in a way that had once sparked warmth, was stained and too cold and sharp for Kurapika to dare touch.

These thoughts ate up his waking hours, and when his eyes closed to sleep, it was the cries of his people that greeted him. This time was no different. _Is he sorry? Is he sorry?_ His mind taunted him, taking him back to his village. But instead of tempting him with glimpses of what could have happened, it brought up images of his battered parents that he'd kept locked away tight. It was always his parents, then his family, then his friends... and then, as if the masochistic part of his brain had saved the best for last, it was Pairo. Always, always, Pairo.

And for some reason, it was always Pairo that scared him the most.

 _Is he sorry?_

Kurapika tried to shake off the doubts choking his brain. _NO. No. Please stop._ But they didn't stop, and Kurapika felt like he was drowning; trapped under an endless torrent of memories.

Then, right before the pressure in his mind exploded, warm hands shook him awake.

And for the first time, Kurapika felt true clarity.

"It's okay," Pairo whispered into the darkness, holding him closer. "It's okay, Kurapika, I'm here."

All the blond could manage was the slight nod of his head, and he attempted to brush aside the tremors that ran through his body as the fear subsided.

"Was it another bad one?" Pairo asked, seeming content to stay awake and talk.

"The same," Kurapika replied, glad for the company. "Did I wake you? I'm sorry."

A hand laid overtop his own, bringing it up to Pairo's lips. "I don't mind." Pairo kissed his fingertips, interlacing their fingers. "You will never be a burden to me, Kurapika."

A question arose in his mind, prompted by the vivid dream he'd had earlier, but Kurapika was hesitant to ask it. A few breaths later, once he had plucked up the courage, he asked in a small voice, "Did you know, Pairo? That we were engaged?"

Although he couldn't see Pairo's face in the dark, he could clearly picture the other's shocked expression. "Are you sure you want to hear this now?" Pairo ventured carefully. His voice was hopeful, but restrained, as if he was fearing the worst.

"I did say that we needed to talk when we got back," Kurapika joked dryly. The brunet tried for a smile at that.

"Okay," Pairo started. "Okay. God, I don't know how to word this," he admitted, laughing lightly.

Shifting, Kurapika turned over on his side to face him. "It's okay. Take your time." A sudden urge to touch him struck Kurapika, but he quickly forced it down.

"Please don't get mad," the other pleaded.

Making an amused noise, Kurapika shook his head. "I won't, don't worry."

"Alright," he said softly. "I had my suspicions from the moment that you left the village. My parents would go to meet yours at least once a day, and sometimes they would bring me along. They would talk about a lot things, most of them things that I didn't understand at the time." Pairo paused, then, as if unsure if he was allowed to go on.

"Was it the marriage contracts?"

Smiling slightly, Pairo exhaled. "Yeah. It was the discussion on whether or not I would be able to provide for you, and whether or not I'd live long enough to even properly court you."

A pang of sadness washed over the blond. "Were you that sick? Why didn't you tell me?"

Taking the blond's chilled hands, Pairo warmed them with two of his own. "The healers told my parents that I had a couple years, at most. But, yes, I probably would've died before I was sixteen."

Kurapika went silent at that, mind troubled and still ringing from the aftershocks of his nightmares.

"Apparently," Pairo continued, changing the subject, "we had a marriage covenant at our birth, considering that our families were friends. It wasn't until my accident that the agreement was put under scrutiny. But, with the hope that you would be successful in getting a doctor, the agreement was once again revived. It was finalized the day before they came."

 _They._ The Spiders, of course.

"So you knew the entire time?" _The entire time that Kuroro and I were dating?_

Pairo stilled at that, as if bracing himself. "For most of it, yes."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Kurapika pressed, tone not quite angry, but instead a tad regretful. The future they could've had... maybe, just maybe they could've gotten to it if he hadn't been so wrapped up in Kuroro.

"You looked happy," was all he said back, and he sounded empty.

"And look where that's landed me," Kurapika pointed out, but he brought the brunet's hand to his cheek so that he'd be able to feel the smile curling upwards on his cheeks. "You could have at least let me know of the arrangement. Maybe that would have shaken me out the foolishness before any of this started."

"So you don't mind?" There was a hopeful edge, now, bridged with carefully-dammed joy.

Taking his time to fully digest the question, Kurapika found that he truly did not.

"No," he responded, a little shy. "Quite the opposite, in fact."

With a whoop, Pairo hugged the blond closer to his chest, overjoyed laughter resonating from his chest and making Kurapika feel dizzy with some intense emotion that he couldn't quite put a finger on.

Afterwards, when the brunet had finished his celebration, he said, rather reasonably, "You know, I'm going to have to ask you again, once the shock is completely out of your system."

Kurapika laughed, brushing a kiss onto the other's cheek. "Of course, my answer will be the same." Pairo's arms tightened around him, as if he was afraid to let go.

And so the two fell back into a deep slumber, and this time, nothing but blissful darkness met Kurapika when he shut his eyes.

 ** _To be Continued..._**

* * *

Added Notes

1) Kurapika's episode pretty much was built up by the high stress that he had been under, and the slaughtering of those Mafia men just catalyzed something that had been rolling around for the past week(s). He had seen the bodies and pictured those that he had seen from his own clansmen, and the spider tattoo definitely didn't help.

2) Next chapter will be a heck ton of cliches and drama, just going to warn you. However, it hasn't been finished yet, so input would be good!

3) Let's just assume that in this story, Kurapika's real name, Curapikt, is reserved for only the most intimate of situations, so like family, s/o, ect.

4) So the whole dream sequence... yeah, that was confusing even for me. I borrowed pretty heavily from the themes of one of my oneshots, so if it looks familiar, then that's why. Basically, Kurapika is shown a version of a future where the Kurtas were never massacred in the first place, sending him a pretty clear message. But, some things to consider: who sent the dream? What was the purpose? I don't even think I'm sure, either.

5) Yeah, Kurapika's pretty salty at Kuroro at the moment, so I'm going to conduct a quick poll: Kurapika and Kuroro make amends (with some drama on both ends), or crap hits the fan and both burn their bridges? Please let me know which one you want to see!

6) I've just about run out of pre-written material, so the next update may take longer than usual! I just wanted to get this one out for the holidays!

Happy New Year and lots of love for all of my readers,

unreadable0

follow me maybe unreadable0 on tumblr?


End file.
